Misinterpretations
by shelly.hoffer.7
Summary: Summary: Part 5 in the Hotch/Kahlan line. Things get misinterpreted when other people come into Hotch and Kahlan's lives, but not everyone is as innocent as they seem to be. Not only does it put a strain on Hotch and Kahlan's relationship, it puts one of their lives in jeopardy. Rating may change in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A month after the vacations, Vinnie gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Tears trailed down Chuck's cheeks as he held the blond haired, blue eyed bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Cassandra Lee, Cassie, was new love of his life.

Another month after that, Garcia announced that she was pregnant, and everyone was ecstatic for her and Cameron.

Four months after that, Morgan proposed to Mina.

The BAU was solving case after case, and Kahlan and Chuck stayed busy doing whatever it is that they do. Everything was going great for everyone, or so Hotch thought.

One May evening, as soon as Hotch walked into the house, he knew something was wrong. The tension was so thick that he thought for a second about turning around and going back out the door, but he took deep breath and went in. He found Kahlan sitting at the table with a very nervous looking Wyatt. _Ut-oh._

"I will apologize to the school, but I will not apologize to him!" Wyatt told her defiantly.

Kahlan looked at her husband and shook her head.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked as he sat his briefcase down in a chair.

Wyatt swallowed hard but didn't look at him.

Kahlan stood up. "It seems Wyatt has gotten into a fight at school."

"What?!" Hotch asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah. He has been suspended for ten days."

"What is this about Wyatt?" Hotch asked him as he sat down at the table. He heard something on the basement steps, but he chose to ignore that.

"I got mad," Wyatt confessed weakly without looking up from his lap.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

He shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He finally looked at his parents. "Just give me my punishment and let me go, please."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Kahlan asked him and they could hear the anger in her tone. "You hit a boy! We want to know why!"

"I only hit him once!" Wyatt defended himself.

Hotch studied him and Wyatt averted his eyes. Hotch huffed. "Jackson Samuel Hotchner! Get in here!" Hotch yelled while still looking at Wyatt.

Wyatt's head snapped to him. "What are you calling Jack for? He doesn't have anything to do with this!"

Kahlan looked at her husband questioningly as Jack sulked into the room way too suddenly to have actually been in his room. Hotch fixed him with a look. "Out with it."

Jack and Wyatt shared a look, Wyatt shook his head slightly, but Jack took a deep breath. Wyatt slumped into his chair as Jack stood up tall, squared his shoulders, and faced his parents. "If anyone should get punished, it is me. This is all my fault."

"No it's not, Jack! You didn't do anything wrong!" Wyatt told him.

Kahlan held up her hand to Wyatt. "You shush!" She turned to Jack. "And you sit!"

Jack sat down next to Wyatt as Wyatt sighed heavily. As Kahlan finally sat back down, Hotch appraised both of his boys. "Who was the fight with?"

"Peter Smith, a sixteen year old eighth grader," Wyatt admitted.

"Sixteen?" Kahlan asked.

"He failed a couple times in elementary," Jack explained.

"And how do you know him?" Hotch asked.

"Because he has been picking on me all year," Jack confessed.

"What?" Kahlan and Hotch asked at the same time.

Wyatt shook his head as Jack sat forward in his seat. "Peter and his friends don't like me."

"Why?" Hotch asked him.

"Cause Jack beat him out for quarterback, and he got mad and quit the team. He's been bullying Jack ever since the first day of school," Wyatt told them.

"Why haven't you told us this?" Kahlan asked Jack.

"Because I didn't care. It made Wyatt mad, but I didn't care. I don't care what Peter and his friends think of me."

Hotch looked at Wyatt. "What kind of bullying are we talking about here?"

"It started with name calling and that type of stuff. He'd never do it in front of the teachers. I told Jack to tell on him but he just ignored Peter and said Peter would get tired of it eventually," Wyatt told him.

"But he didn't?" Kahlan asked them.

Wyatt huffed. "No. He even started a rumor that me and Jack weren't really brothers, that. . ." he stopped as he shook his head.

Hotch looked to Jack. "He said we were a couple," Jack finished for Wyatt.

"Really?" Kahlan asked as she tried to keep the anger out of her voice.

"And what did you do about that?" Hotch asked them.

Wyatt laughed. "You should have seen it. I was walking down the hall and Jack came up and put his arm around me and said, 'Hey, Honey.' Everybody who actually knew us busted out laughing. It was hilarious!"

Jack ducked his head a little. "Peter stopped the name calling then."

Kahlan saw a ghost of a smile cross Hotch's lips. "And it escalated into something else?"

Wyatt shook his head again as his anger made its way back to the surface. "Yeah."

"He'd trip me going down the hall or knock my books out of my hand. You know, stuff that looked like an accident, but I knew it wasn't."

Hotch took a deep breath. "And how did you handle that?"

Wyatt laughed again.

Hotch raised his brows waiting for Jack to answer.

"I learned how to spot what he was going to do and stealthfully avoid it," Jack told him simply.

Hotch noticed Kahlan lick back a smile.

"And after a few times of being the one to fall, Peter stopped that, too," Wyatt told them.

"But he didn't stop there," Hotch offered.

Jack shook his head. "No. Then he tried to hit me, but Wyatt stopped him. I think he actually became afraid of Wyatt and he didn't try anything physical after that."

"So what brought on the fight today?" Hotch asked them.

"About two weeks ago he went back to talking about me, but I didn't let it bother me. He was the one wasting his time," Jack explained.

Hotch looked at Wyatt. "So if it didn't bother Jack, why did you get into it?"

Wyatt looked down at the floor. "Because when he finally realized the attacking Jack personally didn't bother him, he started saying other things."

Hotch and Kahlan shared a look. "What other things?" Kahlan asked them.

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Wyatt got in the fight because of me, so I should be the one punished."

"It does matter. It must have been pretty bad for Wyatt to actually hit him," Kahlan told him. "What did he say?"

Jack licked his lips. "He said the only reason my real mom was killed is because she. . ." he couldn't finish as Hotch looked at him.

"Jack?" Hotch asked.

"He said she was a whore," Wyatt blurted out. "I never met her, but if she was Jack's mom and married to you then she had to be a great lady! It pissed me off, so I hit him!"

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and Kahlan patted his leg under the table.

"But he didn't hit him outright!" Jack defended him. "He got in his face and told him to take it back, but Peter just laughed at him because all of his friends were with him. Then one of Peter's friends shoved Wyatt, and Wyatt got in his face. When Wyatt wasn't looking, Peter swung at him. I yelled to tell Wyatt and he dodged it, but Peter tried to hit him again."

"I dodged about three more blows as I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. He kept getting madder and madder because he couldn't land a punch, and I knew he wasn't going to stop, so I hit him," Wyatt told them.

Kahlan studied him. "How?"

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked weakly.

"How did you hit him?"

He swallowed hard and looked at the floor.

"Wyatt Christopher, answer me," she told him with force.

"He hit his sternum," Jack told her before Wyatt had the chance.

Her head snapped to him and she could tell by the way they were acting exactly what type of strike was used. Hotch looked at her as his brows furrowed. Her look told him not to ask, so he looked back at the boys. "Was Peter and his friend also suspended?"

"I don't know," Jack told him. "But if you are going to punish Wyatt, you have to punish me, too."

Hotch took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. "Go to your rooms so your mother and I can decide what to do to you," Hotch told them.

They got up and went down to their rooms in silence.

Once they heard two doors shut, Kahlan huffed as she shook her head. "Does it make me a bad mother when instead of wanting to punish them that I want to hug them and tell them how proud I am of them?"

Hotch smiled. "Well, if it does, then I'm a bad father, too."

"Poor Jack. I can't believe they didn't tell us."

"Jack probably wouldn't let Wyatt. He has never let stuff like that bother him."

She smiled. "They really are brothers."

He chuckled. "Yep."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. "But I guess we still have to punish Wyatt for getting in a fight at school," she told him dejectedly.

"Yeah, and that means punishing Jack, too, since he is taking half of the responsibility."

They both sighed deeply and then chuckled at each other. "One week with no electronics?" Kahlan offered.

He shrugged. "I guess." He fixed her with a look. "Have you been teaching them how to fight?"

She ducked her head sheepishly. "Yes."

"Jesus, Babe."

She sat up straighter. "Well, which would you prefer: one hit that incapacitates for a brief moment or several brutal hits to try and stop the opponent?" She smiled. "How do you think Jack avoided being tripped and such?"

He ran a hand down his face. "At least they are smart enough and mature enough to handle it."

"Of course they are," she told him with a grin.

"I guess we better call them back up here," he told her as he stood up.

"Can I still tell them I'm proud of them, or will that undermine the punishment?"

"How about punishment tonight and telling them how great of a job they did tomorrow?"

She smiled. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Without a case the next day, Garcia, Morgan, Mack, and Reid went out to enjoy lunch together. As they were walking down the sidewalk chitchatting about this and that, Garcia stopped in her tracks. "Whoa!"

The three agents nearly ran into her, so they stopped and tried to figure out what had caught her attention across the street.

"What is it Ba. . ." Morgan started but then saw what had the tech's attention.

"Isn't that Kahlan?" Reid asked quickly.

"Yeah, but who is that with her?" Mack asked.

"Let's just keep going," Morgan told them as he put out his arms to herd them away. "It wouldn't do for us to be caught staring."

"Who was that?" Garcia asked them.

"I don't know," Morgan told her.

"She works with a lot of different people," Reid offered.

"She's not a touchy feely person. The way he was touching her arm. . . She had to know him, right?" Garcia asked as she turned on her companions and halted their progress again.

Morgan smiled. "Damn, Baby Girl, did you just profile Boss Man's wife?"

Reid and Mack shared a smile.

"Am I right?" Garcia wanted to know.

Morgan ran a hand over his head as he looked back down the street as if picturing what they had seen in the café's window front. He finally looked back to his best friend. "So she knows him, so what? She probably knows a lot of people."

Garcia's eyes were filled with suspicion, but she turned and started down the street again.

"Should we tell Hotch?" Mack asked once they all caught up with Garcia.

"Tell him what? That we saw his wife having lunch? She needs to eat, too," Reid told her and then shared a quick look with Morgan.

"If it was for work, wouldn't Chuck have been with her?" Mack wondered aloud.

XXX

That afternoon, the girls were in the break room, and Garcia and Mack informed JJ about what they saw at lunch. "And he was hot as shit!" Mack told her as she stirred her coffee.

"What did he look like?" JJ asked

"Tall, blond, well built, killer smile," Garcia told her as she dunked her tea bag over and over.

"And you think she knew him?" JJ asked them.

Garcia was about to answer but focused on her tea as Hotch walked in. Hotch eyed the woman warily, but went to the coffee pot.

"Did you have lunch with Kahlan?" JJ asked him offhandedly as she threw a paper towel away.

"No. She was too busy at work," Hotch told her as he filled his cup and went back towards his office without another word.

The girls shared a look.

XXX

Later that evening, Garcia relaxed on her couch as Cameron made dinner. "Hey, Puddin, have you seen Double-O lately?"

"No. Her and Chuck have been pretty busy," he told her as he grilled some onions. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I haven't seen her in a couple weeks."

He came out of the kitchen, walked up behind her, and started rubbing her shoulders. "Then why don't you all have one of your girl's night out and catch up on everything you've been missing?" he asked and then leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Not a fun night out if I can't drink," she offered as she rubbed her belly.

"There are plenty of nonalcoholic drinks," he told her and then went back to the kitchen.

"We should invite Chuckles, Vinnie, and Cassie over for dinner tomorrow," she suggested. _Chuckles will know what's going on._

"Sounds good."

XXX

The next night, Chuck brought his little family over for dinner. Afterward, when Chuck helped Garcia clear the plates, she trapped him in the kitchen. "Soooo, anything going on with you and Double-O?"

Chuck eyed her suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Any new and interesting people you all are working with?"

"We've been working with a couple groups in the CIA, why?"

"Ohhhh, anyone I know?"

"No, just a bunch of newbies."

Garcia sipped her tea. _Just come out with it, Pen!_ She watched him closely. "I saw Kahlan having lunch yesterday with a guy, and I was wondering who he was?"

Cam came in behind her. "A guy? What did he look like?" He shot Chuck a look, but Chuck shrugged to let him know he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Tall, blonde. . . cute," Garcia told them as she watched both of them.

"It could have been the training officer in charge of the newbies. Hard to say," Chuck told her and then headed out of the kitchen.

Cameron put his arms around Garcia's waist. "What's bothering you so much?"

She sighed. "I didn't like the way that guy was looking at my Double-O."

"Don't worry about it. You know she can take care of herself."

XXX

Cam helped Chuck carry the baby's stuff out to the car. "What the hell was Pen talking about?"

Chuck bit his lip. "I don't know, but Kay's has disappeared a couple times."

Cam shook his head. "If she's gotten herself into something dangerous, I'll kill her."

"You and me both!" Chuck took a deep breath. "I'll keep a closer eye on her. I'll figure out what's going on."

Cam nodded. "Let me know if you need any help."

**XXXXX**

Kahlan quickly closed the file she was reading as Hotch walked into her den. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "It's late. You coming to bed?"

She turned in her chair. "I'm almost done. You go ahead."

"Ok," he told her and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Night, Babe."

"Goodnight, Hun," she told him and watched him as he made his way to the stairs. She shook her head, scooted back up to her desk, and opened the file back up.

XXX

The next day, Kahlan fixed Chuck with a look. "What?" she demanded.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What's wrong with you? You've been a little off all day?"

He shrugged. "Cassie had me up most of the night. I think she might be getting a cold."

She studied him. "Are you sure that's all that's wrong?"

He smiled. "What else could possibly be wrong?"

She huffed and then looked at her watch. "I've got to go. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Where are you going?"

"To take care of a few things," she told him nonchalantly as she headed for the door.

He got up. "Can I come?"

She turned to him as she opened the door. "No, you need to get those reports done," she told him with a smile and then left.

He sat back down and took his phone out of his pocket. Once he found the number he wanted, he waited for the call to connect. "Track her car."

"Alright," Cam told him as he brought up the right screen on his computer. "I'll call you when it stops."

"Yep," Chuck said and then ended the call. He ran a hand through his hair. _What the hell are you up to, Kay?_

XXX

Chuck startled as his passenger door opened. "Jesus, Cam!"

Cam laughed. "Find her yet?"

"No. Her car is down the street, but I have no idea where she is," Chuck confessed as he watched the street.

"You know she is going to kill us when she finds out we've followed her."

"The woman can't keep herself out of trouble. How else are we supposed to watch her back?"

"I'm not saying we're wrong, I'm just saying she is going to be pissed when she finds out."

Chuck huffed. "I don't care. If she's gotten herself into something she shouldn't be in, she's going to need us."

"Yeah."

**XXXXX**

Garcia stuck her head in Hotch's office. "We have a case, Sir."

Hotch signed the file in front of him and nodded to her as he stood up. He followed her to the conference room, and after the brief case introduction, they were heading to Huntsville, Alabama to help catch a serial killer.

Once he was on the jet, Hotch texted Kahlan to let her know.

'Be safe!' came her text, and he smiled.

Once they landed and got to the police station, a young officer escorted them to the conference room they had set up for the BAU team. He opened the door. "Detective Green, the FBI is here," he told the woman in the conference room.

The beautiful blond woman turned to the agents about to say something but her breath hitched in her chest.

Hotch was the first to enter the little room, but he turned and introduced his team to her as they entered. "And I am SSA Hotchner," he finished and shook her hand.

"Detective Taylor Green. Thank you all for coming," she told them all with a smile, but her eyes settled on Hotch.

**XXXXX**

Chuck tensed in his seat. "There she is," he started as he looked at his side mirror; Kahlan had come out of a café.

Cam turned in his seat to get a better look. "Well, it doesn't look li. . ." his words were choked off as his breath caught in his throat when he saw who was with Kahlan.

Chuck's hand balled into such a tight fist that his knuckles turned white. "What the hell is he doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Chuck saw Kahlan get in her car and go in the opposite direction, he started his Jeep. Cam reached for the door handle. "We'll get together tonight. I'll do some checking and find out what he's been up to all these years."

Chuck swallowed hard. "I can't believe she is with him," he told him weakly.

Cam looked at his friend. "Let's not jump to conclusions. We need more information before we can figure this out."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you going to be alright?"

Chuck sighed heavily. "Yeah."

Cam looked at him for a long moment and then got out of the vehicle. "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah."

**XXXXX**

After going over the particulars of the case, Hotch split the team up to go to the two newest crime scenes, and Det. Green volunteered to take Hotch and Rossi to the ME's.

As the other four agents made their way to the SUV's, JJ shook her head. "Did you see the way she was looking at Hotch?"

"Yeah. Like he was piece of meat or something," Mack injected.

"Hotch better watch himself around her," JJ agreed.

"Hotch would never. . ." Reid started.

"Of course not, but she doesn't know that," Mack pointed out.

"Hotch is a big boy, and he can take care of himself. Don't worry about her or him. Worry about the case," Morgan told them and got in the first SUV. Mack moved to get in the passenger seat but not until after she shared look with JJ.

JJ got in the second SUV, and Reid joined her.

XXX

Later that evening, when Hotch got to the hotel for the night he called Kahlan.

"Hey, Hun," Kahlan answered with a smile in her voice.

"Hey, Babe."

"Wow, that bad, huh?" She could tell from his tone that the case was going to be a rough one.

"Yeah. We got a brutal unsub and no evidence."

"Ouch. You have to wait for more bodies then, huh?"

He sighed heavily. "Yeah."

"Well, try to relax. You guys will solve it."

Her genuine belief in him and his team made a small smile come to his lips. "Yeah." He heard Joey in the background begging to talk to him and it made him chuckle. "How are the boys?"

"They're good. I was worried about them getting bored, but they spent the afternoon outside once Jack got home. Wyatt got all of his school work done today."

Hotch chuckled again. "I guess it's not really a punishment, is it?"

"No, but that's alright under the circumstances."

"Yeah. Let me talk to her before she has a fit." Kahlan laughed. 'Daddy says he doesn't have time to talk to you,' he heard her say. "Kahlan!"

"Oh my God, you should have seen her face!" she told him through laughs.

"Give her the phone."

"Hey, Daddy!" Joey told him when her mother finally gave her the phone.

"Is Mommy being mean to my little Angel?"

"Yes!"

He laughed and spent the next five minutes hearing about all of the exciting things she was doing in school. Once she was done, she told him she loved him and gave the phone back to her mother.

"Well, I've got to get the kids in bed. You need to take a shower, relax, and try to get some sleep," she told him.

"I will."

"No staying up all night going over the case files, Aaron."

He smiled. _She knows me so well._ "Just one more time."

She chuckled. "Try to get some sleep, Hun. I love you."

"I love you, too, Babe. I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Yep. Be safe tomorrow."

"Yes Ma'am."

**XXXXX**

Chuck walked into a little bar and found Cam at a little table in the back, his laptop open in front of him and a beer waiting for Chuck.

CHuck took the beer as he sat down and took a long drink. "So?"

Cam licked his lips. "Seems like he has been a busy man since '96," Cam started. Chuck raised his brows, impatient for him to go on. "After he. . . left, he disappears for a while but then shows back up in '99 working in the private sector."

"Doing what?"

"Handling security, merc work, pretty much anything that he could his hands in. As of right now, he is the CEO of Dark Arrow."

Chuck half choked on his beer. "What?"

Cam shrugged.

"So why is he here? What is he doing with Kay?"

"I don't know. His office is based out of California, so I have no idea what he is doing here."

Chuck took a deep breath. "We're going to have to ask her."

Cam shut his laptop and took a drink of his beer. "Yeah, but then we are going to have to confess to following her."

Chuck shook his head. "I can't believe she is messing around with him. Why wouldn't she tell us?"

Cam could tell Chuck was getting pissed. "Because she knows we don't like him."

Chuck huffed. "That's putting it mildly. If he has pulled her into something. . . I'll kill him!"

"It might not be anything like that," Cam offered to try and quell his friend's anger. "He might have just been in town and wanted to have lunch or something."

"Twice?"

"You never know."

"After what he did, she shouldn't even be looking at him, let alone having lunch with him. How could she?"

Cam took a deep breath. "That was a long time ago."

Chuck got up roughly. "I don't care how long ago it was. You know what that did to her!"

Cam got up and picked up his computer. "Yeah, Chuck. I know."

"I'll give her all day to tell me tomorrow, but if she doesn't I'm going to confront her about it," Chuck told him as they headed to the door.

"Alright. Let me know if you want me there," Cam told him as he headed to his car.

**XXXXX**

Hotch was about to go take a shower when a knock on the door stopped him. He opened it expecting to see Rossi, so he was shocked to find Det. Green standing there. "May I help you detective?"

"I'm sorry to bother you here, but we just got in the tox screens in from the ME. I thought you may want to see them," she told him nicely.

"Come on in," Hotch offered as he opened the door all the way to allow her entry. He didn't notice the smile on her face as she walked in because it was gone by the time she turned around.

She handed him the reports. "Looks like our killer has some sort of pharmaceutical connection."

Hotch read over the reports. Each of the four victims had some sort of drug in their system: one had ketamine, two had rohypnol, and one had diazepam. "The range of drugs will make it harder to narrow down the unsub."

"It would be easier if just one kind had been used?" she asked and he could tell she was interested in learning.

"It will make it harder, not impossible. I'll get my analyst on this first thing in the morning."

"Alright. I will see you at the station," she told him and headed for the door. "Have a good night, Agent Hotchner."

"You, too," he told her and she left. He looked at the door for a second or two, put the reports down on the little table, grabbed his pajamas, and headed for the shower.

**XXXXX**

Before the team could even consider breakfast, Det. Green called to let them know they had another victim. Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan went to the site, while JJ, Reid, and Mack went to the station to start on the geographical profile and victimology.

Rossi shook his head as he looked at their newest victim. It was a teenaged boy, and while the other victims had all been older, the boy's head was bashed in and he had been shot and stabbed in the chest just like the other four victims.

"If it wasn't for their IDs being left on the bodies, we would have a hard time identifying them with as badly as they are beat," Det. Green told them.

"The level of violence suggests the unsub knows these victims," Rossi pointed out.

"Can we say that it is a man?" Green asked the profilers.

"No. The gun and whatever is used to beat them could be used by either sex," Morgan told her.

"Have you seen a woman be this brutal?" Green asked clearly not believing it could actually be a woman.

"We don't want to narrow the profile down without having evidence to suggest other wise," Hotch told her.

**XXXXX**

"You seem to be in a bad mood today," Kahlan started as she and Chuck drove to their training session with the young CIA agents. "Cassie still not sleeping?"

"No. Cassie's fine," Chuck told her as he looked at her out the corner off his eye.

"Then what's eating you?"

He huffed. "Is there anything going on that you need to tell me about?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked out the window.

He pulled to a stop at a red light and fixed her with a look. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

She studied him for a second. "You followed me."

He could hear the anger seeping into her tone. "What was I supposed to do with you disappearing and not telling me where you were going?"

She shook her head and looked back towards the window. "It's nothing you need to be concerned with."

"So you are into something! God damn it, Kay! Why the hell are you even talking to him?"

"I have my reasons." She glanced up at the light; it was green but he wasn't moving. "You need to go."

He huffed and hit the gas a little too roughly. "You're really not going to tell me what you're doing?"

"No."

He shook his head. _Then I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on you through covert means._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kahlan could tell Chuck was pissed, but she wasn't sure she really cared. _He needs my help. I couldn't tell him no._ She winced as she watched Chuck take the young agents through a hand-to-hand combat training exercise; he was being a little too rough with the agents. She shook her head. "Let me take over," she told him as she patted him on the back.

He gave her a dirty look but nodded and moved out of the way. He watched her as he caught his breath. _I'll find that son of a bitch and find out what's going on._

**XXXXX**

The team was back at the station trying to work on the profile, when Green walked in carrying a couple bags and a tray of drinks. "I heard you all didn't get breakfast, so here's an early lunch." She put the bags down on the table and Morgan and Mack dug into them. "Best Bar-B-Q in town," she told them with a smile as she put a drink in front each of the agents.

Mack passed out the sandwiches, but Hotch shook his head. She sighed but knew it wouldn't do her any good to argue, but everyone else took one.

Green eyed Hotch for a split second and then focused on the white boards with their victims. "So, have you found any connection between these victims?"

Morgan swallowed down a big bite of sandwich. "Not so far, but Garcia is still looking."

**XXXXX**

As Kahlan and Chuck drove home from their training session, she knew he was still mad, but she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind, so she didn't try.

Chuck took a deep breath. "Are you doing anything dangerous?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Chuck. Stop worrying."

He huffed. "How can I not worry? After what he did. . ."

"Stop!"

"What? You don't want me to remind you of what that son a of bitch did?"

"Charles!"

"How can you do anything with him?"

She shook her head and focused on the darkening sky out the window.

"Kay, please."

"Please what?" she asked and he could hear the anger in her tone.

"Please tell me that you're going to be ok," he told her weakly.

"I'll be fine, Chuck."

After a few minutes, he studied her. "The kids are spending the night at Donna's, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you come and eat dinner at my place?"

"Thanks, but I have other plans," she told him with a grin.

"You don't mean. . ."

"I'm flying in to surprise Aaron. He's on a tough case."

"Oh, ok. Are you coming back tomorrow?"

"Probably first thing in the morning."

He smiled. _Well, if you're with Hotch you can't be with that asshole._

**XXXXX**

Kahlan showed her FBI badge at the station and the young officer at the desk pointed her to the conference room. She walked back and opened the door with a smile. Her smile quickly faded when she looked at the agents around the room. "Where's Hotch?" she asked quickly as her heart sped up a little.

"Hey, Kiddo," Rossi told her with a smile as he stood up.

Kahlan quickly studied the faces around her. "Where's Aaron?" she asked again.

"He's with the detective tracking down a lead," Morgan quickly told her.

She visibly relaxed. "Oh, ok."

"What are you doing here?" Rossi asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I'd surprise him," she told him as she sat down to wait.

"He should be back soon," Reid assured her.

She nodded and noticed that neither JJ nor Mack would look her in the eye. "Is everything alright?"

"Just a tough case," Morgan assured her.

"Need any help?" Kahlan asked as she got up and looked at the crime scene photos. "Jesus, that's a little overkill," she mused as she looked at the victims.

"Yeah, and no connections between them so far," Mack told her as she walked up beside her.

Kahlan's head looked back and forth between the photos quickly. "Damn, that almost looks like Morse code."

Reid and Rossi quickly looked at her. "What?" Rossi asked as he joined her.

"The chest wounds," she started as she gestured to the photos. "If you line them up, they look like dots and dashes of Morse code."

Rossi looked at her questioningly and then looked at the photos.

"That's an 'h', an 's', a 't', an 'o', and a 'g'," she explained as she pointed to the photos and then looked at Reid. "Right?"

Reid studied the photos. "You may be on to something. . ." he started.

"Hstog? Is that some form of foreign language?" JJ asked her.

Kahlan shrugged. "Not any that I know." She shook her head. "Maybe it's not code. Maybe I'm just seeing things."

"Ghost," Reid said as he rearranged the pictures.

"Ghost?" Morgan asked. "What the hell does that mean?"

"The word ghost is commonly given to apparitions. . ." Reid started to explain.

"I know what the word means, Pretty Boy; I meant what does it have to do with the case?"

"Oh." Reid shrugged. "I don't know."

JJ took out her phone and called Garcia to ask her to see if there were any connections between the victims and the word ghost.

"Where are you all staying?" Kahlan asked the others. "I think I'll go and let you all work before I come up with any other crazy ideas."

Rossi told her and then pulled her into a hug. "Crazy might be just what this case needs."

She laughed. "Well, good luck with it," she told them and then left.

Mack looked at her watch as she watched Kahlan leave. "Hotch has been gone a while. Should we be worried?"

Morgan sighed. "What did I tell you? Boss Man can take care of himself."

XXX

Instead of going straight to the hotel, Kahlan called Cam and had him trace Hotch's phone. She smiled as she made her way to the restaurant where her husband supposedly was. _At least he's eating._ She made her way into the family restaurant with a smile still on her face. _If they're discussing the case, I won't stay._

Her smile quickly left her, though, as she noticed him at a table in the corner. He was sitting with a beautiful woman. _Who the hell is that?_ She bit her lip as the heat of jealousy flushed her cheeks. She forced herself to take a deep breath. _That has to be the detective, so calm down you idiot. Aaron would never. . ._ She forced a smile and walked up behind him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he startled. She giggled, but noticed the woman sitting with him gave her a dirty look, and her alpha's hackles bristled.

Hotch quickly stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Kahlan wasn't sure if his tone was surprise or irritation. "What? Can't I come and surprise you?"

He smiled. "Of course you can. I just wasn't expecting it." He turned to the woman who had also stood up. "Det. Green, this is my wife, Kahlan."

The detective stuck out her hand, but the smile on her face made Kahlan dislike her even more. "Nice to meet you."

Kahlan shook her hand cordially. "Likewise."

Hotch stood there looking back and forth between the two women for a moment. "Have you eaten? Do you want to join us?"

"We're almost done," Green offered as she sat back down.

"No, thank you," Kahlan started. "I just wanted to let you know I'm here. I'll let you get back to work." She saw case files on the table but they weren't open.

"I'll see you at the hotel, then," Hotch told her as he pulled the keycard out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Yep," she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she took the card. "It was nice to meet you, Detective."

Hotch noticed the slight edge in Kahlan's voice, but he didn't understand why. Green smiled and Kahlan left, so Hotch sat back down and continued the meal.

After a few moments, Green shook her head. "Does she not trust you?"

Hotch's drink froze halfway to his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"I think it's sad that she would show up while you are on a case just to check up on you."

"That's not what she's doing," Hotch told her and then took a drink.

"Oh? Is this the first time she's done it?"

Hotch shook his head. "She likes surprising me. She's done it several times."

"And you don't see that as a trust issue?"

Hotch took a bite of his dinner. _That's not why she does it. Is it? _He looked at the woman in front of him for a second and then down at his plate. _She trusts me, right?_

"I'm sure you're right. After all, she is your wife," Green told him with a smile and then took a drink.

XXX

As soon as Kahlan got in her rented car, she took out her phone and texted Rossi: 'Is it normal protocol for Aaron to eat alone with the case detective?'

'What? No.'

She took a deep breath. 'I figured.'

'How do you know – never mind.'

She giggled, but the smile left her. 'You could have warned me that the detective was a beautiful woman.'

'What difference does that make?'

She huffed. 'I don't like her.' A few moments passed and she started to think that he wasn't going to respond, so she reached up and started the car.

'Why?'

'Don't know. She just rubs me wrong.'

'Is someone jealous?'

She could imagine the grin on his face. 'Yep.'

'You've got nothing to worry about, Kiddo.'

'I know, but I still don't like her.' She didn't mention that she thought Green looked an awful lot like Haley.

'Your little tip has got us closer to solving the case. Hopefully we won't be here too much longer.'

'Good.'

XXX

After finishing eating, Hotch and the detective went back to the station. Hotch could tell immediately that something had changed in the case. "What's going on?"

"We finally found a connection," Rossi told him with a smile.

"Yeah?" Green asked. "What is it?"

"The knife wounds are dashes and the gun shots are dots," Reid told her.

Green looked at Hotch and neither one of them understood. "Explain," he told Reid.

"Morse code. The wounds display a letter."

Hotch's head snapped to pictures. "That's great Reid."

"Kahlan was the one to notice it," Mack told him with a smile.

"Your wife? Is she an agent, too?" Green asked him.

"Yes," Mack and JJ said at the same time that Morgan said 'no'.

Green looked around at the agents in confusion.

"She works for the Director of National Intelligence, but she is not an FBI agent per say," Hotch clarified.

"Ohhhh," Green mused as she bit her lip.

JJ and Mack shared a look.

Hotch shook his head. "And the letters spelled something?" he asked Reid.

"Ghost."

"And then Baby Girl was able to track all five victims to an online gaming community," Morgan explained.

"They all played 'Call of Duty – Ghost'," Rossi told him.

"Did they play together?" Green asked them.

"No, but they have all played against the same group. Garcia is tracking them down now," JJ told him.

"You think someone from the opposing team has killed them all because of some video game?" Green asked clearly not believing it.

"We've seen people kill for less," Morgan told her.

"And trying to find out who the people are behind the gamers tags is not as easy as it sounds," Mack explained.

"It's getting late, and I don't think Garcia will find us anything tonight. Should we go ahead and call it a night?" Rossi asked knowing Kahlan was waiting for Hotch.

"Were you able to find out who all is on their teams?" Hotch asked as he sat down.

Green smiled. _So the case is more important than the wife, interesting. _She sat down beside Hotch. "I guess that means we have interview the victims' families again?"

Hotch nodded. "We'll split up and do that first thing in the morning. We need to find out exactly how important these games were to these people."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

By the time Hotch finally called it a night, it was after ten. He opened the door to his hotel room as quietly as possible, and a small smile came to his lips when he saw his wife. Kahlan was leaning up against the headboard sound asleep. She was already in her pajamas and there was a file folder in her lap. _She fell asleep waiting for me._ He shook his head as he walked up to her. _She shouldn't have come. This case hasn't moved along enough for me to give her the time she wants._

He picked up the file folder slowly so as to not disturb her. Her brows moved a little, but she didn't wake up, and he chuckled to himself. He flipped the cover over her legs and moved to the table as he looked at the file she had fallen asleep to. _What the hell are you into, Babe?_ He shook his head as he looked at several satellite photos on the left side of the file. The photos showed several disturbing scenes from what Hotch figured were a foreign country. Mutilated bodies were the main focus of the pictures, and several of the photos showed piles of three to five bodies together. _Jesus Christ!_ Hotch couldn't figure out what it all meant because the whole file was written in a language he didn't recognize. _It's got to be Middle Eastern, so why are you looking into something like this?_ He shut the file and laid in on the table as he shook his head. He grabbed his pajamas out of his bag and made his way to the restroom.

After a shower, he lifted the covers and climbed into the bed beside his wife.

She startled awake but quickly smiled when she saw it was him. "Sorry, Hun, I tried to wait up for you."

He smiled as he got settled and she snuggled up to her. "Busy day, huh?"

She sighed. "Yeah."

"Sorry I didn't get here earlier."

"It's alright. I know the case comes first." She smiled up at him. "I'm just glad to be able to sleep next to you."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Me, too. I didn't sleep very well last night."

She kissed his chest. "Then close your eyes. Goodnight, Hun. I love you."

He kissed her on the top of her head. "Goodnight, Babe. I love you, too."

XXX

Hotch awoke to an empty bed. He looked around the room quickly, but Kahlan was gone. He shook his head as he sat up. _Why does she always have to be so damn quiet?_ He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his watch; it was a little after six. A smile creased his face as he looked at the nightstand. A large coffee and a bag were sitting on it. The bag had 'Eat this!' written on it and it made him chuckle. He grabbed the coffee and was surprised to find it still hot. _Damn, she must have just left._

He grabbed the bag and found a strawberry pastry in it. He shook his head but took a bite of the pastry as he grabbed his phone. A text from Kahlan just five minutes earlier confirmed his thoughts. She told him to enjoy his breakfast and to be safe. He took another bite of the pastry and got up to get dressed.

XXX

As Hotch was putting on his shoes, there was a knock on his door. He got up to answer it and Rossi came in with two coffees. Rossi looked around and disappointment covered his face. "She's already gone?"

"Yep. She took off before I even woke up."

Rossi sat down in the chair opposite Hotch and handed him one of the coffees. "That's what I get for thinking I could get the jump on her."

Hotch laughed. "Like that could happen." He stood up and went to the mirror to tie his tie. After a moment, he looked at Rossi. "Kahlan trusts me, right?"

Rossi didn't try to hide his shook at the query. "Why the hell would you even think you would have to ask such a question?"

**XXXXX**

Chuck took a deep breath as he walked into the Manassas hotel. Cam had traced down the man Kahlan had been meeting, and Chuck wanted to find out what was going on. He took a deep breath as he walked down the hall. _I wonder what kind of shape he's in. Can he still kick my ass?_ He sighed as he neared the targeted door. _Even if he can, he'll know I was there._ He reached up to knock, but pulled his hand back nervously. _Kay will kill me if she finds out, but I have to know; and if she won't tell me then I have to find out through him._ He sighed heavily and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a man about three inches taller than Chuck. Chuck stood up tall and eyed the man he used to consider his friend. "Lucas."

Lucas's face showed the shock he felt. "Charles."

"Can I come in?"

"Chuck?" came a familiar voice from inside the room. Kahlan came up to the door, and she shook her head as she looked at her best friend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chuck asked quickly. The look on his face told her exactly what he thought she was doing.

"I could ask you the same thing," Kahlan told him.

"I'm trying to figure out what the hell you're doing," he told her as his anger over the whole thing made its way to the surface.

Lucas grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him into the room. "Keep it down," he told him.

Chuck pulled out of his grasp. "Don't touch me!" he demanded as Kahlan shut the door.

Kahlan looked at the two men squaring off and she shook her head. "Calm down, both of you!"

Chuck huffed, but he relaxed a little when Lucas did. Chuck looked at Kahlan. "I thought you were going to see Hotch?"

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Her husband!" Chuck yelled at him and then shot Kahlan a look. "You didn't tell him you are married?"

Kahlan sighed as she shook her head slowly. "No, that really doesn't. . ."

"Oh my God! Exactly what are you doing, Kay?"

She pushed him up against the wall and silenced him with a look. "If you would shut up, I would tell you!"

He swallowed hard but kept his mouth shut. Lucas huffed and moved to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Chuck finally noticed a bunch of file folders spread out on the table. He also noticed the bed had not been slept in.

"I am helping Luc with a case. I haven't told him about Aaron because it is none of his damn business," she finally let Chuck go. "I told you there was nothing to be worried about. I am looking over a few things and giving him my opinion. That's it. Nothing else."

Chuck studied her and knew she was telling the truth. "Then why couldn't you tell me that?"

She shook her head and headed over to the table. "I tried to keep it from you because I knew you would get mad. I was right."

He ran a hand through his hair. "So you're just doing consult work?" he asked as he walked up to the table. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed as he picked up a file with several bad pictures in it.

"Yes, Chuck," she assured him as she sat down.

"Need some more help?" Chuck asked as he looked at her expectantly. _If I help, the quicker it gets done and the quicker he can leave._

Kahlan looked at Lucas and he shrugged. "Sure," he told her and Chuck smiled as he pulled up a chair and sat in between the two of them. _ And I can keep an eye on you!_

**XXXXX**

Before Rossi could get answer out of Hotch, Hotch's phone rang. It was Green with another body, so they rounded up the team and headed out.

As they looked over the scene, Reid pointed out that there was another 's' in the man's chest.

After processing the scene, Hotch had them all spit up to interview the families, and Green volunteered to be partnered with Hotch. Rossi shot Hotch a look, but Hotch didn't notice. JJ shot Rossi a look of concern, but he shrugged as they watched Hotch get in the detective's car.

XXX

By the time afternoon rolled around, the team was going over everything they had compiled. Garcia had provided them with a list of players in the surrounding areas, and they were trying to narrow down their unsub. The ME had also let them know that in each of the previous victims had ingested the drugs, so they knew their unsub had spent time with each of the victims before the attacks.

The team then focused their attention on reconstructing the hours before each victim had died.

**XXXXX**

Kahlan had got up to use the restroom and Lucas looked at Chuck. "So she's married?"

Chuck shook his head in disgust. "You didn't notice the ring on her hand?"

Lucas smiled and looked toward the bathroom door. "Is she happy?"

Chuck huffed. "Like you're concerned about that!"

Lucas looked wounded. "That was a long time ago, Chuck."

Chuck fixed him with a deadly look. "And you don't even know the half of it."

Lucas appraised him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Chuck told him quickly as he heard the toilet flush.

Kahlan came out of the bathroom with a paper towel in her hand. She looked back and forth between the two men; it was obvious they had been talking about her, but she couldn't guess what exactly. She shook her head. "So, I think you have everything we can give you," she told Lucas.

He stood up. "Thank you. I knew if anyone could help, it was you," he told her with a smile.

"Are you going back to California now?" Chuck asked quickly as he stood up.

"I have to take care of a few things here first," Lucas told him without taking his eyes off Kahlan.

Chuck looked back and forth between the two and stepped in front of Lucas to get Kahlan's attention. "You need a ride?"

Kahlan smiled at him. "No. I have my car, but you can treat me to lunch."

"Let me," Lucas cut in. "As a way of saying thanks."

Chuck shot him a dirty look and then looked at Kahlan. She could tell exactly how much he didn't want her to have lunch with the man. She took Chuck's arm in hers and smiled at Lucas. "Fine, but I get to pick the place."

Chuck smiled at him, too, but his smile was cocky.

"No problem," Lucas told her and grabbed his keys off the dresser.

**XXXXX**

By evening, the team had several possible unsubs they wanted to interview, and Green again volunteered to go with Hotch. As the team watched them drive away, JJ couldn't hold her tongue anymore. "That woman better watch it!"

Rossi shook his head as he got in the SUV with JJ. "You know Hotch can't ever see it when a woman is hitting on him. He doesn't get it," he told her as he started the vehicle.

"It's not Hotch that I'm worried about," JJ confessed. "There is something about her that I just can't put my finger on."

Rossi looked at her. "She looks like Haley."

Shock overtook JJ's features. "Oh my God, that's it."

Rossi nodded slowly as he pulled the SUV onto the road.

"You don't think Hotch would. . ."

"No!" he told her quickly. "But she doesn't know that."

*The new story is up on the website, and Lucas and Green's pictures are there. Also, I have decided to add the songs from the different stories to their pages, so if there is one you don't know – you can listen to it. (not all stories are done, yet, but the 'Vacation' songs are up ) The 'Children are Missing' page has been updated to add the wedding, too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Rossi drove to the interview, JJ sighed heavily. "She looks like Kate, too."

Rossi ran a hand down his face. "Yeah. I don't think Kahlan likes her."

"Do you blame her? If she had seen the way she was looking at Hotch she was when we first got here, she'd kill her."

Rossi choked back a laugh. "I hope she doesn't come back. I'd hate to have to deal with that."

JJ laughed, too. "I can see the headlines now: 'Lead Detective disappears while investigating multiple murders'."

Rossi shook his head. "And FBI goes home without even investigating."

JJ laughed even harder as she hit Rossi on the leg. "Stop it."

**XXXXX**

Kahlan stood up as she put her napkin on the table. "Well, thanks for lunch, Luc. I need to get going."

Chuck stood up, too. "Yeah. We better get going."

Lucas stood up and smiled. "Well, thank you," he told Kahlan as he stepped closer to her. "It has been really good seeing you again."

Chuck licked his lips as he watched him.

"I'm glad we could help," Kahlan told him nicely.

Lucas put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in a kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later," he told her softly as he looked into her eyes.

Chuck huffed and pushed his way in between them. "Come on, Kay," he told her as he put his arm around her shoulders and steered her toward the exit.

Lucas chuckled as he watched them leave. _Was that love in your eyes, Kay?_

Chuck opened up Kahlan's car door for her as he looked at her. She turned away from him and he saw her wipe her face. "Oh, Kay."

She shook her head and took a deep breath. She turned back to him with a small smile on her face. "I'm ok."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You sure?"

She sniffled as she nodded. "Yeah. I just didn't realize how hard saying goodbye to him would be."

He pulled her into a tight hug. "He doesn't deserve your tears; you cried enough for him before."

She nodded against his shoulder. "I'll be fine," she told him and pulled away from him.

He studied her face. "Maybe you should go see Hotch again."

She smirked. "No. He has his hands full with a bad case."

He studied her and knew there was more to it. "That's never stopped you before."

She smiled. "Nah. I'm good." His look told her he didn't agree. "Really," she started as she pat him on the chest. "Let me go."

He smiled and stepped away so she could get into her car. "Call me later."

She got in and started it. "Yep," she told him with a smile and he watched her pull away.

He sighed deeply and turned to go to his Jeep and came face to face with Lucas.

"Does she have any kids?" Lucas asked him.

He huffed as anger made his neck heat. "That's none of your business."

Lucas bristled as he stared the younger man down. "Oh yeah? But it's yours? How do you think that is with what you did?"

Chuck bit his lip as guilt made his heart skip a beat. "At least I didn't run out on her!"

Lucas's head moved back and forth as he studied him. Finally he huffed. "Yeah, I guess you like ruining people's lives and sticking around to enjoy the aftermath."

"You son of. . ." Chuck started and then lunged for him.

Lucas deftly avoided the attack and quickly turned Chuck around and held him to him tightly to his chest as Chuck fought against him. "Maybe her life would be better without you in it," he whispered into his ear.

"Let me go!" Chuck demanded as he still struggled to get free.

Lucas laughed and then shoved Chuck away from him. "I'll see you later, Charles," he told him with a grin and then walked away.

Chuck struggled to get his breathing under control as he watched him walk away. _I'll kill you before I let you hurt her again!_

**XXXXX**

It was late by the time the team got back to the hotel. They had narrowed down the list of possible unsubs, but they still didn't have any definite evidence. Hotch sighed heavily as he opened the door to his room. Before he could even take off his suit jacket, there was a knock. He opened the door to find Rossi. "Hey, Dave," Hotch told him as he opened the door to allow him to enter.

"So how was Detective Green?" Rossi asked as he sat down in a chair.

Hotch looked at him questioningly. _You're getting comfortable? This is going to take a while?_ He took off his jacket and hung in up in the closet. "Fine. Why?"

Rossi pursed his lips. "I don't know. She seems to like spending time with you."

Hotch paused in taking off his tie to look at the older man. "Exactly what are you getting at?"

Rossi shrugged. "I think she might be a bit taken with you."

Hotch huffed as he shook his head. "She has only been professional."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Hotch told him as he hung his tie on the hanger. "And she isn't like that."

"Oh," Rossi started. "So the whole time you were eating dinner alone with her you only talked about the case?"

Hotch studied him, and Rossi could tell he was getting a little mad. "So first Kahlan shows up to check up on me and now you are to?"

The look of confusion was very evident on Rossi's face. "What do you mean Kahlan checked up on you?"

"Which one of you all told her about Green?"

"Huh?"

"Apparently someone told her we were working with a beautiful woman and Kahlan decided she had to check up on me because she apparently doesn't trust me."

"So you think Green's beautiful?" Rossi asked him as he stood up.

Hotch shook his head in frustration. "Just forget it."

"No, Aaron, I'm not. Since when does Kahlan showing up on a case mean she doesn't trust you? I always thought you enjoyed it when Kahlan surprised you."

"But what's her reason for showing up?"

Rossi appraised him. "Did Green put that thought in your head?"

"What?" Hotch shook his head. "No."

Rossi huffed. It was obvious that she did. "You're going to let this woman breed doubt into your relationship? Jesus Christ, Aaron! After everything you have been through?"

Hotch grabbed his pajamas and headed for the bathroom. "I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

Rossi shook his head as he watched the bathroom door shut. _We need to solve this case and get the hell back home._

**XXXXX**

Cam walked into 'Marty's Pub' and found Chuck bellied up to the bar with a beer in his hand, and six empty beer bottles in front of him. He sat down beside his friend. "I figured I'd find you here."

Chuck huffed and took another long drink.

"Vinnie's worried. You haven't answered her calls."

"I've texted her. I know everything's alright."

"What happened today?"

"Nothing."

Cam appraised him. "I've talked to Kay. She said everything was done with Lucas."

Chuck huffed again and finished off his beer.

"Hey, Cam, you want one?" the bartender asked with a smile as he walked up to the two men.

"Sure, Marty," Cam told him with a smile.

Marty nodded and gave both of them a beer. He looked at Chuck with worry in his eyes, and Cam nodded to let him know he was there to help. Marty gave him a small smile and walked away to let them have their privacy.

"Apparently you and Lucas had a discussion after Kay left?" Cam asked him after he took a drink.

"You could say that."

"He's thinking about Kay, isn't he?"

Chuck huffed again. "I could see it in his eyes."

"She would never take him back, not after what he did." He smiled. "Besides, she loves Hotch way too much."

Chuck finally looked at him. "But he doesn't know that."

"Doesn't matter. If he bugs her too much, she'll put him in his place."

"She's already reliving some of those memories. . ." he shook his head and took another drink. "I don't know if she could handle them if it all comes back to haunt her."

Cam studied him. "Apparently she's not the only one reliving memories? You can't let him have that power over you, Chuck."

A tear slowly trickled down Chuck's cheek. "But it's all my fault."

**XXXXX**

Hotch's phone woke him up; another body had been found. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and called the team. Within thirty minutes, they were looking at their newest victim.

Green smiled at Hotch. "We have a witness."

Hotch's brows rose. "Yeah?"

"Yep. Mr. Warner saw it all from his window. Apparently he doesn't sleep well," she told him as she moved lead the way to the man.

"Morgan, JJ, go with Detective Green and interview the witness," Hotch told them.

JJ shot a small smile to Rossi, but Rossi didn't see it because he was focused on Green. She didn't offer any objections, though, and Rossi mentally shook his head. _Maybe we were reading into it too much._

XXX

By evening, the team was hunting their unsubs. It turned out two men were responsible for the attack on the newest victim, and after they found those two men, they led them to their whole gaming group. Their leader had turned the innocent game into a brutal reality by talking his whole group into taking out good players on opposing teams. The group consisted of seventeen people, and they had five in custody before eight.

Hotch and Rossi were driving one of the SUVs to take down three more; several cops cars were behind them for backup. Hotch's phone vibrated, so he dug it out of his pocket. He saw that it was Kahlan, but he didn't answer it. _She knows I'll call her back as soon as I get a chance._

**XXXXX**

Kahlan huffed when the call went to voicemail. She put her phone away with a sigh.

"He didn't answer?" Donna asked as she drove down the street.

"He's busy."

"Are you going to call him later?"

"He'll call me as soon as he gets a chance."

Donna studied her sister as she pulled into Kahlan's driveway. "You going to be ok?"

Kahlan reached over and gave her sister a hug. "Yep. I'll see you later. Tell Mike thanks for watching the kids."

Donna smiled at her. "I'll see you tomorrow when I bring the kids back."

Kahlan got out of the car and bent down to look at her sister through the window. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Donna told her and then watched Kahlan walk to the house.

XXX

Donna texted all of her sisters to tell them goodnight as she made her way to bed a little after midnight. By the time she was ready to climb into bed, Helena and Sandi had texted her back but Kahlan hadn't. She sighed heavily. _She always takes it the hardest._ She smiled and then texted someone else.

**XXXXX**

Hotch and the team were finally wrapping up for the night. They had tracked down all of their unsubs without incident, and they were all in a good mood.

Hotch's phone vibrated. He took it out and saw a text from his sister-in-law and his brows furrowed. _What the hell are you texting me so late for?_ He opened the text: 'Have you called your wife yet?'

He rubbed a hand across the back of his neck and the looked at his watched. 'Not yet," he texted back.

'You need to.'

'I will. Is there a problem?'

'What day is it, Aaron?'

Hotch's brows furrowed and looked at his watch again. 'The 19th?'

'Really? What day was it before midnight?'

Hotch eyes darted around. He sighed heavily as soon as he realized what she was talking about. 'I cannot believe I forgot! I will call her right now!'

'Thank you!'

Rossi, who had watched the whole thing, went up to Hotch and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is there a problem?"

Hotch shook his head slowly. "What was today?"

Rossi eyes darted around.

"Did you call to check on Cindi?"

Rossi ran a hand down his face. "We were so busy; I completely forgot." He looked at his watch. "She's probably asleep by now."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Kahlan's probably still up. Her father's birthday always hit her hard. I cannot believe I forgot!"

Rossi patted him on the back. "Go call. We'll see that things get wrapped up for the night. We'll see you in the morning at the hotel."

Hotch nodded and started for the door.

"Agent Hotchner, I have a couple things. . ." Green started as soon as she came in the door.

"Agent Rossi can help you. I have something I need to take care of," Hotch told her quickly and then left.

Rossi watched the woman, but she turned to him with a nice smile. "Ok. What do you want me to do?" she asked as she joined him at the table.

Rossi returned the smile. _Maybe she's not that interested._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hotch tried Kahlan again, but he still didn't get an answer. He bit his lip as he drove to the hotel. _Damn it! How could I not call her on the one day when I know she needs me the most?_ He pulled up to the hotel and decided to text her just in case she didn't feel like talking. 'I'm so sorry, Babe. Please call me.'

With no response by the time he got into his room, he took a deep breath and started to get worried. _Is she at home, alone, or is she with someone?_ He shook his head and looked at his watch. He knew Garcia had gone home a while ago, but he needed to make sure Kahlan was alright. He fought with himself for a moment or two and finally called his favorite tech.

"Hey, Boss Man," Garcia answered sleepily. "I thought I was done for the night?"

"I'm really sorry to wake you, Pen. . ."

"Nonsense! Whatever My Liege needs, I can give him. Did you all find out there were more insane gamers on the loose?"

Hotch could hear her getting up and moving through her apartment. "Actually, I was wondering if you could trace Kahlan's phone."

Garcia sucked in her breath. "Why? What happened?" she asked desperately as she brought the right screen on her laptop.

"Calm down. I just need to know where she is."

She took a deep breath. "Okey dokey."

"What the hell are you tracing Kay's phone for?" Cam asked her as he joined her in the family room.

"Hotch needs to know where she is," she explained as the screen narrowed to Virginia.

"What's going on, Hotch?" Cam asked through Garcia's phone lying on the coffee table.

"She's not answering, and I want to see if she's at home," Hotch told him trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Where else would she be at this hour?" Cam asked.

"That's what I want to know," Hotch explained.

"I guess she could still be with her sisters. You know she had dinner with them," Cam suggested. "Maybe they got to partying or something."

Hotch sighed. _I guess I'm the only one who didn't realize what today was. _"Donna's the one who wanted to know if I had called her yet."

"Oh man," Cam started as he stood up. "You forgot?"

"Forgot what? What are you two talking about?" Garcia asked them.

"Today was her father's birthday," Cam told her as he sat back down next to her.

"Awww. . . She's probably really sad then," Garcia mused and when she heard Hotch moan she covered her mouth.

"Here we go," Cam cut in as the laptop found its target. "Her phone is at home, Hotch."

Hotch brows furrowed as he thought about what it could mean.

"Maybe she's just asleep." Garcia offered.

"Wait a minute," Cam injected and started on the laptop.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"I'm seeing where Chuck is. Maybe if she's not home, maybe she's with him," Cam offered. _ I really hope she isn't with Lucas!_

"I'll just text him and ask," Hotch told them and did.

"He's at your house, too," Cam told him quickly.

"He's not answering either. You try her," Hotch told him. "Maybe she's mad at me for not calling earlier."

"Alright, hold on," Cam told him as he grabbed his phone and tried to call Kahlan. When it went to voicemail, he tried calling Chuck.

"Yello," Chuck answered loudly. "Why aren't you aslept?"

Cam laughed. "Are you drunk?"

"Wha? Noooooo," Chuck told him and Cam laughed again.

"Is Kay with you?"

"Yeeppp, but she'ssssss not doing so wet."

"Wet? You mean, well? Is she drunk, too?"

Hotch could only hear Cam's side of the conversation, but he could figure out what was going on. _At least her friend was there to cheer her up._ "But it on speaker, Cameron."

"Oh shit, sorry Hotch," Cam told him and then did as instructed.

"Shesss way pas tha spot," Chuck told him and then laughed.

"You're not driving are you?" Cam asked him.

"Nahhh. I'm gonna pull up a tile."

Cam heard something hit, and he imagined Chuck fell. "You're at Kay's?"

"Yep!"

"Is she awake?"

"I don know. You wan me to catch?"

Cam bit back a laugh. "Yes. I want you to check," he told him slowly.

"Jesus Christ. I have never seen him drunk," Hotch told them.

"Have you ever seen Double-O drunk?" Garcia asked him quickly because she knew she never had.

Hotch chuckled. "Just once way back in the beginning."

"Kayyyy, Camera wants to know if you wake."

Hotch heard an angry moan and knew it was Kahlan.

"Kayyyy," Chuck tried again.

"Just let her be," Hotch tried to tell him.

"No Luc! Leave me lone!" Hotch heard Kahlan say. _What the hell?_

"I think she's drunk, but I think she's fine," Cam told Hotch quickly as he took his phone off of speaker. Garcia fixed him with a look, but he shook his head at her quickly hoping that Hotch hadn't heard anything.

"Looks like you're going to have to wait until tomorrow, Boss Man," Garcia offered.

"Yeah. I guess so. Thanks guys."

"No problem," Garcia told him. "I'll talk to you in the morning, Sir."

"Yeah," Hotch told her and then ended the call. He ran a hand down his face. _Who the hell is Luke?_

**XXXXX**

"Chuck?" Cam asked trying to get his friend's attention again.

"I don thank she wans to talk you," Chuck slurred.

"That's fine. Are you two the only ones there?" He heard Chuck shifting around.

"I thank so."

"It's just you and Kay?" Cam asked to clarify.

"Yeppp."

Cam released the breath he had been holding. "Ok. You need to get some sleep. I'll be over in the morning."

"K," is all Chuck said and Cam realized the call ended.

He put his phone down.

"Are they alright?" Garcia asked him.

He smiled and patted her leg. "They're fine. Misery loves company." Garcia's eyes told him exactly how much she didn't believe him. "She probably drank the evening away telling him stories about her dad, and he was drinking right along with her missing his own parents."

"That's true. You'll check on them first thing tomorrow?" she asked as she stood up. Concern for her loved ones beat out any other thoughts she may have been having.

He stood up and put his hands around her waist. "I'll take them Tylenol and Gatorade," he assured her and then kissed her.

**XXXXX**

Hotch checked his phone as soon as he woke up. There still wasn't a response from his wife. _She's probably still sleeping it off._ He got up and went to the restroom to get ready. _She was so drunk; she couldn't have known what she was saying._ He smiled as he tied his tie. _She was probably watching Star Wars or something._

Before too long, Rossi joined him in his room. "So was she alright?"

Hotch shook his head. "I didn't get to talk to her, but Chuck was with her."

Rossi's brows furrowed. "She wouldn't talk to you?"

Hotch chuckled. "She wasn't in the shape to talk to anyone. They apparently got drunk together."

Rossi shook his head slowly. "Poor thing."

Hotch nodded slowly as he sighed heavily. "Yeah."

Rossi stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, let's get things wrapped up here so we can get home."

Hotch smiled as he stood up. "Let's go."

**XXXXX**

Cam opened Kahlan front door quietly, but Sampson and Goliath heard him and ran up to greet him. "Hey guys. Where's mom?" he asked them as he made his way into the house. Sampson took off toward the family room, so Cam followed him. He laughed when he saw Kahlan asleep on the couch and Chuck asleep on the floor in front of her. He shook his head when he saw a pyramid of beer cans on the island in the kitchen. _Damn, how much did you two drink?_ He walked into the kitchen and found two cases of beer: one empty and another one that was almost empty. _Jesus Christ!_

He took a deep breath and put on a pot of coffee and started to clean up the mess.

"What are you doing?"

Cam startled and turned around to find Kahlan staring at him. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Did you clean up the whole kitchen?"

He smiled. "What are friends for?"

She returned the smile and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, Cam."

When she pulled away, he looked toward the family room. "Is Chuck awake yet?"

Kahlan smiled as she shook her head. "Nope."

Cam turned and fixed her a cup of coffee. He handed her the cup and then sat down at the island. She joined him. "Why are you even here?" she asked after she took a drink.

He laughed. "After talking to Chuck last night, it was obvious that someone needed to check on you all this morning."

She groaned. "Damn. I didn't even realize you had called."

"Where is your phone?"

She looked around and then huffed. "I couldn't tell you." She studied him. "Why?"

He gave her a small smile. "Hotch tried calling you."

A look of horror overtook her as she got up quickly. "Shit!" She went to the couch and looked around for her phone. She searched under the blanket, under the cushions, and finally under Chuck. He groaned in disapproval at being bothered, but she got him to roll over. She huffed. "Maybe I left it upstairs," she suggested and went to the stairs.

Cam went over and kicked Chuck. "Get up idiot!"

Chuck moaned again. "No!"

Cam kicked him a little more forcibly. "Does Vinnie even know where you are?"

"Stop yelling!" Chuck told him as he finally opened his eyes a slit.

"I wasn't yelling," Cam told him with a smile and held out a hand.

Chuck squeezed his eyes shut again. "Yes you are."

Cam reached down and grabbed the front of Chuck's shirt. "Get up. I have coffee ready," he told him as he hauled him to his feet.

"If you don't stop yelling, I'm going to hit you," Chuck told him seriously.

Cam chuckled. With the way Chuck was holding his head, he could tell Chuck had drunk way too much the night before. "I have Tylenol, too," Cam whispered and steered him to the island.

"Much better," Chuck offered as he struggled to get into the stool.

Cam made sure he was sitting steady and then moved to get him some much needed coffee and headache medicine.

"Found it!" Kahlan told him as she came down the steps.

Chuck ducked his head at the noise, and Kahlan laughed at him.

"You never could handle a hangover," she told him as she put her arm around Chuck's shoulders.

His eyed squinted with her words. "If you don't be quiet, I will never come over and rescue you again."

She pulled him into a hug. "Yes you would," she told him, but she whispered.

"I'd like to know how you never get a hangover. You drank twice as much as I did," he told her as Cam handed him a cup of coffee. He grabbed the offered pill bottle and shook four of them into his hand.

"Beer has never bothered me. You know that," she told him as she sat down next to him.

He swallowed the pills down with a big drink and then fixed her with an evil grin. "Next time I guess I will just have to slip you a couple shots of whiskey."

She balked. "I don't think so!"

Cam laughed. "Go ahead, and when she kicks your ass, don't cry to me to take you to the hospital."

Chuck held his head. "If you don't quiet down, you are going to be the one who has to go to the hospital."

**XXXXX**

Hotch took his phone out of his pocket and mentally smiled. The text from his wife, finally told him that she was alright.

"Well, thank you all so much for all of your hard work," Det. Green told the whole team.

"No problem. That's what we do," Morgan told her with a smile.

"We better get going," Hotch offered as he headed for the door.

"Have a safe flight home," Green offered nicely as the agents left.

Mack and JJ shared a look as they walked down the sidewalk toward the SUVs. "I guess she didn't turn out so bad," Mack offered.

"Yeah. She apparently figured out that Hotch isn't that type of guy," JJ agreed with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once Hotch was on the jet, he moved to his usual seat in the back and took out his phone. He text his wife: 'Can I call or is your head hurting too much?'

Instead of answering, she called him. "My head is fine," she told him flatly as soon as the call connected.

"Oh. Sorry. I just thought that. . ."

"I'm fine, Aaron."

He winced at her tone. "We're on our way back."

"Good."

"I'm really sorry I didn't call you. . ."

"You were busy with a case."

He sighed. He could tell she was upset with him. "I still should have called."

"I'm fine."

"Kahlan. . ."

"I need to go get the kids. Is there anything else you need to talk about?"

He licked his lips. "No. I just wanted to let you know we were returning."

"I'll see you later, then"

"Alright, I lo. . ." he tried but she hung up. _Shit! It's not my fault you got too drunk to hear your damn phone!_ He shook his head in disgust and then sighed heavily. _Yes it is my fault! I should have called her way before that!_ He pinched the bridge of his nose. _ I'll make it up to you, Babe, I promise._

XXX

Hotch stopped and bought Kahlan one rose on his way home, but any hope that it would help make up for his mistake was dashed when he realized her car wasn't in the driveway. _Damn it!_ He pressed the garage button hoping that it was in there, but it wasn't. He sighed and pressed the button again. He took out his phone and called her. "Hey, Babe."

"Hey."

"I'm home."

"We're at Donna's. She fixed us dinner, but we're almost done."

"Alright. I guess I'll be here."

"Yep," and she ended the call.

He shook his head and got out of his car. _That's twice she hasn't told me goodbye. _He went in the house and went ahead and took his shower. Afterwards, he relaxed on the couch and watched tv.

XXX

Joey came back to the door quickly as her brothers and mother made it into the house. She put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh. Daddy's sleeping."

"What?" Kahlan asked her.

"He's asleep on the couch," she whispered.

She looked at all three of her kids. "It must have been a bad case. Let's let him sleep, huh?"

They all quickly nodded their agreement. She looked at her watch. "You all go ahead and get ready for bed." The boys smiled and made their way to the stairs. "I'll be up to tuck you in. Make sure you brush your teeth," she told Joey as she kissed her on the head and pushed her towards the stairs.

"Ok," Joey told her quietly and then went upstairs.

Kahlan went into the family room. She smiled as she shook her head at her husband. She turned the tv off and grabbed a blanket off the chair and covered him up. She leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly. "Goodnight, Hun," she whispered.

XXX

Hotch started to stir. He couldn't move his legs and he couldn't figure out where he was for a second and fear forced him awake quickly. He took a deep breath to himself calm down when he realized Sampson was laying on him and he was on the couch. "Get off of me you big oaf," Hotch told him as he pushed on the dog. Sampson got down but looked at Hotch as if to say 'You were on my bed!' Hotch chuckled as he stood up. "There. Now you can have it." Sampson jumped back up on the couch and tried to worm his way under the blanket. Hotch chuckled again and pulled the blanket out to cover him up. "If you had fur like Goliath, you wouldn't need a blanket you big sissy." Sampson made a noise that sounded a lot like a huff and Hotch shook his head. "I heard that!" Sampson curled up and closed his eyes. "Sleep tight you big baby, but if mom finds you on the couch with her blanket, she's going to be mad, and I am going to deny it all." Sampson cut one of his eyes to Hotch and growled softly. "You better watch it; I'll take the blanket back," Hotch told him with authority. Sampson whined quietly and closed his eyes again.

Hotch chuckled and shook his head as he went to the kitchen to get a drink. He poured a half a cup of coffee and then microwaved it. He looked at the stove; it was after three in the morning. _She must be really mad to not have woken me up._ He ran a hand down his face and took a drink of the coffee. _I can't believe I didn't even hear the kids._ He finished the coffee and headed upstairs.

He opened Joey's door quietly and went in and covered her up. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the head. "I love you, Angel," he whispered.

She snuggled down into her pillow a little as a smile played at the corner of her lips. Hotch chuckled quietly and then made his way into his room.

He stood there staring at his wife's sleeping form. _I wonder if she even saw her rose._ He ran a hand through his hair and then crawled into bed. As soon as he was settled, she snuggled up beside him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Nice of you to join me," Kahlan told him as she looked up at him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

She smiled. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't bring myself to bother you."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," she told him and then snuggled down onto his chest.

He reached down and turned her head so she had to look at him again. "Are you upset with me?" he asked gently. "I am sorry I didn't call you. There is no excuse. . ."

"It's fine, Hun."

He pulled out from under her and sat up. "No it's not. I feel like an ass."

She sat up and reached over and turned on the nightstand light. She studied his face. "You should. I needed to talk to you, and I waited for you to call me back, but you didn't." She shook her head. "I figured you must have been really busy. . ."

He scooted closer to her. "I'm sorry. I forgot what day it was."

"I'm not mad. I know the case was bad, I just. . ."

"You needed me, and I wasn't there." He pulled her into a hug. "It will never happen again. I promise."

She sighed against his shoulder. "It's just been a bad week."

He pushed her away and looked at her. "I saw the file. Exactly what are you working on?"

She shook her head. "It's over now." She scooted away from him. "Lay down and let me snuggle up to you. I've missed you."

He smiled and laid down as he held his arm out to invite her in. She turned off the light and got as close as she could. He hugged her to him tightly. "I missed you, too, Babe."

"Goodnight, Hun, I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you, too."

XXX

Hotch awoke to an empty bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the alarm clock: 5:46. He rubbed a hand down his face and got up. He found Kahlan in the kitchen. "What are you doing up so early?"

She poured him a cup of coffee. "I could ask you the same thing."

He chuckled. "Hell, with that nap yesterday and last night, that's the most sleep I've gotten all week."

She smiled. "Then you can go wake up the boys," she told him as she went into the laundry room.

He put his cup down and went to the basement steps.

XXX

Hotch got to the BAU early, and it was empty. He walked to his office with the plans of catching up on a few files before everyone else got in. He tossed down his briefcase down on his couch and turned to his desk. He huffed. "Damn you, Rossi!" He grabbed the piece of rope off his desk and stuffed it in his bottom drawer.

Surprisingly, they didn't get a case, so Hotch was home before dinner. After eating, the whole family went out into the yard to play. Sweat covered and breathing heavily from playing football, Hotch went inside to get a drink. As he filled his glass at the refrigerator, Kahlan's phone vibrated. He picked it up and frowned at the unknown number, but answered it. "Hello?"

"Is Kay there?" came a man's voice.

"She's busy at the moment. Can I take a message?" Hotch asked professionally. He knew a lot of people called her because of her job, but he didn't want to interrupt their family time because he didn't get a whole lot of it.

"Just tell her Lucas called, if you would, please."

"Can I ask what this is in reference to?"

"She'll know what it is about."

"Does she have your number?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I will tell her as soon as I see her," Hotch offered and the caller hung up. _Goodbye to you, too, Jerk!_ He shook his head and went back outside after downing his water.

XXX

"You read me a story, Daddy?" Joey asked as Hotch after Kahlan told the kids to get ready for bed.

"Sure, Angel, I'll be up in a minute," he told her with a smile.

"Awww, Daddy, would you read me a story toooo," Jack asked as he tried to match Joey voice.

"Shut up, Jack," Hotch told him as he threw one of the throw pillows off the chair at him. Jack dodged it as he laughed and went and gave his mother a hug.

After all of the kids were gone, Hotch helped Kahlan take the cups and such out of the family room to the kitchen. Hotch saw Kahlan's phone still sitting on the island. "Shit, Babe. I forgot. Some guy called you earlier."

She looked at him over her shoulder as she unloaded the dish washer. "I hope it wasn't important."

He gave her a wounded look. "If he would have said it was important, I would have taken the phone to you."

"Who was it?" she asked as she bent to get the glasses off the top rack.

"Ahh. . . Lucas," he told her as he shut the fridge.

He turned around quickly when he heard a glass break. "Jesus, Babe, are you ok?" he asked as he went towards her. She had half of a glass still in her hand.

"Watch it," she told him as she put her hand out to stop him from walking barefoot into the shattered glass. "Grab the broom please."

He grabbed the broom out of the laundry room and went to the glass. He stopped, though, when he saw her rising blood off her hand. He went up to her quickly and took her hand and inspected it.

She pulled her hand away from him. "I'm fine."

"Did it shatter in your hand?"

"I must have cracked it in the sink without realizing it," she offered as she wrapped a paper towel around her hand and then grabbed the broom.

"Here, I got that," he told her as he took the broom from her.

She pulled it back from him. "No. You go read Joey her story. It's my mess; I'll clean it up."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go," she told him as she started to sweep.

"Alright," he told her and then headed to the stairs.

As soon as he turned on the landing, Kahlan grabbed her phone. _How the hell did he get my number?_ She brought up her recent calls and knew the unknown number had to be him. _I'll kill him!_

She quickly went to her contacts and called Cam.

"Hey, woman," Cam answered joyfully.

"Trace the last call on my phone," she told him quietly.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it and then text me the number."

"Alright."

"Thanks," she told him and then ended the call. She bit her lip to try and quell the anger that was rising in her. She shook her head and cleaned up the rest of the glass and put the rest of the dishes away.

When Hotch came back down stairs, she was gone. He looked around and then heard her down with one of the boys. He started to go into the family room, when her phone vibrated again. He went to it and frowned at the text from Cameron: 'What the hell is he calling you for? It was a burn phone.' _What the hell is that about? _Before he could really wonder about it, Cam texted her again. 'Hotch would die if he knew.'

A sinking feeling in the pit of Hotch's stomach made him shake his head. _What the hell is going on?_ He heard Kahlan tell Wyatt she loved him and shut his door, so he went to the couch quickly. He was innocently watching tv by the time she came up the stairs.

She gave him a smile and then went to the kitchen. She picked up her phone and rolled her eyes at Cam's texts. She quickly responded. 'I didn't ask for all that! You idiot! What if Hotch had seen this?'

'Since when does Hotch go through your phone?'

'The texts show up on the screen when they come through! I thought you were smarter than that!'

'Shit. I'm sorry! I guess I wasn't thinking because I'm pissed!'

'Calm down! I'll take care of it tomorrow!'

'You better before this gets out of hand!'

'Goodnight!'

'Yep.'

She shook her head and slid her phone into her pocket. She grabbed two beers out of the fridge and went to her husband with a smile.

He took the beer and she snuggled in next to him. "So Lucas is a name I haven't heard before. Who is he?" He felt her tense ever so slightly as soon as he said the man's name.

"He's just some guy I did a consult for," she told him as she opened her beer and then took a drink.

He opened his beer and studied her out of the corner of his eye. "So he isn't anyone important? I'd hate to find out I messed something up by not giving you the message right away."

"He's no one," she told him quickly. "A nobody," she added.

_And with the way you emphasized that, he is definitely not a nobody. Damn it!_ He took a drink of the beer. _And with Cam knowing him too, he can't just be work related. Son of a bitch! What have you gotten yourself into, Babe?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Any hopes Hotch had of trying to find out more about Lucas quickly went to the wayside with a new case the next morning. They were called out to New Mexico to help track down a serial killer who was targeting tourists. He text Kahlan to let her know and she responded with her usual 'Be safe'. He couldn't get the nagging feeling deep in his gut to go away, and he was worried that his wife was getting into something dangerous.

He ran a hand across the back of his neck. _Screw it. I have to know!_ He took out his phone and called Chuck. _He'll tell me because he wants to protect her, too._

"Hey, Hotch," Chuck answered.

"Is Kahlan with you?"

"Is she supposed to be?"

"Don't be a smart ass, answer the question."

Chuck laughed. "Actually, she's in with Clapper right now, so if she didn't answer her call you can relax."

"I actually wanted to talk to you without her around."

"Oh. Ok," Chuck told him slowly not knowing what Hotch could possibly want from him.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Who is Lucas?" Hotch heard Chuck choke on a drink, and his heart sank.

After a lot of coughing, Chuck finally put the phone back up to his ear. "What? I didn't quite hear you."

Hotch huffed. "Really, Charles? Who is he and what the hell has Kahlan gotten herself mixed up in. I saw the files."

"What files? What are you talking about?"

That made Hotch pause because he could hear the confusion in Chuck's voice. "She's not doing anything that she shouldn't be?"

"You know I wouldn't let her get involved in something dangerous without us."

"Then who is Lucas?"

"I'll see you tonight, Vin. Give Cass a kiss for me," Chuck told him and then ended the call.

Hotch shook his head. _Apparently Kahlan walked in on him and he doesn't want to discuss this Lucas in front of her. What the hell does that mean?_ He rested his elbow on the table and rested his head on his fingers.

Rossi saw Hotch's face scrunch up in anger while he was on the phone and what he was seeing right then made him get up and go to him. "What's wrong, Aaron?" he asked him quietly as he sat down across from him.

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know."

"Talk to me. What's going on?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Rossi appraised his unofficial son. "You want to run it by me to see if I can help you figure it out?"

Hotch took a deep breath and then told Rossi about it all starting with the files he had seen in Alabama. By the time he was done, Rossi looked as confused as Hotch felt.

"You think she is doing something more than her job?" Rossi asked trying to figure out where Hotch's thoughts were.

"Why else would she be hiding something? She has to be doing something she knows I wouldn't like."

Rossi rubbed a hand over his goatee. "It seems like both Chuck and Cam know this guy, could he been connected to the squad?"

"He has to be doesn't he?"

"Ok, but the current squad or them?"

"You think he might be Damian's replacement?" Hotch asked and Rossi could tell Hotch didn't like that thought at all.

"Why don't you see if Garcia can find out anything? If Cam is involved in something, she's bound to be able to find out what."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to get her involved. Jesus, it's bad enough that I have suspicions about my wife, I don't want to cause that in her marriage, too."

Rossi took a deep breath. "Then you are just going to have to wait and trust Kahlan. You know she isn't going to go running off, so calm down and see where it leads."

Hotch nodded slowly as he thought about it. "Yeah, and Chuck and Cam won't let her do anything she shouldn't do. They'll protect her."

"That's right." He reached over and patted Hotch's arm. "So calm down."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Yeah, but I have a really bad feeling about this."

Rossi studied him. "That's probably worry because of not knowing for sure."

Hotch huffed. "I hope so."

**XXXXX**

Kahlan made her way to Lucas' hotel room, but she didn't get an answer when she knocked. She thought for a second about picking the lock, but she behaved herself and went to the front desk. The man informed her, after she showed him one of her badges that Lucas had checked out the day before.

She smiled as she made her way to her car. _Maybe he was just calling to say he was leaving._ She shook her head. _I don't care why; I'm just really glad he's gone!_

**XXXXX**

When Hotch finally made it to the hotel for the night, he called his family. Everything there seemed to be going well, so after he talked with them, he called Chuck to see if he could find out more about who Lucas is.

When the call went to voicemail, he wasn't sure if Chuck had ignored the call or if he just couldn't talk at the time. He sighed heavily and decided to get ready for bed.

**XXXXX**

Chuck silenced the call from Hotch and took a deep breath. _How the hell did you find out about him?_ He shook his head, and decided to call someone else.

"Hey, Chuck," Cam answered.

"How did Hotch find out about Lucas?"

"What!?"

"Yeah, he called me wanting to know who he was and what Kay has gotten herself into."

"Jesus Christ." Cam took a deep breathe. "Shit! He probably saw my texts just like Kay was afraid of. Damn it!"

"What did you do?"

"Lucas apparently called her, and she had me trace the number. I texted her and asked what he was doing calling her and then I may have mentioned something along the lines of Hotch not liking it if he found out," Cam confessed dejectedly.

"Oh, Cam, you didn't?"

Cam sighed heavily. "Yeah I did."

"Damn it."

Cam huffed. "What are we going to do?"

"So Kay gave Lucas her number?"

"I don't think so; she seemed shocked by the fact that he had called her."

"Then how did he get her number?"

"Please. With the contacts he has. . . He's probably just as capable as we are."

Chuck licked his lips. "Did she call him back?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything."

"Check her phone, check her GPS, and see if she has been doing anything that we need to be aware of."

"Alright, I'll call you if I find anything."

"Yeah. Think I should tell her Hotch knows?"

Cam was silent for a moment and Chuck knew he was thinking. "Maybe in a roundabout way, but I don't think you should tell her that Hotch is suspicious."

"He has every right to be suspicious."

"I know that, and you know that, but I don't think she would like him to know that."

Chuck shook his head. "I knew this was going to turn into a problem!"

"Yeah," Cam sighed heavily. "Well, I'll let you go."

"Yep. Talk to you later."

**XXXXX**

After another day of not getting very far on the case, Hotch found himself pacing in his hotel room. Talking to his wife and kids did little to put him a better mood, and his worry about Chuck not talking to him was starting to eat away at him. _Who the hell is this guy and what does he have to do with Kahlan? _He sat down roughly. _If she's not doing anything as far as getting herself into something she shouldn't be, then that means he is connected to her personally. She knows him and they know him. . . so how do they know him? He's connected to the squad, but in what capacity?_

He got up and started to pace again. _If I could get a picture of him, then that would give me a better clue. If I at least could find out what age he is. . . then I would know if he's part of the past or now part of the present. _ He shook his head. _How do I find out that?_ After a moment, he smiled and took out his phone.

After a few minutes, a knock on his door made him open it and invite Mack in. "You wanted to see me, Hotch?"

Hotch licked his lips. "Yes. I need you to ask Sam a question for me."

"Sam? What? Why?" Mack asked quickly not knowing what could be going on.

"Ask him if he knows anyone from the squad by the name of Lucas."

Mack looked at him questioningly. "Are you going to tell me why?" Hotch's look told her he wasn't, so she took out her phone reluctantly and texted her boyfriend. "I'm not sure what he is doing, so he may not an. . ." she was cut off when her phone vibrated. She read the message and then showed it to Hotch.

'Only Lucas I have heard of is a guy who was the squad leader back in the early nineties. Why?'

Hotch ran a hand down his face. _Damn it!_ "Ask him if there is anything he knows about him specifically or see if he could somehow get me a picture of him."

Mack eyed Hotch warily, but did as he asked.

The next answer didn't come as quickly and Hotch started to worry that Sam wasn't going to answer.

Sam asked her who was asking, and when Mack told him it was Hotch, he told her he would get a file together and send it to her tomorrow. She told Hotch and he smiled.

"Tell him I appreciate it," Hotch told her.

"Sure thing. Is everything alright?"

"Of course. I'll see you in the morning."

Mack took that as her cue to leave, so she went back to her room trying to figure out what she had just been an accomplice to. She shook her head. _If Hotch wants to know about it, it must be important._

XXX

The next day, Mack and Reid were at the station while the rest of the team was out tracking down leads. A young officer went into the conference room. "Agents, this just came off the printer," he told them and handed Mack a file folder. Mack thanked him and then opened the file. Reid joined her and looked at the picture on top.

"Isn't that the guy Kahlan was having lunch with that day?" Reid asked her.

"I think it is."

"And why would someone send his picture to us?"

"Hotch asked for it, and Sam sent it," Mack told him and then shut the file. "I don't think he would like it if we read it."

Reid studied her trying to figure out what was going on.

XXX

By evening, they were hunting their unsub. By midnight, they had him in custody.

Right after two in the morning, Hotch finally got to his room.

"Hey. Hotch. Sam sent that file like you asked," Mack told him as she walked up to him.

Hotch opened his door and then took the file. "Thanks, Mack."

She licked her lips as she studied the floor.

"What?" Hotch asked knowing something was bothering her.

"I don't know what all this is about, but. . ."

"But what?" Hotch asked her gently.

She swallowed hard and looked him the eyes. "I looked in the file because I didn't know what it was when the officer brought it in," she told him quickly. Hotch waited in silence for her to continue. She took a deep breath. "The picture on the top is the only thing we saw. . ."

"It's fine Mack. I'm not even sure what all this is about. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you all." She bit her lip nervously. "There's something else you need tell me?"

She sighed deeply. "We saw Kahlan having lunch with that same man over a week ago."

The news didn't bring a reaction to his face. "I know she is doing something with him, I'm just not sure what. You know how secretive she is about her work. I just want to make sure she isn't doing something dangerous," Hotch explained to try and lessen Mack's anxiety over the whole thing.

"Oh, ok. I was just worried that. . ." She shook her head. "I don't know what I was worried about."

"It's fine. I'll see you in the morning," Hotch told her and then started into his room.

"Yep," Mack told him and went down the hall to her room.

Hotch locked his door behind him and sat down on the bed. He took a deep breath and opened the file.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hotch paced in his room as he tried to process what it all meant. _Lucas was squad leader when she was recruited, but he was only on it for five years? _He ran a hand down his face. The file said that Lucas left the squad in '95, but it didn't say why. _So she was with you for three years, and yet I have never heard her say a word about you. . . Hmmm. . . what does that tell me? _ He sat down at the table and opened the file again. The pictures covered the man since he was recruited in '90 until the present, but the file didn't offer much as far as what he had done since leaving the squad. It did list his current job: CEO of Dark Arrow. _What the hell is Dark Arrow? Why would you be meeting with Kahlan? Are you the one with the mysterious files? Is it true that she was just consulting with you on a case? If that's true, though, that means Lucas is involved with some pretty scary shit._

He leaned back and put his hands on his head. _Why? Why am I so worried about this guy and this case that may or may not be everything she says it is? She has probably handled shit like this the whole time she has done this job._ He shut the file as he bit his lip. _Because she crushed that glass in her hand as soon as I mentioned your name, that's why. She's hiding something. I have never had this feeling from her before. . ._ He slammed a hand down on the table. _It isn't just her job, she's hiding something personal._ He got up and started pacing again. _Is it just something from her past she doesn't want me to know about, or is it something new? Exactly what does this guy mean to you, Babe?_

**XXXXX**

Kahlan rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and focused on the alarm clock. She grabbed her phone. _Shit, did he call and I missed it?_ She frowned, though, when she saw that there weren't any missed calls or texts. She sat up. _Damn Hun, it's after three in the morning and you still aren't done?_ She got up and made her way down to the kitchen.

She sighed heavily and got a glass to get a drink. _He's never forgotten to call me before he turns in for the night. What the hell kind of case are you guys caught up in?_ She filled her glass with water and took a long drink. _Please be safe!_

She argued with herself for a moment and then took out her phone. She texted Rossi: 'I now you all are busy, just please tell me that everything is ok.'

When she didn't get an answer right away, she started to get more worried. When she was about ready to break down and actually call her husband, Rossi finally texted her back.

'Huh?'

'I haven't heard from Aaron, and I just need to know he's alright.'

'We didn't get to the hotel till about two. I would guess he fell asleep without even getting undressed.'

_What?! He didn't call or text me? What the hell is going on?_ She took a deep breath. 'Ok. As long as he is alright. Sorry I woke you up.'

'No problem, Kiddo. Go back to sleep. Your husband is fine. We got the case done, so we'll be heading home once we wrap up everything in the morning.'

'K. Thanks, Dave.' And she put her phone down on the counter. Knowing her husband was alright made her worry disappear, but him not contacting her brought about a whole other set of feelings. _He apparently doesn't see that as being important anymore._ She wiped her face as she made her way back to bed.

**XXXXX**

Rossi knocked on Hotch's door. When he tried to text him to see if he was up like everyone else on the team, Hotch hadn't responded. Rossi knocked again a little harder. "Hotch! You up in there?"

The door opened to reveal a very rumpled Hotch. "I'm sorry. I didn't even hear my alarm," Hotch told him as he opened the door all the way to allow Rossi to enter.

Rossi quickly surveyed the room. A bed that wasn't slept in and a file spread out on the table told him that Hotch had fallen asleep at the table. "Jesus, you look like shit."

Hotch ran a hand through his hair. It was stuck out to the side indicating that he had fallen asleep with his head on the table. He sat down on the bed roughly and ran a hand down his face.

Rossi went to the table and picked up the spread out papers. "What the hell are you working on?"

"That's Lucas Harmon."

Rossi studied the file and then studied his friend. "You stayed up trying to figure out what's going on?"

Hotch nodded. "I can't believe I fell asleep at the table," he told him as he tried to stretch his back out.

"I told Kahlan you probably fell asleep with your clothes on, but I didn't think it was because you were up all night," Rossi told him with a smile as he sat down and took a closer look at the file.

"Shit!" Hotch yelled as he stood up. "Damn it! I forgot to call her again!"

Rossi appraised him. "Calm down. I told her we got in late."

"Did she call you?"

"She texted me a little after three this morning. She thought we were still working and just wanted a reassurance that you were alright." Rossi gave him a small smile. "She was worried."

Hotch sighed deeply. "Of course she was worried. I have never not contacted her before I go to bed." He ran a hand down his face. "I am really slipping. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Rossi got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go shower and get ready. Kahlan knows we were out late. She's fine."

Hotch shook his head as he grabbed his bag. _I really hope you're right, Dave._

XXX

Once they were on the jet to go back home, Hotch took out his phone and called his wife. When the call went to voicemail, he sighed and decided to text her. 'Call me when you get a chance.'

It was the middle of the day, and he knew she could be busy with work, so it didn't shock him that he didn't get a response. _That's why we always talk at night! We both know it's too hard to get ahold of each other during the day. How did I forget to call her?_ He shook his head with disgust aimed at himself and put his phone away.

He finished up the case files on the ride back, so he decided to take the afternoon off. Everyone was surprised, but no one offered any objections when he packed up and headed out as soon as they got back to the BAU.

Rossi met him at the glass doors. "You going to see Kahlan?"

"Yep. I have got to make up for being such an ass here lately. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"So this doesn't have anything to do with this Lucas guy?"

"No, Dave. I am going to ask my wife out on a date. Lucas can wait."

Rossi smiled. "Go get her, Tiger," he told him affectionately and patted him on the back.

Hotch chuckled and went to the elevator.

XXX

Hotch had stopped and bought more roses on the way to Kahlan's office, but his hopes wilted like the flowers would when he got there and realized her car wasn't there. She had yet to call or text him, and he had no idea where she was. _Damn it!_

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a few moments and then went ahead and got out. _Her receptionist will tell me where she is. If she's not doing anything special, I can go surprise her._ He went into the building and pushed the elevator button in the lobby. He ran a hand through his hair as he waited nervously.

When the elevator opened, Chuck spit out a mouthful of water all over the inside of the elevator.

Hotch appraised him with raised brows. "Really, Charles? You seem to have a real drinking problem anymore. First you got drunk at my house," Hotch started and then stopped the elevator doors from closing with a hand. "And now it seems you can't talk to me or see me without choking."

Chuck quickly wiped his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

Hotch grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the elevator and let the doors close. "I came here to see Kahlan, but since she isn't here, you will do just fine."

"I have to go. . ."

"No you don't," Hotch told him and continued pulling him out of the building and towards his car.

"Come on, Hotch. What are you doing?" Chuck asked as he pulled to a stop and Hotch had to take a step back.

Hotch knew he could never actually manhandle Chuck into doing anything he didn't want to do, but he also knew that Chuck wouldn't fight him too much out of respect. "Now that I have you right in front of me and it seems like I have some extra time, you are going to tell me what's going on," Hotch told him as he folded his arms across his chest.

Chuck ran a hand through his hair and locked eyes with him. "What exactly what do you want to know?"

"Step into my office," Hotch told him nicely as he held a hand out to his car.

Chuck took a deep breath and then shook his head. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

Hotch chuckled. "Probably."

Chuck huffed and got in the passenger seat.

Hotch got in and then reached for his briefcase. He took out a file folder and handed it to Chuck. Chuck took it slowly, and Hotch studied him as Chuck opened it.

Chuck's eyes shot open as soon as he took in the contents. "How and the hell did you get this?"

A sly smile worked its way onto Hotch's face, but he didn't answer.

Chuck studied him. "You've been around Kay way too long!"

"I know who he is. I know he was on the squad, and that he was the leader when Kahlan was recruited. I know all that. . ."

"Then what do you need me for?" Chuck asked him quickly.

"I want to know, besides the obvious, exactly what connection that this man has to Kahlan," Hotch told him flatly.

Chuck ran a hand down his face as he looked out the window.

"Come on, Chuck, you're like my brother. Don't hide this shit from me."

Chuck shook his head quickly. "You don't know what you're asking."

"It's obvious that there is something going on with you all." Chuck huffed. "After all this time, your loyalty to this man is. . ."

"I don't have any loyalty to him!" Chuck yelled so aggressively that Hotch startled.

Hotch studied him. "You don't like him?"

Chuck looked back toward the window. "That's putting it mildly."

Hotch studied him some more. "Why?"

Chuck shook his head. "I can't, Hotch," he started as he turned back to him. "I made a promise."

Hotch's eyes searched Chuck's. "To whom?"

"To Kay."

"She made you promise not to tell me? What the hell. . ."

"This isn't about you," Chuck cut in. "I promised her a long time ago."

Hotch appraised him some more. "You all aren't trying to hide something from me?"

"He doesn't have anything to do with you, and he's gone now, so you definitely don't have anything to worry about," Chuck told him seriously.

Hotch licked his lips. "You're sure?"

Chuck sighed heavily. "Yes, Hotch."

Hotch sat back in his seat. "He was a lot more than just a coworker, wasn't he?"

Chuck tensed slightly. "I gotta go," he told him and grabbed the door handle.

"You know I'll find out," Hotch told him quietly.

Chuck turned to him and fixed him with a serious look. "I'm telling you, Hotch, drop it. You have no idea how dangerous that territory is."

Hotch returned Chuck's stare with his own. "Dangerous for whom?"

Chuck snorted and got out.

Hotch watched him walk back into the building. _What the hell did he mean, dangerous?_ He quickly texted Chuck: 'Can you at least tell me where she is so I can surprise her and take her to dinner?'

No response.

'I promise not to ask her about Lucas tonight.'

'If you're smart, you'll never ask her about him. Trust me for once!'

'So that's a 'no' to telling me where she is?'

'She's on her way back. She should be here in about five minutes.'

'Thank you.'

'Please, Hotch!'

Hotch shook his head and then put his phone away. _I'll find out one way or the other, but I won't worry about it tonight._ He fixed his hair in the mirror and grabbed the flowers out of the back seat.

Within ten minutes, he got out of the car and half sprinted to catch up behind Kahlan before she got to the door. She turned so quickly that he thought for a second that she was going to attack him, and for a split second he regretted running up behind her.

Her fierce look quickly turned into shock, though. "What are you doing here?"

He brought the flowers out from behind his back with a flourish and smiled wide enough to show his dimples. "Would Ma'Lady do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner?"

She looked at her watch. "It's not even two o'clock yet."

He drooped. "You could take off early," he pouted with puppy dog eyes and his bottom lip sticking out a little.

She laughed. "You're crazy."

His lip stuck out a little more as he held his chin down.

She took a deep breath. "Fine, you big baby!"

He smiled.

"Come on. I have to go in for a minute and then we'll leave," she told him as she turned for the door.

He quickly jumped in front of her and held the door open for her with one hand and held the flowers out to her with the other. "For you."

She took them with a smile. "They're beautiful. Thank you," she told him as she took them and leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you," he told her as he joined her in the lobby.

She shook her head and hit the elevator button.

Chuck jumped up as soon as they walked into the office. "What's wrong?"

"What?" Kahlan asked him.

"Why are you here?" he asked Hotch quickly.

"Chill, Chuck, I am taking my wife out on a date if that's alright with you." He laughed. "And even if it's not alright with you."

Kahlan laughed, and Chuck smiled. "Well, damn. I don't think I have ever seen you take off from work early."

"And Donna is going to be at the house before the kids get home," he told them both.

Kahlan appraised him with raised brows. "Exactly what do you have planned?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I figured we could wing it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kahlan quickly unlocked the door as Hotch laughed at her. "Gotta go bad, huh?"

She swung the door open. "Shut up, Aaron," she joked and threw the stuff she had in her hands down on the floor and quickly walked towards the bathroom.

Donna came around the corner just in time to see Kahlan shut the door; she laughed, and when she looked at Hotch she laughed even harder. "Did you all clean the carnival out?" she asked as she went up to him and tried to help unload his arms of the various stuffed animals and other prizes.

"I think Joey is going to be pretty happy when she sees all of these," Hotch told her with a smile.

As Donna juggled a big bear and a few smaller toys, Hotch's briefcase fell out of his hand and onto the floor. "Sorry," she told him and bent down to pick up the files that fell out of it. She dropped the bear and stood up quickly as she locked eyes with Hotch. "Why do you have a picture of Lucas?"

Hotch almost choked on his own breath. "_You_ know him?"

"Of course I know him; he was. . ." she stopped herself and looked at him with eyes full of suspicion. "Is he back?"

"He was what?" Hotch asked desperately as he took the photo from her.

Before she could answer, Kahlan came out of the bathroom, and Hotch stuffed the photo down into his briefcase and shot Donna a look.

"Damn, Sis, I thought you were banned from playing carnival games?" Donna asked with a grin as she took a basketball from Hotch and picked up the bear she dropped.

"I didn't win those, Aaron did," Kahlan told her as she came in and picked up the stuff she dropped on the floor.

"Where should I put these?" Hotch asked her about the stuffed animals still in his hands.

"Put them on the island. I wouldn't want Sampson to try to sleep with them on the couch," Kahlan said as she looked at the Doberman. He ducked his head and left the entryway quickly.

Hotch laughed and went towards the kitchen.

Kahlan and Donna followed him. After about ten minutes of hearing about the couple's entertaining night, Donna said she had to leave.

"Thanks for watching the kids. Aaron and I had fun," Kahlan told her as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves," Donna told her and started for the door.

"I'll walk you out," Hotch told her as he caught up with her.

"I'm jumping in the shower," Kahlan yelled to him before they went out the door.

As soon as Hotch shut the door, Donna turned to him. "What the hell is going on, Aaron?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "I don't know to tell you the truth. Please tell me who Lucas is."

Donna licked her lips as she looked back towards the door.

"Donna, please. This guy shows up and it upset your sister, but no one will tell me who he is."

"He used to work with her."

Hotch's shoulders slumped a little. "I know that. I also know his last name and everything else that the computers could tell me. I want to know how else he is connected to Kahlan."

Donna bit her lip as she looked at her feet.

Hotch studied her for a moment. "I can't protect her if no one will tell me who this guy really is." He knew that with the way Donna flinched slightly at hearing that her sister had gotten upset, that Donna was worried about something, and he hoped nudging her big-sister, protective side would get her to tell him. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Please."

Donna took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "We only met him once. She brought him home for Christmas to meet the family. . . Brooke was a baby, so I guess it was in '94."

Hotch took a step back from her. "Brought him home for Christmas?" His hand went to his forehead. "He was an old boyfriend?"

Donna shook her head slightly.

"She was married to him?" Hotch asked desperately, and they both cringed at how loud he had gotten.

"No," she told him quickly. "But they were engaged; something happened and the next thing we knew he was gone."

"What?" Hotch asked as he tried to figure out what it meant.

"She never told us why, and she never answered any questions about him, either."

Hotch rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was obvious that whatever he did was very painful to her. If he is back, it cannot be good."

"I don't know that he is back per say," he tried to lessen her worry. "I know he was here, but Chuck says he's gone now."

"Thank God!" she exclaimed and then started for her car.

Hotch opened her door for her. "Thank you for telling me."

She smiled and got in her car. "It's a good thing Luc is gone. I would have had to track him down to give him a piece of my mind for hurting my baby sister!"

Hotch's brows furrowed. "She called him Luke?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He forced a smile. "No reason. Thanks for everything."

She eyed him thoughtfully. "Don't worry about it, Aaron. I'm sure she sent him packing with his tail between his legs."

He laughed. "I bet," he agreed and shut her door. He watched her drive away and then walked back to the house slowly, trying to process what it all meant. _Son of a bitch!_

XXX

As Hotch laid in bed, he thought about it all. _Alright, fine, he was something important to her in the past. . . Apparently something bad happened and she, or he, broke off the engagement. . . Is that why he left the squad? Hmmm. . ._ Kahlan stirred a little in her sleep, so he put his arm around her more tightly and she settled back down. _That's why it was a rough week. He showed back up and it brought back painful memories. I wonder what happened._ He drummed his fingers on the side of his head. _But it was him she must have been thinking about the night she got drunk. Whatever he did probably fueled that binge when it mixed with her memories of her father. Damn it!_

_Why would she feel she needs to hide that from me, though? I know about Collin, why couldn't I know about Lucas? Damn, how many other guys have you been involved with, Babe?_ He frowned. _No, I know about Collin because of Wyatt. So what happened that was so bad that she doesn't want to tell me? _He swallowed hard. _It couldn't have been so bad if she was willing to help him with a consult. She also gave him her number. _He mentally shook his head. _ No. She would have given him her number because of helping him with the case, so that doesn't mean anything._ He took a long slow deep breath. _But why did it bother her to hear his name? If whatever happened was so bad that his name bothers her, why did she help him with a case?_

_It has to be more than that. It wasn't just his name; it was me saying it. . . But Chuck said he's gone. . . Can I believe him? Chuck definitely doesn't like him. . . Why?_ He ran a hand down his face. _If Lucas hurt her, then Chuck would hate him, so that makes sense._ He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Is that all it was?_

"What's keeping you awake?" Kahlan asked him as she shifted in his arms.

"Shit, Babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," he told her tenderly.

She moved to look him in the face. The alarm clock lit up the side of his face, and she could see the tension in his brow. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head quickly. "I think I'm amped up on sugar. That damn cotton candy put me over the edge," he told her with a smile.

She laughed lightly and sat up. "That, or the fried Oreos, or the funnel cake, or the. . ."

"Alright, yes, I was worse than one of the kids."

She giggled. "You want me to make you a cup of tea?"

He smiled. "That is a great idea, but you sleep. I'll do it, and I'll try not to wake up when I come back to bed."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he told her and slid out of the bed. He kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep, Babe."

She snuggled back down into the bed. "Love you."

He turned back before going out the door. "Love you, too."

Hotch paced back and forth in the kitchen as the kettle heated. _If he's gone, I guess it doesn't really matter. There's still probably a lot of stuff she hasn't told me about. _He sighed heavily as a smile came to his face. _At least now I know; and he's gone, so I don't need to worry about him._ He nodded as he made his tea. _Now if I can just stop being such an idiot, everything will be fine._

XXX

Hotch awoke to his alarm, but groggily. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. _Damn, maybe I shouldn't have drunk that tea so late._ Kahlan was already out of bed like usual, so he got up and went in search of some much needed coffee.

Kahlan giggled at him as soon as she saw him. "Wow, you look like you could use an espresso."

"Ha ha ha," he told her as he grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sugar highs are awesome until you feel that crash."

"I think your tea was too strong," he told her and then took a long drink.

"Go take a shower. That will help revive you."

He nodded and headed back towards the stairs, cup still in hand.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she called up after him.

"I don't care," he told her truthfully. "As long as it doesn't have any sugar in it." He heard her laughing all the way upstairs.

XXX

After the morning briefing, the team was on the jet to Wisconsin to help find a fourteen year old boy. Three dead teen boys had already been found tortured and killed, and they all prayed they could find the missing boy before another family had to face the worst possible scenario.

By nine o'clock that evening, two more bodies had been found, and Garcia had traced them down as missing from Kansas and Oklahoma. Finding more bodies and not the unsub put the team in foul moods, but none of them wanted to give up and call it a night.

When Hotch and Rossi were making their way back from the ME's, Hotch let Rossi drive so he could call his wife. Without knowing when they would actually get to the hotel, he wanted to make sure to call her then to let her know she might not be hearing from him for a while. She, of course, understood and wished him luck. She also made him let her speak to Rossi.

"Hey, Kiddo."

"I know that you all will not stop until you get a break in the case, but promise me you will not let any of them go so long that it's dangerous. Take naps in shifts if you have to. You may have to take a break just to make sure Hotch does."

"Yep," he told her with a grin.

"Ok. Thanks, Dave. I love you.'

"Love you, too, Kiddo."

"Let me have my husband back."

Rossi laughed and gave Hotch back the phone. "Hey, Babe."

"Don't push yourself to the breaking point, Aaron."

"I won't."

"And watch Dave. You might have to take a rest just to make sure he does."

"You know I'll keep an eye on them all."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too, Babe."

"Be safe!"

He chuckled. "Promise."

As he put his phone away, he and Rossi shared a look, and they both knew they she had gotten them to agree to look out for the other, and they laughed.

XXX

By noon the next day, they were physically and mentally exhausted, but they had found the boy in time to save his life. The unsub didn't give up without a fight, though; he preferred suicide by FBI agents over life in prison. Hotch text Kahlan to let her know they were done but that they were headed to the hotel to crash and he would call her once he got up.

XXX

After their nap, the team had the case wrapped up by six that evening and they all voted to head home then instead of waiting until morning. Hotch went ahead and called Kahlan to let her know he would be home in a few hours, and she promised to wait up for him.

While everyone else settled down for some much needed sleep because their four hour nap still left them all dragging, Rossi poured himself and Hotch a drink from his stashed bottle and joined him in the back of the jet

Hotch took that time to tell him what he had learned about Lucas.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed that," Rossi told him as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah. I always got the impression she was never actually with anyone while she was on the squad," Hotch agreed and then took a drink. "I always pictured her as the type to not mix business with pleasure."

Rossi chuckled. "Apparently he is the reason behind that."

Hotch huffed.

"You're not worried anymore, though, are you?"

"It still bothers me to think that he can affect her like that, and yet she helped him with a case." He shook his head. "It doesn't make sense."

"It makes sense," Rossi started and Hotch looked at him questioningly. "She's just like you. She can't pass up the opportunity to help especially if it involved kids at all."

A small smile worked its way onto Hotch's face. "Yeah, that's true." He took a deep breath. "But why would he need her help? I looked it up. Dark Arrow is a paramilitary group that works all over the world with security and such around bases and establishments, and they're based out of California. Why would he travel all that way to get her help when he probably has people like her all around him?"

Rossi stroked his goatee as he thought about it. "You think he used the case as an excuse to see her?"

Hotch shrugged.

"Why wait all this time, though?"

Hotch drummed his fingers on his leg. "I don't know."

Rossi studied him. "Are you going to let this go?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "There's no reason to pursue it any further if he's gone."

Rossi nodded as he smiled. "Good."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They next day didn't bring a new case, so Hotch was home in time for dinner; and he was ecstatic to see that Kahlan had fixed a roast. She smacked his hand playfully as he tried to steal a piece as soon as he walked in the door. "Go wash up while I set the table," she told him as she shoved him out of the kitchen.

He walked backwards as he stuffed another piece of meat into his mouth with a cocky look. He almost tripped on the rug in the hall, though, and she busted out laughing.

"That's what you get!"

He huffed, but turned around to walk they right way.

The house phone rang as she was reaching for the plates, so Joey jumped up to answer it. "I got it," she told her mother as she reached up and took the phone off the hook. "Hotchner residence," she answered trying to sound grown up.

Kahlan giggled as she took the plates into the dining room.

"It's for you, Mommy. Some guy named Lucas," Joey called from the kitchen.

Hotch heard his daughter and then heard Kahlan slammed down the plates. Hotch shut off the water quickly so he could hear what was being said._ What the hell is he calling again for?_

"Thanks, Pumpkin," Kahlan told Joey as she took the phone from her.

Hotch strained to hear, but Joey went into the family room and turned on the TV. He winced as he dried his hands. _What the hell?_ He went to the kitchen to innocently get the rest of the stuff to finish setting the table.

"Alright. . . No. . . No. . . That won't. . . no," she stressed.

Hotch could only hear half of the conversation, but it was clear that Kahlan was getting pissed from her tone and her free hand had balled into a fist. He looked at her with genuine concern, but she shook her head at him.

"Thank you," she finished and turned and hung up the phone.

He watched her take a deep breath, and as she turned around he took the silverware into the dining room to set the table. "Everything alright?" he asked her as she joined him and passed out the plates.

"Yes. He just wanted to let me know that my advice paid off. He shouldn't be calling me again."

He studied her for a minute, and then gave her a smile. "Of course your advice was right."

She finally smiled and then went to the steps to call the boys up.

He went into the kitchen and got the roast out of the pot. _I hope that's all it was._

XXX

The next day found them case free again, so all the team had to worry about was catching up on paperwork.

Once they had everything done, and the case files turned in, Garcia suggested a visit to their favorite bar since it was still early. Everyone agreed and Hotch said he would if he could get Kahlan to join them.

"Ohhhh, let me invite her. I haven't seen Double-O in forever!" Garcia suggested with a little bounce.

Everyone laughed and Hotch told her to go ahead.

"Hell, I'll call Mina, too. We can make it a big family night out. We haven't done that in a long time," Morgan said as he took out his phone. That made almost everyone take out their phones and invite their other halves, too.

Within a minute, Kahlan text Garcia back and told her she would be there as soon as Donna got there to watch the kids, so they all grabbed their stuff and headed out.

Halfway through their first drink, Cam and Chuck showed up. "Where's Kay," Chuck asked quickly.

"She's on her way," Garcia told him as she hugged her husband. "Vinnie home with Cass?"

"Yeah. Her sister is here, too. She let me come out tonight so she can go out tomorrow," Chuck told her as he sat down. Everyone laughed at that. "What? I'm great with Cass!" he exclaimed and they all laughed some more.

Within ten minutes, Sam and Mina had shown up. "Is Cindi coming?" Mack asked Rossi.

"No, she's at Helen's house for the week," he told her as he took a drink of his scotch.

"Is Amy coming?" JJ asked Reid.

"Nope. She's on the night shift tonight," Reid told her.

Hotch finished his scotch and looked at his watch. He was starting to get worried that Kahlan wasn't going to actually come. He stood up. "I think I'm going to go ahead and go home. Apparently Kahlan's not coming," he told everyone.

Garcia frowned at him. "She said she was."

"And there she is!" Will told them as Kahlan walked in the door.

"Yay!" Garcia yelled and went and pulled her into a hug quickly.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to finish dinner and help Joey with a project," Kahlan offered as she hugged Garcia back.

"Nonsense! The kiddies come first!" Garcia assured her and then hooked her arm in Kahlan's and pulled her to the table. "We were just getting ready to order."

Kahlan told everyone 'hello' and sat down next to her husband after she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

Hotch smiled as he grabbed her hand and she gave him a smile, so he settled back to enjoy the evening.

After eating and some very enjoyable conversation, Morgan pulled Mina and Garcia out onto the dance floor.

Chuck grabbed Kahlan's phone. "Let's see how he likes the next song," Chuck told everyone with an evil smile.

"You can change the song using her phone?" Rossi asked him as he leaned in.

"It's an app that works with this type of jukebox. Anyone can do it," Chuck showed him.

"Another way technology lets people become even more lazy," JJ injected, and everyone laughed.

Sure enough, the next song sent Morgan back to his seat; it was an eighties rock song that couldn't really be danced to, and Chuck laughed at him.

"Behave!" Kahlan told Chuck and took her phone back.

"Here, let me pick one," Will cut in and Kahlan gave her phone to him with a smile.

The next song was a slow one, and all of the couples got up to dance.

Rossi looked at Reid and Chuck. "Now I know what a third wheel feels like."

Reid laughed. "Welcome to my world."

Rossi laughed and got up. "I'll go get us another round."

"And I've got to hit the head," Chuck told them as he got up.

Reid nodded and watched his friends having a good time on the dance floor.

Rossi went up to the bar and the bartender started filling up a tray with all of the drinks he knew so well. "Oh yeah, you need to add a Bud to that, too," Rossi told him with a smile.

"Ah. Is that what the big guy drinks?"

Rossi smiled. "Yep, and Sam's now a part of the group, so I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of him."

"Be right back," Bill told him as he went to retrieve the beer.

Rossi turned and leaned up against the bar, and almost choked on his own breath. _Shit!_ He took out his phone and quickly texted Chuck to get over to the bar.

Chuck was already back to the table, so he just looked over his shoulder at Rossi questioningly. Rossi shot him a look, though, so he got up and quickly went over to him. "What?" Chuck asked knowing it wasn't because he wanted help carrying the drinks.

"I don't know what all is going on, but I have a feeling things are about to get dicey. . ." Rossi started as he gestured toward the other room with a slight nod of his head.

Chuck's look of confusion slowly turned to anger as soon as he saw what had Rossi so upset. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"He isn't even supposed to still be in the state, let alone in the same place we are." Chuck bit his lip and Rossi could tell he was worried. "Think we could get Donna to lie and say that she needs Hotch and Kay to go home?"

Rossi was shocked. "I don't know if Donna would do that or not. You don't want Kahlan to see him either? This isn't just something you all are trying to hide from Hotch?" Rossi asked as he studied the younger man.

"Now is not the time to profile me Rossi. That guy is bad news for everyone!"

"Alright. Do you want me to see if I can. . ." Rossi stopped midsentence as Lucas made his way into the connecting room that led the way to the backside of the dance floor.

Chuck quickly turned to see why Rossi had stopped speaking. "Damn it!" Chuck muttered under his breath.

Rossi relaxed as the song ended and his extending family made their way back to their table. "Can't you just make him leave?" Rossi asked him.

Chuck huffed. "I wish."

Rossi eyes got wide as he realized what Chuck meant. "How dangerous is that man?"

Chuck licked his lips. "I not even sure me and Cam could take him together."

"Can Kahlan take him?"

Chuck took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know," Chuck offered quietly.

"Do I need to be worried about anyone's safety?" Rossi asked quickly. He really didn't care what was going on exactly at that moment, but he definitely cared about whether or not someone could get hurt, especially Hotch.

"Take these over and quietly tell Cam to come here," Chuck told him as he picked up the tray of drinks and handed them to Rossi.

"Alright," Rossi agreed and took the drinks to the table with a smile on his face.

As he passed out the drinks, he leaned over and told Garcia to pick another slow song. _If Hotch and Kahlan are dancing, they can't be watching the rest of the bar._ Once he finished, he handed the tray to Cameron. "Take that back, would you?"

Cam could tell by the look Rossi gave him that it was more than just a suggestion. "Sure." He got up and took it to the bar and Chuck waved him over to the corner. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot?"

Chuck grabbed his collar and pulled him close. "Lucas is here!"

Cam's eyes shot open as he looked around quickly. "What?! Are you sure?"

"He's in that room. I think he's looking for Kay."

"He has to be tracing her phone. There's no way he is here out of coincidence."

"I thought Kay said he was gone?" Chuck asked him quickly.

"She did, and I even checked and his credit card was used to pay for a plane ticket home two days ago."

Chuck ran a hand down his face. "What do we do?"

"What the hell are you two up to?"

Kahlan's voice made them both startle because they didn't realize she had walked up behind them.

Cam ran a hand through his hair and Chuck gave her a worried look.

"What?" she demanded.

Chuck took a deep breath. "Lucas is here."

Her face showed shock for a split second but it quickly morphed into anger. "He's here?" she asked as she looked around.

"I think you should make up an excuse and take Hotch home," Chuck quickly suggested.

"That would look a little suspicious, don't you think?" she asked him as she eyed him.

"What are you going to do?" Cam asked her.

"I am going to go back over there and enjoy my evening with my family and friends. I would suggest you two do the same."

"But. . ."

"But what? I don't have anything to hide," she insisted and started away. "You told me Hotch knows that he was on the squad with us."

"What if he tries something?" Chuck asked her as he quickly caught up with her.

"He's not that stupid," she assured him.

"What if he comes up to you?" Cam asked her as he pulled her to a stop.

"Then I will deal with it. He has the same right to be here that we do. Would you two chill!" she told them and started back towards the table.

Chuck and Cam shared a looked that said they didn't see it going so well. Chuck shrugged, and Cam shook his head, but they quickly caught up with her.

"And what are you three up to?" Morgan asked with a grin as they made it back to the table.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kahlan asked him with a grin as she sat back down and took a drink of her beer.

Hotch eyed Chuck and Cam warily, but he didn't say anything.

A slow song started and Kahlan grabbed Hotch's hand. "Come on," she told him and pulled him up. He smiled and took her to the dance floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Hotch and Kahlan were moving to the music, but he skidded to a halt suddenly. Kahlan looked at him questioningly, but his attention was off the dance floor. She winced because she knew who he was looking at. "Aaron?" Hotch was staring Lucas down and Lucas was staring right back with his arms folded across his chest.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know," she told him honestly. "Do you want to go sit down?"

He finally looked at her. "You didn't know he was coming?"

She drooped. "Really, Aaron?"

He studied her and knew she didn't. He pulled her to him more tightly and continued to dance.

"Just ignore him," she offered as she snuggled up to him a little closer.

"He doesn't like that I'm dancing with you. Does he know we're married?"

"I didn't tell him anything personal; it wasn't any of his business," she told him as she pulled away from him to look at him. Hotch looked back at Lucas, and Kahlan pulled him off the dance floor, past the table, and into the hallway to the restrooms. She stopped and fixed him with a look. "I only consulted on that case because it was a repeat of a case we dealt with on the squad. That is the only reason!" She took a deep breath. "I did the consult and he left, or so I thought. I have no idea why he is here, and I really don't care." She grabbed his hand. "But if he is going to bother you, let's just go home. I do not want him to be a problem."

Hotch appraised her. It was obvious that Chuck had told her he had found out about Lucas, but he didn't think she knew that he knew about their relationship. "It doesn't bother you to see him?"

She huffed. "I won't let him have that power over me."

"Then if we leave, he wins."

She swallowed hard, and he knew her alpha didn't like the thought of that. She shook her head. "But it's not worth it if he causes a problem for us," she told him as she studied his face.

He took a deep breath and looked back toward the dance floor for a second. "I can ignore him if you can," he told her with a smile.

She smiled back and leaned up to give him a kiss. "Then let's not let him ruin our night," she told him as she pulled away and then headed back to the table.

He nodded and grabbed her hand as they went. He noticed she shared a quick look with Chuck and Cam, and noticed Chuck tensed a little, but Cam relaxed with a smile. Hotch took a deep breath. _And here we go._

Rossi gave Kahlan a small smile, but he moved to the seat next to Hotch as everyone came back from the dance floor.

Morgan quickly took in the table and shared a look with Rossi. Rossi shrugged slightly.

JJ looked at Rossi, who was sitting in her seat, and then shared a quick look with Morgan. Morgan sat beside Kahlan. _We're circling the wagons, huh? I don't know why, but I guess it doesn't matter._ She quickly sat beside Rossi.

Mina grabbed Will's arm. "Come on, I think we need another round."

Will laughed and they went to the bar.

Chuck tensed, and Hotch looked to see Lucas sit at a table where he could plainly see them all. Hotch watched him as Lucas smiled deviously and took out his phone. Hotch wanted to growl. _If he texts her or something, I'll kill him._

"So, tell me us what new and wonderful things the twins are up to," Kahlan told JJ as she moved her seat a little to try and block Hotch's view of Lucas.

Once the song that was playing was through, a new song started. Kahlan tensed as Darius Rucker's 'Don't Think I Don't Think About it' played. Hotch listened to the song for a few moments and then huffed. "He played this?" he asked her quietly.

She shrugged, but Chuck's look told Hotch that he thought the same thing.

A sly smile tugged at Hotch's lips. "Give me your phone," he told her.

Her eyes were full of suspicion. "Why?"

"Two can play that game," is all he offered.

"Is this going to be a problem?"

He quirked his brows and held his hand out.

Everyone at the table was watching them.

She finally chuckled and gave him her phone. He quickly typed in a song and then laid it on the table. When his eyes locked with Chuck's, Hotch knew Chuck was begging him to behave. He winked at him and Chuck huffed. _You don't know how dangerous this guy is, Hotch._

Rossi picked up on Chuck's worry and wished he had his pistol on him. _He better not try anything. _He smiled mentally, though, as he looked at everyone around the table. _I don't care how good he is; he can't take us all._

The next song started and Kahlan gave Hotch a strange look. "That's not mine," he told her quickly.

The table went back to discussing other things as Mina and Will showed back up with new drinks.

Two songs later, Hotch pulled Kahlan up out of her seat. "This one's mine," he told her as he took her to the dance floor.

The slow country song had her brows furrowed as she tried to place it. She smiled as soon as the lyrics started. "You are bad!" she told him and he chuckled as he pulled her to him as John Conlee's 'She's Mine' played. As soon as the chorus started, he sang along with it in her ear. Hotch moved them so that he was looking at Lucas as soon as the line, 'Of all the sounds I've heard in my life, my two favorite are: she's mine' played. He made sure to mouth the words 'she's mine' to him. He saw Lucas huff, and he smiled deviously. Kahlan shook her head because she knew exactly what her husband was doing.

Once the song was over, Hotch and Kahlan were greeted at the table by a bunch of mixed looks and some laughs; it was obvious that someone had told the table a little about what was going on.

As Hotch walked past Morgan, Morgan smiled up at him. "You dog."

Hotch shrugged and sat down with a grin.

Chuck shook his head at him and shared a look with Kahlan. Her look told him to chill because it was obvious he was getting worried that things would get out of hand.

Hotch grabbed Kahlan's phone again, but Kahlan tried to ignore him and turned to Mack and Sam to ask them about their week. _I'm not going to encourage him, but I'm not going to stop him either._

A couple songs later, Hotch tensed when George Strait's 'Does Ft. Worth Ever Cross Your Mind' played. He knew from the file that Lucas was from there. He studied his wife; it was obvious that she knew Lucas had played the song, too.

Cam quickly got Garcia to share her newest sonogram picture to pull attention to something else; apparently Chuck and Cam also knew Lucas had played the song.

Kahlan huffed when the next song started. George Strait's 'No One in His Right Mind Would Have Left Her' was obviously played by Lucas, too.

Hotch's hand, the one that was under the table on his leg, balled into a fist. _The son of a bitch knows his songs, huh?_ Hotch mentally shook his head. _I guess I'll just play all the songs that show how much I love her._ He picked up Kahlan's phone and picked another song.

When a new song started, Hotch pulled Kahlan up again. He snugged her up close to him as Phil Collins's 'Groovy Kind of Love' played. She smiled up at him as he led her around the dance floor for him choosing a song by her favorite artist. He kept glancing at Lucas, and he could tell Lucas was getting pissed. _Suck it up asshole, you had your chance and you blew it._ Once the song was over, Hotch led Kahlan back to the table. He noticed Lucas tried to give Kahlan a small smile, but she was purposely looking the other way; and that made Hotch smile. _Take the hint, jerk!_

But Lucas didn't take the hint. The next song, Bruno Mars's 'When I Was Your Man,' actually brought a tear to Kahlan's eyes. The apologetic song was apparently hitting Kahlan hard, and Hotch was starting to regret getting into the song duel. The only other people to notice Kahlan's tear were Chuck and Rossi, and Hotch knew that Chuck was getting pissed. Hotch squeezed Kahlan's hand and she gave him a small smile to let him know that she was alright.

When the next song played, Firehouse's 'When I Look Into Your Eyes', Hotch smiled at her.

"You played this?"

"Yeah," he told her with a shrug and a smile.

"You want to dance?"

"We don't have to, and I'll behave and stop playing songs. I didn't mean for it to become a problem."

She patted his arm. "I know," she told him and then pulled him up. "But we have to dance to it."

He smiled and let her lead him to the dance floor, and Hotch made sure to not look at Lucas. He didn't want to challenge him anymore than he had already.

The next few song were innocent party songs from whoever else was playing the jukebox, and Hotch and Chuck both started to relax thinking that it was over.

Suddenly, the waitress brought Kahlan a drink. "From the gentleman at the table," the woman told her as she pointed to Lucas.

Kahlan looked over her shoulder at him and he held up his glass in a toast. She turned back toward the table and pushed the drink to the center of it, and Hotch couldn't tell if she was getting mad or not, but he felt his alpha's hackles rise at the encroachment onto his territory.

She chuckled and shook her head as Chuck and Cam looked at her. She bit her lip. "He wants to play songs," she started as she grabbed her phone. "I've got one for him."

Hotch wanted to see what song she was choosing, but he couldn't. It was obvious, though, as soon as the next song started and she shot a cocky look over her shoulder to Lucas.

Hotch listened to the song he had never heard, and smile grew as Chris Daughtry's 'Over You' played. Everyone at the table shared grins and giggles, and Kahlan smiled proudly at them all but tried to direct conversation on to something else.

After a few more songs, though, Kahlan tensed when another song's intro started, and Chuck and Cam's heads both snapped to her. It was obvious they all knew the song. Kahlan shifted in her seat uncomfortably and Chuck stood up quickly as Donna Fargo's 'Funny Face' started in earnest. Hotch thought Chuck was going to go to Lucas but he headed to the bar. Hotch saw Kahlan wipe her face and when he put a hand on her shoulder she stood up.

"I don't want to play anymore. Can we please leave?" she asked Hotch weakly as he stood up beside her quickly.

"Of course," Hotch he told her as he grabbed his stuff off the table.

The song abruptly stopped and another song started, though, as Kahlan looked around. Chuck was coming back from the bar with a smile. "I got Bill to skip it," he told her proudly.

She gave him a smile to thank him and turned to her husband.

"We can still go, if you want," Hotch told her quickly.

She shook her head. "I just need a minute," she told him and then headed to the restroom. JJ and Garcia jumped up to follow her, and Hotch gave them a nod of thanks.

He took a deep breath once she had disappeared down the hall and turned and walked away from the table. Rossi and Chuck jumped up. "Hotch!" Rossi called quietly as he tried to grab his arm, but Hotch pulled away from him and was over to Lucas in a few long strides.

Rossi shot Chuck a look, but Chuck quickly moved to stand behind Hotch as Rossi joined them. Lucas stood up and stared Hotch down. Rossi looked back and forth between the men. Lucas was as tall as Hotch, but Lucas was thicker with muscle. Rossi shot a look to the table. Every other person was standing up and he could tell they were ready to support Hotch if the need came.

"Why don't you go home? It's obvious that you are not wanted here," Hotch told him quietly.

Lucas laughed. "But this is my home, for now, anyway. I'm opening an office in DC, so I'll be staying here until it gets running," Lucas told him as he folded his arms across his chest.

Hotch matched his stance. "Then you should just leave here. She doesn't want anything to do with you and now you've upset her," Hotch told him as Cam and Morgan joined them.

Lucas lifted his chin. "That song used to make her smile and laugh."

Hotch nostrils flared and Rossi could tell he was getting pissed. "'Used to' would be the operative words."

"Do you even know who I am?" Lucas asked with a glance to Chuck and Cam.

"Oh yeah. I know who you are. Lucas Harmon: joined the squad in '90, became squad leader in '92, left the squad in '95, menial jobs for a while, and now CEO of Dark Arrow," Hotch told him flatly.

Lucas smiled and was about to say something, but Hotch cut him off.

"Oh yeah, and former fiancée of Kahlan Williams."

The look of shock on Lucas's face matched those on Chuck's and Cam's. "I'm impressed. I can't believe she told you," Lucas told him as he recovered quickly.

"She's told me everything. She is my wife," Hotch told him as he raised his chin a little as Will, Sam, and Reid joined them, too.

Lucas looked at Chuck, and Chuck looked at the floor. Lucas chuckled. "She hasn't told you everything."

"Yeah? And what hasn't she told me?" Hotch asked as he took a step closer to him.

Lucas went to open his mouth, but Chuck jumped in front of Hotch. "Shut your mouth, Lucas!"

Lucas laughed. "Oh, so he doesn't know everything?"

Hotch pushed Chuck to the side and took his place in the front, but Cam moved closer to him. "You better drop it Lucas!" Cam yelled.

Lucas looked at all of the men in front of him. If he felt any fear at all, Rossi couldn't see it, and Rossi was starting to get worried. Lucas finally focused on Chuck again. "They couldn't know everything, huh, Charles?" Chuck bit his lip. "If they did, they wouldn't like you anymore than I do."

"I'm telling you, Lucas, you better stop," Cam told him defiantly.

Lucas stood up tall and appraised Cam. "You think you've learned enough through the years to actually take me?"

Cam took another step toward him. "How about we step outside and find out?"

Lucas laughed. "Let's go," he told him flatly.

Cam took a step toward the door, but Hotch held him back with a hand to his chest. "Calm down, Cam," Hotch told him quietly.

"You think you could handle me, Hotchner? Now that is laughable!"

Hotch tensed and Rossi, Morgan, and Chuck all tensed to grab him. "I co. . ."

"Enough!" Bill yelled as he stepped in between them all. He fixed Lucas with a look. "I don't know you, but I know all of them. If anyone is going outside, it is you! Now!"

"I'm a paying customer. He came up to me," Lucas explained as he gestured to Hotch.

"I don't care. I told you to leave," Bill insisted.

"I want to speak to the manager," Lucas tried.

"There isn't a manager here tonight because I'm the owner," Bill told him with a smile. Lucas stared him down. "If you won't leave on your own, I can call the police," Bill started as he crossed his arms. "And it won't take them long to get here because there are about ten of them in the back room tonight."

Lucas slowly looked at all of the men in front of him and then settled his eyes on Hotch. "I'll see you later, Hotchner."

"Fine by me," Hotch told him coldly.

Bill followed him to the door, but they all watched him leave. Hotch took a deep breath and walked back to the table. They were all sitting down innocently when Kahlan and the girls came back from the restroom. She glanced at the table where Lucas had been sitting and then back to the people around her table.

Morgan shrugged and then smiled. "I guess he got bored."

Kahlan quickly looked at Chuck and Cam and then finally to her husband. He knew she knew something had happened, but she smiled and sat back down without any questions.

Another song started and Mack jumped up and grabbed Garcia and Kahlan. "Come on," she insisted as Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' played. Kahlan laughed and then grabbed Mina and JJ, too.

All of the guys laughed as they watched the girls dancing.

XXX

Once they had decided to call it an evening, Rossi walked with Chuck out to the parking lot. "Do I need to be worried about this guy going after Hotch?"

Chuck pursed his lips as he thought about it. "He's an ass, but I can't see him going after Hotch. If Hotch goes after him, though, Lucas wouldn't hesitate to protect himself," Chuck told him seriously.

"So he won't throw the first punch?"

"No. He's pretty honorable in that way. Man's actually a decent guy. . . well, in most ways."

Rossi nodded as they walked. "You're sure?"

"Yeah. He wants to kill me," he chuckled nervously. "Has for a long time I bet, but he hasn't." He shook his head roughly. "Even when I went after him the other day, all he did was hold me to stop me from doing anything."

"So why does he hate you so badly?" Rossi asked as he walked up to Chuck's Jeep with him.

Chuck huffed as he opened his door. "Just tell Hotch to stay away from him."

Rossi looked at him. "I will." He could tell Chuck was really bothered by whatever had happened. "See you later."

"Yep," Chuck told him and shut the door.

Rossi watched him drive away. _I have a feeling that we'll know what happened, eventually._ He shook his head and got in his car and left.

*songs are on the site


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hotch wanted to talk with Kahlan as soon as they left, but having two vehicles at the bar had prevented that. Once they got home, Donna hugged Kahlan goodbye after Kahlan thanked her for watching the kids again. When she took her turn with Hotch, though, her look told him that she knew something had happened, and Hotch gave her a small smile to try and lessen her worry. Hotch felt a little twinge of quilt because if Donna had picked up on Kahlan being upset, then he knew she really must have been upset.

He took a deep breath and followed his wife up to their bedroom. As soon as he shut the door behind him, he pulled Kahlan to him and looked her in the eyes. "Are you alright?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Exactly what happened when I was in the bathroom?"

He chuckled. "Just a little friendly chat."

"You guys run him out of town?"

He drooped and took a step back from her.

"Aaron?"

He gave her a look of disappointment. "He said he was here for a while because he's opening on office in DC."

She sighed heavily. "Sorry. I will make sure he knows he is not welcomed to call me or anything."

He shrugged. "Let's not worry about him," he told her as he pulled her back to him. "I am sorry, though, that if me being an ass caused him to play those songs that upset you. I didn't mean for. . ."

"It's fine, Aaron. I'm sorry he was even there."

He leaned down to give her a kiss. "It's late. We better get to bed before neither one of us want to get up."

She pulled away from him and started for the bathroom. "Yeah, because there is no way you all would get lucky enough to not have a case three days in a row."

He chuckled. "No doubt."

XXX

They actually didn't get a case the next day, and they were all glad because they were all dragging from their night out. Once five o'clock rolled around, they were all backing up and heading out.

Hotch frowned at the strange SUV in his driveway. When he had called Kahlan to let her know he was leaving, she had told him that she had the kids at the pool and that they would be home after they picked up something for dinner, so no one should have been at his house.

As Hotch got closer, he saw Lucas step out of the SUV. _Son of a bitch!_ Rossi had told him what Chuck had said, but he was still a little worried and his hand unconsciously made its way to his pistol as he parked and got out. Lucas was leaning up against his vehicle, and casually waited for Hotch to get around his car.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch asked him as he stopped about five feet away from him.

Lucas smiled, but he didn't move off his SUV. "I thought you should know about Chuck. It was obvious they haven't told you."

Hotch appraised him. He didn't feel threatened, but he still didn't like the fact that the man was in his driveway. "Why do I care?"

"Because maybe you wouldn't trust him as much as you do if you knew the truth."

Hotch licked his lips. "Way I hear it, you were the one to screw things up."

Lucas's smile left him and Hotch saw him wince slightly. "I screwed up plenty, but so did Chuck."

"How could someone else cause you to screw up your relationship with Kahlan?"

"You know we were engaged?"

Hotch nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Do you know why the engagement was broken?"

Hotch swallowed hard, but didn't answer.

"No. I guess not," Lucas started and looked at his feet. He took a deep breath and looked at Hotch again.

Hotch saw that his eyes had filled with unshed tears. _What the hell?_

"Kay found out she was pregnant," he started and then took another deep breath. "I tried to talk her into taking a leave of absence, but she insisted that she was fine in the beginning." He looked at the ground for a moment. He licked his lips and brought his head back up as a tear slowly trickled down his chin. "When she was about four months along and starting to show, I insisted that she take time off. She wanted to finish the case we were working on, though." He took a shuddering breath. "We were running surveillance. Nothing dangerous. . ." he huffed.

"Chuck was driving that damn Bugatti she owned. They were following the targets, and he kept letting them get further and further away, so he could speed up to catch them, then he'd do it again. I told him to stop screwing around. I pleaded with him to slow down. . . he laughed at me and said he could handle it. Kahlan was laughing in the background, too. She told me to chill." He shook his head roughly. "The suspects shot out one of the front tires. . ."

Hotch's breath hitched in his chest. _Oh my God!_

"Chuck tried to control it, but at that sped in a car like that. . ." He took a deep breath. "He lost control. . ."

"She was hurt," Hotch offered quietly.

Lucas bit his lip as he nodded.

"And she lost the baby?"

He nodded again and Hotch could see anger starting to come to the surface on the blond man's face. "If Chuck hadn't have been screwing around!"

"It was an accident!" Hotch told him.

"One that shouldn't have happened!"

"And what did you do?"

He shook his head. "I'll admit it, I couldn't handle it. To see her in that hospital. . . The baby. . . She didn't blame Chuck, but I did."

"You left her?" Hotch asked incredulously.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "And I have regretted that day ever since."

"So what? You're here looking for forgiveness?"

He shrugged. "I've already apologized more times than you will ever know. I just wanted you to know how dangerous Chuck can be. It's obvious from the house and the yard that she has kids, I would hate to see something happen to one of them."

Hotch studied him. He wasn't getting anything threatening from him, but he wasn't sure he could read him any better than he could Kahlan, Chuck or Cam. "_Our_ kids are perfectly safe. Chuck has only shown love for them. . ."

"Is he still a giant kid?"

Hotch shifted his stance.

"Of course he is." He shook his head again. "He will never grow up. I just wanted you to know," he told him and opened his door.

"Are you done then? Are you going to leave her alone now?"

He glanced at Hotch over his shoulder. "That will be up to her," he told him simply and got in and left.

Hotch ran a hand down his face. _Jesus Christ! I am so sorry you had to go through that, Babe._ He took a deep breath, got his stuff out of his car, and went inside.

XXX

After dinner and putting the kids to bed, Hotch and Kahlan were relaxing on the couch. She turned in her seat and fixed him with a look. "Out with it."

"Out with what?" he asked as he studied her.

"What happened?"

"Why do you think something happened?" he asked innocently.

She got up and walked a few steps away from him. She took a deep breath and turned back to him. "If nothing happened, why do you keep looking at me like that?"

He balked. "Like what?"

"Stop answering my questions with a question, Aaron! It's obvious something happened today," she told him as she sat back down and looked him in the eyes. "Tell me."

He looked at the floor. _I hate it when she profiles me._

She gently lifted his chin to make him look at her. "Why do you have that sadness in your eyes?" she asked him softly.

He took a deep breath and licked his lips. "Sorry. I didn't realize I did."

She huffed and stood up roughly. She turned to him and studied him. She huffed again and shook her head. "I'm going to bed," she told him flatly and started for the stairs.

"Babe!" he called to her as he stood up.

She stopped and turned to him. "Are you going to tell me?"

He ran a hand along the back of his neck. "Lucas was in the driveway when I got home."

"What!?" she yelled and then cringed as she looked at the stairs hoping she hadn't woken the kids with her outburst. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "What did he wa. . ." she stopped and studied him some more. "Oh God!" she exclaimed weakly as her hand went to her face and hid her eyes.

Hotch went to her and pulled her into a hug. "He told me what happ. . .'

She pulled away from him quickly. "Don't."

He studied her. "But. . ."

"Aaron!"

He bit his lip. "You don't want to talk about it?"

She took a shuddering breath. "I'm going to bed," she told him and went to the stairs without another word.

Hotch watched her go. He shook his head slowly. _I'm so sorry, Babe, but it will never get easier to deal with if you don't talk about it._

Hotch was in bed by the time Kahlan got done in the restroom. He waited for her to snuggle up against him, but she got in and then rolled over on her side facing away from him. He sighed heavily and rolled onto his side and snuggled up to her back. When she didn't pull away, he wrapped his arm around her. "Goodnight, Babe. I love you."

"Love you, too," she told him quietly.

XXX

The next morning, Hotch felt a twinge of guilt because he could tell Kahlan was still upset. _I shouldn't have told her that I know. Damn it!_ Even the kids were shooting him strange looks, so he tried to drawl their attention away from their mother by asking about school and such.

He got ready for work and pulled her into a hug. "If we don't get a case, I'll be home for dinner."

She smiled up at him. "Then I'll see you then," she told him and then leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

XXX

The BAU did get a case, and they were on the jet to Washington State to help catch a killer targeting hikers. Hotch text Kahlan to let her know, and she told him to be safe like usual.

The new case made up for their three days off by being brutal and hard. Five days later, they knew who their unsub was, but they were still trying to find him; the forest gave him a lot of hiding places.

Hotch called his wife once he got to the hotel. It was already after one in Virginia, but he was surprised when the call went to voicemail. _She must be already asleep. _He text her to tell her he loved her and said he would try to call the next night a little earlier.

XXX

During a break at the station the next morning, Hotch checked his phone, but there wasn't any reply form Kahlan. He sighed heavily. _At least she can't be mad. I did try to call her and text her. _He shook his head and checked his email. _What the hell?_ He wondered as he saw a message from a strange email. What really bothered him, though, was that it was an email to Kahlan and whoever sent it to her had copied it to him, too. He took a deep breath and opened it. As he read the message, his stomach twisted. It was from Lucas and he was apologizing for walking out on her. He ended the message by begging Kahlan to at least sit down and talk to him.

Hotch slammed the laptop shut. _Why the hell would he have sent me a copy of that?_ He ran a hand through his hair. _Would she give him the chance to talk to her? _He shook his head. _No. She was too upset; she wouldn't give him the time of day! Why can't he just leave us alone?_

XXX

By that afternoon, they had their unsub. On their way back to the station, Hotch went ahead and tried calling Kahlan. It was only a little after eight back home, so he was sure he'd be able to get her. His chest tightened a little, though, when the call went to voicemail. He ran a hand down his face. _What the hell are you doing, Babe?_ He shook his head and text her. 'Tried calling again. Too busy to talk to your husband? Text me or call me later tonight.' He put his phone away as he sighed.

Morgan, who was driving, looked at him with concern. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," is all Hotch said. _At least I hope so._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After processing their unsub and getting to the hotel. Hotch sat down on his bed roughly. Hearing nothing from Kahlan was starting to worry him. _Lucas isn't actually a bad guy. Sure, he's a jerk for blaming Chuck and for leaving her at a time like that, but otherwise he seems like a decent enough guy._ Any other research he did on the man showed him to be successful and liked by everyone around him, but that pissed Hotch off even more. _Why can't he be an asshole? If he was a bad guy, then I wouldn't have to worry about Kahlan. _

He got up and paced. _He's her type. Tall, more country than me, but she likes that. . . He also doesn't shave regularly. . . She's apparently always liked the scruffy look._ He ran a hand through his hair. _If she thinks I look like a God, what the hell does she think he looks like?_ He felt jealousy make its way to the surface of his emotions. _He's not just tough, either. Chuck and Cam are afraid of him, so I know he could kick my ass. _ He slammed a fist down on the dresser as he walked past it. _Is he alpha enough for her?_ He huffed. _Chuck and Cam are both alphas, so if he was above them, he has to be! He's probably where she came up with the term 'supreme alpha'. God damn it!_

He grabbed his stuff and went to take a shower hoping the hot water could ease some of his tension. It helped a little, but as he laid in bed staring at the ceiling, his mind wouldn't stop from imagining all sorts of horrible things. He drifted off to a fitful sleep filled with nightmares of his wife cheating on him.

XXX

Once they got back home, they had the rest of the day off. As Hotch drove down the road to his house, the main thing on his mind was what he was going say to do his wife. He smiled as he looked at his watch. _It's not even one yet. She'll never expect me to come home this early._ He had called Chuck to try and get ahold of Kahlan, so he knew she had taken day off to catch up on paperwork, but he figured he could persuade her to leave her office. _I have to find out if she's mad at me or what else is wrong._ He sighed heavily. _If she's still upset, I can get her mind onto more pleasant things._

Any thoughts he was having flew out the window, though, as an SUV came down the road towards him. He turned and looked right at the driver as they passed each other, and the smile on Lucas' face made his blood boil. _What the hell is he doing here?! God damn it!_

He sped up and pulled into his driveway in a rush. He left everything in his car and almost ran to the door. He opened it quietly and looked around quickly. Music was playing loudly in the family room, but Kahlan wasn't anywhere on the main floor. _Where are the dogs?_ He went to the backdoor and saw the dogs sunning themselves on the deck. He shot a look to the pet dog and frowned to find it locked. _And why would they be locked outside?_ He thought about unlocking it, but decided to head upstairs. _If that son of a bitch was in my house. . ._

He pushed the door to his bedroom open and his heart sank as he looked at his bed. It wasn't made. His heart started racing as his breathing quickened. _NO!_ He heard the shower running through the opened bathroom door and he ran a hand down his face. _Oh my God!_ He took a tentative step towards the bathroom. _Please no!_ He swallowed hard and took another step that allowed him to see into it.

Kahlan suddenly turned and locked eyes with him. Her look of shock almost matched his. "What are you doing home?"

He quickly looked her over. She was wearing a pair of shorts, a sleeveless t-shirt, slippers, and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. In one hand she had a bottle of cleaner and a sponge in the other. He chuckled nervously. "You're cleaning?" With the dirt on her shirt and the smudge on her cheek, he could tell she had been cleaning for a while, but he didn't think she looked upset.

Her shoulders slumped. "You didn't walk on the kitchen or dining room floors did you?"

He bit his lip. "Maybe," he said sheepishly. _That's why the dogs are locked outside._

She shook her head. "If you've messed up my wax job, I will kick your ass." She put her cleaning weapons down and shut off the shower. "You never said why you're home. Is everything alright?"

He went up to her and took a deep breath as he put his hands on her waist. "I took the afternoon off. I thought I was going to rescue you from paperwork."

She ducked her head a little. "I hate doing those damn reports."

"So you would prefer to do manual labor?"

"You'll be the one doing manual labor if my floors are messed up."

He laughed and pulled her into a hug.

She tried to pull away from him. "Don't. I'm all sweaty."

He let her go enough to look her in the face. "Sweaty is sexy."

She shook her head at him. "Not when it's mixed with cleaners."

"So take a shower," he offered with a few quirks of his brows.

"I just cleaned it," she told him and then studied him. She gave him a sly smile. "You going to join me?"

He glanced at the bed and realized there weren't any sheets on it. _She's apparently doing laundry, too._ "Of course. We have to take advantage of a kidless house, don't we?"

She giggled and pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair. "Of course."

He pulled his tie off as he kicked off his shoes. He watched her take her clothes off as he did the same. _I am so sorry I was thinking those thoughts, Babe._ He stepped into the shower behind her and shut the door behind him. _But what was he doing on our street then?_

XXX

After spending the afternoon in each other's arms, Hotch didn't get the chance to ask her why she hadn't answered her calls or texts because the kids came home and it left his mind. They ended up going out to eat, and they all enjoyed the family time.

XXX

The next day, Hotch and the team got called out up to Pennsylvania to help catch a rapist. His text to Kahlan let her know what was going on didn't bring any response, though, and he started to worry again. When Hotch got to the hotel for the night, he tried to call his wife; his heart sank as it went straight to voicemail again. _What the hell?_ He sighed deeply and looked at his watch. It was only a little after nine, so he called the house. Joey answered joyfully and talked to him for about five minutes. She finally relinquished the phone to her mother.

"Why didn't you answer your cell?" Hotch asked her.

"What?"

"I tried calling it first," Hotch told her.

"I didn't hear it ring. Maybe it's dead. Sorry, Hun," she told him. _I can't believe you actually tried. You stopped calling me on the last case._

"It's alright. I was just worried."

"Don't be."

He couldn't tell, but he thought she was a little mad. "Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

He ran a hand through his hair. _I hate it when she won't answer my questions._ He sighed and changed the subject. "Are the boys excited tomorrow is the last day of school? Joey already told me she was."

She chuckled. "I think they are more excited about going to camp."

Her chuckle made him smile. _Maybe nothing is wrong. _"I bet."

"I really hope you're home before they leave."

"I wouldn't think this case will take that long."

"Good. Because they have to leave Monday whether you're here or not."

"I know. If I'm still here, I promise to video chat with them the night before they leave."

They talked for a few more minutes and she told him to be safe and let him go.

XXX

The next morning, Hotch checked his email and felt his anger rise at another message from Lucas. _What is your game? Why would you let me know you are communicating with my wife?_ He opened the message and his heart sank. Lucas was thanking Kahlan for meeting with him and looked forward to spending more time with her. Hotch felt his heart and breathing quicken as his alpha's hackles rose to stand on end. _So she's talking to him, huh? Why? If he upset you that damn much that you can't even talk to me about it, why would give him the time of day, Kahlan?_

A knock on his door signaled that it was time to get to work, so he slammed his laptop shut and joined his team in the hall. As they walked out to the SUVs, Rossi tugged on his arm to slow him down to the back of the pack. "What's wrong?"

Hotch shook his head quickly. "I'll tell you later."

Rossi appraised him but didn't press. _What the hell is going on?_

XXX

Hotch didn't get back to the hotel until close to midnight, and when Kahlan's cell went to voicemail, again, he slammed a fist down on the dresser. It was way too late to call the house phone. _Is Lucas the reason you won't answer my calls anymore?_ He sat down on the bed roughly and dropped his head into his hands. _How can I compete with a guy that like that?_

A knock on his door brought him out of his dark thoughts. He opened it to find Rossi. The smile Rossi had disappeared quickly when he saw Hotch looking a little worse for wear. "What the hell is going on, Aaron?" Rossi asked as he made his way into the room.

Hotch shut the door and slumped down into a chair. "I don't know."

Rossi shook his head and then sat down in the other chair. "Apparently this is about Lucas?" The look Hotch gave him told him he was right. "You sure do seem to be saying that a lot since he showed up."

Hotch snorted and shook his head. "I have a really bad feeling about this, Dave."

"Talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

Hotch took a deep breath and told him all about everything.

Rossi shook his head in disgust once Hotch was finished. "I don't know kind of game Lucas is playing, but there is no way in hell that Kahlan would ever cheat on you, Aaron!"

Hotch stood up and walked away from him. "How can you be so sure?"

Rossi stood up quickly. "Aaron! How can you even suspect such a thing?"

"Because she loved him enough to try and have a child with him and want to marry him!"

"And you think she still does?"

Hotch ran a hand through his hair. "You saw the way she got upset at the bar. Garcia told me that that stupid song was his song to her because Funny Face was his pet name for her."

"Yeah, and it upset her!"

"Exactly! If it would have pissed her off then I would say she doesn't still have feelings for him. Since it upset her, it had to be dredging up feelings she still has."

Rossi shook his head in disgust, again. "I can't believe you! After everything you two have been through, how can you not trust her?"

Hotch sat sagged down onto the bed. "Just look at him," he told him weakly as he looked at his feet.

Rossi suddenly understood. He shook his head slowly and went and sat beside him. He put his arm around Hotch's shoulders. "So it isn't that you don't trust Kahlan, you don't see her wanting you over him?" He knew Hotch still didn't consider himself worthy of Kahlan, even after all their years together.

Hotch huffed slightly. "I always thought we were perfect for each other, but after seeing him. . ."

"It's alright to be a jealous. Hell, it's probably a good thing every now and then to keep things in perspective, but you don't need to worry. Kahlan loves you."

Hotch looked at him about ready to say something, but Rossi went on. "Even if she still has some feelings for him, she loves you now, and she is not the kind of woman to ever cheat on you."

Hotch's look told him wasn't so sure. "Then why won't she answer my calls or texts?"

Rossi pursed his lips as he thought about it. "I don't know, but there has to be a reasonable explanation for it. Maybe she's already in bed. Maybe it's been a really rough week. Maybe. . ."

"Even if she was already in bed, she could at least text me the next morning."

"Then I guess you need to talk to her about it," Rossi told him as he gave him another fatherly squeeze.

Hotch nodded slowly.

Rossi stood up. "Take and shower and try to get some sleep, Aaron. Things will look better in the morning."

Hotch took a deep breath and stood up. "I hope you're right."

Rossi could tell by his tone that he didn't believe him. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep," Hotch told him as he grabbed his pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

Rossi let himself out praying the whole time that Hotch would believe what he had told him.

XXX

The next morning, another email made Hotch even madder. Lucas was telling Kahlan he was looking forward to having lunch with her and teased about maybe finding a hotel so they could really pick up where they had left off. _I'll kill the son of a bitch!_

Hotch heard Rossi in the hall and he got up and pulled him into the room. "Do you still feel the same way now?" he asked him as he pointed at the screen.

Rossi pulled the laptop closer and read the email. He shook his head as he stood back up. "All that proves is that Lucas is an asshole. That doesn't say anything about Kahlan actually doing anything!"

"I guess I have to wait until tomorrow to see if he thanks her or not," Hotch said with disgust.

Rossi put his hand on his shoulder. "I think Lucas is just trying to mess with you, Aaron. Don't let him have that power over you."

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "But what if it's true?" he asked him weakly.

Rossi took a deep breath. "Let's get out there and solve this case. The sooner we get home, the sooner you can talk to her about it."

Hotch stood up straighter and nodded.

Rossi followed him out the door. _I'll kill you, you bastard! How dare you try this shit with my Aaron!_

XXX

A little before noon and Hotch not being anywhere in sight, Rossi took out his phone and called Chuck.

"Ut-oh, what's wrong?" Chuck asked quickly.

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Rossi asked him with a grin.

"You never call me while you all are on a case. What's wrong?"

"Is Kahlan there?"

"Why?" Chuck asked slowly.

"Answer the question, Charles."

"No. She's meeting some guy for a consult. Why?"

Rossi bit his lip. "Do you know who?"

"No. Why?" he asked again a little stronger.

Rossi took a deep breath. "Because Hotch thinks she might be having lunch with Lucas."

Chuck snorted. "No way!"

"Any way you can make sure of that?"

"There's no need, Rossi. I'm telling you, Kay isn't going to have anything to do with that man let alone have lunch with him!"

"You seem really sure of that."

"Of course I'm sure. After what he did to her. . ." Chuck swallowed hard. "She isn't and that's all that matters!"

"Alright. That's what I figured, but it's good to hear it from someone else."

"Tell Hotch he has nothing to worry about."

"I will. Thanks, Chuck."

"Yep."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Rossi's reassurances did nothing to help Hotch's mood, but they had their unsub by evening. Any hopes of going home to their own beds, though, fell like the rain outside. The massive thunderstorm had enough lightning strikes to keep the town lit up, and the pilot had asked if they could wait until morning. Hotch agreed, of course, because nothing was worth putting them all in danger by trying to fly out in a bad storm.

Hotch couldn't even attempt to call home either, as the storm had the power blinking and cell towers and land lines screwed up. _I guess it doesn't matter, it's not like she would answer me anyway._ He sighed heavily and decided to call it a night. It was late, but they weren't going to fly out until ten, so he knew he could sleep in.

XXX

Another email in the morning made Hotch's mood even darker. Lucas thanked Kahlan for the wonderful time and couldn't wait to see her that afternoon at her house. _My house? I'll be damned!_ He looked at his watch. There was no way he could fly back and get home before Lucas was supposed to be there. He bit his lip as he stood up and paced. He thought about calling Cam. _He could use his satellites. . . No, he would never do that against Kahlan._ His hands balled into fists as he paced some more.

A sly smile made its way to his lips as he called Sam and asked him for Bee's number. Sam didn't question why and gave it to him without a problem. Hotch then called the young tech. He asked her if there was a way for her to see if she could use any satellites to watch his house today. She told she could and asked if there was a problem. He told her there wasn't and she assured him she would send him a copy before the end of the day. He thanked her and ended the call. _At least I'll know for sure._

He went ahead and got ready. _If that son of a bitch is at my house with my wife, I'll kill him. I don't know how, but I will find a way!_

On the flight home, Rossi knew Hotch was still having bad thoughts, but Rossi didn't entertain them. _He'll get home and see nothing is wrong, they'll talk, and everything will get straightened out._

XXX

Hotch spent the rest of the day at the BAU catching up on files. He was hoping to get the video from Bee before he left, but yet dreaded getting it at the same time. _Would she actually do that? Could she throw away what we have to be with him again?_ He sighed heavily and went to the brake room to fill his coffee cup.

Everyone watched him. They all knew he was in a bad mood, and they all figured it had something to do with Lucas, so they didn't press.

Once five o'clock rolled around, Hotch checked his email one more time. His breath hitched in his chest when he saw the email from Brooke Stevens. He held his breath and opened the video. He figured out the controls easily enough and jumped to the appointed time. He released his breath slowly as it showed his house and only Kahlan's car in the driveway. He shook his head and smiled as he reached up to turn it off, but his hand froze when he saw a familiar SUV come into the screen. His heart raced and his breathing became jagged as he watched it pull into his driveway and Lucas got out. He watched Lucas go into the garage and he shut it off in huff. _NO!_

His hand went to his head. _No, Kahlan! Why? Why would you do this?_ He took a deep breath and made himself calm down. _Maybe he's there for some other reason. Maybe she kicks him out or something,_ he hoped and prayed as he started the video again. He watched it for five minutes and finally set in fast forward. He clicked it to a stop when he finally saw Lucas reemerge and get into his vehicle and leave. He looked at the time. _Forty-five minutes? Oh my God!_

He slammed his laptop closed and got out of his chair roughly. Without even grabbing his briefcase, he stormed out of the bullpen and out through the glass doors before anyone had the chance to ask him what was wrong. Rossi came out of his office quickly. "Was that Hotch?"

"Yeah, and he was pissed," Mack told him quickly.

"What the hell?" Rossi wondered aloud and try to catch up with him. When Rossi got out of the elevator in the garage, all he saw were taillights of Hotch speeding away. _Son of a bitch!_ He took out his phone and called Hotch, but the call went to voicemail and it was obvious that Hotch had ignored the call. _What the hell is going on?_

XXX

Hotch found himself getting madder and madder by the minute on his way home. _How could she? After everything we've been through. . ._ He slammed a hand down onto the steering wheel. _He couldn't have hurt her that bad if she's willing to look past it and sleep with him._ He shook his head. _Apparently she never got over her feelings for him!_

He pulled into the driveway and shut off his car. He took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together. He didn't want to go into the house with his anger ruling him. If he was going to find out the truth, he knew he had to use his head. He ran a hand down his face and got out. He knew Kahlan was home because her car was there. _Unless she's out with Lucas,_ he thought with disgust. _I'll get Wyatt and Jack to take Joey to the park._

He breathed through his nose as he walked to the door. The door was locked, but that really didn't mean anything because she kept it locked. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door. The house was quiet, and he started to think that no one was there, but he found Kahlan sitting at the island. She had a beer in her hand and her laptop was on the island beside her.

He quickly took her in and he thought she looked mad, but he wasn't sure. He looked around. "Where are the kids?"

She huffed. "Really, Aaron?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked as he felt his anger coming to the surface again.

"I don't know," she started sarcastically. "Where are the kids, Aaron?"

His eyes darted around for a second and then they closed as it finally dawned on him what day it was. He took a deep breath. "They left this morning, didn't they?" he asked quietly as his anger was quickly replaced by self-loathing.

She smiled coldly as she nodded. "Yep."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe I forgot. . ."

"You forgot?! You forgot that your kids were leaving for two weeks? I guess that explains why you didn't call or video chat with them last night like you promised!" She shook her head. "Don't worry. I covered for you and told them you were dealing with a really bad case, and that you would call them tonight." She fixed him with a look. "You will call them tonight! Even if you can't take the time to call me anymore, you can at least take the time to call them."

He knew she was mad, but that made him mad, too. "Why would I bother calling when you never answer my calls anymore?"

"What?" She stood up roughly. "You're the one who hasn't called," she told him quickly.

"I tried to call you three times just today, and that doesn't count every other night!"

She looked at him questioningly and pulled her phone out. She brought up recent calls and there wasn't one from Hotch. "Really? What time?" she asked as she showed him the screen.

He huffed. "Calls can be erased."

She tilted her head as she looked at him. "Exactly what are you getting at, Aaron?"

He stood up tall. "I know about Lucas."

Her eyes squinted in mistrust. "What about Luc?"

"I know what you've been doing with him. Why? Why would you do. . ."

"And what I am supposed to be doing with him?" she asked as anger heated her neck and cheeks.

"You've been spending time with him!"

She studied him and her anger slowly drifted into shock. "Oh my God!" she shook her head. "You think. . ." she took a step back from him. "You think I'm having an affair with him?"

He half snorted and gave her a cocky look. "I. . ."

"You do!" she exclaimed as she took another step back. "Why? Why would you think that?!" she demanded to know.

"Because the son of a bitch has sent me the emails, too!"

Confusion overtook her features quickly. "What emails?" she asked quietly.

"The ones he sent you. The love letters proclaiming his sorrow for hurting you, the one thanking you for forgiving him, the ones setting up days and times for you two to go out, the ones telling you what he wants to do to you!" he shouted as the lid he was trying to keep on his anger blew sky high.

Sampson walked into the kitchen and softly growled. Kahlan looked at the dog, and then she swallowed hard as she licked her lips. "And those made you think I was sleeping with him?"

"That and him coming over to the house for. . ."

"When? When was he here?" she asked desperately. "And how do you know that for a fact? Did he tell you in an email?" she asked as her anger started to rise again.

"I saw it! After he set up the time with you, I checked the satellites! He was here!"

Sampson turned and growled at Hotch, and Kahlan told him to shut up and go on. He got quiet, but he didn't leave; he just sat down and watched the couple. She ran a hand through her hair. "Cam help you do that?"

Hotch huffed.

"Pen?"

"I got Bee to do it! I couldn't trust Cam any more than I could trust you apparently."

She snorted as her eyes darted around. "Yeah?" She licked her lips. "Did you see it live or did she send you a video of it?"

"What difference does that make? I saw it; that's all that matters."

Her face scrunched up in anger. "Show it to me!" she yelled as she grabbed her laptop and turned it to him.

He huffed and started typing. "You shouldn't be so surprised. You've taught me well," he told her sarcastically.

She huffed as she crossed her arms and waited for him to bring up the video.

He smirked at her and turned the laptop so she could see it. It clearly showed Lucas getting out of his car and walking into the garage. She studied the video for a moment and then her eyes darted around. "That's today's date. . ."

"Oh? You mean you've had your little rendezvous here more than once?"

She cracked her neck as she bit her lip. "Rewind it!" she demanded as she pointed to the screen.

"What?" he asked quickly. "You want to see it again?"

"I want you to rewind it," she told him slowly.

He huffed and did. "I don't think the video shows the whole day. . ." he started and then stopped as he watched the screen.

"There!" she yelled and reached in and put the player on normal speed. "Watch!" she insisted.

Hotch watched as he crossed his arms. His face slowly showed his confusion as he watched Kahlan and the dogs come out of the house and start running down the road. "Wait. . ." his voice was low and weak.

"Now fast forward it," she told him, but he just looked at her so she reached in and did it. It went past the point of Lucas showing up, past the point of Lucas leaving, and then she finally brought it back to normal speed as two dogs came into the screen.

Hotch watched in horror as Kahlan made her way back into the house with the dogs. He looked at her as doubt started to cloud his mind.

"Do you agree that I wasn't here the whole time he was?"

Hotch swallowed hard. "Alright, you weren't here that time. . . The emails. . ."

She pulled the laptop to her and brought up another screen. "Show them to me!" she demanded as she shoved it back to him.

He typed and brought up his work email account again and opened several emails. "He CC'ed me on every one of them. Apparently he wanted to make sure I knew exactly what was going on." He turned it to face her. "Explain them!"

She took a deep breath and leaned in close to the screen. She snorted again and looked at him. "Go to compose an email to me."

"What?"

"You have me in your contacts don't you? Start composing an email to me!"

He slid the laptop back to him and did. "I don't see where that. . ."

She pulled it back to her and made it so that the screen split between the new unwritten message and one from Lucas. She turned it back to him and pointed at it. "What do you see, Aaron?"

Hotch looked at the screen, but he didn't know what she was getting at.

She reached in and pointed to her email address on the massage he brought up to compose. "What's my email address, Aaron?"

Hotch looked at it and then looked at the address from the messages from Lucas, and his breath hitched in his chest. The addresses were almost identical, but Kahlan's true address didn't have a period in it. _Oh my God!_

Kahlan huffed as soon as she realized Hotch had seen what she wanted him to see. She shook her head slowly as she appraised him.

All of Hotch's anger slowly faded into dread. "Why? Why would he. . ."

"He played you! Played you like a fucking fiddle!" She took a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears. She pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked her weakly.

"Hey Pen. Can you do me a favor? I need you to get some info on an email account. Yeah? Awesome," she told her and put her phone on speaker. She read off the email address that almost matched hers and they could hear Garcia tapping away on her keyboard.

"Looks like it's a new one. No real information was imputed, though, for the owner," Garcia started to rattle off.

"When was it opened?" Kahlan asked her.

"Ummmm. . . Last week, the 12th," she told them and Kahlan switched some things around on her laptop to bring up the oldest email from Lucas. "Isn't that email an awful lot like yours?" Garcia asked her.

"Yeah. Can you get into mine and Hotch's phone records?"

"Of course," Garcia told her and started typing again. "What do you need to know?"

"Something is wrong with something. Hotch's calls aren't coming through to mine."

They heard Garcia suck in her breath.

"What?" Kahlan asked quickly.

"Someone has hacked into your phone. Anything from Hotch gets rerouted to a bogus number. What's going on?" Garcia asked desperately.

"Can you fix that?"

"Done," Garcia told her quickly.

"Thanks, Pen," Kahlan told her as she grabbed her phone.

Garcia could tell Kahlan wasn't going to elaborate, and she took a deep breath. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yep," Kahlan told her as she grabbed her phone

"Ok," Garcia told her and then ended the call.

She fixed her husband with a look. "Funny. That account was opened the day before he sent you that first message."

Hotch ran a hand down his face as shame made his stomach tighten into a knot. He finally looked at Kahlan again. "I am. . ."

"Why?" Kahlan cut in. "Why would you even think such a thing?" she asked him quietly as her eyes filled with tears again.

"I. . ." he sunk down into one of the stools at the island as he looked at the floor, guilt and shame not allowing him to look her in the eyes. "I. . ." he shook his head.

"What have I ever done to make you think I would do something like that to you?" she asked as tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Kahlan. . ." he shook his head and stood up again. "Maybe if you would have told me what was going on between you two then maybe I wouldn't have been so suspicious."

"I did tell you!" she wiped her face weakly. "I told you I consulted on that case and that's it! You really think I would lie to you?"

He licked his lips and started to say something.

"I have never lied to you, Aaron! I may have left things about my past in the dark, but I have never lied!" she felt her knees going weak and she took a shuddering breath.

"Maybe if you had told me what had happened between you and him. . ."

"Oh, of course, this is my fault," she told him dryly as more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I didn't say that! But maybe if I had known, I would have seen all that," he started as he gestured to the laptop, "as the ploy it was," he finished. He studied her. "Why won't you tell me?" he asked her weakly.

She shook her head. "I didn't tell you because I couldn't!" she yelled and then choked back a sob.

"Why?" his voice cracked as he tried to speak around the lump that wouldn't go down in his throat.

"I'm not going to do this," she told him as she shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aaron. . ." she swallowed hard. "Just drop it. This isn't about what happened in my past. This is about right here and now and you thinking I've cheated on you!"

"No, Kahlan. I want to know what happened," he told her a little forcibly.

She shook her head and a tear escaped, so she wiped it away roughly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath, and Hotch wasn't sure, but it looked like fear crept into her features. "I can't," she told him weakly as another tear escaped. "No!"

"What happened that you're so afraid to tell me?" Hotch asked her desperately.

"I'm not afraid to tell you anything!" Kahlan insisted as another tear fell down her cheek.

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Maybe. . ." She shook her head as more tears fell.

"Kahlan?" he tried as he took a step forward.

She stepped back away from him. "Maybe some things hurt so bad that I don't want to think about them! Maybe some memories are like a fucking black hole and they just suck you in until they consume you! Have you ever thought about that?!" she asked angrily as more tears fell.

He licked his lips. "Kahlan. . ."

"No you didn't! You don't care what my past might mean to me! You just want to hear it without thinking of the consequences to me!"

"It might not be so hard if you. . ."

"If I what? If I share it with you?" she laughed, and Hotch knew she didn't think it was a damn bit funny. "Maybe some memories get buried because I know that if they resurface that I will start to crack. . ." she sobbed. "And maybe some of them are so hard that they may break me!"

Hotch felt like an ass even more. It was obvious that whatever she was talking about was too much to deal with. "Alright, Kahlan, I'm sorry."

Her head snapped up as more tears streamed down her face. "Yeah, Aaron, I know. You sure do seem to be saying that a lot lately!" she yelled as she started shaking. She ran her hands through her hair as her eyes darted around. "I have to. . ." she took a shuddering breath as she started shaking more violently. "I got to get out of here." Her voice had a faraway quality to it and she started for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked desperately as he ran up and pulled her to a stop.

She pulled away from him roughly. "Out!" she screamed and went out the door without another word.

Hotch's hand covered his face. _What have I done?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When midnight rolled around and Kahlan still wasn't back, Hotch started to get worried, so he tried calling her; it went straight to voicemail, and he sighed deeply. _I'm sorry, Babe._ He ran a hand through his hair roughly. _What the hell is wrong with me? I can't believe I fell for that. I can't believe I accused her of cheating on me! _He slammed a hand down on the island. _Why do I keep pushing and pushing until she gets hurt?_

When two o'clock came and went he was beside himself with worry and guilt, and couldn't handle it anymore. He called Cam.

After several rings, Cam answered sleepily. "Hotch?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Can you trace Kahlan's phone for me, please?"

"What!?" Cam asked coming fully awake. "Why?"

"Just do it, please. I need to find her," Hotch told him weakly and he could hear Cam moving to his laptop.

"Hold on. What's going on?"

"She left out of here a few hours ago, and I need to find her."

Cam sucked in his breath. "Is this about Lucas?"

"Just trace it, please."

Cam huffed but typed away. "She's turned it off apparently. You want me to trace her GPS?"

"Please."

After a few moments, Cam let out a disgusted noise. "I can't get it either."

"What does that mean?" Hotch asked desperately.

"It means she has disabled it. What the hell is going on Hotch?"

"Is there any other way to track her?"

"Not that I know of. Please tell me what is going on."

"She got mad and left," is all Hotch offered. "I'm going to call Chuck. . ."

"Yeah. He might know where she is."

"Thanks for trying. . ."

"Let me know as soon as you find her!"

"I will. Sorry I woke you up."

"Yeah," Cam offered and ended the call.

Hotch called Chuck, and he didn't think he was going to get answer, and he started thinking that maybe Chuck was with Kahlan.

"Yeah?" Chuck asked groggily.

"I was hoping you were with Kahlan," Hotch told him, his voice strong in disappointment.

"What?!" Chuck yelled and Hotch could hear him getting up. "What's going on?"

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "She left out of here a while ago, and I can't get her; and Cam tried tracing her phone and GPS, but she's turned them off or whatever and he can't trace her."

"I'm on my way!" Chuck told him and ended the call.

Hotch sighed heavily. _Please come home, Babe. I am so sorry._

Within twenty minutes, Chuck pulled into the drive. By the time he got to the door, Hotch could tell he was pissed. Hotch didn't blame him, though, because he felt the same. Hotch opened the door for him before he could knock or ring the bell.

Chuck stopped right inside the door and fixed him with a deadly look. "What did you do?"

Hotch took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face.

"You asked her about Lucas didn't you?"

"Sort of. . ."

"No! Damn it, Hotch!"

"I've been a complete asshole. . . She left out of here really upset."

Chuck whole body showed the disappointment he felt. "I asked you not to. . ."

"He told me what happened. . ."

Chuck swallowed hard. "I guess you. . ."

"He's not right in blaming you Chuck. It was an accident. . ."

Chuck shook his head slowly. "I don't care if you blame me any more than Lucas. I will live with that for the rest of my life with my own guilt as my punishment. The only opinion I care about is Kay's. . ."

"She can't blame you. . ."

Chuck's head snapped to him. "No, she doesn't! Tell me what happened!"

Chuck's anger made Hotch feel even worse and he couldn't bring himself to tell him that it was his own stupidity that started it all. "We got into an argument and she got she got upset. I tried. . . I tried to get her to tell me what happened. . ."

Chuck shook his head roughly. "You're the God damned, fucking profiling Energizer Bunny! Aren't you? You just have to keep going and going!"

Hotch shrunk down into a seat. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Yeah, well, the road to hell is paved with good intensions, isn't it?!" Chuck ran a hand through his hair. "What did you make her tell you?"

"She didn't tell me anything. She said it was too hard. . ." a tear escaped his eye and slowly trialed down his cheek. Finally he stood up. "He told me what happened. I don't understand why she couldn't. . ."

"He doesn't know the whole story! He fucking left!"

"You have to tell me what happened. . ."

Chuck shook his head as he backed up a step.

"You have to tell me," Hotch pleaded as he grabbed Chuck's shoulders. "I have to know how to fix this!"

Chuck shrugged him off roughly. "No! I promised her to never talk about it! I just hope that this is fixable!"

"Is it so bad?" Hotch asked weakly already knowing the answer.

"I told you that it was dangerous territory! I told you to drop it! God damn it, Hotch! Why couldn't you just trust me?"

Hotch licked his lips and slid back down into his seat. "I don't know," he offered softly.

"I will find her," Chuck told him and headed for the door.

"Will you tell me when you do?" Hotch asked desperately.

Chuck froze with his hand on the knob. "You didn't trust me. Why should I trust you?" and he went out without another word.

Hotch's head dropped into his hands. _He doesn't trust me not to hurt her again. _He choked back a sob. _Why? Why did I think she would cheat on me? Why did push her?_ He let his tears flow freely. _I'm so sorry, Babe. I hope you can bring yourself to forgive me._

XXX

Hotch didn't get any sleep as he waited and waited for word from Chuck or Kahlan; he never got any. As soon as he thought it was a decent enough time, he called Rossi. Rossi came over and Hotch told him what happened. He could tell Rossi was more disappointed in him than he was mad, but he saved Hotch the embarrassment by keeping his comments to himself.

Rossi grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on. We have to know what's going on," he told him as he took him toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Hotch asked as he let himself be steered.

"Just because Chuck promised not to tell anyone, doesn't mean Cam did," Rossi offered. "And even if he did, Kitten will get him to tell us." Rossi took him outside and put him in the passenger seat of his car and then drove them to Garcia and Cam's house.

"Oh, Sir," Garcia cried as soon as she saw Hotch. She pulled him into a strong hug as Cam walked into the entry way to see who had shown up. His face was full of disappointment, and Hotch knew Cam was hoping it was Kahlan and Chuck. Hotch also knew by the look on his face that he hadn't heard anything either.

Rossi was the first to speak to him. "We have to know what is going on so we know how to handle this."

Cam bit his lip and looked at his wife and Hotch. She had let him go, but she wrapped her arm in Hotch's to offer her support. Cam sighed heavily and walked to the family room, they quickly followed him.

"Please, Cam," Hotch begged.

"I made a promise," Cam told them as he fidgeted with a picture on the mantle; it was a picture of Kahlan, Chuck, and Cam from when they were younger, and they were all acting goofy; it was plain to see they were very happy.

"Some promises shouldn't be kept, Puddin," Garcia told him softly as she went to him and wrapped her arm around him. "Not if they get in the way of protecting the people we love."

Cam turned to her and searched her eyes. She gave him a squeeze and a smile, and he took a deep breath and nodded.

Hotch almost crumbled in relief, so Rossi pushed him toward the couch.

Garcia appraised the men. "I'll go put some coffee on," she told them and left the room. She patted Hotch's shoulder as she walked by him.

Rossi gave her a small smile, and then looked at Cam. "Hotch talked to Lucas. He knows about the baby and the crash," Rossi offered and he could tell Cam was shocked.

Cam shook his head. "Lucas wouldn't know the whole story. . ."

"Chuck told me he left," Hotch told him without looking at him; he was staring at the floor as his head rested in his hands and his elbows rested on his knees.

Cam huffed. "Lucas couldn't handle it. He split before she was even out of the hospital," Cam told them as he went and sat in a chair. Rossi sat down next to Hotch and they waited for him to continue. "Chuck felt so guilty. . . I thought he was going to split, too." He ran a hand down his face. "Turns out he wasn't the one I had to be worried about." He ran his hands down his thighs. "Kay was hurt physically by the crash; she was hurt emotionally by losing the baby, but Lucas taking off. . . I guess that just compounded it all." He stood up and went back to the picture. "She doesn't do guilt well."

Rossi flashed back to when Hotch was in the hospital after Damian had shot him. "She blamed herself?"

Cam nodded without looking at him. "She said that she should have pulled herself out. That she shouldn't have insisted on one last case. . . None of us saw it as being dangerous, though. We had no idea they were going to shoot at them. . ."

"It was an accident. A horrible accident, but an accident none the less, and that means no one is too blame except the asshole who shot at them," Rossi offered as he went and put a supportive hand on Cam's back because he could tell Cam still harbored guilt for it, too.

"She told Chuck that she didn't blame him, but we could tell that it had changed her. She was just a shell going through the motions. . ." he took a shuddering breath. "We knew something was wrong, but we didn't realize. . ." a tear trailed down his cheek, and Rossi moved him back to the chair.

Hotch looked up at him. "What did she do?" Hotch asked quietly. Rossi sat back down and wrapped his arm around Hotch's shoulders.

Cam took a deep breath. "She disappeared." He bit his lip. "It took us a few days to find her. . ." He shook his head roughly as more tears escaped his eyes. "She was. . ." he broke down and hid his head in his hands.

Garcia went to him and sat down on the edge of the seat and pulled him into a hug. "It's ok, it's ok," she kept repeating as she rubbed circles on his back.

Hotch watched the scene and his tears matched Cameron's. He wanted to yell. He wanted him to get on with the story, but his guilt over it stopped him and made him wait in silence.

After a few minutes, Garcia got him calmed down. He nodded against her as he sniffled and wiped his face. She pulled back from him and looked him in the face. He gave her a small smile and rubbed her belly. She pulled him into a quick kiss and then got up. With one more look at her husband and the other two men, she left the room again.

"You found her," Rossi offered to try to get Cam started again.

He nodded. "And not a moment too soon." He got up and started pacing. "We found her in a hotel. . . she was on the floor. . ." They could tell he had started crying again. "She was gone, but Chuck got her back."

Rossi stood up quickly. "Gone?"

Cam stopped and looked at him. "She had tried to kill herself. She took a bunch of pills."

Hotch could handle it and he broke into sobs: strong, body wracking, sobs. Rossi sat back down and pulled him to his chest.

"We got her to a hospital. We told them they were forced on her by someone trying to kill her so she wouldn't. . ." he didn't finish the statement as he took a deep breath.

Rossi knew that they were protecting her because anyone who had tried to commit suicide would never be allowed to continue in her line of work. "Then what happened?"

Cam shook his head. "We got her out of the hospital, but she was pissed we'd saved her. She wouldn't even talk to us. We watched her like a hawk, but she got away from us again."

Hotch's head snapped up to look at him. "And she tried it again?" he asked weakly as his tears crashed to the floor.

Cam shook his head slowly as the memories flooded in. "She was going to, but we didn't give her the chance." He sucked back a sob. "She had a pistol. . ."

Hotch buried his head again.

"Chuck distracted her and I got in behind her. . . It was the first time I tried that neck pinch, she hadn't even shown me how to do it, but I had watched her enough. . . it worked." He wiped his face. "We restrained her and tried to get her to talk to us, but she shut down even more. She didn't want to live. . ."

Hotch cried silently as the images of his wife lying lifeless in a bed being physically restrained like some crazy person made his heart break. _And I was trying to make her tell me about that! Reliving something like that can be just as hard as the first time. . . Oh God! And what I accused her of beforehand. . . She'll never forgive me!_

"How did you get her out of that?" Rossi asked quietly in the still room.

A small smile came to Cam's face as he wiped his face. "Chuck called her dad in. He took one look at her and then made us leave. I'm not sure what he did, but after about a week spent with him, she was back to her old self. He was an amazing man, and she was his little girl. . ." he laughed at some hidden memory. "After he left, she sat me and Chuck down and made us promise to never talk about it again."

Rossi went to him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for not keeping that promise. Now we might be able to figure out a way to straighten this out."

Cam hugged him back. "Since her dad's not here, maybe you could. . ."

"Let's hope it doesn't get that far," Rossi offered as he let him go and went back to Hotch. "Come on, Aaron, Chuck will find her and then we will. . ."

Hotch stood up. "Then we'll, what?" He shook his head roughly. "I accused her. . . I pushed her. . ." he choked back a sob. "I've gone too far. Why didn't I learn my lesson at the castle? Why did I try to push her into something she didn't want to do?"

"Aaron," Rossi started and pulled him into a hug. "You'll get through this."

He pulled away from him roughly. "I don't deserve her forgiveness!" he told him and went out the door before Rossi could stop him.

Cam looked at Rossi questioningly. "You're not going after him?" Garcia came into the room quickly to see what had happened and looked at Rossi, too.

"He needs time to process all this," Rossi told them and ran a hand down his face.

"What did he mean about learning his lessen at the castle? What happened?" Cam asked him.

Rossi rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm not sure Kahlan. . ."

"Come on, Rossi. I just shared with you."

Rossi took a deep breath. "Let's get through this, first," he told him. "But I promise to tell you about it later," he added with Cam's dejected look.

Cam nodded. "I'm going to call Chuck and see if he's found out anything. You need to know, though, Rossi, that Chuck is probably extremely pissed at Hotch right now."

"Hotch didn't mean to. . ." Garcia started.

"No, but Chuck just sees Kay's pain. He won't care why, at least, not until he calms down."

Rossi nodded. "And he'll be even more pissed at him once he finds out the whole story," Rossi told him and sat back down on the couch.

Cam studied him as he sat back down on the chair. "He accused her of something. . . What?"

Rossi took a deep breath and then told them the story.

Cam shook his head in disbelief. "How could he?"

Rossi shook his head. "He didn't know how Lucas had hurt her. If he'd known that then he wouldn't have. . ."

"But he knows how much she loves him!" Cam argued.

Rossi took a deep breath. "I'm not saying he's not to blame. Believe me; I tried to talk sense into the whole time, but. . ."

"He doesn't think he deserves her, so why wouldn't he think she would want someone as hot as Lucas?" Garcia asked her husband.

"What?" Cam asked quickly. "But she has proven her love to him over and over again!"

"Kitten's right," Rossi told him. "Hotch has never believed that he is good enough for Kahlan. Lucas showing up intensified those feelings."

Cam shook his head. "Then he's an idiot!"

"When it comes to his own happiness, he is," Rossi agreed and then took a deep breath. "But we'll deal with him after we make sure Kahlan is alright."

"Alright," Cam told him and took out his phone. They waited and when he shook his head, they knew Chuck hadn't answered.

"I'll go back to Hotch's in case Hotch or Kahlan shows up. Keep me in the loop, please."

Garcia pulled him into a hug. "Of course."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

By afternoon, Cam finally called Rossi. Chuck had found Kahlan, but all Chuck would tell him is that she was fine but wanted to be alone. While Rossi didn't like actually not knowing where she was, at least he knew she was alright. Hotch still hadn't come home, though, so he had Garcia trace Hotch's phone to see where he was.

"He must have it off," Garcia told him and the disappointment and worry was very evident in her voice.

Rossi took a deep breath. "Great. We find one and lose the other."

"You don't have any idea where he may be?" Cam asked him.

"I know a couple places to look," Rossi told them.

"Well, let us know," Garcia pleaded.

"Of course," Rossi told them and then ended the call. He ran a hand down his face and headed out the door.

XXX

After searching everyplace he could think of, Rossi finally made his way back to Hotch's house by six. Hotch still wasn't there, though, and he started to get worried. _Where the hell are you, Aaron?_ He sat down at the island and rested his head on his hand. A thought suddenly came to him and he took out his phone.

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone yet," Chuck told him as soon as the call connected.

"I understand that, but I need to talk to her," Rossi insisted.

"Look, Rossi. . ." Chuck started but then Rossi heard muffles sounds.

"What do you need, Dave?" Kahlan asked and Rossi smiled because he knew she had taken the phone from Chuck.

"I know you're hurting, Kiddo, and I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

She sighed. "I know, so am I."

"But Aaron has disappeared on us, too."

"What?"

"Yeah. We can't find him. I was wondering if you might know somewhere he might be."

She was silent for a moment. "Yeah," she offered weakly and told him. "Make sure he's alright, please."

"I will," he assured her and they talked for a few more minutes. Once he was done, Rossi grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

XXX

Rossi walked down to the Potomac River. Once he was close enough, he could see Hotch sitting on a bench close to the water. He went up to him and put his hand on Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch jumped up and turned around quickly. "Jesus Christ, Dave, you scared the shit out of me!"

Rossi chuckled and then sighed when he took in his friend. He could tell Hotch had spent most of the day in tears. "What are you doing, Aaron?"

Hotch sat back down. "Thinking."

Rossi sat down next to him. "About what?"

"About being the biggest dumbass in the world."

"I would say that just about fits."

Hotch huffed. "Thanks, Dave."

"Well, really, Aaron! I told you. . ."

Hotch got up roughly and took a couple steps toward the water. "I know! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!"

Rossi got up and put his hand on his shoulder. "I don't either, but I know you better pull your head out of your ass before you lose one of the best things that has ever happened to you!"

Hotch hung his head. "I've already lost her," he told him weakly.

"No you haven't."

He huffed. "Yeah right. She'll never forgive me for what I've done. I've gone too far this time."

Rossi turned him so he was looking at him. "You ruined everything?"

Hotch choked back a sob. "Yes."

"Seems I've heard that before. . ."

"But. . ." Hotch pulled away from him. "If you would have seen her face. . . I've hurt her too bad. She'll never want to have anything to do with me, and when the kids find out, they're going to hate me, too."

"She doesn't hate you, Aaron," Rossi told him gently. "She's hurt, and she has every right to be. . ."

"I know," Hotch agreed weakly.

"But she still loves you."

Hotch studied him. "How can you be so sure?"

Rossi smiled. "Because she told me."

Hotch grabbed him by the shoulders so quickly that Rossi startled. "You've talked to her? Today? Is she alright?"

"Calm down," Rossi told him and then steered him back to the bench. Hotch took a deep breath and looked at Rossi expecting him to explain. Rossi went ahead and told him about his call with Kahlan.

Hotch ran a hand over the back of his neck. "So where is she?"

Rossi sighed heavily. "She's at Donna's."

Hotch shook his head slowly. "So she still loves me, but she doesn't even want to see me?"

"She needs time, Aaron."

"Time to decide how she wants to handle the divorce probably," Hotch offered dejectedly.

"Stop it!" Rossi insisted. "If you let her get away, then you really are a dumbass!"

Hotch locked eyes with him. "You honestly think I have a chance of making this right again?"

Rossi nodded quickly. "I do. I think it's going to take time, but as long as you show her you are trying, then I think you two will be alright."

"I will do anything. . . anything" he emphasized, "to make it up to her!"

Rossi put his arm around his shoulder. "That'a boy." He stood up. "Now let's go. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Hotch sighed weakly. "I'm not hungry."

Rossi shook his head at him but led the way to his car. As they walked he fixed Hotch with a questioningly look. "Did you walk all the way here?"

Hotch shrugged. "Walked, ran. . . I'm not even sure. I just found myself here." Hotch fixed Rossi with a look. "How did you know to look here?"

Rossi smiled. "Kahlan said you'd be here."

Hotch nodded. "Is she really alright? You know, with the whole past thing?"

Rossi put his arm around Hotch's shoulders. "I think so. Donna will keep an eye on her."

Hotch nodded again as he sighed deeply.

XXX

After stopping at a restaurant and forcing Hotch to eat, Rossi took Hotch home. He grabbed his go bag out of his car because he was not going to let Hotch be alone that night.

After emailing the kids and asking them about camp and apologizing about the lack of commication, Hotch took a shower and then sat on down on his bed. He sighed heavily, took out his phone, and prepared a text. 'I know you need your time and space, but I can't go to bed without telling you that I love you. I would also tell you I'm sorry, but I know that really doesn't mean anything right now. Please know, though, that I regret what I have done more than anything else I have ever done, and if you'll allow me, I will make it up to you. Goodnight, Babe.' He hit the send button and laid down. _Please, God, please let her forgive me._

Hotch awoke as he hit the floor. _Not again!_ He stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His alarm clock read a disappointing 3:27. He ran a hand down his face and grabbed his phone. Kahlan hadn't replied, but he hadn't really thought she would. He took a deep breath and headed down stairs. After drinking a half a cup of cold coffee, he grabbed the blanket off the chair and laid down on the couch. Goliath jumped up and laid down with him, and Hotch looked at Sampson curled up on the floor in front of the TV. "You can get up here, too."

Sampson growled lightly and then put his head back down on his paws.

"Great! Even the damn dog hates me!" Hotch shook his head and turned on his side away from the accusing eyes of the Doberman.

XXX

Rossi woke up to his alarm and went to Hotch's room to see if he was up. He sighed when he saw the bed empty and went in search of his selected son. He shook his head when he saw Hotch asleep on the couch curled up with the big Lab. _Can't sleep in that bed, huh?_ He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

He took a cup into the family room and pushed Goliath off the couch. Hotch startled in his sleep and sat up quickly. "What?" he asked frantically.

"Jesus. Calm down. I was just waking you up," Rossi told him as he sat the cup on the coffee table in front of Hotch.

Hotch rubbed his face with both hands and swung his legs over the side of the couch and sat up. He watched Goliath go out the pet door, but Sampson was sitting up and staring at him intently. Hotch shook his head and looked away from him.

"What's his problem?" Rossi asked as he looked Sampson.

"He's pissed Kahlan isn't here and he knows it's my fault," Hotch told him as he grabbed the coffee and took a drink.

"How could he possibly know that?"

Hotch huffed. "You should have seen him when I was arguing with her. She had to yell at him to stop growling at me." He shook his head again. "I thought he was going to bite me there for a while."

Rossi eyed the dog warily. "He was probably upset. He has never heard you all do that," he offered. "It does look like he's pissed." Sampson cut his eyes to Rossi and Rossi almost spit out his coffee. He shook his head. "Think I should take him to Donna's?"

Sampson's ears quirked toward him slightly, and Rossi laughed.

Hotch took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm going to get ready."

XXX

Hotch looked at his team around the conference room table. He knew they all knew what had happened. He shook his head. "I know. I am the biggest idiot on the planet. I should have never even thought what I did, let alone actually put a voice to. . ."

"It's alright, Hotch. We all make mistakes," JJ offered with a small smile.

"You'll figure it out," Reid assured him.

"And maybe next time, you'll let us in on it so we can help if needed," Mack told him.

"Or kick your ass to stop you from making another mistake," Morgan added.

"And you know we will help you straighten this out," Garcia assured him with a grin.

Rossi smiled. _Sticking together no matter what, just like a real family._

XXX

Their new case found them on the jet and headed to the little town of Dover in southern New Hampshire. Several dead bodies had been found in the national forest, and the small local police force had no idea where to even start.

Hotch text Kahlan to let her know. When her 'Be safe' came back almost instantly, he took a ragged breath and hid his face with a hand.

"What?" Rossi asked him quickly.

Hotch swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "She told me to be safe."

Rossi smiled and patted his leg. "Good."

"Think she'd talk to me?"

Rossi shook his head. "Don't push her, Aaron. She'll let you know when she's ready."

Hotch nodded and put his phone away. "You're right, but I'm really happy she did that."

"Of course you are."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The case took three days, and Hotch had text Kahlan every night, but he never got a response. His worry over how his wife was doing was driving him crazy, but he also knew he couldn't push her. He took out his phone. 'We're on our way home, so I'll be available tonight if you want to talk or anything.' He hit the send button and then quickly sent her another text: 'I love you!'

Hotch still hadn't heard anything from his wife by the time he got home. _How can we work this out if you won't even talk to me?_ He sighed heavily and filled a glass with twice the amount of scotch than normal. He sat down on the couch and stared into space. _God, though, if she had accused me of cheating on her, I'd be devastated, too. I am so sorry, Babe. I really hope you believe that._

By midnight, he had passed out on the couch from drinking and thinking way too much.

When Hotch's phone alarm went off, his pounding head made him wince, and the movement to reach his phone on the coffee table made him wince even more. _Jesus Christ. That was stupid, Hotchner!_ He rubbed his hands down his face and slowly made his way up to his room and into the shower.

XXX

Rossi pulled up beside Hotch in the garage and they walked into the building together. "Damn, Hotch. You look like shit."

Hotch nodded slowly. "Please don't yell."

Rossi chuckled. "Apparently you had a date with a little alcohol last night?"

"I wouldn't call it little," Hotch offered weakly as he massaged his temples.

Rossi patted him on the back as they made their way into the elevator. "Have you eaten anything this morning?"

Hotch squinted his eyes as he tried to remember.

"Did you even eat last night?"

Hotch's face scrunched up. "I think so."

Rossi shook his head. "What was the last thing you ate?"

"That sandwich JJ made me eat," Hotch told him proudly.

Rossi shook his head even more. "That was lunch yesterday, Aaron."

Hotch drooped. "Oh."

Rossi took out his phone as they made their way through the glass doors. He looked around and smiled. He quickly sent a text to the team members who hadn't shown up yet as Hotch made his way to his office massaging his temples again.

Within twenty minutes, Rossi walked into Hotch's office without knocking and dropped a bag down on his desk in front of him. Hotch looked up at him questioningly. "What's this?"

"That is breakfast, and you are going to eat it!" Rossi demanded with a grin as he sat in his usual seat.

Hotch huffed but opened the bag and took out the breakfast sandwich. "Who do I owe for this?"

Rossi smiled, but before he could answer, Garcia walked in a dropped two more bags down onto Hotch's desk with a giggle and then went back out without a word.

Hotch looked at the bags and then looked at Rossi. "Did you tell them all to get me something?"

"I sent a text telling them that their Unit Chief hadn't eaten breakfast, apparently they all want you to eat."

Hotch sighed. "I'm not even hungry."

Rossi face turned stern. "I don't care if you're not. You are going to eat." When Hotch looked about ready to argue, Rossi gave him a smirk. "Or I'll tell Garcia."

Hotch balked, quickly unwrapped the sandwich in his hand, and took a bite as Rossi laughed.

XXX

They didn't get a case and they were all out of the bullpen by five. Hotch made his way home slowly because he really didn't want to face the empty house again.

After sitting in the silence for over an hour and not able to concentrate on anything, he got up and grabbed his keys. He bit his lip and started his car. _Maybe she'll at least let me see her, even if she doesn't want to talk yet._ He made over to his sister-in-law's and smiled when he saw Kahlan's car. _I have to know she's alright. That's all I need, and I'll leave her alone. At least that might let me sleep._

Donna opened the door to find Hotch standing on her porch. "She's not here, Aaron."

"Donna, please, I need to see her," he entreated.

"She's really not here. Penny and JJ came by to take her out about twenty minutes ago."

He dropped at the news. "Alright," he told her dejectedly and turned to leave. She was about to shut the door but he turned back to her. "Is there any advice you can give me?" he asked her weakly.

She gave him a small smile and opened the door to invite him in. "Come on. I have coffee."

He followed her to the kitchen and sat down at the table while she poured him a cup. She looked at him sitting there, his head bent down, slumped in the seat. _The poor thing looks lost._ She shook her head and gave him the cup and then sat down next to him.

He finally raised his head a little and looked at her. "She hates me, doesn't she?"

She reached over and put her hand on his. "She doesn't hate you, Aaron. She's hurt and upset, but she has reason to be."

He took a deep breath. "I know." He took a drink of the coffee and then looked at her. "Do you hate me?" he asked uncertainly knowing she had every right to.

She smirked. "If I hated you Aaron, I would have kicked your ass off my porch not invite you in."

He chuckled. "That's true." He looked at his lap. "What has she said? Is she going to leave me?" he asked without looking up because he really didn't want to face the answer.

She grabbed his hand and pulled on it a little to make him look at her. "She loves you so much." She gave him a smile. "She'll get over this."

He sat up a little straighter. "You really think so?"

"Yes."

Relief washed over him as his eyes watered. "What can I do to ensure that?" As Donna's eyes darted around, Hotch started to droop again. If Donna didn't have any ideas, then that meant Kahlan hadn't given her any. After a few moments, a sly smile came to Donna's face though, and Hotch's heart sped up a little. "What?" he asked her quickly.

"I would think that if you made Luc pay for what he's done, that that would go a long way to making her feel better."

Hotch drooped even further. "I wish." He chuckled and looked at his sister-in-law again. "You think if I got my ass kicked badly enough she'd feel sorry for me?"

Donna laughed but shook her head. "I don't think she'd like that at all."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Well, if I went after him, I think me getting my ass kicked would be the only thing that came out of it."

She shook her head at him some more. "Really, Aaron?"

"What?" he asked as he studied her.

"So you mean to tell me when you all go after your. . . What do you call them?"

"Unsubs?" he offered though not really sure what she was talking about.

"Yeah, your unsubs. When you go after them do you all catch them and beat information or their confessions out of them?"

He balked. "No!"

She smiled again. "I didn't think so."

He studied her questioningly. "I don't follow."

She shook her head again as though she thought it should have been obvious. "You use that brilliant mind of yours to figure out their secrets and find their weaknesses so you can exploit them, don't you?"

He swallowed hard and ran a hand along the back of his neck as he considered her words. After a few moments, a small smile came to his lips. "You think there's something about Lucas that can hurt him?"

She smiled. "How did Dad put it? Something along the lines of 'that son of bitch has got way too many skeletons in his closet.'"

He sat up straighter. "Your dad didn't like him?" He shook his head. "No, of course he didn't with what he did. . ."

She shook her head and cut him off. "Dad didn't like him the minute he met him, and afterward . . . Well, he wanted to find him and kill him."

Hotch chuckled. "I bet." He locked eyes with her. "Could your dad have done it?"

She laughed. "Dad could do anything he set his mind to. You don't have to be a better fighter to kill someone."

Hotch ran a hand over his chin as he imagined Kahlan's father, the demolitions expert, blowing up Lucas' house or car. _It's a shame he didn't!_ He took a deep breath. He knew Kahlan's father was a good man, but he could also imagine how pissed he must have been to find his little girl so broken after Lucas got through with her.

Hotch was pulled out of his thoughts by Donna laughing. "Why do you think Lucas never contacted her in all these years?"

Hotch looked at her. "Your dad threatened him?"

Donna laughed even harder. "You could say that."

Hotch eyed her warily for a second and then shook his head. "I would have liked to have met your father."

Her eyes turned misty as some unknown memory made its way to the surface. She shook her head to banish it and smiled at Hotch. "You would have thought he didn't like you either." She chuckled. "At least in the beginning."

He sunk back into his chair. "He wouldn't have liked me?"

"I didn't say that. I said _you_ would have _thought_ he didn't" She grabbed his hand in hers. "Dad could be really scary and Kahlan was his baby."

Hotch looked at her questioningly.

"He would have liked you just fine. You are a fine man, Aaron." She chuckled. "But he wouldn't have let you know that, at least not in the beginning."

Hotch nodded his understanding as a small smile creased his face.

Donna laughed some more. "And out of all his son-in-laws, I think you are going to be the most like him when it comes to his granddaughters."

Hotch brows furrowed. "What?"

She laughed at his look. "Oh please. You can stop someone's heart with that mean look of yours. I feel sorry for any boy Joey is ever brave enough to actually bring home."

Hotch chuckled. "I see what you mean."

"I think Dad will be proud when he sees it, too."

His smile faltered. "He probably hates me right now, though."

Donna gave him an appraising look. "He probably isn't none too happy with you, that's for sure." She reached over and patted his shoulder. "But this is as much Lucas's fault as it is yours. What you do about it, how you fix it, that will tell you whether or not Dad still likes you."

"So you really believe that I can fix this? Cause I'm not so sure right now."

Donna took a deep breath. "I do. I think as long as you don't push her," she emphasized. "I think things will straighten themselves out."

Hotch took another drink of his coffee and then nodded as he stood up. "If she's willing to give me another chance, then I will do everything I can to make her happy again."

Donna stood up and smiled. "Good. Because the Aaron Hotchner I know wouldn't give up. You never gave up before, and now is not the time to start," she told him and then pulled him into a hug.

He squeezed her tightly. "I thank God that Kahlan has such a wonderful sister."

She pulled back and patted his chest. "I'll do my best to help, too."

He smiled. "I know. I better go. If she wants to talk or. . ."

"She'll let you know when she's ready."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Thank you," he told her and headed for the door. He drove home feeling a little bit better as his mind raced over what he could do to Lucas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The next day, the whole team could tell Hotch was doing a little better. After their case briefing, Hotch pulled JJ aside. "I know you all took her out," he started and JJ gave him a look that said she didn't want to get in the middle of it. "I'm not going to drill you for information or anything. I just wanted to tell you 'thank you'. I know she needs friends right now."

JJ finally gave him a smile. "She is doing better," she told him and then left to get her stuff together.

A quick case in Colorado only took two days, but the only thing he heard from Kahlan was her 'Be safe' in the beginning. Once they were back to the BAU and after closing the case files and turning them in, Hotch headed to Garcia's and Cam's house. He knocked on the door and nervously waited for one of them to answer. Cam opened the door and the look on his face told Hotch that he really wasn't welcomed.

"I need your help," Hotch told him quickly hoping that he wouldn't shut the door before he gave Hotch a chance to explain.

Cam appraised him. "I'm not talking to her for you if that's what you want."

Hotch shook his head quickly. "No. I need your help with something else."

Cameron took a deep breath and opened up the door to allow him to enter. Garcia came into the entryway to see who had come and she immediately got worried. "What's happened?"

"Calm down," Hotch told her quickly. "Nothing new has happened, but I need your all's help."

"Oh, ok," she told him with a smile and then pulled him into the house further.

Hotch gave her a smile. _At least she isn't mad at me anymore._ He took a deep breath and looked at Cam. _Although, I can't say the same for her husband._ He sighed.

Cam led them into the family room and turned to Hotch. "So what did you want?"

"I want your help in looking into Lucas a little more deeply."

Cam appraised him. "Why?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Garcia asked as she put her arm into Hotch's with a smile. "It's about time, Boss Man."

Hotch chuckled knowing she had deduced what he wanted.

"What?" Cam asked looking at both of them warily.

"My Liege is finally ready for some retribution," Garcia told him as she moved Hotch to the couch, made him sit down, and sat down beside him.

Cam sat down in the chair. "What did you have in mind?" he asked with a smile.

XXX

Rossi picked his phone as it vibrated. They had the day off, but he was up at normal time. He was surprised to see Kahlan on his caller ID, though. He stomach tightened as he answered the call. "Hey, Kiddo."

"Hey, Dave. Do you have any plans today?"

"No," he told her slowly not knowing why she would be asking. "Why?"

"Because I am going to see Lucas, and I was wondering if you would go with me."

"Lucas? Why?" he asked her quickly.

"Because I want to get to the bottom of this," she told him flatly.

"Apparently you don't want Aaron to go with you?"

"No. I don't want them in the same state, let alone the same room."

"You're not ready to see Aaron yet?"

"I'm ready for some answers."

"And you want me to go, why?"

She sighed. "Because if Aaron can't be there, then you can be his eyes and ears."

"You think he won't believe you?"

She huffed. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Sure, I'll go. When and where?"

"Meet me at Cam's at ten."

"See you then," Rossi told her and she ended the call. Rossi ran a hand along his goatee. _This is going to be interesting, to say the least._

XXX

Kahlan, Chuck, Cameron, and Rossi all got out of Chuck's Jeep in front of a small hotel. Kahlan took the lead and headed to one of the doors. Rossi saw a curtain move and then a door quickly opened and out stepped Lucas.

He quickly took in the people in front of him. "What's this about?"

"I want to ask you some questions?" Kahlan asked him quickly as she went up to him and stopped about a foot away from him.

"About what?"

She bit her lip. "Did you really think it would work?"

His scrunched up in confusion. "What would work?"

"Have you bothered Aaron anymore? Have you seen him?"

"What?"

Kahlan stuck out so quickly, Rossi didn't see her hand move until it was wrapped around the back of Lucas's neck. "Answer the question, Luc," she told him coldly.

Rossi could see fear and shock in Lucas's face, and he was pretty sure he could see pain, too.

"I. . . no! I haven't seen him!" Lucas told her as his knees buckled and he went to the ground; Kahlan bent with him, not letting him go. "Jesus Christ, Kay! Let me go!" he pleaded as tears escaped his eyes.

Rossi wasn't sure what Kahlan was doing, but the looks on Chuck's and Cam's faces told him they were almost as scared as Lucas was.

"Why should I let you go? After what you did, you deserve every ounce of pain I can give you!"

Lucas's whole body was shaking, and Rossi couldn't understand why Lucas didn't just pull away from her.

"I'll never play another song again! I swear!" Lucas screamed.

"I'm talking about the emails and you coming over to the house, and you trying to make Aaron think I was having an affair with you!" she yelled and Rossi saw her flex her fingers a little.

Lucas's face started to turn red. "I. . . don. . .no. . .wha. . .u. . .tal. . .bout," he tried as his breathing became very labored.

The anger on Kahlan's face slowly started to turn into confusion. "I'm going to let you go, so we can talk, but if I even suspect you are lying to me, I will kill you," she told him slowly.

He nodded, or so Rossi thought it was a nod; Lucas didn't move a whole lot. Kahlan finally released him and he sucked in his breath as his face went to the ground in front of him. He stayed kneeled down, and they could all tell he was trying to recover.

Cam noticed several people looking out their windows. "Ahhh, maybe we should take this inside," he suggested.

Rossi saw what got his attention and moved closer to Kahlan. "Yeah. I agree," he told her.

She nodded. "Help him back into his room," she told Chuck and Cam.

They quickly went to the downed man and pulled him up into a standing position. The grunts and groans coming from Lucas told Rossi that it hurt for the man to move. He mentally winced. _Damn, Kiddo, what the hell did you do to him?_

They all went into Lucas's room, and Rossi looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Chuck and Cam put Lucas into the only chair in the room. He was still breathing heavily. Kahlan moved to stand in front of him. "Exactly what did you think you would accomplish by your little game?" Kahlan asked him coldly.

Lucas looked at her and his face showed his confusion. "What game? What are you talking about?" he asked weakly.

"Have you had any contact with Aaron?"

He winced and she tensed. "Yes. I went to your house to tell him about Chuck," he told her as he leaned back away from her.

"I know about that! What other contact have you had?"

He held his hands up in submission. "None! I swear!"

"Have you come to my house any other time?" Kahlan asked as she shot a look to Rossi. Her look told him she wondered the same thing; what the hell is going on?

"Just when you told me to," he told her quickly.

She stood up straighter and shared a look with Cam and Chuck. "I have never told you to come to my house. I didn't even know you knew where I lived!"

He looked at her suspiciously. "You emailed me! You told me to come over the other day, but you weren't even there. I waited for you for over a half an hour! I should be the one asking who is playing games!"

Kahlan ran a hand through her hair and her movement made Lucas flinch away from her. She took a deep breath. "I didn't send you an email."

"Yes you did," he told her quickly. "I still have it!" he told her as he pointed at a laptop sitting on the bed.

"Check it," she told Cam and he grabbed it and within a few moments, he turned it to her and showed her an email.

Kahlan took the laptop and studied it. Her face was a mix of anger and confusion. The email told Lucas to come over and come in through the garage, and it told him that she was finally ready to sit down and talk to him. She showed Rossi the email. "That's the same email address that Aaron thought was mine."

She handed the laptop back to Cameron. "See if there is anything else on there."

Cam took it knowing what she wanted him to check out. He sat down on the bed and got to work.

Lucas looked at Kahlan. "You didn't send the email?"

"No."

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," she told him honestly as she finally started to calm down.

"Why did you think I've seen your husband?"

"Because apparently someone is playing games. . ."

"And you thought it was me?"

"Just like you thought I sent that email. Someone is trying to make it look like you were trying to make Aaron think I was having an affair with you."

He stood up. "An affair? You won't even talk to me!"

She studied him intently. "Lucas, I know we've had our problems, but. . ."

"I swear to you, Kay, I've only wanted to talk to you because. . ." he stopped as his shoulders drooped. "Never mind."

Cam shut the laptop, set it on the bed, and stood up. "I don't see anything."

Kahlan nodded to him and then looked at Chuck and Rossi. "I need to talk to Luc alone, please." Chuck was about to protest, but her look made him keep his silence. Cam grabbed his shoulder and pulled him toward the door. She looked at Rossi still standing there. "Please, Dave?"

Rossi nodded and squeezed her shoulder as he followed Chuck and Cam out the door.

Kahlan sat down on the bed. "I'm here now, so talk."

He shook his head. "No. Something is going on that you need to take care of. Go figure it out," he told and turned away from her. He wiped his face quickly and then turned back to her. "But I swear to you, Kay, that I haven't done anything." He took a step towards her. "But if you have any remembrance of the love you used to have for me, I would greatly appreciate an hour once you have the time."

She stood up and studied him. She knew he was telling the truth, and she walked up to him. "I will call you, and I will sit down with you, I promise."

He almost crumpled in relief. "Thank you," he told her as a tear made its way down the side of his face.

She bit her lip as she nodded and then went out the door.

Chuck almost collapsed in relief when he saw her emerge. She went straight to them. "He's telling the truth."

"Then what the hell is going on?" Cam asked her as he opened the door to the Jeep.

"I don't know, but I will find out," she told him and got in the passenger seat.

"Then who the hell is behind all of it?" Rossi asked and they could all tell he was worried.

Kahlan turned around in her seat. "I have no idea," she confessed and they could all tell it pissed her off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kahlan, Chuck, Cam, and Rossi all went back to Cam's house in silence; they were all lost in their own thoughts about what was happening. Cam looked at Kahlan as he got out of Chuck's Jeep. "I'll get Penny and see if we can trace anything down. We just assumed it was Lucas, so we didn't look into it that deeply."

Kahlan nodded. "Thanks. I'll do some checking and while I think Luc is telling the truth, I want to check out his story a little more."

Chuck looked at Rossi. "Where is Hotch?"

"At home I think," Rossi told him and then looked at Kahlan. "You want me to tell him what happened?"

Kahlan shrugged. "I don't care."

Rossi sighed and then pulled her into a hug. "I know you're upset with him, and I know he deserves it, but hearing nothing from you is killing him," he told her quietly.

She pulled away from him and ducked her head a little. "I know."

Rossi gave her a small smile. "Maybe you could at least let him see you for a little bit," he tried. He noticed Chuck gave him dirty look, but he ignored him.

"I'll think about it. Maybe if you all don't get a case tomorrow," she told him.

"Well, that's at least something," he offered and gave her another hug. "I'll see you later, Kiddo."

"Yep," she told him and then moved to her car.

Rossi got in his and drove away. _I'll wait to tell Hotch about it tomorrow at work if we have the time. If I go tell him now, he'll just want to run over and talk to her._

XXX

The next morning started off without a new case and the team focused on consults, but a little after lunch, the Phoenix, Arizona police called and needed help in catching a killer who had already killed four people. They were on the jet and flying out by two. Hotch text Kahlan and she told him to be safe. Hotch sighed and put his phone away. It vibrated again, though, and he took it back out. Kahlan had text him again.

'Call me if you get the chance.'

He showed the text to Rossi and Rossi's grin was almost as big as Hotch's. "I know we can't work everything out over the phone, but I'm just really glad she's finally going to let me talk to her," Hotch confessed.

"Of course you are," Rossi agreed with a grin. He then took that time to tell him about their encounter with Lucas.

Hotch was shocked, but he really didn't have a whole lot of time to think about it as they reached Phoenix because another body had been found before their arrival. They all quickly jumped in and started to work.

XXX

That evening, they all took a break and went out to eat. They sat together but they didn't discuss the case as the restaurant was too busy and they didn't want to be overheard.

After eating, they all went to Hotch's room to discuss the case. After about an hour, Hotch decided to call it a night as he rubbed a hand down his face. His head was pounding, and he knew the lack of sleep and stress over the case and with Kahlan was getting the better of him.

Once his team had left him, he took out his phone and text Kahlan. He told her he was actually going to bed because they wanted to get an early start in the morning, and he told her that he would call her the next night if that was alright. Before he even got his pajamas out of his bag, she had text him back and said that was fine and told him to be safe.

He smiled and then shook his head. _Forget the shower. I'm going to bed._ He put his pajamas on, pulled the covers back, and was out in no time.

XXX

Rossi knocked on Hotch's door, but he didn't get any response. JJ took out her phone and tried calling Hotch again. They could hear his phone going off behind the door, and JJ shot Morgan a worried look. "I'll go get a key," Mack told them all and took off running down the hall.

Rossi ponded on the door. "Hotch! Wake up, Hotch!" he yelled not caring about whether he was disturbing the other guests or not.

Mack came back and skidded to a halt and handed the key to Rossi. Morgan pulled his pistol and nodded to Rossi. Rossi unlocked the door and swung it open quickly, and Morgan charged into the room first.

They all relaxed when they saw Hotch in the bed, and Morgan put his pistol away. Rossi went up to him and pushed on Hotch's shoulder. "Hotch!"

Hotch moaned and turned away from him.

JJ shot a look to Rossi. Rossi understood it because they were all thinking the same thing: _What the hell is wrong with him?_ Rossi sat down beside Hotch and slapped his face lightly. "Aaron?"

Hotch moaned again but his eyes started to flutter open. "Dave?" he asked weakly.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you?" Rossi asked him quickly.

"I don't feel so good," Hotch told him as his hand went to his head.

Rossi quickly felt his forehead. "Damn, you're burning up."

"You want me to call a bus?" Mack asked quickly.

"He's probably has that flu going around the station," Reid offered as he stepped closer to get a better look at his boss.

"What hurts?" JJ asked as she went up beside Rossi.

Hotch looked at her questioningly, swallowed hard, and then finally answered. "Everything."

"Awww," she told him with a sad smile.

"You want to go to the hospital?" Rossi asked him.

That made Hotch try to sit up in defiance. "No!"

Rossi pushed him back down. "You want me to get a doctor?"

Hotch swallowed hard again. "No." He tried to push Rossi away. "I'll be fine. Just let me take a shower."

Rossi shook his head. "You're not going anywhere!"

"But the case. . ."

"We can handle the case!" Morgan told him forcibly.

Hotch sighed and sunk back into the bed.

Rossi pulled the covers back up to Hotch's shoulders and then turned to JJ. "Go get some Tylenol and a juice or something." JJ nodded and quickly left. Rossi turned back to Hotch and stroked his hair away from his forehead. "I won't call a doctor if you promise to stay in bed."

Hotch nodded as his eyes went closed again.

Rossi looked at Morgan. "Go ahead and get things started. JJ and I will catch up with you."

"You sure he should be left alone?" Morgan asked clearly not liking leaving someone he was supposed to protect unattended.

"Go, I'll be fine," Hotch offered.

"You heard the boss," Mack told him as she put her hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"We'll check on you later," Reid offered and then went out the door.

Morgan took one more look at Hotch and then he and Mack followed Reid down the hall.

"How are you really?" Rossi asked seriously.

"I feel really weak and my head is killing me," Hotch told him and Rossi winced at how he sounded.

"You sure you'll be alright?"

Hotch nodded.

"You want me to call Kahlan?"

He shook his head. "No. I wouldn't want her to think that it's a ploy to get her to feel sorry for me."

"All she'd have to do is listen to you to know you're sick."

"No. I don't want her to worry."

JJ came back in with a bottle of Tylenol and three bottles of orange juice. She sat the juice on the nightstand and got three pills out of the bottle. Rossi opened one of the juices and handed it and the pills to Hotch. "Take these."

Hotch sat up a little, took them, and then sank back into the bed.

"That juice better be gone by lunchtime when I come back to check on you," Rossi told him sternly.

"Yes, Sir."

Rossi patted him on the chest. "You sure you'll be alright?"

"Get him out of here, JJ."

JJ chuckled and Rossi stood up. "Call if you need anything."

"I think I'll sleep it off," Hotch told him with a small smile.

"Fine. You sleep. We'll be back to check on you later."

Hotch closed his eyes and they left.

"I thought he was acting a little weird last night," JJ offered.

Rossi shook his head. "Just what he needs on the top of everything else."

Before they had even got to the station, Rossi's phone vibrated. He frowned at the caller ID, but answered it trying to sound positive. "Hey, Kiddo."

"Where's Aaron?" Kahlan asked him quickly.

"What?"

"Really, Dave? He has text me every morning as soon as he gets up just to tell me he loves me. What's going on?"

Rossi sighed. "He's feeling a little under the weather this morning, that's all."

"He's sick? Aaron doesn't get sick!"

"Half the station is out with the flu. We've given him meds and juice. He'll be fine."

She was silent for several minutes. "Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Yes, Kiddo."

"You think I should come?"

"If he's not better by tomorrow, we'll talk about it."

She sighed heavily. "Alright. Give me an update later?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Dave."

"Yep."

XXX

After lunch, Rossi opened Hotch's door quietly. A sad smile came to his lips as he took in Hotch's sleeping form. He went up and gently laid a hand on Hotch's forehead. _Good, fever's gone._ He leaned down and kissed his head. "I'll be back later, Aaron," he whispered and then left as quietly as he entered.

XXX

After catching their unsub, Rossi let the team handle taking him in and he went to check on Hotch. He was surprised to find Hotch's bed empty. He smiled, though, when he heard the shower running. He sat down in the chair and waited for Hotch to emerge from the bathroom.

Hotch walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and startled to see Rossi. "Jesus, Dave! You're getting as bad as Kahlan."

Rossi chuckled and approached the newly dressed man. "Well you look a thousand times better."

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know what was wrong with me, but I felt fine when I woke up about thirty minutes ago."

"Well, don't rush yourself," Rossi told him as he sat down again and then told Hotch about the day.

"That's great work," Hotch offered and his stomach growled.

"You're actually hungry?" Rossi asked with a laugh.

Hotch rubbed his stomach. "Yeah," he told him with a grin.

Rossi stood up. "Well, they should be done soon; let's meet the team and grab some dinner."

"Sounds good," Hotch agreed and grabbed his shoes.

XXX

That night, Hotch was actually surprised to find himself tired again after sleeping all day, so he text Kahlan and told her he would call once they were on the way home. She quickly responded and told him to sleep tight, so he climbed into bed and was soon asleep.

He awoke quickly and looked around, not sure where he was for a moment. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. _Jesus! What the hell was that?_ He ran a hand down his face and realized he was soaked with sweat. He shook his head and got up to get a drink. When he stood up, he realized his manhood was stiff. _Damn! Kahlan being gone has apparently really affected me._ He went to the bathroom and moaned as he went.

The release softened him and he shook his head in relief. He grabbed one of the juices JJ had brought him out of the little fridge. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ _I've gone longer than this without sex?_ He downed the juice and laid back down in bed. _It's because I'm going to bed thinking about her. . . Shit! I'm doing it right now!_ He tried to focus his thoughts on other things and eventually fell back to sleep.

XXX

Hotch awoke to his alarm and thanked God he didn't have any more vivid dreams. He got up and got ready, and the whole team was back on the jet and headed home by nine o'clock.

The case and being sick had kept him busy, but the ride home let his mind wander. Neither Cameron nor Garcia had been able to trace the phone tampering or the emails, and it bothered Hotch to think that someone could do something like that. _Why? At least Lucas had a reason. If it wasn't him, then who the hell else would benefit from it? It just doesn't make any sense._ He looked at Rossi. "Are you sure Lucas was telling the truth?"

Rossi shuddered at the memory. "I'm not sure what she was doing to him, but I wouldn't think anyone could withstand it."

Hotch bit his lip as he nodded.

"Besides, he seemed genuinely shocked by it all." He nodded. "Yes. I think he was telling the truth."

Hotch sighed deeply. "Then who the hell was it?"

Rossi shook his head slowly. "I've been racking my brain as much as you have, but I can't come up with anyone."

Hotch huffed. "It's a little scary to think that some unknown person could manipulate me like that."

"What's even scarier is the fact that whoever it is knows about Lucas and everything that entails."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Hotch looked at Rossi quickly; he hadn't thought about what it meant with Lucas involved. He took out his phone and text his wife. 'I know you're not ready to talk to me about everything yet, but I think we need to discuss this mess with the emails and such. Nothing is adding up and we need to figure out what's going on,' he hit the send button.

After about two minutes, she text back: 'That's funny. Chuck and I were just talking about that. I think we need to get the whole group together and brain storm. Ask the team if tonight would work for them and ask Dave if we can meet at his place, then let me know."

He smiled. _Even if it's only for an hour, at least I get to see her!_ He quickly asked everyone and everyone agreed, so he told her.

'How's eight sound?' she asked.

'Good.'

XXX

Hotch went home with Rossi from work and he paced as he waited for everyone to show up. People started trickling in around 7:30, but his phone vibrated and his heart sank because he immediately thought it was Kahlan telling him she wasn't going to come. He took out his phone nervously and frowned at the text from his wife asking him to step outside. He told Rossi where he was going and went outside to find Kahlan standing at the side of the driveway.

"Kahlan?"

She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "I need to talk to you in private," she told him and started for the backyard.

He quickly caught up with her as his stomach tightened as a thousand bad thoughts ran through his head. He silently followed her to a bench in the gazebo. He sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"I've talked with Lucas, and you need to realize he is a victim in this just as much as we are."

He nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I brought him here tonight because we need his help if we are really going to figure this out."

Hotch felt his chest tighten. "Alright."

She gave him a look. "You do not need to be jealous, Aaron. You know what happened between us."

Hotch licked his lips and looked at his feet.

"Aaron?"

He finally looked her in the eyes. "Even still, it's obvious you still have some feelings for him, Kahlan." He took a deep breath. "And he still has them for you, and I have to be honest with you, that bothers me a bit."

She gave him a sad smile. "Of course I still have feelings for him. He was my first true love, Aaron, and he will always have a small piece of my heart. Just like Haley will always have a piece of yours. We can't change who we have loved."

Hotch nodded weakly. _Yeah, but you don't have to worry about Haley coming between us._

She reached over and picked up his chin to make him look at her. "Please tell me you trust me."

"God, yes! I will never make that mistake again!" He cut his eyes to the side. "But. . ."

"But what?"

He swallowed hard and looked her in the eyes. "Can I trust him?"

She let him go and stood up. "More than you know." She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"What does that mean?"

She sighed heavily and sat back down as she looked at him. "He made me promise not to tell anyone, but I think you need to know so I am going to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Dave."

He studied her. Her eyes were wet and he got even more confused. "I promise."

She got up and started to pace. "He only came here to see me. He used that case as an excuse." Hotch was about to say something but she held up a finger to silence him. "It was a real case, but he really didn't my help. He knew, though, that that was the only way I would agree to see him." She took a deep breath. "He came seeking forgiveness."

"And you gave it to him?" he asked softly.

She sat back down beside him as a tear stained her cheek. "Only because of the reason he was seeking it in the first place."

Hotch sat up straighter. "Oh my God."

Kahlan nodded weakly. "The doctors only gave him six months, and that was two months ago." She wiped a tear away but another took its place. "He said that I was his biggest mistake and he had to try and get my forgiveness. He confessed he let his ego get the best of him at the bar, but he didn't mean to cause any problems. . ." she sobbed.

Hotch pulled her to him and she cried into his chest. _And add that on top of everything I've done. . . I am so sorry, Babe!_

After a few minutes, she pulled away from him. "I didn't tell him what happened after he left all those years ago because I didn't want to add to his guilt."

"Of course not."

"But we have to figure out who is behind this, and whoever it is, is also watching Luc."

Hotch nodded quickly. "I know."

She smiled sheepishly. "If it were under different circumstances, I think you would actually like him. He's not a bad guy."

"He has to be decent if you loved him, doesn't he?"

"I didn't tell you that to make you feel sorry for him or to try to get you to like him. . ."

"I'll just try not to hate him so much," he offered lightheartedly.

She chuckled. "That'll work."

"What about Chuck and Cam?"

"I told them the blame and the guilt had to go, and Lucas talked to Chuck. I don't know what all was said, but Chuck seems alright. I think they'll be fine when they see he isn't here to try to get me back or anything."

"Is Chuck still mad at me?"

She winced. "Yeah, but he'll get over it."

Hotch sighed. "I don't blame him. I'm still mad at me, too."

She chuckled. "Good."

He stood up. "Well, let's see if we can figure any of this out."

She nodded and stood up. "With all of us, we're bound to figure it out."

He took a deep breath. "And maybe afterward we could sit down and talk."

"Let's try to figure this out first," she told him and started back for the front yard.

Hotch watched her as he followed her. _She doesn't seem mad, but she can't hide that hurt in her eyes._ He shook his head. _Please let us figure this out so we can move on to work on us._

XXX

As soon as the meeting started, everyone focused on Lucas.

"Exactly who knew you were here?" JJ asked him.

"Anyone at Dark Arrow knew I came here for a consult, but no one knows anything about my past connection to Kay," he told her.

Hotch really studied him and while it didn't jump out that the man was sick, Hotch could see the tale tell sings of someone who had been sick. His clothes didn't fix him as tight as they probably should have, his eyes were shadowed, the back of his hands showed faint scars from multiple IVs, and he saw Lucas wince ever so slightly every once and a while. _What if it's just a ploy to get Kahlan to feel sorry for him? I'll have to get Garcia to look into his medical records._ Hotch looked around. He didn't think his team trusted Lucas either. Chuck was silently sitting off to the side, and Hotch couldn't tell what he was thinking. Cam and Rossi seemed to be the only two actually open to the idea that Lucas wasn't behind it all.

"Someone has to know. How else could he or she have written those emails without knowing?" Cam asked him.

"I do have some things on my laptop," Lucas started and pushed it toward Cam. "That has to be the only way."

"Has it been out of your possession?" Garcia asked him as she grabbed it.

"I have left it in the hotel from time to time, but no one has had access to it that I know of," Lucas told her and then took a drink of the bottle of water he had brought with him.

Garcia started in on it with Cam scooting closer to her.

"It has to be someone with computer skills, right?" Reid asked the group.

"Anyone can set up a new email," Morgan offered.

"Yeah, but not many people could hack my phone like that," Kahlan offered.

"Did they have to actually have your phone to do that?" Mack asked her.

Kahlan shrugged and looked at Cam.

"No. it could have been done. . . on a. . ." he trailed off as he studied Lucas's computer.

"What?" Lucas asked quickly.

Garcia sucked in her breath and slammed the laptop shut.

"What?" Kahlan asked desperately as she stood up.

Everyone else stood up, too, when they saw how disturbed Garcia and Cam were.

Garcia looked at her husband. "You saw that, right?"

Cam ran a hand down his face and swallowed hard. He turned to Hotch. "Is your laptop here?"

Hotch looked at him warily. "It's in my car. You want me to get it?"

Cam quickly nodded and turned to Kahlan. "You have yours?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just get them," he told the Hotchners.

Hotch shared a look with his wife and then they both went outside. "What the hell is that about?" Hotch asked her as they walked down the sidewalk.

Kahlan shook her head. "I would think that with the way Pen shut it, that someone has hacked in and is still there."

Hotch took a deep breath and shook his head. "And they have probably done it to ours, too."

"That means whoever it is has heard and seen everything around them," Kahlan offered with a tone full of disgust.

"Son of a bitch!" Hotch exclaimed as he got his out of his car and Kahlan got hers.

They took the computers to the techs and within moments Cam and Garcia shared a looked and shut them. Garcia grabbed her own laptop and started in on it.

"There is an open link that is streaming everything from the webcams," Cam explained.

Lucas shook his head slowly. "Are they able to access the items on the computer through that?"

Cam nodded. "Just like if you have someone remote access it to try and help you with a problem."

Hotch and the team shared a look. They had seen enough stuff like that in their cases so they knew exactly how bad that news was.

"Can you stop it?" Rossi asked the techs.

"Pan trying to trace the signal now." He slammed a hand down on the table as he stood up. "I can't believe I didn't check for something like that the first time I looked through it."

"Can they see or hear anything with them closed?" JJ asked them.

"No."

"So just toss them, and get new ones," Mack suggested.

"Can they get into the encrypted files?" Kahlan asked Cam.

Hotch shot her a look, but didn't ask any questions.

"Depends on the skill level," Cam offered her weakly.

"Can't you tell what they have been looking at?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to do that here. We need to block the signal and then search through them slowly.

"Do you want me to turn off my wifi?" Rossi asked them quickly.

Cam took a deep breath. "No, but I do want to take them to mine or Penny's office," he told them.

Kahlan, Hotch, and Lucas quickly nodded their approval.

They could all tell by Garcia's face that she didn't like what she was finding.

"What?" Kahlan asked her first.

Garcia stopped typing and looked at them. "The signal leads to a website."

Hotch's face lost some color. "So anyone could see it?"

"If they knew about it or happened upon it, yes," Cam told him.

Hotch shook his head slowly and sank down into his seat. _So the whole world could have seen that argument. Son of a bitch!_

"I say we stop with the computers until we can get them some place secure," Cam offered, and everyone quickly agreed.

"So we are no closer to figuring this out now than when we started," JJ injected.

"Somebody still has to be watching you all, though," Chuck finally spoke up and they all looked at him. "How else would they know to hack your computers?"

Kahlan huffed and sat back down.

"But who did it start with?" Reid asked and they looked at him. "They could just be watching one and that led them to the others."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Well, once we get a chance to really look at the computers we'll be able to see which one was hacked first," Garcia offered with a small smile.

"Yeah, but still, you guys are highly trained. How could anyone be watching you and you not realize it?" Chuck asked them but his eyes settled on Hotch.

"You think someone was watching me?" Hotch asked him. "I knew when you were watching me."

Chuck huffed but didn't say anything else.

"It doesn't make sense for any of us to have been watched. None of us are into anything out of the ordinary," Kahlan told him.

"Or at least, nothing that we know of," Chuck offered with a smirk.

Hotch felt the burn of anger creep up his chest. "Exactly what are you insinuating, Charles?"

"I don't know, Hotch. You were the one who was played so easily!" Chuck retorted as he stood up.

Hotch stood up, too, and Rossi and Morgan quickly stood up beside him.

"I would think any one of you all could have someone after you," Reid quickly offered to try and ease the tension that was quickly building.

"Sit down, Chuck," Kahlan demanded.

Chuck bristled as he still stared at Hotch. "It's not us!" he demanded and then stormed out of the room, and everyone knew he was including Lucas in his statement.

"Chuck!" Kahlan called and went after him.

Hotch shook his head roughly and looked at Lucas.

"I am not trying to steal your wife, Agent Hotchner. I love her and I always will, but I know she's happy with you, and I would not knowingly mess that up," Lucas assured him.

Hotch huffed, but didn't say anything.

"What? You don't believe me?" Lucas asked defensively.

"You may think you loved her, but you couldn't have loved her or knew her very well," Hotch offered as he sat back down.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked him as he stood up and everyone could tell he was getting mad.

"You were with her in Columbia, weren't you?"

Lucas's eyes darted around as he tried to figure out what Hotch was talking about. "If you are referring to the early nineties case, yes."

"You couldn't have known her very well if you couldn't even figure out that she was. . ." Hotch started.

"Aaron!" Kahlan yelled from the doorway. Everyone turned to stare at her and they could all tell she was mortified by what Hotch almost said.

Hotch winced. "I'm sorry," he tried quickly as he realized what he had almost shared.

"What is he talking about?" Lucas asked her.

"Nothing!" she yelled as she shot a look to Hotch. She turned to Cam. "Call me if you need anything with those," she started as she gestured to the laptops sitting on the table. "And will you give Luc a ride back to his hotel?"

Cam stood up; he could tell she was on the verge of tears. "Of course."

Kahlan turned back to Lucas. "I am sorry to have brought you here. I thought it would be helpful, but I was obviously wrong." She turned to Rossi. "Thank you for opening up your home for this." She turned to everyone else, except Hotch. "And thank you all for trying to help, but I think we will handle this from here on out."

"You don't have to do this alone, Kiddo," Dave told her as he went to her.

"Alone is exactly what I want to be right now," she told him as she pulled away from him and turned toward the door and left.

Everyone turned to Hotch. He shook his head and got up to follow her. "Kahlan!" he called as he caught up with her in the foyer. "Please don't leave. I am sorry. . ." he tried as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't! I can't believe what you were. . ." she stopped and shook her head. "My God, what. . ." she pulled away from him roughly. "I am way too mad to discuss this right now. Goodnight, Aaron!" and she went out the door.

He ran a hand down his face. _What the hell is wrong with me? Instead of making things better, I just made things ten times worse._ He sighed deeply and went out the door.

Lucas bit his lip as he looked at the people around him. "I am sorry if me being here has caused even more problems. I never meant. . ." he shook his head and looked at Cameron. "I'll be outside. Take your time," and he left.

Cam stood up and grabbed Lucas's and Kahlan's laptops and then looked at his wife. "I'll see you at home," he told her and leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Alright," she told him quickly, and he left.

Morgan looked at Rossi. "What the hell was all that about?"

Rossi sank back down into his seat. "I'm not really sure."

"It was obvious that Hotch was about to say something Kahlan didn't want him to," Reid offered.

"You think?" JJ asked him sarcastically as she stood up. "It's late. I am going home to Henry and Will. I'll see you all in the morning.

Everyone else stood up and prepared to leave. "Yeah. See you all at the BAU," Rossi offered as he followed them to the door and watched them leave.

XXX

Rossi got to the BAU early the next morning. He had tried to call Hotch the night before but Hotch wasn't answering, and he wanted to know how he was doing. When Hotch wasn't in his office, he shook his head and went to his own office to wait.

As the team started trickling in, Rossi started to get worried, but Hotch showed up and he breathed a sigh of relief. He got up and went to Hotch's office to find a slightly rumpled Hotch. "Didn't sleep?" he asked as he sat down in his usual seat.

"Not much," is all Hotch offered and then took a long drink of the coffee he brought with him.

"You want to talk about it?"

Hotch huffed. "Instead of making things better, I have made them worse. I don't know if she'll ever talk to me again."

"Apparently Columbia is where. . ."

"Yes," Hotch told him knowing Rossi had figured it out. He hid his face in his hand.

"I've never seen anyone push your buttons so easily."

"Yeah," is Hotch offered.

Garcia stuck her head in the door. "We have a case."

Hotch shook his head slowly and stood up. "Let's see what else I can screw up."

Rossi shook his head at him. "Would you stop. Things will straighten themselves out."

Hotch huffed his disagreement and led the way to the conference room.

Within thirty minutes, they were on the jet to Oklahoma to help catch a killer. He text Kahlan to let her know, and her 'be safe' made him feel a little better. 'Can I call you tonight?'

'I would prefer to talk face to face.'

He sighed deeply. 'Ok.'

'You can call me, but I don't want to discuss anything important over the phone until we figure out what's going on.'

'Oh, ok, that makes sense. Sorry, I didn't think about that.'

'Yep.'

'Maybe you could join us,' he text with hope.

'No. You need to concentrate on the case.'

'Then, I'll talk to you tonight.'

'Yep.'

'Love you,' he offered and held his breath as he waited for her response.

After a few heartbeats he started to think she wasn't going to respond, but his phone finally vibrated with: 'Love you, too.'

He took a long, slow, deep breath and put his phone away. _Well, she doesn't hate me. I guess that's a good thing._

XXX

The case wasn't overly complicated, and by evening they had identified their unsub and the cops were trying to find him. Garcia called Hotch as soon as he got to his hotel room. "We were able to. . ."

"I think this should wait until I can speak with you personally," Hotch interrupted.

"Ohhh. . . You think that your phone has been. . ."

"It's hard to say. Can it wait until we get home?"

"Yeah," came Cam's voice. "That's actually pretty smart."

"It was Kahlan's thought, not mine. Is there anything I need to know right now?"

"I've already told Kay everything, and we're checking out a few things, but you do need to know it started with you," Cam told him.

"Great."

"You need to keep your eyes open, Hotch," Cam insisted.

"Yeah."

"You need to tell the team, too," Garcia told him quickly.

"I will."

"Please be careful!" she pleaded.

"Calm down, Penelope, I'll be fine."

"How long is the case going to take?" Cam asked him.

"Hopefully we're done tomorrow," Hotch told him and he heard one of them breathe a sigh of relief.

"Then we'll talk to you as soon as you get back," Cam offered.

"Yep," Hotch told him and ended the call. _Me? It started with me? What the hell does that mean?_ He started to pace. _So is it someone after me, or did I lead them to Kahlan and inadvertently Lucas?_ He ran a hand through his hair. _Just because they hacked my computer first doesn't mean they are after me. If they were watching Lucas or Kahlan they could have found me and thought mine was the easiest one to get into. . . So that doesn't really tell us anything. Damn it!_

He quickly text Garcia. 'Did you check Lucas's medical records?'

'Yes. And it is so sad. He is dying of pancreatic cancer.'

_Son of a bitch! He is telling the truth._ 'Thank you.'

'Yep, but Puddin is mad that he wasn't in on it. He and Double-O got into a little tiff about it.'

'You told him?' _Oh shit!_

'No, he saw what I was looking into. You didn't say it was a secret.'

Hotch ran a hand down his face. _She's going to be even more pissed._

'Oh no! I've really messed things up, haven't I?'

He could imagine how disturbed she was. 'No! I have. I'm sorry I pulled you into it.'

'I really hope you can get this straightened out.'

'Thanks, Garcia. I do, too.' He pinched the bridge of his nose. _I'll be lucky if she even looks at me again. God damn it!_

He shook his head. _Only one way to find out. _ He pressed the call button under Kahlan's picture. It rang several times and then went to voicemail. _So is she mad at me, is she busy, or has her phone been hacked again?_ He decided to text her to see.

'I tried calling. I'm worried the call didn't go through again.'

'It came through.'

'Then why didn't you answer?'

'Really?'

He bit his lip and tried to play innocent. 'What? I thought you said I could call you.'

'You promised, Aaron, just like you promised to call the kids. You can't seem to be able to keep a promise anymore.'

'Can we actually talk about this, please?'

'When you get home.'

He sighed heavily. 'We might be done tomorrow.'

'Then I'll see you then.'

'Alright. Goodnight. I love you.'

He waited for several minutes, but she didn't respond. _Son of a bitch!_ He shook his head as he grabbed his pajamas and headed to the shower. _You can't get anything right anymore, Hotchner!_

XXX

The next day, the cops still hadn't found their unsub so the team was trying to figure out where he could be. Another body and tracking down a few leads that led to nothing new, and by evening they all knew they wouldn't be going home anytime soon. Rossi and Mack headed out to follow another lead with the case Detective.

About twenty minutes later, a young officer brought in a tray of coffee's into the conference room. "These were delivered for you, Agents."

Reid smiled and got up quickly. "Thank you, Rossi," he said aloud as he passed out the coffees. Each one was labeled with their first initials. He quickly took a huge drink of the one with an 'R' on it. He winced as he swallowed. "I think they may have been messed up."

Morgan took a drink of his. "Mine's good."

JJ took a drink of hers. "Mine, too."

Hotch took a drink of his and spit it into the closest trash can. "Jesus Christ! How many sugars do you actually use?" he asked as he handed the coffee to Reid.

Reid gave him the one in his hand. "Just twelve."

Hotch shook his head and they all laughed and then settled back into the files.

Within a half an hour, Reid was rubbing his temples. "What's wrong, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked him.

"Headache," Reid offered weakly.

They all looked at him with concern. "It's probably because we haven't eaten. Maybe we should take a break," JJ offered.

Hotch stood up and ran a hand across the back of his neck. "JJ's right. We're not going to get anywhere else on this tonight. Let's call it a night. You all go eat. I'll see you in the morning."

While him not wanting to join them to eat didn't surprise them, Morgan still looked at him questioningly. "You hitting the sack early?"

"I need to call the kids and Kahlan," he told him as he packed up the files.

Morgan shared a quick look with JJ, and she shrugged. "Alright. We'll see you in the morning."

"Yep. Call Rossi and Mack and make sure they join you," he told them and reached up to massage his temples.

"Yep," JJ told him as she squeezed his shoulder and they left.

Hotch shook his head and headed out to go to the hotel.


	24. Chapter 24

*Sorry, I forgot this note on the last chapter. The reason the last update took so long is because my sister and her daughter showed up to surprise me on my birthday on the 21st with an over a week visit. We had a lot of fun but she had to go back to the east coast. I apologize for not taking the time to write, but updates will be daily again.

**Chapter 24**

The first thing Hotch noticed when he woke up was that his head was pounding. _Jesus Christ!_ He rubbed a hand down his face and sat up quickly. He winced as the movement made him feel like his head was going to explode. _I don't even remember going to bed. What the hell is wrong with me?_

He stood up slowly and a wave of nausea hit him and he had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself. He looked around the room half expecting to find an empty bottle of scotch, but nothing seemed out of order. _Maybe I'm getting sick again._ He looked at his watch and didn't think the team would even be up as early as it was. He slowly made his way to the restroom. _Really, Hotchner? You put your sweats on backwards? What the hell is wrong with you?_ He shook his head and climbed into the shower and the hot water helped to revive him a little.

By the time he shaved and was dressed, he felt almost human again. He sat down and took out his phone. _Oh my God!_ He frowned at the massive text on the screen. He relaxed a little when he realized he hadn't actually sent the message. It was a long message to Kahlan pleading her to forgive him. While it was what he felt, he didn't want to think that he was actually trying to apologize like that in a text as if he wasn't brave enough to do it in person. He quickly looked to see if any other messages had been sent. He relaxed a little more when the only thing he found was one from him telling her goodnight, and her telling him to be safe. He wiped his brow and frowned to find sweat. He swallowed hard as his stomach flipped. _Maybe I just need to eat._

He put on his shoes and went into the hall in search of the breakfast the hotel offered. Rossi smiled when he saw him. "Well, good morning." Rossi's smile quickly left him as he studied Hotch as he sat down next to him. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit," Hotch told him quietly.

Rossi frowned as he studied him. "Are you getting sick again?" he asked quickly as he felt Hotch's forehead.

Hotch pushed his hand away. "I think I need to eat."

Rossi didn't think Hotch had a fever, but he didn't like the way Hotch looked. "Here, start with this," he told him and slid his plate of eggs and bacon to him. "I'll get another."

Hotch nodded weakly and picked up the fork. "Thanks."

By the time the whole team had finished eating, Hotch did feel better, not a hundred percent, but better. They went to the station and some new information had their unsub in custody by late afternoon. By evening, they were on the jet to go home. As late as it was, Hotch told the team to go home and they would finish the case files in the morning. They all agreed and none of them even went in the building.

As Hotch made his way down the road to his house his breath hitched in his chest. Kahlan's car was in the driveway. He felt his heart start to race and sweat bead out on his forehead. _Please God! Please let this be a good thing!_ He parked and went to the house quickly; his stomach doing flips the whole time. His hands shook as he reached for the handle and he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

He went in and the dogs greeted him happily. Hotch scratched Sampson's ears. _You're not mad at me anymore, huh?_ He found Kahlan in the family room watching TV. He took a tentative step into the room as he bit his lip. He noticed she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't acknowledge him in any other way. He took a shuddering breath and went and sat in the chair.

"It's really good to see you here," he told her weakly. "Does this mean your home to stay?"

She huffed. "The kids come back tomorrow don't they?" she asked without looking at him.

He licked his lips. "Is that the only reason you're here?"

"As of right now? Yes."

His heart dropped into his stomach as his hands started to shake again. "Kahlan, please talk to me. Tell what I can do to make this right again?"

She fixed him with a cold look. "Can it be made right again?"

A tear escaped his eye. "Is this the end, then?"

"The end of what, Aaron?"

"Of us." She looked away from him and his heart sank even deeper as more tears made their way out of his eyes to stain his cheeks.

She wiped her face and turned back to him with tears stains on her cheeks, too. "I sure hope not."

He let out a shaky breath in relief.

"But I don't want the kids to suffer because of the problems we are having."

"Of course not. What have you told them?"

She shook her head. "I haven't told them anything."

He licked his lips. "They're going to know something's wrong."

She shook her head. "I'm not going to pretend everything's peachy, Aaron. . ."

"I know. I didn't mean it like that," he told her quickly. "I'll tell them that I made a big mistake and that your upset with me, but we're trying to work it out. If they're going to be upset, it needs to be with me."

She huffed but didn't say anything. After a few moments, she stood up. "I'm going to take a bath."

He stood up, too. "Do you want me to move into the guestroom?"

She thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. "No. That would hurt the kids. Besides, our bed's big enough that we can sleep in it without touching," she told him coldly and then headed for the stairs.

He sank back into the chair and let his head fall into his hands as he cried in earnest. _I will make this up to you, Babe. I swear, I will do whatever it takes._

XXX

By the time Hotch had made his way to the bedroom, Kahlan was already in bed. She was lying on her side facing the wall. He sighed heavily and went to the bathroom to change. He crawled into bed and laid on his back on his side of the bed. He took one more look at his wife and reached over and turned of the little light on his nightstand.

"I love you," he told her quietly. She didn't respond and he wasn't sure she was even still awake. After a few moments, though, he realized she was sobbing silently from the vibrations in the bed, and his heart broke. "Babe?" She still didn't answer and he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't!" she demanded as she flinched away from him.

He pulled his hand back quickly. "I'm. . ." he stopped himself because he was going to apologize but he knew that wouldn't do anything at the moment. He rolled over onto his side and faced the other wall. _Please let us get through this._

XXX

The next morning, Kahlan walked down to the kitchen and was shocked to see Hotch sitting at the table. "Why are you still here?"

He startled and stood up quickly as he turned to her. "I took the day off."

"You don't have a case?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter. We need to talk and I was hoping we could do it before we have to pick up the kids."

She stared at him wordlessly for a few heartbeats and then went into the kitchen. He quickly followed her and she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Please, Kahlan, please talk to me," he pleaded.

She took a drink and then sighed heavily. "Fine. Let's talk," she told him and then went to the family room.

He took a long breath and then followed her. She was on the couch so he sat down in the chair facing her.

"They weren't able to trace the signal or the website, but they shut it down," she started.

"Alright, but that's not really what I wanted to talk about."

She licked her lips. "And what is it you want to talk about?"

"Us! I need you to talk to me. I need to know how to. . ." he scooted to the edge of the seat. "Tell me what you need."

"What I need?"

"To fix this."

She shook her head slowly. "It's not what I need, it's what you need, Aaron."

His brows furrowed. "Alright. What do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything. . ."

"Yes I do! I have screwed things up so badly. I want to make it right again."

"You don't have to do anything except ask yourself why."

He looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

She put her cup on the table and looked him in the eyes. "Ever since that night, I have asked myself what I could have done to ever make you think that I would cheat on you. . ."

"I'm sorry. I. . ."

She shook her head. "And I realized it wasn't anything I did. The problem lies within you."

"What?" he asked weakly not following her.

"I'm not Haley, Aaron."

He sat up straighter. "I have never compared you to her."

"It's obvious she cheated on you."

His eyes cut to the side.

"And just because she did, doesn't mean I will."

He ran a hand along the back of his neck. _I never told anyone that._

She scooted forward and put a hand on his knee. "But it's not just Haley, is it?"

He finally looked at her again. "What do you mean?"

"Every person who was ever supposed to love you unconditionally hurt you. Your father hurt you physically, your mother hurt you by not protecting you, your brother disappeared on you for years, and the woman you loved cheated on you and took your son from you while you were on a case."

He took a shuddering breath.

"Every person who was supposed to love you hurt you so you just automatically assume I would, too."

He shook his head. "No I don't!"

"Subconsciously you do, and I can understand why with everything you've been through."

He looked at the floor.

"You have never thought yourself worthy of love, and I have tried my damnedest to make you see that I do love you. . ."

"I know," he offered weakly as a tear escaped the corner of his eye.

"But I can't make you trust me, and I don't know how we can continue without trust."

His head snapped to her. "I do trust you!"

"Aaron. . ."

"I admit, I let jealousy get the better of me when I saw Lucas, and when I found out you had loved him, and those emails pushed me even further." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am, and I would give anything to go back in time to take it all back but I can't."

"So you trust me but not my judgment?"

"What?"

"Even after I told you about Lucas, you didn't trust me and you had Pen check him out. There was a time when you took me at my word. . ."

"It's not you, it's him. I didn't trust him."

"You don't think I checked him out? I believed him but I still checked his story. I haven't seen him twenty years. I know people can change. . ."

"I'm sorry that this whole thing has me a little rattled. To know someone can manipulate me like that has me. . ."

"But you promised not to tell anyone."

"I didn't tell her. I. . ."

"So because of technicality you didn't break your promise?"

He sighed heavily. "Alright, so that's two promises broken. . ."

"And what you almost told everyone? I don't know what's gotten into you. It's like I don't even know you anymore."

He hid his face in his hands. "I don't know me either," he agreed quietly. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

She put a gentle hand on his head. "Until you figure that out, we can't fix this," she told him quietly and stood up. He quickly looked at her. "I do love you, Aaron, and I really hope we can work this out."

"So what now?" he asked as he stood up.

She looked at her watch. "Now, one of us has to go get the kids."

He wiped his face. "I'll do it."

She gave him a small smile. "They'd like that. I'm sure they're expecting you to be at work if not on a case."

"I'll make this right with them, too," he told her strongly as he squared his shoulders.

She patted his chest. "I know," she told him and then went to her purse. "Here's the gate info," she told him as she handed him a folded piece of paper.

XXX

Hotch picked up the kids from the airport, and they could tell right away that something was wrong. He stopped at a small restaurant and explained that he had messed up and that things at home would be a little strange, but that he was working really hard at getting things right again. He knew the boys wanted to know what he had done, but they didn't ask any questions.

"We'll help, Daddy," Joey assured him as she snuggled up to him in the booth.

He smiled at her. "I appreciate that, but I don't want you all getting mad at your mother. This is all my fault, so if you need to be mad, make sure it is at me. And I will understand completely if. . ."

"It'll be alright, Dad," Jack told him with a smile. "Mom loves you."

"Yeah. She couldn't live without you any easier than you could live without her," Wyatt agreed.

He gave them a small smile. "I know. I just hope it doesn't take too long to get things back to normal, and I am really sorry for neglecting you all, too."

"We're home now. Everything will be fine," Joey told him and the boys quickly nodded their agreement.

Hotch stood up and took a deep breath. "I know; you guys are the best." They got up and they gave him a group hug.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Even with all of the checking, no one was able to figure out who was behind the emails and such. Cam and Pen were keeping their eyes on everything and they had set up alerts for anything new that might show up, but nothing did. After a few more days, almost everyone started to relax thinking that whoever it was had stopped once he had figured out that the plan had failed. Hotch didn't relax completely, though, and he left his laptop closed at home in his den, and Kahlan agreed that all communications should be kept to a minimum and on the phone.

Hotch found being at home very strange. Kahlan only talked to him when she had to and she didn't touch him at all. It was almost like they were roommates instead of the married couple they actually were. She did tell him she loved him whenever he told her, but she didn't offer it up on her own. During the second night of trying to sleep on opposite sides of the bed, Hotch awoke with a jolt. He winced when he realized he had tried to snuggle up to Kahlan, and he wouldn't bet money on it, but he was pretty sure she had hit him to get him away from her. As he scooted back over to his side, he tried to figure out if she was awake or if she had lashed out in her sleep. He shook his head when he knew she was truly asleep. _Even subconsciously she doesn't want me touching her._ He sighed heavily and tried to get back to sleep.

When he was on a case, she responded to his texts and calls, but nothing close to intimate. Once they were on their way home, Rossi took Hotch a drink. Hotch accepted it with a small smile. "Any advice for the biggest idiot alive?"

Rossi sighed deeply. "Start over."

"Start over?"

"Yeah. Do whatever you did to make her love you in the first place."

Hotch smirked. "Our beginning wasn't exactly normal. I went from hating her to loving her without really doing anything other than working the case."

Rossi took a drink as he considered it. "That's true. What do you think is the biggest problem?"

"She thinks I don't trust her anymore."

"Do you?"

"Yes, but I don't know how to prove that without something actually coming up for me to show her."

Rossi shook his head slowly. "Why can't you all have normal problems?"

Hotch huffed. "That would be nice. I guess we're making up for the years we didn't have any problems," he offered sarcastically.

"Well, pretend you just met her and the kids and try to get her to fall in love with you."

"What do you mean?"

"What would you do if you just met her and you knew she was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?"

Hotch licked his lips as he considered it. "You think I should try and court her?"

"It couldn't hurt. Show her how special you think she is. Ask her out on a date."

Hotch nodded as he thought about it. "I don't know if she would accept or not."

"You'll never know unless you ask."

Hotch smiled. "I guess I could start with the small things and then take the whole family out. She wouldn't say no to that."

Rossi smiled. "That's my boy."

XXX

Hotch took the long way home that night, and went in search of Kahlan as soon as he got in the door. She was in the kitchen putting the dinner dishes in the dishwasher. She looked at him. "Your plate's in the microwave."

He pulled his hand out from behind his back. "For you," he told her with a smile big enough to show his dimples.

She accepted the handful of flowers with a smile. "Thank y. . ." she started and then stopped as she appraised the flowers. She looked at him suspiciously. "Where did you get these?"

He shrugged.

"Aaron Hotchner! You did not take these from the atrium!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Do you know how much trouble you would have gotten into if you had been caught?"

He squared his shoulders. "Then, I guess, it's a good thing I didn't get caught."

"Some of these flowers are endangered."

"Oh. That I didn't know. I just know you admired them when we went there to reserve it for the wedding."

She shook her head. "You're crazy."

He shrugged again and then went to the microwave and started it, but he noticed the smile never left her face as she got out a vase and put the flowers in water. _That's one step in the right direction._

XXX

A quick case in South Carolina only took two and a half days, so Hotch called Kahlan and told her he was on the way home. "Since we'll be getting home at a decent time, would you want to go out to eat?"

"You want to go out?" she asked him and he could tell she was about to say no.

"Yeah, we can let the kids pick where," he added quickly before she could deny him.

"Oh, you want us all to go?"

"Yeah, if that's alright."

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Then I'll see you in a little while."

"Yep."

He ended the call with a smile. _That's two._

XXX

By the time he got home, the kids still hadn't agreed on where to go. Hotch smiled as an idea hit him. "How about we head into DC and hit the food trucks?"

All of the kids smiled. "That would be awesome!" Wyatt agreed.

"Yeah! We haven't been to DC in a while," Jack agreed.

"We could feed the birds at the park, too!" Joey exclaimed excitedly.

They all looked at Kahlan. She shook her head at being outnumbered, but she smiled. "Let's go."

After eating, Hotch and Kahlan held Joey's hands as they walked around the grounds around the monuments. Hotch saw Kahlan's smile and it made him smile. _That's three._

XXX

Without a case the next day, Hotch called and set up a lunch meeting. He was nervously sitting at a table in the back of a little bar. After several minutes passed, he thought his guest wasn't going to show up, but Chuck finally walked up to him twenty minutes late. Hotch stood up as Chuck stopped next to the table and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you want? I have things I need to do."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Will you at least give me five minutes, please?"

Chuck licked his lips and then huffed, but he sat down. "Talk fast."

Hotch sat down and handed Chuck the beer that had been waiting for him. Chuck took it and took a long drink. Hotch scooted closer to the table and then took a drink of his drink. "I know you probably hate me, and you have every right to," he started.

Chuck sat back in his seat and studied him. "I don't hate you, Hotch. I just don't understand how you could have done that."

Hotch hung his head. "I know. Believe me I have been asking myself the same question over and over again." He sat up straighter. "I believe Kahlan and I are on the road to being right again, but I can't completely make everything up to her without making up to you, too."

Chuck shook his head slowly as he looked at the floor. "All you had to do was trust us."

"I know. And now that I have lost that trust, I know it will take time to rebuild it, but I really would like the chance to try."

Chuck licked his lips and then took another drink of his beer.

"I am very sorry for what I have done. Please forgive me."

"Are you just doing this because you're trying to score points with Kay?"

"What? No! She doesn't even know I'm trying this."

Chuck fixed him with a serious look. "I wanted to kill you." Hotch swallowed hard and silently waited for him to go on. "The look of hurt and pain in her eyes when I finally found her," he started and then shook his head. Hotch cringed at the image. "I wanted to leave right then and go after you, but she wouldn't let me."

Hotch huffed and looked down at his drink.

"I was so mad."

"I know."

"But once I finally really thought about it, I think I understand how it happened."

Hotch looked at him quickly.

"I still think you were an asshole for falling for it, but I understand why you did."

Hotch took a deep breath. "So does that mean you'll give me another chance?"

Chuck finally smiled. "I love you like a brother, Hotch. Of course I will."

Hotch released the breath in a rush of relief. "Thank you."

Chuck finished off his beer and then stood up. "But you do anything stupid like that again, I'm going to kick your ass!"

Hotch studied him knew he was being completely serious. "Good."

Chuck shook his head at him and turned to walk away.

"At least let me buy you lunch," Hotch offered before he could leave.

Chuck smiled and then sat back down. "Hey, I'd never pass up a free meal."

Hotch chuckled and handed him a menu. _That's four!_

XXX

After a few more days and another case, things were getting more comfortable at home and over the phone, but Kahlan still wasn't touching Hotch and he tried to figure out how he could make that happen on his way home from work.

He walked in and Kahlan smiled. "Perfect timing. Dinner is just about done."

"Good," he told her with his own smile and went and put his stuff in his den and washed up. He walked into the kitchen. "Anything I can help with?" he asked as he checked out the pans on the stove. "Mmmmm, that smells good," he mused as he lifted the top off fried potatoes and stole one.

Kahlan playfully shoved him away from the stove. "Go set the table."

"I'll help," Jack told him as he jumped up and grabbed the silverware while Hotch grabbed the plates.

Once they were seated and had their plates filled, Joey shot a sly smile to her dad. He noticed it, but didn't have any idea what it was about. Joey looked around the table. "May I have the pepper, please?" she asked no one in particular.

Kahlan and Hotch both reached for the pepper and their hands touched. Hotch looked at her and then pulled his hand back slowly. Kahlan gave him a small smile and then grabbed the pepper. "Here, Pumpkin."

Jack kicked Joey lightly and she shot him a grin. Hotch noticed Kahlan focusing on her plate and quirked his brows at his daughter. _That's five. _

Joey tried to hold back a giggle but it escaped, and Kahlan quickly looked up and saw Wyatt trying to stab one of Joey's green beans. "If you want more, there's some on the stove," she told him and he smiled sheepishly at being caught.

XXX

After another quick case, the BAU team had a Sunday off for a change. Kahlan invited the team and their other halves over for a cookout, and they all agreed. Kahlan smiled at Chuck when he got there and then at Hotch. He smiled back knowing she knew he had apologized to Chuck. She quickly took Cassie out of Vinnie's arms and led the way to the yard.

Once everyone was there, Morgan and Mina started a game of volleyball. Joey quickly pulled Hotch in to play, and Hotch shot Jack a grin as he pulled Kahlan in. After about a half an hour, Hotch and Kahlan both went for the ball and ended up tangled up and on the ground, Kahlan laying on Hotch.

"Sorry," they both said at the same time.

Kahlan went to push up off of him, and she felt his manhood stiffen under her thigh. A horrified look crossed his face as soon as he realized what his body had done. She looked at him quickly.

He quickly reached down and tried to adjust himself before anyone saw anything, his eyes pleading with her to keep him covered.

"You ok, Daddy?" Joey asked as she ran up to her parents and saw the look on her father's face.

"He's fine," Kahlan offered with a smile as she reached up and rubbed Hotch's bent knee. "I just ran into him a little hard."

Hotch almost chocked at her choice of words as he tried to will his body into relaxing. "Yeah. Your mother needs to stop being such a bully," Hotch joked.

Joey gave them both a funny look but returned to the game.

"You ok?" Kahlan asked him quietly.

"Yeah," he told her weakly as embarrassment crept onto his face and turned his cheeks three different shades of red.

"Can I get up?"

He nodded and she got up and stuck out a hand to help him up. He got up. "I'm going to get a drink," he announced to the players and went into the house and limped a little to keep up the charade without another word.

Once everyone's attention was drawn to something else, Rossi quickly followed Hotch. "You alright?" he asked him as soon as he found Hotch sitting at the island.

Hotch shook his head. "My God. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Rossi appraised him knowing he wasn't talking about the game. "Now what?" he asked as he sat down beside him.

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "Kahlan got a little too close to me if you know what I mean."

Rossi fought back a chuckle. "I see."

"Almost everyone saw!"

"Damn, Aaron. How long has it been?"

Hotch ran a hand along the back of his neck as he thought about it. "Over a month, I guess."

That shocked Rossi. "Really?"

Hotch shrugged. "I've went longer than that without it, and that's never happened!"

Rossi pursed his lips as he thought about it. "We're you in the same bed with a gorgeous woman you loved but couldn't touch?"

Hotch sighed heavily. "No."

"Apparently Kahlan noticed?"

Hotch huffed. "And felt it."

"Did it make her mad?"

"No. I'm pretty sure that was pity on her face."

Rossi smiled. "Good."

"Good?"

"Maybe she'll feel sorry for you and actually let you hold her."

Hotch huffed again. "Great. Just what I need, a wife who feels enough pity that she'll actually let me touch her."

Rossi shook his head at him. "If it opens the door, who cares?"

Hotch actually chuckled. "I guess, I wouldn't."

Rossi laughed. "I didn't think so."

Hotch was able to spend the rest of the afternoon without any more embarrassing moments and everyone enjoyed the food and fun. He took his shower first and was in bed by the time Kahlan got done. She got in bed and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Hun."

"Goodnight, Babe," Hotch offered with a smile. While Kahlan still wasn't touching him, he noticed she was closer than she had been since the whole thing started.

XXX

A case the next morning disappointed Hotch. He was actually hoping to be able to go home and try to get closer to Kahlan. _Maybe by the time I get home she'll be ready._ He text her to let her know they were headed to Mississippi. She told him to be safe as usual, but quickly added that she wanted him to call her once he was done for the night no matter the time. He smiled as he put his phone away. _Finally, things are getting back to normal while I'm on a case. Now I just need to get things back to normal at home._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

After following every lead and not getting very far, the team took a break and went to grab some dinner. After about another hour or so, Hotch's head was pounding. _Why do I always seem to get a headache with almost every case anymore? _He finally called it a night as he rubbed his temples, and they made their way to the hotel.

After his shower, he called Kahlan and they talked for a few minutes, but his pounding head made him keep the call short and he flopped down on the bed. He was out almost instantly.

After talking to her husband, Kahlan had an uneasy feeling and no matter what she did, it wouldn't go away. After arguing with herself for several minutes, she called Rossi. He answered with a smile. "Hey, Kiddo."

"Go check on Aaron, please."

Rossi sat up straighter. "What? Why?"

"Just do it, please."

"Sure," he told her as he got up and went into the hall. He would never tell Hotch, but he had gotten an extra key to Hotch's room at every hotel ever since he had gotten sick. He used the key and opened the door as quietly as he could. He smiled when he saw Hotch hugging one of the pillows to his chest. "He's sound asleep, Kiddo," he told her quietly so as to not disturb Hotch.

"Already?"

"You want me to wake him up?"

"No, that's alright."

He went back to his room. "Did he forget to call you again?"

"No, but I didn't like the way he sounded. Was he drinking?"

"What?! No. He doesn't do that on a case unless I get him to. You know that."

She took a deep breath. "You're sure he's ok?"

"Yeah, Kiddo, I think he had a headache, but he'll be fine when he wakes up."

"Alright. Thanks for checking, Dave."

"Of course. Hopefully we catch a break tomorrow and we can get home. I know he misses you," he tried with a grin.

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Be safe tomorrow."

"Yep. Go to sleep, Kiddo, your husband is fine."

XXX

Hotch awoke with a start. _Not again!_ He ran a hand down his face as images from his dream started to recede. He took a deep breath and became horrified as he realized he was naked and covered in cum. _Oh my God!_ He quickly sat up and the room spun as a wave of nausea hit him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hung his head as he took a few deep breaths. _Really, Hotchner, you had a wet dream?_ He felt his pulse slow down and he sat up slowly.

He got up and made his way to the restroom and climbed in the shower. _I can't believe my dreams have gotten so physical that I took off my clothes. _He shook his head. _Damn, Babe, if you don't let me hold you soon, I don't think I'm going to survive._ He cleaned himself up and then got back into his pajamas. He got back in bed after grabbing a different blanket and feel asleep trying to figure out what he could do to get Kahlan back completely.

XXX

They caught their unsub and were back on the jet by late afternoon. Rossi thought Hotch was being much too quiet, though, so he joined him at the back of the jet. "What's going on now?"

Hotch looked at him for a few seconds and then shook his head slowly.

"Don't give me that shit. Has something else happened between you and Kahlan?"

Hotch looked around to make sure no one else was paying them any attention. "No, but there is something wrong with me."

Rossi was immediately concerned. "What?"

Hotch took a deep breath and told him about his dreams. "What bothers me the most is that they are about Haley and not Kahlan. Why is that?"

Rossi brows furrowed as he considered it. "Haley's the only other woman you have loved like that. Maybe your mind grabbed her image since you're having problems with Kahlan."

Hotch nodded as he thought about it. "I guess that makes sense." He ran a hand down his face. "It's like I'm some hormonal teenager for Christ's sake."

Rossi tried to hide the grin that wanted to show. "You're a man, Aaron, a man who is used to certain pleasures that you haven't been getting lately. It's understandable that your body and your mind have reacted the way they have."

Hotch shook his head in disgust. "No it's not!" he insisted.

"Things are getting better with Kahlan, right?" Hotch nodded. "Then calm down. Once you're able to hold her again you'll be fine."

Hotch took a deep breath. "I hope it's soon."

XXX

Once they were back to the BAU and he was done with the case files, Hotch called Kahlan to let her know he was on his way home.

"Shit, Hun, I'm sorry, but we're at Mom's. She fixed us dinner and she wants to take the kids to a movie."

"Oh, that's alright. I'll just grab something on my way home. Have a good time and I'll see you when you get here."

"Don't wait up for us; it's liable to be late."

"Oh, ok. Then, I guess, I'll see you in the morning."

"Sorry. I thought with as hard as the case was yesterday that you wouldn't be home tonight. I could postpone the movie."

"No, it's fine. Have fun," he assured her as he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Maybe Dave will want to grab a drink or something."

"Ok. See you later," she told him.

"Yep."

"Love you," she quickly added.

That made him smile. "I love you, too, Babe." _That's six!_ He ended the call and walked out of his office to find everyone else already gone. _Shit. I guess I'm on my own_.

Hotch didn't really want to go to the empty house, so he headed out. After wondering around aimlessly for a while, Hotch found himself in a dim little bar. He was sipping on his second drink when somebody sat beside him. Hotch didn't even acknowledge the stranger as his focus was on the drink in his hand.

"Someone's in the dog house," the man said.

Hotch glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He was a gray haired, gray bearded man, not big by any means, but not small either. He was as tall if not a little taller than Hotch, and Hotch could imagine him being quite formidable in his prime, but the lines on his face showed years of ware. Hotch huffed. "Just a little."

The old man chuckled. "How long have you been there?"

"Over three weeks," Hotch offered and then took a drink.

"Damn. No woman's worth that!" the man told him and then took a drink of his beer.

Hotch glanced at him again. "Yes she is," Hotch told him and then scouted a little farther away from the man.

"She's got herself another man while you're sitting here crying in your drink."

Hotch's face scrunched up in dislike of the old man who had apparently been soured by some woman. "She's not like that."

The man huffed. "You're sure about that, huh?"

Hotch nodded and then took another drink.

"You actually think she's worth it?"

"Yes," Hotch told him and took another drink trying to get his drink down so he could leave without being rude.

"You must think she's pretty special then, huh?"

"She's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

The man nodded. "Then what are you doing here?"

Hotch glanced at the man again. "What do you mean?"

"You really expect a good woman to come to you?" he laughed.

"She needs time."

"And you're just going to let her take all the time she wants, huh?"

"I'll give her anything she wants and that includes time."

The old man huffed again. "You're about as dumb as a box of rocks."

"Thanks," Hotch told him dryly and took another drink.

"The woman is waiting for you," he told him and took another drink.

"You think so?" Hotch asked finally turning to look at him, but the man just stared straight ahead.

"If you don't hurry up and let her know you're tired of waiting, she's going to lose interest," the old man offered and finished off his beer.

Hotch considered his words. _Maybe she is waiting on me. _"So you think I should tell her I'm ready for this to be over?"

The man stood up and stepped back from the bar. He finally turned to Hotch and smiled. Hotch took in his face quickly and the man's blue eyes sparkled with a fire from within. "I do, Aaron," he told him and then went out the door.

Hotch sat there thinking about it for a few seconds and then stood up. _Wait! How did he know my name?_ He quickly threw a ten on the bar and went outside. He searched the deserted street quickly, but the man was gone. _What the hell just happened?_ The man's face quickly came back to mind and Hotch's breath hitched in his chest as he realized the man's eyes were the same colors as Kahlan's. He swallowed hard and ran a hand down his face. He shook his head slowly. _There's no way!_ He took a deep breath and walked to his car. He shook his head a little harder. _There's no way! _

XXX

Without a new case the next day, Hotch spent most of the day thinking about his encounter at the bar and what the man had said. He smiled as he thought about his plans for the evening. _She's either going to take me back completely or have my institutionalized._ He chuckled. With a little help, everything was in place; all he had to do was not get so nervous that he threw up. Once he was done for the day, he went and changed into more casual clothes.

When he got close to home, Hotch smiled at Donna's car in his driveway. He pulled up and got out. He ran a hand on the back of his neck, took a deep breath, and grabbed something out of the back seat.

Kahlan, Donna, and Joey were in Kahlan's bedroom going through Kahlan's clothes because Donna was going to donate some stuff to charity and Kahlan figured it was about time she thinned out her stuff, too.

She looked at Donna questioningly when they heard loud music coming from outside. "Somebody has their car stereo up way too loud," Kahlan offered as she put a shirt in a bag.

"That doesn't sound like it's from a moving car," Donna told her.

Joey ran to the window and pushed the curtains aside. She giggled and looked back at her mother. "It's not a car, Mommy."

"What?" Kahlan asked from her closet.

"It's Daddy!"

"What!?" Kahlan asked again and then went to the window quickly. Hotch was standing in the grass holding up a boombox that was blaring Easton Corbin's 'Are You With Me.'

Donna and Joey both laughed at the look on Kahlan's face. Kahlan quickly opened the window. "What the hell are you doing, Aaron?"

"What?" Hotch yelled.

"Aaron! Turn that off!"

"What?"

Joey giggled. "It's too loud. He can't hear you."

Kahlan pushed away from the window roughly. "I'm going to kill him," she told them and headed out of the room.

Donna smiled and quickly joined Joey at the window to watch the couple.

Kahlan went out the front door and straight up to her husband who was still holding up the blaring boombox. "Aaron!" she yelled to try to be heard over the music. "Turn that off!"

"Not until you agree to go out on a date with me tonight!" he yelled back.

"The neighbors!"

"I don't care about them! I want you to go out with me!"

"Turn that off!" she insisted again and tried to get it from him.

He held it up as far as he could and she couldn't jump high enough to get close. "Say yes!"

The song ended and she gave him a cocky grin, but his face matched hers as the song started again.

"Aaron! This is not some eighties movie!"

"Say yes!"

She gave him a devilish grin and started tickling him. He tried his hardest to keep the boombox out of her reach as his body squirmed to get away from the onslaught of her fingers, but she took him to the ground, both of them laughing the whole way.

The song had stopped playing once the boombox had hit the ground, and they were both breathing heavily as she laid on top of him on the grass. His eyes locked with hers. "Please go out with me," he pleaded.

Her eyes searched his. "You think it's time?"

"Yes. I want us to be _us_ again," he told her seriously.

She smiled and his heart sped up. "So do I."

He took a ragged breath as he pulled her into a tight hug. "God, I missed you!"

She pulled out of his grasp a little as she heard giggling coming from the still open window. They both looked to see Joey and Donna with mile wide grins. Kahlan shook her head at them and Donna pulled Joey out of the window, shut it, and then closed the curtains. Kahlan turned back to her husband with a smile. "I've missed you to, Hun," she told him softly and then leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. She felt his manhood twitch and grow as they moved with the kiss. She pulled back and gave him a grin. "Damn, Hun, still having problems, huh?"

Hotch moved his legs to try to adjust himself. "Sorry," he told her as his face turned red.

She flicked her brows and giggled her secret giggle. "Does going out also include a hotel?"

His eyes got big with the thought. "What the lady wants, she gets."

She climbed up off of him with a grin still on her face. "Then let's go," she told him as she held her hand out in offer to help him up.

He grabbed her hand, got up, and then picked up the boombox.

"Where did you get that?"

"Mack and I really hope you didn't break it."

She giggled. "If I did, I'll get her a new one."

"Can these things even still be bought?" he asked as they headed toward the house.

After telling the kids and Donna goodbye and getting a quick bag together, the Hotchner couple made their way to Hotch's car. Donna stood with the three kids on the porch and watched them leave.

"They're going to be ok now, right?" Jack asked Donna.

"Oh yeah, I think they'll be fine," Donna told him with a grin as they headed back in.

"It's about time!" Wyatt told them, and they all laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

*some adult content below.

**Chapter 27**

Hotch took Kahlan to a little family restaurant, and then they grabbed an ice cream cone as they walked around a park talking about a little bit of everything but mainly just enjoying the time together hand in hand.

Once they got back to the car, Hotch turned to her. "We don't have to go to a hotel. I'm just really glad you spent some time with me."

She reached over and grabbed his hand. "If you don't want to, that's fine. We can go home."

He shook his head quickly. "I want to; I just don't want to push you into. . ."

She laughed. "Just find someplace."

"Yes, Ma'am," he told her and started the car quickly.

XXX

Kahlan kissed a trail down Hotch's chest as she caressed his manhood. As she moved down him further, soft moans were escaping him. She giggled and then kissed his inner thigh. She noticed a long scratch going down the underside of his penis. "Damn, Hun, I'm sorry you've had to resort to satisfying yourself these last couple of weeks."

He huffed. "Not like it really helped."

"You need to cut your nails," she teased as she stroked him.

"Huh?" he asked weakly as pleasure rippled through him.

"Nothing," she told him and then took him into her mouth.

He gasped as his back arched. A scene from one of his dreams flashed into his head. _What the hell?_

Kahlan felt him flinch and released him to look at his face. "You ok?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah."

Her brows furrowed with concern. "You sure?"

"Oh yeah," he told her with a smile and rolled them over. "We have time to make up for," he told her slyly and then descended on her.

She squirmed in delight and reached up and ran her nails through his hair.

More images flooded his mind and he tried to banish them. _Jesus Christ, Hotchner! Get a grip!_

She pulled on him to invite him up, and he positioned himself between her legs, but after a few thrusts more images crashed in on him and his breath hitched in his chest and he went soft. He wasn't sure which one of them was more shocked.

"Aaron?"

He licked his lips. "I'm so sorry," he told her as his face flushed with embarrassment.

She quickly sat up and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head quickly as he sat on his heels. "I don't know."

She could see how disturbed he was. "This is my fault. I've made you wait too long," she offered as she pulled him into a hug.

He pulled away from her. "You can get me back in the mood."

"It's fine, Hun. We don't have to do this tonight. Just hold me."

"No. I really want to do this. . ."

"Then you're trying too hard. Relax," she offered as she pushed him down on the bed.

He took a deep breath and another image came to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will the images away. _What the hell is wrong with me? I finally get a chance and I can't stop thinking about a dream?_

She studied him and then reached and touched his chest. He flinched and his eyes flew open.

"Aaron? What's going on?"

He shook his head and sat up. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm putting too much pressure on myself."

She knew there was more to it than that, but she didn't press. "Then lay down and hold me. We have tomorrow night, and the next night, and the next, and the rest of forever. We don't need to force it tonight."

He took a deep breath and nodded as he laid down and she snuggled up against him. "I'm sorry."

"Stop. Just go to sleep, Aaron. It's fine. I'm glad to finally be back in your arms."

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Me, too. Goodnight, Babe. I love you."

She squeezed him. "I love you, too, Hun."

XXX

The next morning, Hotch sat in his office trying to figure out what it all meant. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Rossi come in and sit down. Rossi chuckled and Hotch's face snapped to him. Rossi smiled. "Damn. Last night went that well, huh?" Rossi asked with a big grin.

Hotch didn't smile, though. "Disastrous."

Rossi sat up quickly. "Why? What happened?"

Hotch got up and shut his office door. "Everything went fine to begin with. She even suggested we get a hotel."

"And that's not a good thing?"

Hotch sank back into his seat. "Not when I couldn't perform," he told him weakly without looking at him.

Rossi's brows furrowed with misunderstanding. "But I thought you were having the opposite problem."

Hotch huffed. "I was. We got to the hotel and everything was fine until flashes of my dreams bothered me so much that I lost it."

"You thought of Haley when you were trying to make love to Kahlan?" Rossi asked and he was just as perplexed as Hotch was.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair. "I couldn't make the images stop. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Rossi ran a hand over his goatee as he thought about it. "Well, I would say that before the dreams were because you were sexually frustrated, but if the images came while you were holding Kahlan, I would say the problem goes a lot deeper than that."

"You think?"

"Have you ever thought of Haley when you were with Kahlan before?"

Hotch shook his head quickly. "No!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand it. Things are finally getting back to normal."

"Maybe you. . ." Rossi started but a knock on the door stopped him.

"Enter," Hotch called out.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we have a case," Garcia told them and then ducked back out.

"Of course we do," Hotch said dryly and stood up.

"Come on. Let's get your mind on something else. Maybe that's your problem. Maybe you've been under too much stress," Rossi offered as he stood up.

"Yeah," Hotch offered with a shake of his head and they went to the conference room.

XXX

After the case briefing, they were on the jet and headed to upstate New York. The case wasn't overly complicated, but it did take four days. When they were finally on the way home, Hotch was in a good mood because he hadn't had any dreams the whole time, he had only one bad headache the second night, and Kahlan had been flirting with him over the phone every night. When he had told her they were on the way home, she told him that the kids were staying at Jessica's so they could be alone. _Now, as long as I don't have any problems, everything will finally be right again._

He got home to find candles lit on the table and dinner simmering on the stove. His breath hitched in his chest when he turned and saw Kahlan coming down the stairs. She was wearing the blue negligee that she had gotten for his birthday while they were in London. She giggled at the look on his face. "I think you should take a shower to relax before dinner."

He swallowed hard. "Only if you join me."

She smiled and grabbed his tie and pulled him up the stairs. "That was the plan."

He pulled her to him as soon as they were in the bedroom. "God, you are gorgeous!" He leaned down and gave her passionate kiss.

Once she pulled away she started undressing him. "You're extremely hot yourself."

Once they both had their clothes off, she turned him to push him toward the bathroom, but she stopped in her tracks. "What the hell, Hun?"

He quickly stopped and turned back to her. "What?" he asked desperately as he studied her face.

She pushed him into the bathroom and turned him so he could see into the mirror. "What happened to your back?"

Hotch turned and looked over his shoulder and he could clearly see four long scratches going down the right of his back. _What the hell?_ He turned back to Kahlan. "I slipped going down a hill. I must have scratched it on a rock or root or something."

She licked her lips as she looked at him. She ran a hand down his back lightly. "Does it hurt?"

He quickly shook his head. "No. I didn't even realize it happened."

She chewed on her lip as she studied him some more.

"I'm fine, Babe. Come on," he told her with a smile as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the shower.

After some making out in the shower, they put on their robes and made their way down stairs to eat. Hotch had a smile on his face because his manhood had been reacting the way it was supposed to and he couldn't wait until he could get Kahlan in bed.

A couple of glasses of wine helped to relax him even more and dinner was stopped short as Kahlan decided she couldn't wait any longer and giggled as she pulled him back up the steps.

As soon as he was on his back, though, dream images flooded in on him again. _No! Damn it!_ He quickly rolled them over and tried to banish the images by kissing Kahlan's neck and pleasuring her breasts with his hands. She was moaning in delight and he rubbed his chin across her neck. She giggled even though there was only one day's worth of stubble. He smiled and kissed a trail down her neck and took her right nipple into his mouth. She ran her nails through his hair and goose bumps erupted out on his arms.

He descended on her and more images forced their way into his mind. He shook his head and tried to ignore them, but he felt himself going soft. _No!_ He reached down and tried to stimulate himself without Kahlan realizing. _Come on!_ Kahlan ran her foot up his leg, and he quickly moved his hand before her foot could touch him. She quickly pushed his head away from her once she realized what had happened to him. "Again?" she asked him gently.

He hung his head in shame.

She reached down and pulled his chin up to make him look at her. "Aaron?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

She sat up and so did he. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he confessed weakly.

She studied him and knew how embarrassed he was. "It's fine, Hun."

"No it's not!" he yelled and then got up roughly.

She got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you're trying too hard."

He turned to her quickly. "You can get me hard."

Her eyes went wide. "Aaron!"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm serious, Babe. Please!"

"There's obviously something wrong, Hun. I think you should try to figure out what that is and not worry about trying to make love to me."

"But I really want to," he told her as his eyes watered.

She pulled him to her and hugged his chest tightly. "I know. So do I, but I think you should go to the doctor's and get checked out."

He pulled away from her quickly. "What?"

"You said you've been having bad headaches and feeling generally bad off and on, maybe there is something physically wrong."

He shook his head as he turned away from her. "The only thing wrong with me is that I couldn't keep it down and now I can't keep it up."

"And there has to be an underlying cause for that, Aaron," she told him softly as she put a hand on his back and winced when she realized the scratches were almost a match for her fingers. _What the hell?_ She shook her head quickly. _There's no way!_

He turned back to her. "But you could. . ."

"Aaron, if there is something wrong. . ."

"Please!" he pleaded as a tear escaped his eye.

She sighed and wiped the tear away. "It's fine, Hun."

He turned away roughly and ran a hand down his face. "No it's not! First, I was a failure as a husband and now I'm a failure as a man! Great!"

Seeing how disturbed he was made her heart hurt. She licked her lips and turned him around to face her. "I'm sorry if I have done this to you."

He stood up straighter and squared his shoulders. "I'll make you a deal. You do this for me, and I'll make a doctor's appointment," he offered. _If I can finally have sex with you the dreams will stop._

She studied him and it bothered her that he was that desperate.

"Please, Babe!"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. He wilted, but she smiled. "I'm not that naive."

"What?"

"If I do this, I will make the appointment and you have to promise to actually go."

He licked his lips. _Damn it! I hate it when she knows what I'm thinking, but there won't be anything to check once this happens because everything will be alright._ He finally nodded. "Promise."

"And be honest with the doctor and tell him about everything that has been going on?"

His brows furrowed as he thought about it. "Exactly what kind of doctor are you talking about?"

"Just your normal physician. You need to have a complete physical. You haven't had one in over five years."

"I pass the Bureau physical every year," he insisted.

"I want you to have a complete physical."

He ran a hand down his face. "Fine. I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

*and more adult content below

**Chapter 28**

Kahlan studied Hotch for a few seconds more. "Lay down on your stomach," she told him as she pulled him towards the bed.

"My stomach?"

She sighed. "You're too tense. You need to relax first."

"Ok," he told her and laid down.

She started her massage with his feet and made her way up his legs. "Damn, Hun, you are really tense," she offered as she started in on his lower back.

"This feels really good, though."

Once she was done with his back and neck she pinched his butt.

"Hey!"

She giggled. "Roll over." He did and she wrapped her hands around the back of his head.

He quickly pulled her hands away. "I don't want to go to sleep!"

She shook her head. "Let me do this, please."

"But. . ."

"If you fall asleep, I will wake you up," she assured him with a sly grin.

He finally let go of her wrists. "Oh. Ok."

She continued her massage, but she knew he was resisting her. "Either let me do this or I will stop," she told him as she locked eyes with him. He licked his lips. "Trust me," she told him softly. He nodded and closed his eyes and gave himself over to her completely. "There you go," she told him as his neck muscles finally relaxed completely. "How's that feeling?" she asked as her hands shifted position. All he did was hum something as he smiled. She giggled and let his head rest on the pillow.

She moved down his chest, hitting several points and she could see his whole body finally relaxing completely. "You still with me?"

"Uh-huh," he offered quietly.

She smiled and started in on his pleasure points. A soft moan escaped him as ripples of pleasure ran through him, and his manhood twitched and grew a little. She started stroking him with one hand and hit one of his favorite spots with the other. Even with his eyes closed, she could tell his eyes were rolling back as his back arched up off the bed and goose bumps went down his legs.

"God, Babe!" he exclaimed and reached out and ran his hands through her hair.

She giggled and then took him into her mouth. A gasp escaped him as his legs tensed. Once he was basically hard, she released him and sat up. "You ready for this?"

He swallowed hard and licked his lips. "Yes!"

She giggled and then mounted him. They both let out moans of pleasure as she slid down him slowly. She rode him up and down as he closed his eyes and pressed his shoulders into the bed and started thrusting against her. "Ohhh, Babe!"

She leaned down and gave him a lustful kiss and he reached up and pulled her head to him to deepen the kiss even more as she continued to ride him. Once she pulled away, he flinched as the images came back in full force. _No! Damn it, Hotchner, focus on your wife!_ No matter how hard he tried, though, the images wouldn't leave.

Kahlan noticed his eyes were squeezed shut again and she put a hand on his chest lightly. "Hun?"

He raised his head, but as soon as he opened his eyes to look at her, he went soft. He turned away from her and his head fell back in defeat.

She got off of him and sat down next to him. "Aaron?"

He shook his head and rolled over on his side. "Just forget it. I'll go to the damn doctor."

She shook her head slowly as she studied him for a few moments and then pulled on his shoulder and made him roll back over so she could see his face. Tears were trickling down his cheeks and his lower lip was trembling, and her chest tightened to see him so distraught. "Oh, Hun!"

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What were you thinking about?"

He sat up. "What?"

She shook her head. "Really, Aaron? It was obvious that you were thinking about something, and that something made you lose it."

He looked down at his lap as he shook his head.

She pulled on his chin to make him look at her. "I can't help if you don't tell me."

He bit his lip as his eyes cut to the side. "It's embarrassing."

She let him go and smiled. "We're married; nothing can be embarrassing between us."

He huffed. "Well, it is for me."

"Getting you ready physically isn't the problem, it's keeping you there, and whatever you're thinking about is stopping that. Tell me."

He licked his lips, took a deep breath, and then got up. He took a couple steps away from her. "I've been having dreams."

She turned toward him but didn't get up so he could have his space. "Dreams?"

He swallowed hard. "Erotic dreams."

Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Exactly how erotic?"

He huffed. "It culminated in a wet dream."

She actually chuckled and got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Damn, Hun. What? Have you raised the bar on our sexual experiences so far in your dreams that I can't reach it in real life?"

He turned to her with his brows furrowed. "No, or at least I don't think so. I can't remember them completely."

She chuckled again. "It's alright, Hun. You just need to let the dreams go and you'll be fine."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "You promised you would do this. Just because the first time failed doesn't mean we can't try again."

She studied him. "Just because I can get you hard doesn't mean you'll stay that way, Hun. You're putting too much pressure on yourself."

He let go of her and then turned away from her. After a few heart beats he turned back to her quickly. "You can do what you did to me when you had me tied up."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" She put a hand on the side of his face. "Forget about it. You'll be ready eventually."

He put his hands on her shoulders again. "No! I need to make love to you! Please, Babe!"

She stepped back from him as her brows furrowed. Her head tilted as she studied him, and he sighed heavily and look away from her as he realized what he had said. _Damn it!_

She reached up and made him look at her again. "The dreams aren't about me, are they?"

His eyes closed as he pulled away from her and looked at the floor.

"What? Have you been watching TV and found some hot actress that you're dreaming about?"

He shook his head as he chewed on his bottom lip, still not looking at her.

She put a light hand on his shoulder. "Who, Aaron?"

He choked back a sob. "Haley," he told her quietly.

She pulled her hand back quickly. "Haley?" she shook her head in disbelief. "But I thought sex with her was pretty straight forward."

He finally looked at her. "It was. I don't know why I'm dreaming about her like that," he told her desperately.

She took a deep breath. "So you're having visions of her while you're trying to make love to me and it's bothering you so much that you lose it?"

He hung his head in humiliation as he shook his head slowly. "Yeah, I guess."

She lifted his chin and gave him a small smile. "You can't control what you dream about, Aaron. Maybe if you stop letting it bother you emotionally so much, it won't bother you physically."

He searched her face. "It doesn't make you mad?"

She sighed heavily. "How can I be mad at your dreams? It's just like when my dreams were bothering me so much. You just have to figure out how to get past them."

He took a deep breath. "That's why I want to do this so badly."

She smiled. "You think that if you force yourself to have sex with me it will stop the dreams?"

"It sounds really wrong when you say it like that," he told her as he looked at the floor again.

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess it did. Sorry."

"No. I'm the one who's sorry." He took a couple steps away from her. "I don't like having dreams like that, and I definitely don't like not being able to make love to you!"

She took a deep breath. "There could still be something underlying." He turned back to her. "But if the deal is still on, I'll get you over this."

He didn't hide his shock. "Really?"

She pulled him to her and put her hands around his neck. "I want to make love to you, too."

He smiled. "Then, by all means," he started, pulled away from her, and then jumped to the bed and landed on his back. "Have your way with me."

She giggled her evil giggle. "Ohhhh, you shouldn't have said that!" she teased and joined him on the bed. She pulled his legs apart. "Now be still and relax."

He sucked in a breath. "But I don't want to just cum, Babe. I want to make love to you," he told quickly knowing what she was about to do.

"Yeah, but if we can get you past that point, then the next time might last longer."

He nodded as he thought about it. "Ok."

She caressed him and pulled him up with one hand as her other fingers dug into him. He flinched and grunted. She looked at his face and it was scrunched up. "Does that hurt?" she asked quickly as she held her fingers still.

"No," he told her as he shook his head.

"Aaron! Does it hurt worse than when I did it at the castle?"

He sighed. "A little," is all he offered.

She licked her lips as she moved her fingers some more, but she never took her focus off of his face. He didn't let any sounds escape him, but he didn't hide the winces well enough and she stopped. "Your prostate is enlarged, Aaron."

He leaned up on his elbows and he could see the concern on her face. "Yeah, but that could be from all the problems I'm having, right?"

Her brows furrowed in thought. "Maybe."

"He'll check that as part of my physical," he offered.

"Yeah, but I think. . ."

"Please, Babe!" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

She took a deep breath as she shook her head slowly. "Fine, but I get to amend the deal."

He sat up completely. "How?" he asked suspiciously.

"That when I get your appointment, it doesn't matter if you're on a case, how bad it is, or where it is. You have to be here to go to it no matter what," she told him seriously.

He could tell by her tone that there wasn't any room argument. "Promise!"

She searched his face for a few seconds.

"And I will not break another promise," he assured her.

She finally relaxed. "Alright." She smiled. "Lay down you big baby."

He chuckled and did as he was told.

He wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually he was hard as a rock and quivering with desire.

"You want me to take you over the edge now, or do you want to try and participate?"

He answered her by rolling them over roughly. "Oh, I want to participate!" he told her as he spread her legs apart with his knee.

She smiled at him. "Then, by all means, have your way with me."

He chuckled and thrusted into her slowly. His back arched with pleasure. "God, Babe. You are so tight."

"It's been a while," she offered as she thrusted against him and dug her nails into his back.

He thrusted slowly as pleasure ripped through him. She met every thrust to bring him in deeper and before long they were both panting with the effort. She felt him trying to go faster, but his arms were quivering with the strain, so she rolled them over and mounted him. "You relax and enjoy this," she told him softly and then leaned down to kiss him. After a few minutes, she noticed he was smiling, and his eyes were locked on hers. "You are thinking about me, right?"

"Ohhhh yyeeaahhh," he breathed as he reached up and caressed her breasts.

She smiled and rode him faster. Once she realized he was close, she clenched her muscles around him and he groaned in pleasure as he grabbed her hips and tried to get her to go faster. She obeyed and they went over the edge in an eruption of fluid driven ecstasy and rode the aftershocks together until she collapsed on top of him.

She laid on his chest sweating and panting from the effort and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "That was amazing, Babe."

She chuckled. "I think I need another shower."

"I think I need a Gatorade," he laughed.

She looked at the alarm clock; it was almost three. "Damn. You are going to be tired tomorrow," she told him as she looked up at him.

He smiled. "I don't care. That was well worth it." He pulled her up and looked her in the eyes. "Thank you," he told her.

The earnestness in his voice made her heart swell. "Well, I don't know if it was me or you finally confessing about your dreams, but I am glad," she told him and then gave him a kiss.

He hugged her tightly as he sighed contently. "Do we have to get up?"

"Nope," she told him and snuggled down next to him. "Hit the light."

He chuckled. "Yes, Ma'am." He turned the light off, threw the covers over them, and they fell asleep in their normal position; he still had a smile on his face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Hotch awoke to his alarm with a groan. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and realized he was in bed alone. He swung his legs over the side and made his way to the restroom. When he was done and opened the door, he came face to face with his smiling wife. She handed him a cup of coffee. "Any dreams I need to be aware of?"

He accepted the coffee with a smile. "Only about the woman I love more than life itself," he told her as he pulled her into a one armed hug.

"You mean me, right?" she joked

He blanched. "Yes, you!"

She giggled. "Take a shower. I'll have breakfast ready by the time you're done."

"Yes, Ma'am," he smiled and took a drink of his coffee and headed back into the bathroom.

XXX

Hotch walked into the BAU a little later than usual, not actually late, of course, but later than everyone else, and everyone turned to see him as he came through the glass doors. "Morning," he told them all and headed to his office.

"Well, it looks like someone's in a good mood finally," Mack mused as they watched Hotch go into his office.

"Yeah, I would say that smile means things are finally right at home," Morgan told them as he sat on Mack's desk and shared a grin with JJ.

"It's about time," Reid injected and then took a drink of his coffee, and they all laughed.

Rossi had seen Hotch enter and went to his office and shut the door behind him. "So?"

Hotch shrugged. "A few false starts threatened to ruin the night."

Rossi shook his head. "Damn."

Hotch nodded. "And I had to tell her about my dreams."

Rossi winced. "Ouch."

"She assumed they were about her to begin with, but then I screwed up and she figured out they weren't."

"You had to tell her?"

Hotch nodded again. "Yep."

"How mad did she get?"

Hotch shook his head. "Not at all."

That shocked him. "Really?"

"She said she couldn't be mad because we can't control what we dream about."

Rossi smiled as he nodded. "She is one hell of a woman."

Hotch smiled, too. "Yep. I wanted her to do her thing to help me, and she took advantage of that and blackmailed me into agreeing to go to the doctor's to get a complete physical."

Rossi considered that and then nodded. "That's not a bad idea with the way you've been feeling lately."

Hotch shrugged. "I know."

"So it apparently worked?"

Hotch sighed contently. "Oh yeah."

Rossi chuckled. "Good. Now maybe I won't have to deal with your sorry ass anymore."

Hotch laughed. "Things are finally back to normal all the way around."

Rossi stood up and straightened his shirt. "Now just don't screw it up!"

Hotch got up, too. "I don't plan on it." He followed Rossi out of the office and towards the break room. "But if you see me acting like an idiot again, hit me."

Rossi grinned. "It will be my pleasure."

XXX

A week went by without any problems and Kahlan actually met Hotch for lunch the first day he wasn't gone on a case. They were enjoying the meal and the time together, but Hotch choked on his drink when he saw who walked into the restaurant. Kahlan reached over and pat his back and then turned to see Lucas walking up to them. Hotch tensed in his seat, and Kahlan put her hand on his thigh. "Aaron!" she demanded quietly.

"I am really sorry to disturb you while you are eating," Lucas started as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What can we do for you, Luc?" Kahlan asked nicely.

"May I sit?"

Hotch stiffened in his seat, but Kahlan gestured to one of the empty chairs. "Sure."

Lucas took a deep breath as he sat down, and Hotch noticed that Lucas didn't look well, and he felt a little twinge of guilt. Lucas cleared his throat. "Do you all truly believe I had nothing to do with all that?"

Kahlan shot Hotch a glance and then looked back at Lucas. "Yes."

"Then, can I please get on with my job?"

Kahlan looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"I would really like to get this new office open before. . . Before I have to go back," Lucas told her as he studied her.

"And what does that have to do with us?"

"Could you please stop with the cooperate espionage?" he asked quietly as he leaned on the table.

Kahlan's face scrunched up in confusion, but Hotch ducked his head and sank down into his seat a little. Kahlan looked at him with shock. "Aaron?!"

Hotch bit his lip. "Sorry."

Lucas was just as shocked as Kahlan was. "It's you?"

Hotch fidgeted with his fork. "I forgot about that." He swallowed hard and sat up straighter. "But I will take care of it this afternoon."

"What did you do?" Kahlan asked him.

Lucas actually laughed. "He stalled all my permits so nothing can be done on the building and he somehow stopped my new government contracts from going through."

Kahlan was even more shocked. "What?"

"I know a couple people on Capitol Hill," is all Hotch offered. "I my own defense, I did all that before I knew you were innocent, and I really am sorry."

Lucas laughed some more. "As long as you let everything finally go through, it's fine."

Kahlan shook her head at her husband. "I can't believe you did that."

"Sorry," he offered again.

Lucas stood up and stuck out his hand to Hotch. Hotch quickly stood up and accepted it. Lucas smiled. "It's nice to know she has a man worthy of her. Take care of her Hotchner."

Hotch smiled back. "That's the plan."

He turned to Kahlan and she stood up. "I'm sorry about being a part of this mess and. . ." He licked his lips. "Well, thank you."

She pulled him into a strong hug. "Yep," is all she could get out before the lump in her throat cut off any chance at more words.

"I will always love you," he whispered into her ear and then let go of her and quickly left.

Hotch wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her to him as she wiped her face. He kissed the top of her head. "You ok?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah," she told him with a smile and then sat back down. He sat back down after he scooted his chair closer to hers. She grabbed his hand and chuckled. "You're a sneaky little shit aren't you?"

"Moi?" he asked gesturing to himself while trying to look wounded.

She laughed as she shook her head. "I love you."

He laughed. "Of course you do."

XXX

A week and a half, and three cases later, Hotch and the team were called out to northern Minnesota to help find three missing teens. After finding two bodies, they had identified their unsub and started tracking him, and Hotch and Morgan ended up in a foot race through the forest to try and catch him. Hotch launched himself to tackle the man, and they both ended up rolling down a hill into a lake. "Hotch!" Morgan yelled as he ran down the hill towards the shore.

The unsub was swimming away quickly, but Hotch was floating face down in the water. "Hotch!" Morgan yelled out desperately and dove into the water. He quickly got to his Unit Chief and started to pull him to shore. Hotch suddenly started coughing and fighting against Morgan. "Hotch, it's me, Man. Calm down!"

Hotch's eyes finally focused and relaxed a little as Morgan helped him out of the water. Blood was dripping down the side of Hotch's face as he sat down breathing heavily. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed and coughed.

Morgan, who was standing up hunched over trying to catch his breath, looked at him with eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?"

Hotch's hand slowly went to his head as he winced. "I'm fine," he offered weakly and then shivered.

"Yeah, sure you are," Morgan told him sarcastically as they both looked towards sirens to see Rossi and JJ in the SUV and two cop cars coming toward them.

"It's June, why the hell is that water so cold?" Hotch asked as he shivered some more.

Rossi slammed the SUV into park and jumped out and ran to Hotch. "What happened?"

"I think I hit a rock," Hotch told him as he tried to stand up.

Rossi pushed him back down and then grabbed his head and looked at the fresh wound. "You just keep still!"

"You went in the water?" JJ asked quickly.

Morgan swallowed hard. "Hotch was unconscious," he told her as he shivered.

JJ ran back to the SUV and grabbed a couple blankets out of the back and the first aid kit. "Here," she said as she handed Morgan one blanket and then Rossi grabbed the other and wrapped it around Hotch as JJ opened the kit and held a compress to Hotch's head. Hotch took it from her with a small nod of thanks.

One police officer ran up to them. "Ambulance is on the way."

"I don't need. . ." Hotch started as he held the blanket close.

"Shut up, Aaron," Rossi told him. "You will be checked out!"

"You could have drowned," Morgan told him.

Hotch shook his head slowly. "Where's Mills?"

Morgan quickly looked at the officer. "He was in the lake and headed that way," he told him as he pointed out the direction.

The officer nodded and took off running as the other officers caught up with him.

"Hotch tackled him and they both went down the hill and into the water," Morgan explained as he sat down roughly.

Rossi shook his head at Hotch.

"What? It's not like I planned on going into the water," Hotch told him defiantly and then shivered some more.

"I bet you didn't plan on trying to crack open a rock with that stubborn damn head of yours either."

JJ and Morgan shared a grin.

"No. No I didn't," Hotch offered weakly as he pulled the compress away and cringed at all the blood on it.

"Hold that up there," Rossi insisted as he pushed Hotch's hand back towards his head.

Hotch sighed heavily but silently listened.

XXX

The bleeding had stopped by the time the ambulance had arrived and after a quick once over, the EMT cleared Hotch to leave after he cleaned the scrape from the rock and it didn't require stitches. Rossi and JJ quickly took Morgan and Hotch back to the hotel. Hotch swayed a little as he got out of the SUV, but Morgan quickly steadied him. "Easy now."

Hotch waved him off. "I'm fine."

JJ shared a look with Rossi. Rossi fixed Hotch with a stern look. "You are grounded for the rest of the day. Get in there, take a hot shower, and then relax," Rossi told him as he steered Hotch towards the entrance.

"The hot shower I agree with, but I am not. . ."

"Yes you are!" Rossi insisted as he moved Hotch through the hall.

"Look, Rossi," Hotch started as he pulled away from him. "I am your boss!" Hotch told him as he fixed him with his stare.

Rossi crossed his arms and tried to imitate Hotch's stare. "Then I guess I will just have to call Kahlan and. . ."

"You wouldn't?"

Rossi raised his brows.

"You would," Hotch deflated because knew he was defeated. "Fine."

"I'm going to change real quick," Morgan told them and headed into his room trying to keep Hotch from seeing his grin.

"We'll be waiting for you," JJ told him and then went back out to the SUV.

Hotch opened his door and went in and sat down roughly as Rossi followed him in. "You need to get out of those wet clothes before you end up sick."

Hotch gave him a dirty look but reached up and pulled his tie off. "But we need to talk to Mills and find Billy."

"And _we_ will," Rossi assured him.

JJ came into the room with a bottle of Tylenol and a soda. "Here, Hotch," she told him as she offered him three pills and the drink.

Hotch sighed heavily but took the pills without argument.

"You going to be ok on your own?" JJ asked him.

"I'll be. . ."

"Fine, yes, we know Hotch," JJ told him as she shook her head at him.

Hotch gave her a small smile. "No, seriously, JJ, I'm more cold than anything. I'll be alright."

"Call us if you need anything," Rossi told him seriously.

"Yep. Keep me updated," Hotch told him as he stood up and went to his bag.

"Yep," Rossi told him, squeezed his shoulder, and then headed for the door.

Morgan was ready by the time they were and Hotch called to him before they could leave. Morgan stuck his head in the door and looked at Hotch questioningly.

"Thanks, Derek," Hotch told him quietly.

"You know I got your back, Hotch. Always," he told him seriously.

"Get out of here. Go find Billy."

"You know it," Morgan told him with a smile and then shut the door.

Hotch shook his head and then winced as the movement caused his head to ache. "I need a shower, a really hot shower," he said as he shivered again and then grabbed his pajamas and headed to the bathroom.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

As Kahlan was sitting in the passenger seat of Chuck's Jeep, her brows furrowed so far that they hooded her eyes.

Chuck looked at her because she stopped talking midsentence. "What?" They had just been chit chatting and he couldn't figure out what had stopped her.

She took a deep breath and took out her phone.

Chuck watched her find her husband in her contacts and hit the call button. "You're going to call him in the middle of the day?"

Her frown deepened as the call went to voicemail after ringing several times. She quickly sent a text telling him to call her immediately.

"Everything ok?" Chuck asked as he watched her get more and more agitated.

"I don't know," she told him as she held her phone waiting for Hotch to call. After several minutes, she called Rossi.

Rossi groaned when he looked at the caller ID. "How does she always know?" he wondered aloud and showed Morgan and JJ the screen.

Morgan snorted a laugh. "You going to tell her?"

"You better hurry up an answer it or she's going to get worried," JJ told him from the backseat.

"Hey, Kiddo," Rossi answered trying to sound cheerful.

"Let me talk to Aaron," Kahlan asked nicely.

"He's not right here with me," Rossi tried.

"Where is he and what's going on?" she demanded.

"Why do you think anything's going on?" Rossi tried.

"David Michael Rossi! I'm pretty sure I have enough pull with my mother to make sure she doesn't talk to you or let you see her for a week straight if you don't tell me where my husband is right now!"

Rossi choked on his own breath. "Damn! No need to get evil!"

Kahlan took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. "I tried calling and texting him and neither one worked. What's going on? Please tell me he's alright!"

"He's fine, Kiddo!" Rossi told her quickly hearing how worried she was. "I'm not sure why. . ."

"His phone got wet," Morgan offered quickly as he listened to the conversation.

"Shit, that's right. He took an unscheduled swim, so his phone is probably broke," Rossi told her trying to sound like Hotch taking a swim was nothing bad.

"A swim? Where is he?"

"At the hotel, he's showering and changing," Rossi offered.

"He's alone without a phone?" Kahlan asked quietly.

Rossi winced at that realization and knew she saw right through it.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Is he alright?"

Rossi sighed heavily. _Why do I even try to hide shit from her?_ "He hit his head, so I made him take the rest of the day off."

No response.

"Kahlan?" Rossi asked slowly.

"I'll call him at the hotel, then."

"He didn't want you to know because he didn't want you to worry," Rossi offered quickly.

"Which, of course, means that I should be worried. . . "

"He was a little woozy, but he'll be fine."

"Was he seen?"

"Yes!"

"Sorry, Dave. I know you look out for him."

"He'll be fine. Give him about twenty and then call his room."

"Alright, thanks, Dave."

"You know it," he told her and she ended the call.

XXX

Hotch was reveling in the heat of the water when he thought he heard something in his room. _What the hell?_ He shut off the water and listened thinking that Rossi had come back or something. Hearing nothing, but having an uneasy feeling, he slid the shower curtain to the side as quietly as he could. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, and pulled his newly dried pistol off the back of the toilet. Turning the knob as silently as he could, he swung the door open and charged into his room with his gun at the ready.

Nothing was amiss. He took a deep breath. _Paranoid much, Hotchner?_ He ran a hand down his face and then shook his head. He winced; the pills hadn't started to help yet. He checked the lock on the door; it was still locked, and went back to the bathroom. _Oh well, I guess I was done with the shower anyway._ He got his pajamas on and went to the pile of wet clothes. He pulled his badge out and water ran out of the leather. _Damn it!_ He put it on the dresser and pulled out his wallet with a heavy sigh. _ I sure hope it didn't ruin my pictures!_ He pulled everything out of it and laid all of the wet items out on the dresser so they could dry. He emptied the front pockets and laid the change and his handcuff key down knowing the water couldn't hurt them. He threw his pants back down on the pile. _Wait! Where are my keys!_ He picked his pants back up and checked the pockets again. Finding nothing, he quickly went through the rest of the pile hoping that the keys had fallen out. He came up empty handed after the frantic search. _No!_ He took a deep breath and searched through everything again a little more slowly. _Son of a bitch!_ He walked over to the bed and sank down as his eyes watered. _I had to lose them in that damn lake!_

He didn't care about the keys; he had extras of every one of them. Sure, there would be paperwork for his office key because he had to let the Bureau know that he lost one of the building keys, but he didn't even care about that. They wouldn't say anything because that was the first key he had ever lost. What bothered him so much, what had tears falling down his cheeks, was the fact that he lost the keychain Kahlan had gotten him for their anniversary. He dropped his head into his hands as his head started really pounding. _How am I going to be able to tell her that?_

After a few moments, he got up and hung all of his wet clothes in the bathroom to dry. He walked back to the nightstand and picked up his cell phone. It still wouldn't turn on and he figured it was ruined. He took a deep breath. _If they don't catch that son of a bitch and find that boy. . ._He was shaking his head in disgust when the hotel phone rang.

He frowned and went over and picked it up. "Hotchner."

"How are you feeling?" Kahlan asked him.

He cringed. _God damn it, Rossi!_ "Fine," he tried with as cheery a voice he could muster. "But I think my phone is beyond help," he told her and sank down onto the bed.

"I heard. That's why I am calling this phone. Exactly how hard to you hit your head?"

He winced. _Really, Dave, you told her everything?_ "Just a little bump."

"Uh-huh. Then why did Dave make you take the rest of the day off?"

He licked his lips. "You know Dave. He's a worrier."

"And I know you. You wouldn't have agreed if it wasn't bad."

He swallowed hard and ran a hand along the back of his neck. He sighed and decided to come clean and told her the whole story except for the part about his keys.

"Do you want me to come?"

He could hear the concern in her tone. "No, Babe. It's fine. If they don't get him and find that missing boy, I'll be back to work first thing in the morning." He heard her take a deep breath. "And if they do, then we'll be on our way back in the morning," he offered quickly.

She sighed. "If you're sure you're going to be ok. I don't like you being alone."

"I'm fine, Babe." She was silent for a moment and he knew she was trying to decide if she believed him. "I will even promise to eat something for dinner."

She giggled. "Alright. Why don't you lay down and take a nap?"

He smiled. "I'll try. Stop worrying."

"Like I could do that!"

He chuckled. "Really. The EMT didn't even think I needed to get an x-ray or anything. I'll be fine."

"You'll be fine? You're not fine right now?"

He winced. _Damn it! She even profiles me on the phone now._ "I have a slight headache," he admitted.

"Aaron Hotchner!"

"It's not even that bad."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes, Babe."

She sighed. "Alright. Take it easy and call me later."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too, Babe." He ended the call and then ran a hand down his face._ I can't tell her about my keys on the phone. I know she won't be mad, but she is going to be disappointed._ He huffed. _I'm the one who's mad!_

XXX

A couple hours later, Hotch was relaxing on the bed watching TV. Rossi had called; the police had caught Mills and Morgan and Mack had interrogated him and they had found the missing boy alive and not hurt that badly. Rossi said they were going to get everything wrapped up, and then they would be by to get him so could all go eat. Hotch had gotten dressed and was waiting for them even though he figured it would still be another hour or so. A knock on his door made him mute the TV, take out his pistol, and check the peephole.

He frowned to see a hotel employee. _What the hell?_ He opened the door halfway; his pistol in the hand behind the door. "May I help you?"

"A package was delivered for you, Agent Hotchner," the young woman said with a smile as she held out a Best Buy bag.

"From whom?" Hotch asked without reaching for the bag.

"A gentleman from the store. I'm sorry I didn't get his name. I could. . ."

"It's alright," Hotch told her quickly and then took the bag.

"Have a good evening, Sir."

"Thank you. You, too," Hotch told her and she left. He shut the door and then set the bag down on the table and put away his pistol. He smiled when he found a new phone in the bag. He took it out of the box and his smile widened when he found all his contacts and everything already set up. He chuckled and used it to call his wife.

"Hey, Hun."

"You did send this, right?"

She giggled. "You can't be without a phone. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. My headache is gone and place I hit only hurts a little."

"Good."

"We'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Even better," she told him and he could hear her smile.

"Yeah. What are you going to make for dinner tomorrow?"

She laughed. "Whatever you want."

"You know what I want."

"You know if I put a roast on, you all will probably get another case."

He took in a deep breath. "Maybe I'll have to take off the day due to an on the job injury."

She laughed even harder. "Like you would ever do that."

The room phone rang. "That's probably Dave."

"I'll let you go. Call me later if you want."

"Yep. Love you."

"Love you, too, Hun."

Hotch ended that call and waited for the room phone to stop ringing and then called Rossi on his cell.

"Your phone works?" Rossi answered clearly shocked.

Hotch chuckled. "No, but Kahlan has already gotten me another."

Rossi chuckled. "Good. I hated you not having a phone."

"So did I."

"We'll be leaving in about thirty. I just wanted you to know."

"Sounds good."

"How you felling?"

"Good. Headache is gone. I can't believe you called her when you knew I didn't want her to know."

"I didn't call her. She called me. You can ask Derek and JJ," Rossi insisted.

Hotch took a deep breath but smiled. "Really?" _She never calls during the day._ He chuckled as his he felt warmth in his chest. _She knew._

"Yes. She apparently knows things about you just like you know things about her."

"Yep."

"Well, we'll text you when we get there."

"Alright. Take your time."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

After getting dinner with the team and a couple of drinks because the case was done, Hotch went back to his room and got ready for bed. He called his wife and kids and after talking with them for about thirty minutes, he turned off the lights, hugged a pillow to his chest, and fell asleep.

He woke up with a start and sat up in bed. _No!_ He ran a hand down his face and tried to get the images of the erotic dream out of his head. _What the hell?_ He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his breathing and then got up to get a drink of water. He shook his head. _You don't make any sense, Hotchner! Stop dreaming about your dead ex-wife!_

He looked at himself in the mirror. _What the hell is wrong with you?_ He splashed water on his face and then slowly made his way back to the bed and sat down roughly. _I'd rather wake up with a hard on after thinking about Kahlan then have dreams about Haley!_ He looked at his watch; he had only been asleep about an hour. He picked up his phone and called his wife.

"What's wrong?" Kahlan answered immediately.

"Nothing," he lied. "I can't sleep"

"Aww. You sure you're felling alright?"

"Yeah. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. Hopefully you'll be able to be home tomorrow night."

He sighed heavily. "Yeah."

"Lay down." He did. "Grab a pillow and put it by your side."

"Hugging it now," he told her as he did.

"Now close your eyes and pretend I'm right there."

He took a long, deep breath.

"Maybe you'll be able to take a day off and go to King's Dominion with us next week."

He swallowed hard. "You want me to go to the amusement park with you all?"

"You've never been able to go." She giggled. "You know what would be cool? We could get the whole group to go with us. Make it a big family thing."

He ran a hand down his face. "Sure."

"You don't like the idea?"

"I didn't say that."

"You're not enthusiastic about it. Joey would love you taking her on the rides."

He actually smiled. "I could do that."

"I could call everyone tomorrow. It would be nice to get everyone together."

"Yes it would."

"So, yes?"

He laughed at her excitement. "Yes."

"Cool." She giggled. "Well, you better try to get some sleep."

He yawned. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Babe. I love you."

"I love you, too, Hun."

XXX

After getting back to the BAU the next day and not having another case, the team focused on catching up on case files, but they were all out of there by 5:01. Rossi followed Hotch home because Kahlan had invited him and her mother over for dinner, and they all enjoyed Hotch's favorite meal and the company.

The next day, an agent brought Hotch a small package. Hotch accepted it with a nod of thanks and quickly felt the padded envelope. Something hard was inside and he noticed the return address was from the Minnesota town of their last case. _What the hell?_ He took out a knife and cut the end open. He tilted it up and his keys slid into his hand. _What the hell?!_He also found a note from the hotel. Housekeeping had found the keys in his room. _Thank you, God!_ He smiled as he ran a thumb over the blue stone in the key ring. _Thank God I chickened out last night and didn't tell her I lost them!_ He wondered where they could have been found. He shrugged. _I don't care where they found them; I have them back, and that's all that matters!_

He took off his old office key and put on his new one because he had to let the Bureau know as soon as he got back yesterday and they had his lock changed before the end of the day. He tossed the old key in the trash. _Oh well._

Garcia stuck her head in the door. "We have a case, Sir."

"Be right there," he told her with a small smile.

She grinned at his grin and then left.

He stood up and slipped his keys into his pocket after he took out his extra set and put them into his briefcase. He jiggled and the key ring settled down into the bottom of his pocket. _Now I don't feel naked._ The heaviness of the key chain Kahlan had gotten him had bothered him for a couple days in the beginning, and even though he had the same number of keys in his pocket that morning, he missed the familiar weight of it against his leg. _It's funny the stuff you get used to and don't even realize it._ He grinned again and walked to the conference room.

XXX

After the case briefing, the BAU was on their way to their next case, but they weren't in the jet. They used the SUVs because the case was only 80 miles away down in Richmond, Va. Hotch text Kahlan to let her know, and she told him to be safe.

Once he was done for the evening, he called her from his hotel room.

"Is this about those shootings that were on the news last night?" Kahlan asked him, and he could hear the concern in her tone.

"Yes, but don't worry. . ." She cleared her throat. "Alright. Try not to worry too much," he quickly corrected.

She giggled. "I'll try, but I can't promise you anything."

He chuckled.

"You know your appointment is in four days, Aaron," she told him in a tone that reminded him that it didn't matter about the case.

"Yes, Ma'am. I've already reminded Paxton that I have that day off. I will be home no matter what."

"Ok."

"But, I've actually felt pretty good. . ."

"I don't care. . ."

"I'm not trying to get out of it," he told her with a grin. "I'm just saying."

"Oh. You want to talk to Joey? She looks like she's about ready to have a conniption fit," she told him and giggled.

"Stop being mean to my Angel!"

Kahlan laughed and handed the phone to her daughter who quickly disappeared with it as Kahlan started unloading the dishwasher.

He talked with Joey for about ten minutes and then talked to Wyatt. Jack was spending the night at a friend's so Hotch had to call him on his phone. Once Wyatt brought his mother back the phone she shook her head. "And exactly what kind of secret are you and your daughter trying to keep now?"

Hotch chuckled. "What makes you ask that?"

"Oh please, why else would she have left the room while talking to you?"

He laughed.

"Is it about those kittens in the shed?"

Hotch choked on his drink of coffee.

"I knew it!"

"She doesn't know you know," he told her with another laugh as he cleaned up the coffee he spit all over the table and cussed himself mentally for getting some on the case files.

"Of course she doesn't."

"How old are they, and where did they come from?"

"She been feeding the mamma cat for about two weeks now, and the kittens were born two nights ago."

"And there're five of them?"

"Yep, and they are so cute," she told him, and he could hear the little girl coming out in her.

"And we will be doing what with them?"

"They're not old enough to go anywhere. . ."

"I know that."

"Well, I guess we have eight weeks to see, don't we?"

He laughed. "Well, I better go. It looks to be another long day tomorrow."

"Alright. Goodnight, Hun. I love you."

"I love you, too, Babe. Goodnight."

"And be safe tomorrow!"

"Yes, Ma'am." He ended that call and called Jack to tell him goodnight, and then got ready for bed.

XXX

Three more long, grueling days left them with three more shootings, one dead and two wounded, but nowhere near figuring out who the unsub was. Any footage revealed that the unsub knew where all of the cameras were because all they ever got to see was the back of a tall figure whose face was hidden with a hooded sweat shirt. They thought it was a man, but they weren't even absolutely sure about that, let alone description or anything else. Victimology was all over the board, too, and they had come to the conclusion that the victims were random victims of opportunity. That lead to an even harder time trying to find the unsub, and they were all in bad moods.

Rossi suggested a break from the case and took them all out to eat with the demand of no case talk. They all agreed and actually did feel better after a good sit down meal and a couple drinks. As they made their way to the hotel, Hotch shook his head. Rossi looked at him with eyes filled with concern. "You alright?"

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "I don't know what was in that last drink, but it's hitting me pretty hard."

JJ chuckled from the back seat. "I know what you mean. We should have never have let Mack pick out the drinks."

Rossi shook his head at both of them. "Light weights!"

"You apparently got the weaker ones," Hotch told him as he squeezed his eyes shut for a second. "I just hope I don't wake up with a hangover."

Rossi bit back a smile. "You're going home in the morning, so what do you care?"

"I don't want to go get a physical with a hangover!"

JJ busted out laughing. "You better hope any alcohol is out of your system before they run the blood tests."

Hotch paled. "I didn't even think about that!"

Rossi laughed, too.

"Great, just what I need, a doctor who will think I'm an alcoholic."

That made JJ laugh even harder.

"Shut up, JJ."

"At least this isn't a Bureau physical," Rossi offered as he parked.

Hotch shook his head as he got out. JJ got out right behind him and swayed a little. Hotch quickly grabbed her arm. Rossi went over and got in between them. "Come on. I'll make sure you both get into your rooms," he told them as he put an arm around each of them and started them towards the door.

They all stopped and watched Mack stumble out of the back seat with Morgan and Reid both laughing at her.

"At least I'm not the worst off one," JJ told them as Morgan quickly put his arm around Mack and started her for the door.

"Sevres her right. It's her fault," Hotch told them and they all laughed.

Reid shook his head. "I don't see how anyone is feeling anything after only two drinks."

Hotch fixed him with his stare. "Then next time you can drink the ones I did."

Reid put up his hands in submission. "I didn't. . ."

"Shut up, Pretty Boy," Morgan told him as they all made it to their hallway.

Hotch pulled out of Rossi's arm as Rossi helped JJ unlock her door. Hotch frowned when he heard the TV on in his room. _What the hell?_ Morgan realized what had Hotch concerned and pulled his pistol. Hotch shot him a look and unlocked his door and turned the handle as quietly as he could. Morgan pushed it open quickly and charged in to find Kahlan relaxing on the bed.

She shook her head at them. "Really? You think someone is going to hide your room and be stupid enough to turn the TV on?"

"Hey, Babe," Hotch told her with a goofy grin. "What are you doing here?" he asked her as he went up to her as she stood up.

She giggled as she studied him and then looked at Morgan questioningly.

Morgan took a deep breath. "We had two drinks," he told her as he held two fingers up to accentuate the small number. "Mack picked out a bunch of mixed drinks from the menu randomly," he started to explain as Hotch started to pull off his tie. "Apparently some of them were stronger than others," he finished with a grin in Hotch's direction.

Mack and JJ's laughter from the hall made Kahlan laugh. "Apparently Hotch isn't the only one feeling good?"

"Nope. I just hope we can get them all up in the morning," Morgan told her and went out into the hall to make sure the rest of the team got settled since he knew Kahlan could take care of Hotch.

Hotch wiggled his brows at Kahlan and she laughed even more as she helped him out of his suit jacket. He ran a hand down his face. "You didn't say why you were ere."

"I figured with as close as you all were, that I'd just come get you so you didn't have to take one of the SUVs from the team."

He pulled her into a hug. "That was very nife of you."

"Knife?" she giggled again. "You better take a shower before you're not able to."

"You sood have met us for dinner," he told her as he tried to get his shoes off.

"You actually ate and you're still getting this drunk? What the hell were in those drinks?" After trying to take his right shoe off with his left toes, missing three times, and almost falling down, Kahlan shoved him into a chair. "Let me help."

He took a deep breath and then shook his head. He quickly grabbed the arms of the chair and Kahlan could tell the room was spinning for him. "I ated."

She laughed as she moved his shoes out of the way. "Maybe you shouldn't take a shower. I'd hate to have you fall down in there." He was about to protest, but she pulled him up and started helping him out of his clothes. "If you fell in there, I'd have to get Derek to help get you up." His confused look made her explain more. "You'd be naked in the shower, Hun."

The look of horror that creased his face made her laugh even harder. "No sower," he agreed. As she undid his belt and pants, his manhood twitched and grew. He smiled.

She giggled and shook her head at him. "Someone else is in a good mood," she told him as she helped him out of his pants.

"Yep," he told her and pulled her into a strong kiss.

After she pulled away, she steered him to the bed. "You relax. I'll take a quick shower and join you," she told him as she flicked her brows.

He chuckled and pulled the covers back, sat down, scooted up to rest his back on the wall, and ended up hitting his head. He winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, not if you knock yourself out first," she told him and then checked his head.

He pushed her hands away from him. "I'm fine!" he insisted a little harshly.

"Ok," she told him and gave him a strange look.

"Hurry up," he told her and then pointed to the bathroom.

"Keep your shorts on. I'm going," she joked and headed into the bathroom. She took out her phone and text Rossi to make sure they didn't need any help with JJ or Mack. Rossi quickly assured her that they were fine and told her that he'd see her in the morning.

She glanced one more time at her husband and smiled. _He'll be lucky to not be passed out by the time I get back out there._ She giggled again and then took her shower.

She emerged wearing her robe and found him with his eyes closed but still sitting up. She giggled and then sat down next to him. He opened his eyes and gave her a strange look. "You ok?" she asked him as she scooted closer to him.

"Oh yeah," he told her and pushed her down onto the bed and basically crawled on top of her. He leaned down and gave her a rough kiss.

"You sure?" she asked once he pulled away and she studied him.

"What?" he asked as he untied the belt of her robe.

She licked her lip. "That was a little hard," she told him.

"I'll show you what's hard," he told her with a wicked grin and pushed the robe off her shoulders and spread her legs with his knee.

"Aaron?" she asked quietly as she started to scoot out from under him.

He grabbed her and held her to the bed. "Where do you think you're going?"

She didn't like the way he sounded or the way he was acting. It was like she didn't know the man on top of her, and she didn't really want to admit it, but he half scared her. "You know what? Let forget it. I'm tired."

He shook his head. "I'm not. I want to fuck you."

"What?!" she asked quickly. He had never said that before.

"You heard me," he told her and reached down and fingered her.

She flinched at his roughness. "No. I think. . ." she started as she pushed his chest up away from her.

He quickly grabbed her hands, put both wrists in one, and pinned them to the bed above her head. "No?"

She fixed him with a look. "No!" He laughed, and she had never heard him laugh like that. "Aaron!"

He positioned himself and started into her.

"Let me go!" she demanded as she struggled to get her wrists free.

"Ohhhh, you are tight," he told her as he closed his eyes and entered her completely.

_No. I'm dry because you have yet to turn me on. _"Aaron Jackson Hotchner, if you do not let me go, you will regret it!" He stared at her, but she had the feeling he wasn't even seeing her. _Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?_

He huffed and continued to thrust. "You know you like it!"

She decided to try a different tactic and stopped struggling and tried to relax. "Yeah. I do," she told him softly as she bucked her hips against him.

He chuckled and finally let her hands go and braced his hands on the bed and thrusted even harder.

"I want to be on top," she told him with a smile as she tried not to wince from the force of him slamming into her.

"No problem," he told her with a grin, grabbed her hips, and rolled them over.

As soon as he let her hips go, she started to get off of him.

"I don't think so!" he told her and grabbed her waist and held her down on him.

"Aaron, please let me go. You're drunk, and I don't want to hurt you."

He huffed and his fingers dug into her as he moved her up and down as he basically forced her to ride him.

"Aaron," she tried again.

"Just enjoy this," he told her.

Finally she bit her lip and leaned forward. She ran her hand through the side of his hair and down his neck. "I do love you and I hope you can forgive me," she told him and she wasn't sure if he heard her or not, so she then continued her hand to his shoulder and pinched his neck. His hands fell to the bed limply. She had to wipe her eyes as she climbed off of him and made her way to the bathroom. _I can't believe I just did that to my own husband._ She shut the bathroom door, sat on the toilet, hid her head in her hands, and cried.

XXX

Hotch ran a hand down his face as he woke up. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew it was late. He reached up and rubbed his shoulder and neck; he had no idea why it was so sore. _What the hell?_ He shook his head and realized that his head was pounding. _Son of a bitch!_ He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. _Really, Hotchner, you're naked again?_ He rubbed his temples for a few moments and then made his way to the bathroom.

Once he emerged, he froze. There was someone in his bed. _What the hell?_ He quickly looked around the room and finally relaxed when he saw Kahlan's bag on the table. _Did you sneak in here and not try to wake me up?_ He shook his head. _She didn't trust me to come home tomorrow. Son of a bitch!_ He huffed and grabbed his sweats out of his bag. _Wait a minute. . . _ He sat down in the chair as he tried to remember the night before. _Damn Hotchner, you only had two drinks!_ He ran a hand down his face and he thought he remembered finding Kahlan in the room when he got there, but he couldn't construct what happened after that. _Well, apparently we had fun. . ._ He looked at his wife sleeping so close to the edge of the bed that it looked like she was about to fall off. _Or maybe not._ _Shit! Did I have problems again?_ He shook his head. _If everything had gone alright, she would have been snuggled up to me. Shit!_ He put his sweats on. _Still, though, she would have been snuggled up to me either way. _He took a shuddering breath trying to recall the night, but it just wouldn't come. After getting a drink of water from the bathroom, he crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Kahlan's back and wrapped his arm around her. _What the hell happened that are you sleeping so close to the edge, Babe?_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Kahlan awoke and felt Hotch sleeping next to her. She huffed and then she mentally shook her head. _Stop it. You know he was drunk. It's not his fault; it's yours for agreeing in the first place._ She took a deep breath. _Although, I have never seen him act that way from drinking before._ She bit her lip and slid out from under him and realized he had sweats on. _He apparently woke up at one point._ She shook her head and made her way to the restroom.

When Hotch awoke, he rolled over to find Kahlan sitting on the other side of the bed watching TV. "Morning, Babe," he told her with a smile as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning, Hun," she told him with a smile and laughed as she ran a hand through his hair.

He scooted closer to her and rested his head on her leg. "Is it sticking out more than usual?"

She giggled. "Well. . ."

He huffed and sat up and leaned over to give her a kiss. "I guess that's what I get for going to bed with it wet."

She studied him. _He doesn't even remember last night._ She took a deep breath. _Good!_ "Yep, and you're going to have to wet it down again to get it to lay down this morning."

He reached up and rubbed his shoulder. "Damn, I must have slept wrong."

She mentally winced. "You want me to rub it?" she asked as she shifted so he could get closer to her.

"Sure. My neck hurts a bit, too."

She reached up and manipulated the muscles for several minutes. After a few grunts and winces, he quietly half hummed, half moaned in pleasure as the muscles relaxed. She giggled. "I love it when I can make you purr."

When she was done, he put his head in her lap. "Thanks. That feels a lot better." She put her arm around him and he grabbed her hand. He frowned as he noticed a faint bruise on her wrist. "What time is it?" He asked so she looked at her watch, and he noticed a bruise on that wrist, too. _Damn, Babe, what the hell have you been doing at work?_

"5:47," she told him.

"You want to grab breakfast with the team before we head out?" he asked as he rolled over and looked up at her.

She smiled. "Sure." She stroked his hair back from his forehead and then ran a light finger along his cheek. "You don't have to shave today."

He noticed her eyes sparkling. "You don't think Dr. Roberts will think less of me?"

She laughed. "How could anyone ever think less of you for any reason?"

"Well, I wouldn't want him to think I'm not capable of shaving."

She shook her head at him. "Maybe he'll think your just starting to grow a beard."

"I can't believe you haven't had me grow it into a goatee."

She gave him a strange look. "Why?"

"Well, Dave and Morgan both have one, and I've never heard you say anything bad about them, and your dad had one, too."

She shook her head. "Dad even had a beard there at the end. . ." she started, and he choked on his own saliva and sat up as he coughed. She rubbed a hand up and down his back, and once he could breathe again she turned his head to her. "You ok?"

He nodded and then looked at her. "I never knew your dad had a beard." _Really?_ "I've never seen a picture of him with one."

She smiled. "For the last year or so; I'm sure I have one somewhere," she told him but couldn't figure out why he was so interested. "But I still don't want you to grow one or a goatee," she told him seriously.

He licked his lips and swallowed hard. "Ok," he offered and then got up as he ran a hand down his face as he pictured the man from the bar. _There's no way!_

She frowned at the way he was acting and stood up. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm going to jump in the shower."

"Ok. I'll get ready, too."

He grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom without another word.

She shook her head at him and then grabbed her stuff and joined him in the bathroom.

His head snapped to her as she pulled her shirt off. She had bruises on the top of her hips that were clearly hand prints. "What the hell, Babe?" he asked her seriously.

She looked at him and then looked down as she noticed where his attention was. She winced. _Shit!_

He went over to her and inspected the bruises at little more closely. "What happened?"

She waved her hand nonchalantly. "It's nothing," she told him as she put on her bra.

"That's not 'nothing'. What the hell are you doing at work? There're bruises on your wrists, too," he told her as he grabbed her arm and showed them to her.

She licked her lips. "Really. It's nothing," she tried as she pulled away from him and grabbed her shirt.

"Kahlan?" he demanded quietly.

She smiled. "Chuck and I were just wrestling," she lied.

He stood up straighter. "You wait until I see him!" He shook his head and pull his sweats off, but noticed the slight wince that crossed her face. His shoulders drooped. "It wasn't him, was it?"

She gave him a crooked smile. "Sure it was."

He shook his head. "No it wasn't. Tell me what happened, Kahlan."

She could hear suspicion seeping into his voice and took a deep breath.

"Babe?" He put his hands on her shoulders.

She cut her eyes to the side for a second and then looked back at him. "It's nothing, Aaron. I swear, I wasn't doing anything that I wasn't supposed to be."

He searched her eyes and felt a twinge when he saw them fill with unshed tears. He put his hands on her waist to pull her close to him. "Whoa!" he cried out when he realized the bruises matched his hands perfectly, and he took a step back as his face filled with confusion.

She took a step towards him. "It's fine, Hun!"

He looked at the bruises again and then looked her in the eyes. His heart dropped because he knew he had caused the bruises. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed and sank down onto the toilet. "I did that last night, didn't I?" he asked weakly as he looked at the floor. He already knew the answer and he couldn't bring himself to look her in the face.

She quickly kneelt down in front of him and grabbed his chin to make him look at her. "Oh, Hun," she started as tears trailed down his cheeks. "You didn't mean to," she told him softly.

He swallowed hard. "What the hell did I do?"

As disturbed as he already was, there was no way she was going to tell him the whole truth. She forced a smile. "Whatever you drank last night. . . You didn't know your own strength."

He searched her face. "I didn't. . ."

"I didn't even feel them at the time," she told him with a sly grin as she wiggled her brows.

He sniffed and sat up a little straighter. "So we. . ."

"But you're not allowed to drink whatever you drank again," she told him quickly.

"I don't even know what was in those drinks," he told her weakly, but then he tensed. "If everything went fine, why do I have to worry about that?"

She mentally winced. _Damn it! Great job, idiot!_ She thought quickly and gave him a half assed smile. "Because you passed out before I was done."

He was mortified. "Really?"

She shrugged. "There's a first time for everything, I guess." She mentally wiped her brow. _That was close._

He stood up and pulled her to him gently. "I guess I will have to make up for that, huh?"

She smiled. "Oh yeah."

He chuckled. "Sorry, Babe."

She pushed him away. "It's fine. Take your shower."

He nodded and stepped into the tub as he watched her. _That's not the whole story is it, Babe?_ He took a deep breath and reached up and grabbed the shower curtain but froze. His shoulder twinged a little and he suddenly knew why. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed as he stepped back out of the tub quickly.

"What?" Kahlan asked.

His right hand went the left side of his neck. "You had to knock my ass out, didn't you?" She cringed and he knew the answer. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me!"

"I'm sorry!" She took a step back and looked at the floor. "I didn't want to," she told him as tears trailed down her cheeks. "But. . . But I. . ."

Seeing how distraught she was, he pulled her into a hug. _My God, I must have scared her. _"Babe, please tell me I didn't. . ." he started but a sob choked off the rest of the sentence. He looked her in the eyes. "Did I get mean?" he asked weakly.

"A little rough," she told him honestly and put a hand on the side of his face. "It's my fault. I pushed you into it. I knew you were drunk, but I. . ."

"I am so sorry, Babe," he confessed as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Aaron, stop!" she demanded as she grabbed his face in her hands and made him look at her. "You didn't know what you were doing." She took a deep breath. "A lot of people act differently with different alcohol. Hell, I'm not myself when I drink whiskey, and Chuck turns into a blubbering idiot when he drinks tequila," she offered as she studied him. She reached up and gently wiped his tears sway. "I am so sorry, Hun. This is all my fault. If I hadn't of shown up, if I had realized how drunk you were, I wouldn't have had to do that to you." She licked her lips as her eyes pleaded with him. "Please forgive me!"

"What?! I'm the one who should be asking forgiveness! I hurt you!"

"I'm fine, Hun." She pulled him into a tight hug.

He hugged her back. "No you're not, but I will make it up to you. I swear."

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Stop. Please, Hun. I'm alright."

Another horrible thought hit him; he licked his lips and looked at the floor. "I didn't hit you, did I?"

She lifted his chin. "Really, Aaron? Don't you think that if you had hit me that you'd have a few bruises, too?" she tried to joke with a grin.

He actually chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I would."

She pulled him to her strongly and he latched onto her just as strongly. "Can we just forget last night ever happened?" she asked as she looked up at him.

He gave her a weak smile. "What the lady wants. . ." _Like that's going to happen._

She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Then let's get ready. I know you're probably not hungry, but I am."

"Yes, Ma'am," he told her and stepped into the shower again. He reached up and shut the shower curtain and shook his head slowly as he turned on the water. _I cannot believe I did that! What the hell is wrong with me?_

XXX

"I don't know what was in those drinks last night, but I am sticking to beer and wine for now on," Mack told them all seriously and then took a drink of her coffee.

Hotch and Kahlan shared a quick look.

"Why?" Reid asked her.

"Because I apparently became a real bitch with Sam on the phone last night," she told him as she shook her head. "I didn't even realize I had text him, but I saw the whole conversation this morning. He forgave me, but. . ." She ran a hand down her face. "There shouldn't have been a reason to apologize in the first place."

JJ rubbed her temples. "I have headache from hell, and I don't even remember leaving the restaurant let alone anything else. No more mystery drinks for me either!"

Everyone except Hotch laughed. Hotch mentally cringed. _At least I'm not the only affected by those drinks._ He mentally shook his head. _That's great, Hotchner, wanting someone else to feel as badly as you. You're an asshole!_

Kahlan reached over and squeezed his hand, and he gave her a small smile.

XXX

After breakfast and telling the team to keep him updated and promising to be back in the morning, Hotch and Kahlan walked to her car. Kahlan looked at him questioningly. "You want to drive?"

He huffed. "Are you going to let me pull out the driver's seat and sit in the back?"

She winced. "Sorry. I should have brought yours. I wasn't thinking."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "It's fine, Babe." He kissed her on the top of the head opened the door for her. "But you're not allowed to let that lead foot go more than ten miles over the speed limit."

She giggled as she got in. "Promise."

He shut her door and went around and got in after he put the seat back as far as it would go. "At least it's not a long trip."

She smiled wickedly. "I've done it in 52 minutes."

He balked. "Jesus Christ!" He shook his head violently. _That's like ninety plus miles an hour!_ "We have plenty of time. There is no need for that kind of speed!"

She huffed. "Party pooper." She started the car and headed for the interstate as he shook his head at her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Kahlan focused on the road as she drove Hotch back home from Richmond, but she kept stealing glances at her husband because he was being much too quiet. "Alright, are you worried about the team, nervous about going to the doctor, or upset about last night?" she asked him as she reached over and put a hand on his thigh.

He huffed as he still looked out the window.

"Aaron?" she ask softly as she grabbed his hand. "Talk to me."

He sighed heavily. "All three I guess."

She nodded slowly. "I know you don't want to go to the doctor, but you. . ."

"I know," he cut her off. "I promised, so I will go," he told her a little harshly. He saw her wince slightly. _Damn it Hotchner! She's just worried about you. Stop being an asshole! _She started to pull her hand away from him, but he held it and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I'm sorry."

She gave him a small smile. "Your appointment should only last about an hour, you can head back to Richmond as soon as you're done," she offered.

He shook his head. "No. I know they can handle the case without me, I'm just worried about them like I always worry about them."

"But you could be back to them before five."

"No. I want to see the kids and sleep at home tonight." He gave her a crocked smile that showed one dimple. "But thanks for giving me permission."

She smirked and pulled her hand away. "I wasn't giving you permission. I know you don't need my permission to do anything."

He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand again. "I didn't mean it like that."

She chewed on her lip.

"Babe?"

She sighed and then gave him a small smile. "What the hell is wrong with us? We don't talk to each other like this?"

He ran a hand down his face. "You mean what the hell is wrong with me? I. . ." He shook his head and released her hand. "In a way I hope he finds something wrong with me that would explain why I've been acting like someone I don't even want to know," he confessed weakly as he turned back to the window.

Kahlan's eyes got wide and then she shook her head, got into the right lane, and took the next exit. She pulled into the first parking lot and put the car in park. Hotch looked around as if he just realized she had stopped. She reached over and took his hand and that made him look at her. "Aaron Jackson Hotchner! Don't you ever say anything like that again!"

"Well, it's true! I'd rather it be something wrong than to think I've turned into an asshole naturally. It's like I'm. . ."

She shook her head violently. "Don't you dare say it!" she yelled knowing full well that he was about to compare himself to his father.

He shook his head and looked at his lap as a tear escaped the corner of his eye.

She reached up and wiped it away gently. "It's been a hard couple of months. You've been under a lot of stress." She scooted as close as her seat would allow. "And I haven't been helping."

His head snapped up to look her in the eyes. "It's not you!" He reached over and took both of her hands in his.

"All of it can be explained, though," she offered weakly as her eyes watered. "I just wanted you to go to the doctor because of the way you've been feeling physically. Like maybe you have a sinus infection or. . . or. . ." She took a shuddering breath. "I don't want anything to be _wrong_ with you," she told him as tears spilled over and onto her cheeks. "I couldn't handle it if something was wrong."

He scooted closer and pulled her into a hug. "I know, Babe. I know." He felt his shirt getting wet as she cried into his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back until he felt her calming down. "I'm sorry. I don't want anything to be wrong with either." She pulled away from him and he reached up and wiped the last tears away with his thumbs. "You know me. Doctors make me nervous," he tried with a small smile.

"I know." She knew that too damn many trips to the hospital in his youth had made Hotch almost have a phobia of doctors and she understood it.

He patted her thigh. "Here, let me drive so I have something to focus on. Then maybe, my mind won't have so many places to wonder to."

She nodded quickly. "Ok," she agreed and they both got out. "Since we're stopped, you want to grab a coffee?" she asked with a smile.

He took her hand and started for the convenience store. "Sounds good."

XXX

As they got closer to home, Kahlan looked at him. "Did you want me to go with you?"

He gave her a smile. "Don't trust me to tell him everything?" he joked.

She smacked his shoulder playfully. "Yes I trust you, but I'm serious. If you want me to go, I will."

"You could hold my hand in the waiting room," he offered with a grin. "Then maybe I won't get so nervous."

She smiled. "Anything for my man."

"Think they'll give me a sucker if I'm a good boy?"

She laughed. "If not, I'll stop and get you an ice cream cone afterwards."

He raised his brow as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Butter pecan?"

She laughed even harder.

XXX

Hotch came back through the door in the waiting room looking a little paler than normal and Kahlan quickly stood up. She went up to him and grabbed his hand. He took a deep breath and pulled her towards the door. "Let's get out of here."

She let him pull her along knowing that he didn't want to discuss anything until he had a chance to process everything. Instead of going toward the car, though, she pulled him to the sidewalk. There was a park a couple blocks away and she thought the fresh air would help him. They walked hand in hand in silence and by the time they reached the park, Hotch's color was back to normal. After walking for about ten more minutes, she let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. "So was it being at the doctors or did he tell you something bad?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Being there."

She sighed mentally. _You poor thing._ "Well, thank you for going. Promise or not, I know how hard that was for you."

He nodded. "And now I should be good for another five years."

She chuckled. "Yep."

He pulled her over to a bench in the shade of a big tree. He gave her a big grin. "Good news. I'm not pregnant."

She busted out laughing. "You're crazy!"

"He said I was as healthy as a horse."

She looked into his eyes. "I figured, but. . ."

"He took blood, but he won't have the results from that for a couple days." He took a deep breath. "And he said that without anything obvious that he'd have to wait for the results of those tests to see if there is anything wrong. He also said that too much stress could be the cause of everything that has been happening."

She nodded. "That makes sense."

"He also wants me to take a vitamin and cut back on the caffeine."

She chuckled. "The vitamin is easy, but coffee is your only vice. I think that's pretty damn good compared to most people."

He shrugged. "I could switch it up and maybe do decaf a couple times a day." She looked at him with surprise. "Well, when I'm not on a case," he offered with a grin.

She rubbed his thigh. "You know he said that just because he has too. I could see cutting back if you were out of shape or had high blood pressure or something, but damn, Hun, you're in better shape than most men half your age."

He smiled at the compliment.

"So how will you find out the results of the tests?"

"They're supposed to call, and I gave them your number, too, in case I'm on a case."

She nodded and then smiled. "You want your cone now?"

He grinned and looked just like Joey. "Of course," he told her as he stood up and pulled her up.

She shook her head at him as she smiled. "You're worse than one of the kids."

XXX

Hotch unlocked the door and opened it to allow Kahlan to go in first. "When are the kids supposed to be back?"

Kahlan looked at her watch. "Anytime," Kahlan told him and they made their way into the house. Kahlan went and grabbed them both a bottle of water and they sat down at the island.

Both of their heads snapped to the door as it opened and three laughing kids and two dogs quickly came in followed by Ashley, Donna's twenty two year old daughter. Kahlan smiled at them. "So how was the park?"

"Great!" Joey exclaimed. "You should have seen Goliath catching the ball!"

Hotch laughed. "And what did Sampson do, sit on his but the whole time?" Sampson sat down and growled at him lightly and Hotch laughed.

"Hey!" Wyatt yelled from the kitchen; his whole upper body was in the fridge. He came back out with a bottle of water and the makings for a sandwich. "You should have seen the tricks he was doing with the Frisbee." He sat everything down on the island and grabbed the bread.

"We're going to be eating dinner soon," Hotch told him.

"And?" Wyatt asked slowly.

Hotch looked at Kahlan and she shrugged. Hotch shook his head. _What am I thinking? Wyatt could eat twenty four seven, and with the way he keeps growing I'll need to get another job just to feed him._ "If they were playing with the dogs, what we're you doing?" he asked Jack. Jack blushed and ducked his head a little.

Ashley giggled. "Jack was too busy for us," she told them with a smile.

"Too busy?" Kahlan asked as she shot her husband a questioning look.

Jack quickly started for the steps to his room, but Hotch grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt to pull him to a stop and turned him back to the group.

"He was with Sarah," Joey told them with a big grin.

Jack shot her a dirty look.

"Sarah?" Kahlan asked him and Jack turned ten shades darker.

"Who's Sarah?" Hotch asked him.

"A girl from school," Wyatt told him through a mouthful of sandwich.

Jack shot him a dirty look, too.

Hotch shared a grin with his wife. "And how long have you known Sarah?"

"Since the beginning of last year. She moved here from Boston when her Dad transferred to DC," Jack told them with a grin that showed no matter how hard he tried to keep it away.

"And she's very cute," Ashley told them with a smile.

That made Jack turn even redder, and everyone except Kahlan laughed.

"Alright. Leave him alone," Kahlan told them as she put her arm around Jack shoulders.

"Thanks for taking them," Hotch told Ashley as he pulled her into a hug.

"Of course," she told him with a smile and then looked at Kahlan. "Mom wants you to call her."

Kahlan pulled her into a hug. "Alright. We'll see you later."

"Yep," Ashley told her and then waved at everyone and headed to the door.

"Yeah, thanks, Ash," Joey told her as she ran up and hugged her waist. "I had a lot of fun!"

"You know I love spending time with you, Squirt," Ashley told her as she mussed Joey's hair and then left.

XXX

The kids talk their parents into playing video games and Kahlan and Jack beat Hotch and Wyatt at Super Mario on the Wii, but after that, they took turns playing against each other in Black Ops on the Xbox 360. Joey took them all out in record time. Kahlan finally gave up. "Give me my Nintendo and any Zelda game any day!" she exclaimed as she set down the controller after Jack killed her for the umpteenth time and headed to the kitchen. "I'm going to make dinner."

Hotch quickly grabbed the controller, but looked after her. "You need any help?"

"No. You have fun," she told him and then stuck her head around the corner. "But I do expect you to avenge me," she told him with a smile.

"But of course!" Hotch told her with a bow.

Jack huffed. "Never!"

XXX

After dinner and watching a movie, Hotch and Kahlan finally decided to call it a night and sent everyone to bed.

After tucking Joey in and reading her a story, Hotch joined Kahlan in their bedroom. "She was out before I even got half way through it," he told her as he started to get undressed.

"She always relaxes more when you're here to read to her," Kahlan told him a smile.

That brought a smile to his face, but as Kahlan pulled off her shirt and he saw the bruises on her again, he winced.

Kahlan noticed and went to him. "Stop it, Hun. They don't even hurt," she told him as she wrapped her arms around him chest.

He sighed. "Are you sure?" he asked as looked down into her eyes.

"Yes, Aaron," she told him with a smile and then leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Come on, let's take a shower," she told him as she let him go, grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the bathroom.

He shook his head but let her lead him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

Hotch woke up to his phone ringing and grabbed it off his nightstand. "Hotchner," he answered because he eyes hadn't focused enough to figure out who was calling. It was Dave, and he told him not to worry about going back to Richmond because their unsub had picked the wrong person to attack. An off duty cop had shot and killed him after the unsub had shot him in the leg. The team was going to wrap up everything and would be back as soon as they could. Hotch told him to be careful and that he would see him at the BAU.

"They catch him?" Kahlan asked as Hotch put his phone back on the nightstand.

"He tried to kill a cop and it backfired," Hotch told her as he wrapped his arm around her.

She looked at the alarm clock. "Then you don't have to get up until normal time, right?"

"Yep," he told her and snuggled back down into the bed.

She rubbed circles on his chest. "Then go back to sleep, Hun."

"Uh-huh," he hummed and she smiled because she knew he was already half way there. She snuggled in closer to him and put her head on his chest. She fell back to sleep listening to the beat of his heart.

XXX

Kahlan awoke to an empty bed and that surprised her. She got up, went to the restroom, and then went in search of her husband. According to the alarm clock, he still had over forty five minutes to be sleeping. As soon as she got to the stairs, she knew where he was. Giggles and light laughter were filtering up from the kitchen. Kahlan stopped and smiled listening to her husband and his little angel. She thought about going back to the bedroom and letting them have their moment alone, and Hotch's voice spurred her to hurry.

"Go wake up Mommy and tell her breakfast is done."

"Ok, Daddy," Joey told him excitedly and ran for the stairs.

"And I'll get the boys," he told her as he followed closely behind and went down the stairs.

Kahlan had just gotten covered back up and her eyes shut when she heard the door open quietly. She felt Joey climb up on the end of the bed and crawl up and put her head on the pillow in front of her. Joey giggled and tapped on her mother's cheek. "Mommy, time to get up."

Kahlan opened one eye and that made Joey giggle even harder. "Already?"

"Yep. Me and Daddy made pancakes!"

"Yeah? Daddy's famous chocolate chip pancakes?" Kahlan asked as she sat up and stretched.

Joey nodded quickly. "Yep!"

"Well, then, let's go!" Kahlan told her as she got up and grabbed Joey.

They were descending the stairs when Hotch came up from the boys' rooms. He stopped and waited for them with a smile. He leaned over and gave Kahlan a kiss. "Morning, Babe."

"Morning, Hun," she told him as she giggled at all of the flour all over him and then reached up and wiped some off of his cheek. "Is it the messier the cook, the better the food?" she joked knowing full well that Hotch was never messy when he cooked by himself.

"Something like that," Hotch offered with a glance at his daughter.

Joey giggled and squirmed out of her mother's arms and ran to the kitchen. "I'll get the OJ."

"Be careful it's full!" Hotch called after her and then wrapped his wife up in a hug.

"Oh jeeze, I just woke up," Wyatt groaned as he came up the stairs and saw them.

"What?" Hotch asked him with a raised brow and then kissed Kahlan right in front of him.

"I think I've lost my appetite," he told them and went towards the dining room.

Hotch chuckled and Kahlan smacked him on the chest. Hotch looked at her. "Like that could ever happen!"

Kahlan giggled and Hotch took her hand and led her to the dining room. Her brows raised as she saw the kitchen; it was messier than Hotch. He saw what she was looking at and grinned sheepishly. "We'll clean it up."

She shook her head and reached for the cup of coffee that was steaming in front of her.

Jack came up the stairs as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Isn't it a little early? It is still summer."

"Apparently your father was in the mood to cook this morning," Kahlan told him.

He lit up. "Dad cooked?"

Joey giggled as she brought the syrup in. "I helped!"

Jack looked at the syrup and lit up even more. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yep," Hotch told him as he came in and set a plate down in the center of the table that held a huge stack of them.

Both boys reached for some, but Jack was faster, and Wyatt shot him a dirty look. Kahlan giggled as she watched her family dig in to their favorite breakfast. Hotch had offered to share his recipe back in the beginning, but she insisted that it was his special thing. Hotch paused his fork and looked at his wife with concern. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

Kahlan smiled. "Nothing. Just enjoying the moment," she told him as she patted his thigh.

He reached over and gave her a pancake and then put a little dish in front of her. She smiled sheepishly knowing the dish was for her syrup because he knew she didn't like pouring it on the cakes because she didn't like them to get soggy. He handed her the syrup and focused on his own plate.

The rest of breakfast was spent in relative silence as everyone was too busy eating to talk. Once everyone was done, they were all leaning back in their chairs, too full to want to do anything yet. Hotch took a drink of his coffee and then sighed. "I guess I better get up to get the kitchen cleaned so I can get ready for work."

"No," Kahlan told him as she got up and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "You cooked, so I'll clean." He was about to protest put she put a finger over his mouth. "Beside, you need to take another shower. You have flour in your hair," she told him as she tasseled his hair and flour drifted down onto his shirt and pants.

The kids laughed.

XXX

An easy day at the BAU had them all heading home at five. Hotch inhaled deeply through his nose as soon as he came in the door. His smile revealed both dimples as he dropped his briefcase and headed for the kitchen. No one was in sight so he took the lid off the slow cooker. As soon as he was centimeters away from stealing a piece of roast, Kahlan's voice scared him into dropping the lid. "Get out of there!"

"Jesus Christ, Babe! What? Do you have supersonic hearing?" he asked with a grin as he went ahead and stole a huge chunk.

She giggled and picked the lid up off the counter. "You'll never know," she told him as she replaced the lid.

He ate the dripping meat and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't know you were fixing a roast."

She gave him a quick kiss. "Please. All I've heard today is how awesome Dad's breakfast was. I had to do something to tip the scales back in my favor," she joked. The whole family loved roast, but not as much as Hotch.

Hotch looked back over to the counter and finally noticed two roasts cooking. "Are we having company?"

She smiled. "Chuck and them are coming."

"You sure that'll be enough? Wyatt and Chuck together are about enough to form a black hole for food."

She giggled and shook her head. "It'll be fine."

"As long as I get my share," he told her with a big grin and then pulled away from her. "Well, I'll go get changed and then help with whatever you need."

She shook her head at him and then headed to the back yard where the kids were.

XXX

Another case the next day had the team flying out to Orlando, Florida to help catch a killer. Hotch text Kahlan and she responded with her usual, and then the team continued the case briefing on the jet. Someone had already killed six people, three young couples, and the police weren't anywhere near to close to catching the unsub.

Hotch's phone vibrated so he took it out of his pocket. "Excuse me," Hotch told the team and headed to the galley with a few worried looks from the team as they paused and waited for him to come back.

He came back after a few minutes and he nodded to Rossi's concerned look. Rossi, of course knew he was expecting a call from the doctor's, but after Hotch's nod, he knew everything was alright. They continued the briefing and hit the ground running.

Once they got to the hotel that night, Hotch called home. It was already after midnight, but he knew Kahlan was waiting up for him.

"Hey, Hun," Kahlan answered with a smile in her voice.

"Hey, Babe," Hotch answered as he sank down on the bed and stretched out to try and relax.

"Ouch, that bad, huh?"

He took a deep breath. "The unsub struck again, and while we have narrowed down the profile, there isn't a whole lot of evidence to go on," he admitted and she could hear his frustration.

"You all will solve it, Hun. You know that."

"Yeah, I know, but I wonder how many more will have to die before we do."

"Come on, Aaron. You can't go to bed thinking those thoughts; you'll never get any rest."

He huffed.

"You've only been there for a day and a not even a full day. Cut yourself some slack."

"You're right."

"Of course I am."

He chuckled.

"Did you hear from Roberts?"

"Yeah."

"And?" she asked slowly.

"My cholesterol is a little high so they want me to get it checked again in three months."

"That's not really a problem. Anything else?"

He could hear her impatience and he grinned.

"Aaron?!"

He chuckled and was glad she wasn't within arm's reach because he was sure she would have smacked him if she was. "Everything else was fine, Babe." He heard her take a deep breath and he smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Babe."

"Good."

"Yep, and now you don't need to worry about me anymore."

"Like that could happen."

He laughed. "Well, I better let you go so I can hit the shower and try to get some sleep."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too, Babe. I'll talk to you tomorrow night."

"Yep, and I'd wish you luck with the case, but I know with as good as you all are that you don't need it."

"Thanks, Babe," he told her with a grin because he knew she truly felt that way and it made him feel good.

"Sleep tight, but if you need to, call me again."

"I will," he told her and ended the call and got his pajamas out of his bag and headed to the shower.

XXX

Hotch awoke with a jolt and for a split second he thought he had had another dream, but he realized his phone was ringing. It was the case detective and they had two new victims. Hotch told him they would be there in thirty and then got up to wake up the rest of the team. He looked at the alarm clock; it was only 4:33. _Damn it!_ He rubbed a hand down his face. _Oh well. Three hours is better than no hours._

XXX

The case took three more days, but they eventually caught their unsub and were headed back home on a Friday afternoon, so Hotch looked forward to dinner at home with his family. They were all smiling because they also had the weekend off for a change; well, unless something pressing came up, and they were all hoping it didn't.

Morgan stuck his head in Hotch's office as he knocked on the door. Hotch looked up and Morgan handed him his case file. "Thanks, Morgan," Hotch told him as he put the file on the stack of files that he needed to go over.

"See you Sunday, Man," Morgan told him and then turned to leave.

"Sunday?" Hotch asked as he quickly looked up again.

"King's Dominion? That's this Sunday," Morgan told him with a grin as he saw Hotch wince slightly.

"That's right, I forgot."

Morgan studied him. "Have you ever been to King's Dominion?"

Hotch shook his head. "Nope."

"Do you even do rides?"

"I guess we'll find out," Hotch told him with a nervous grin and went back to the file in front of him.

Morgan shook his head and left.

Hotch put his pen down and ran a hand down his face. _I can't believe she got me to agree to this. _

"What's got you wound up?" Rossi asked as he came in and sat down in his usual seat and studied Hotch.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Sunday."

Rossi grinned and nodded. "Does Kahlan know you've never been to an amusement park?"

Hotch shrugged. "Probably not. We've never discussed it."

Rossi shook his head. "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron."

"What?"

"You know she loves those damn rides and she's probably going to want you to ride them with her."

Hotch sat up straighter and grinned. "I figure I can get away with waiting with Joey."

Rossi snorted. "Joey likes the rides, too."

"Yeah but she can't be big enough to ride them all," Hotch insisted as he felt a kink begin in his plan.

Rossi grinned. "We'll see."

Hotch swallowed hard. "You like torturing me, don't you?"

Rossi stood up and tried to hide a smile. "Who? Me?"

Hotch balled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. "Get out of here!"

"See you Sunday."

"Yep," Hotch told him and then went back to his file.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

After Hotch took another deep breath, Kahlan looked over at her husband. "Are you alright?"

Hotch glanced at her out of the corner of his eye not wanting to take his eyes off the road as they made their way to King's Dominion. "Just a little headache," he told her honestly. Seeing the concern suddenly fill her face he grabbed her hand. "Not like that. I think I just slept on my neck wrong," he lied. He didn't want to tell her it was tension from thinking about day ahead of him.

She reached over and started rubbing his neck, but he pulled away from her. "Not while I'm driving; you'll put me to sleep."

She pulled her hand back and giggled. "I wouldn't put you to sleep, but if its' not gone by the time we get there, I'll take care of it then."

He nodded. _Maybe I should let her put me to sleep._ He shook his head. _Get a grip, Hotchner, it's just a damn amusement park! The rides can't be that damn tall!_

XXX

Hotch and Kahlan held Joey's hand through the parking lot, the gates, and the front of the park. They still had about twenty minutes before they were supposed to meet up with the whole group. The boys wanted to go and ride the Berserker, a big ship that went upside down, since it was right next to where they were waiting. Kahlan told them to go ahead.

"You all know this park inside and out, don't you?" Hotch asked her as they sat down on a bench.

"Yeah. We've had season tickets since that first summer."

Hotch nodded and looked at Joey. She was smiling as she watched the fountains behind them. "I'll stay with Joey if you want to go ride," he offered.

She shook her head. "Nah, last time I started with that one my stomach was upset most of the day."

He grinned.

"It sucks getting old!"

He scoffed. "You are not old!"

"Fine. Older, then. I used to be able to ride all day long, but now I have to pace myself."

"What kind of rides do you like, Daddy?" Joey asked as she climbed into his lap.

"I don't know. I've never been here."

Joey frowned. "But didn't you grow up here in Virginia?"

Kahlan noticed Hotch trying to think of what to say, so she jumped in instead. "Daddy's mommy and daddy weren't into amusement parks like we are, Pumpkin. They did things like the beach and skiing and such," she lied knowing that Hotch's parents never did anything like family outings.

Hotch shot her a 'thank you' over Joey's head.

"Then you'll have to ride them all with me to see if you like them or not," Joey suggested as her dimples emerged with a big grin.

"Sure, Angel," Hotch told her with a matching grin. They saw Dave, Cindi, Morgan, and Mina coming through the gates, and Joey jumped down and ran to them.

Kahlan looked at her husband. "You need to know there are only six rides she's not tall enough for. You might want to rethink that last statement."

"Only six?" Hotch asked quickly. _Son of a bitch!_

Kahlan studied him. "Are you ok?" He had just gotten a shade paler.

Hotch quickly recovered. "Yeah," he told her trying to force a smile on his face as Dave and them walked up.

Kahlan studied him some more and knew he was hiding something. _What the hell, Hun?_

By the time the boys got done with their first ride, everyone else who was coming had shown up. After a short discussion, they all set out as a group to make their way around the park. First up was the Dominator, a floorless rollercoaster that allows the rider's feet to hang down. Hotch's eyes quickly took in the giant coaster as he felt his heart speed up, but he relaxed a little as soon as Joey started complaining that she wasn't tall enough for it.

"Come on, Dad," Jack urged him. "It's awesome!"

"It's fine, Buddy. I'm not some adrenalin junky like the rest of you all. I get enough adrenaline rushes with my cases. I'll wait with Joey."

"Aunt Penny can't ride; Joey can stay with her," Wyatt tried as they watched most of the group get in line.

"But Daddy said he'd stay with me!" Joey told him as she hugged Hotch's leg.

"See?" Hotch asked him with raised brows. "We might have to go play a game or two while we wait."

Kahlan watched the whole thing with a little amusement. She finally told the boys to go and leave their father alone. "Just remember, whatever you win, you have to lug around all day," she told him and then gave him a quick kiss and joined her boys.

Hotch looked down at Joey. "She's right. Let's just wait here and save the games for later."

"Ok, but you have to try for one of those huge bears for me before we leave."

Hotch smiled. "Anything for you, Angel."

XXX

After a couple hours and several rides that weren't too extreme, they headed over to the Drop Tower, a 305 foot tower that dropped its passengers at an exciting 72 miles an hour. As they got closer to it, Hotch looked at it. His eyes found the bottom of it and then slowly traced it up 27 stories. He swallowed hard. "We'll be right out here," he told the group as he grabbed Joey's hand and most of the group got in line.

"No, Daddy. I can ride this one," Joey told him with a big grin.

"What?" he asked as his voice cracked a little. Kahlan noticed the crack even though no one else did. Suddenly Hotch bent down to tie his shoe.

Kahlan went to him and put her hand on his back. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "Hun?" she asked quietly.

"Just have to tie my shoe," he told her without looking up.

"Go ahead, Pumpkin. Save us a spot."

"Ok," Joey agreed and ran to catch up with her brothers.

Hotch finally stood up when he and Kahlan were alone. His eyes traced the tower again and sweat beaded out on his forehead.

"Aaron?" Kahlan asked with concern when she saw how frazzled Hotch was getting.

He swallowed hard and gave her a grin. "What?"

"You alright? You don't look too hot?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine," he told her and started for the ride. _Jesus Christ, Hotchner, if your daughter can do it you can do it!_

Kahlan's brows furrowed as she followed him. _Is he actually. . ._ She shook her head. _Nah, there's no way. Aaron isn't afraid of anything!_

Unfortunately the line was long and they had a wait. Every time the ride went up the tower, Hotch would watch it. As soon as it let go and started plummeting towards the ground, Hotch looked away quickly. _Son of a bitch!_ Hotch felt his insides twisting and he thought he might actually get sick.

Everyone was too busy discussing this or that to notice him, except Kahlan. She was keeping a very close eye on him and he kept getting more and more pale the further the line advanced. _Oh my God, he is!_ After Hotch licked his lips for the tenth time, she knew she had to do something. As the line advanced and it was clear they were going to make it on the next round, Kahlan turned the corner in the mazelike line and ran right into a young boy's slushy. She gasped at the cold that immediately soaked the whole front of her shirt. "I am so sorry," she quickly apologized to the boy and his parents.

"No! I'm sorry!" the boy quickly told her. The parents quickly apologized, too.

"Here, let me give you the money to get another," Kahlan offered as she took some cash out of her back pocket.

By then everyone had noticed what had happened, and the ride flew from Hotch's mind as he focused on his wife. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but. . ."

"My son spilled his drink on her. I'm. . ." the man told Hotch.

"It's fine. I have another shirt in my bag," Kahlan insisted with a smile and then turned to her husband. "Is there any way you could go get it for me? I know you want to ride, but you know I can't handle being sticky."

"Of course," he told her quickly and turned to Joey. "You ride with Mom so I can go get her shirt?"

"Sure, Daddy," Joey told him quickly.

"I'll meet you all right out here," Hotch told them and then made his way out of the line.

Kahlan hid her smile as she watched him go. Joey pulled on her as the line advanced and she smiled and joined the group to ride.

Hotch was back from the locker where they had stowed their stuff within ten minutes. Kahlan thanked him and headed into the restroom to wash up and change her shirt.

XXX

After lunch, the group made their way to the water park to play in the cool water during the heat of the day. While most everyone focused on all of the water slides, Hotch and Kahlan played hide and seek with Joey around the huge water playground. At one point, Hotch couldn't find either one of his girls and as he went around one corner, a jet of water hit him in the chest. Joey giggled as she aimed the gun and he went and picked her up and held her tightly to his chest and stood under a massive bucket that would fill and then dump, over and over again. Kahlan laughed as she watched the waterfall hit them square on the head. "That was mean, Daddy!" Joey told him as they made to Kahlan.

She laughed at them some more. "You look like a couple drowned rats!"

"Yeah?" Hotch asked with raised brows as he wiped the water off his face.

"Yeah!" Kahlan insisted with a huge grin.

He huffed and grabbed her. "Let's see who looks more like a drowned rat when it falls again!"

"Aaron!" Kahlan screamed as she tried to get out of his arms, but he held her close to his chest as he positioned them to get hit with the most water. "Let me go!" she tried as she squirmed. She would have thought that with both of them already being wet that she would have had a better chance to get away from him, but he was too strong.

"I'll let you go in about three, two,. . ." and the water crashed down onto them with him laughing the whole time.

She wiped the water off of her face and gave him a dirty look, but he knew she didn't mean it. He laughed as he moved some hair that had plastered itself to her face. "I think you look a little more like a drowned rat than I do," he told her with a grin.

"Think you're funny, huh?"

"Yep."

"We'll see who's funny when. . ."

"Ah, Mommy!"

"Just a second, Pumpkin," Kahlan told her and turned back to her husband who was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Wait until I get you on the White Water Canyon!"

"Mommy!" Joey insisted from about ten feet away.

"Wh. . ." Kahlan started but then the water crashed down on them again.

"Never mind," Joey told her as she laughed.

Hotch busted out laughing as Kahlan's hair covered her face. "Come on, Cousin It, before it fills again," he told her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the playground.

She pulled away from him roughly. "I can find my own way, thank you!"

Hotch laughed some more as Joey joined him and they followed her to the lounges along the perimeter. Kahlan used a towel to dry her face and her hair as she sat down.

Hotch noticed she was trying to hide her grin with the towel as he sat down beside her.

"That was fun!" Joey exclaimed as she sat down and smiled at her parents.

"Yes, yes it was," Hotch agreed.

Kahlan looked at her watch. "You have fifteen more minutes before we meet up with everyone at the changing rooms and head back into the park," she told them.

"Oh, come on, Daddy! I want to go on the slides again!" she told him as she pulled him up.

"Alright, but just one more time," Hotch told her as he let her lead him to the little slides.

"Two?" she asked with a pout.

He shook his head. "Two."

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

Kahlan smiled as she watched them go.

XXX

After getting back into dry clothes, their next stop was another rollercoaster that Joey couldn't ride. "Come on, Dad. You have to ride one of them with us," Wyatt tried.

Hotch looked up at the tall ride. "No. Go ahead. I've got Joey."

"I'll wait with her. I don't feel like riding this one," Amy offered.

"See! Aunt Amy will stay with her," Jack grinned.

Hotch shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

Jack and Wyatt shared a look and then looked at their father. "You're afraid of rollercoasters!" Wyatt blurted out.

"Whatever, Wyatt," Hotch told him as he sat down apparently not amused with his son.

"Prove it!" Jack injected.

"What?" Hotch asked quickly.

"Hotch, man, really? You're afraid of rollercoasters?" Morgan asked as everyone in the group started focusing on him.

"I am not!" Hotch insisted as he stood back up.

Kahlan came in on the tail end after going to get a drink with Cindi and Garcia. "What's going on?" she asked quickly seeing the defensive stance of her husband.

"Dad's afraid of rollercoasters," Joey informed her with glance at her father.

"No I'm not!" Hotch told her. "Just because I don't want to ride them doesn't mean I'm afraid to ride them!"

"Prove it!" Wyatt insisted.

"No problem! Which one?" Hotch asked him with raised brows.

Jack and Wyatt shared a quick look. "The Intimidator!" they both said at the same time.

Hotch noticed several winces on the faces around him and he suddenly wasn't so sure of himself, but he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and nodded. "Fine!"

Kahlan's jaw dropped for a second. She knew Hotch had no idea what he had just agreed to. She looked at Dave, who was also extremely worried. "You guys go ride the Volcano if you're going to," she told everyone. Dave herded them all away. "You got Joey?" she asked Garcia who quickly nodded, so Kahlan grabbed Hotch's arm and led him around the corner.

"What?" Hotch asked her.

"The Intimidator is just as high as the Drop Tower, Hun."

Hotch paled. "What?" he asked as his voice squeaked a little.

Kahlan sighed heavily as visions of when Hotch first saw Joey up in the tree and when they were looking at the Eye of London. Then she thought about every hotel they had stayed in with a balcony and the hot tub on the tower, and it finally came to her that he never once went to the edge and looked down or anything. "Why haven't you ever told me you're afraid of heights?"

He stood up straighter. "I am not."

"Aaron?"

"I fly in a jet more times than most commercial pilots. How can I be afraid of heights?" he asked matter-of-factly.

She put her hand on the side of his face. "Because that's enclosed," she told him softly.

He swallowed hard as she searched his eyes, and he knew she knew. "That's why you _accidently_ ran into that boy's drink? You figured it out then?" Hotch asked as his cheeks blushed with shame.

"Yeah."

He looked at the ground. "I can face down an unsub with a gun, but I can't handle riding a damn ride? That's pathetic!"

"It's not pathetic! Being afraid to step on a crack is pathetic, but being afraid of heights is real," she told him as she pulled him into a hug. "Some of these rides are really high."

"I suppose now you're going to make fun of me like I made fun of you for being afraid of ghosts."

She pushed back and looked him in the eyes. "Really, Aaron? You actually think I would do that?"

He gave her a half grin. "Not in front of anyone else, but you would when we're alone."

She giggled. "That's true."

He took a deep breath. "Well, I guess it's time to face my fears, huh?"

"You do not have to do that, Hun. That ride scares a lot of people!"

He licked his lips. "I have to!"

"No you don't. I could. . ."

"My own boys threw down the gauntlet in front of my team. There is no way I am backing out!" he insisted. Kahlan gave him a look. "A man can't back down from a challenge, and I know that sounds ridiculous, but that's the way it is, Babe."

Kahlan took a deep breath. "We'll see if you still feel that way when you see it."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It has an 85 degree drop on the first hill. The first time I rode it, it scared the shit out of me, and I love coasters."

"Son of a bitch!" He ran a hand down his face. _Christ! If it scared her then it'll probably kill me._

"Come on. We still have a little time before we get to it," she told him and grabbed his hand.

XXX

Hotch's heart and breath sped up as he looked at the massive rollercoaster. _This is going to be my downfall. _ He licked his lips as sweat beaded out on his forehead. _Why? Why did they have to pick this one?_ He watched the people exiting the ride and several of them looked ill. _Son of a bitch!_ He tried to swallow, but his mouth was suddenly too dry. He took the drink out of Kahlan's hand and drank greedily.

"Go get in line," she told the group, and they all took off. Dave and Cindi took Joey to get a snack, and Garcia went with them. Kahlan turned to her husband. "Are you sure about this?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "No," he admitted weakly as he looked up at the first hill. It looked a lot taller than the Tower, but he knew that was probably just his imagination.

Kahlan noticed his hands shaking a little. "Aaron, come on, you don't have to do this. I can say I'm sick or. . ."

"No," he shook his head. "Thank you, though. But I have to do this."

She took a deep breath as she shook her head.

"It can't actually kill me, right?" he asked with a weak grin.

Her eyes got wide. "Aaron!"

He ducked his head. "I guess that wasn't funny, was it?"

"No it wasn't!"

He took a deep breath. "Well, I guess. . ."

"If you're sure about this, I will get you through this, Hun."

He perked up a little. "How's that?"

"Come on," she told him and grabbed his hand. "Don't look at it while we're in line for starters."

"Ok," Hotch agreed and let her led him.

They got close to the front of the line without any major problems. "So do we sit in the front of the back?" Hotch asked trying to pass the time.

"You? The middle." With his questioning look she explained. "The front hangs over the top for a few seconds waiting for the car to get over it completely, and just hanging there would be too hard on you. The back gets pulled over the top by the weight of the car so it feels like you are coming out of your seat, and that would scare you even more. The easiest ride is in the middle."

Hotch nodded as he considered it. "Ok. Should I close my eyes?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged. "That's up to you. I don't like the feeling of it, but I know a lot of people who do it, so you'll have to try both ways if you want."

He nodded again.

"The ride up the hill will be the hardest thing. It will seem like it's taking forever, but once we get over the hill, the rest goes by so quickly that you won't have time to even think about it."

"The climb, ok."

"So as long as I can get you over the top, you'll be fine."

The line advanced and it was their turn. Wyatt and Jack immediately went to the back seat, and JJ and Henry took the first one while everyone else filled in around Hotch and Kahlan who took the middle. "The restraints will make sure you don't to fall out."

"Alright."

The attendants went through the car making sure everyone was secure, and the car jerked forward. As soon as they were around the corner, Kahlan sat back which left a lot of room in the restraints. Hotch watched in horror as she pulled an arm out of the shoulder bar. "Kahlan! What the. . ."

"Shhhh! I'll be fine," she told him as she reached over and touched his head.

"But this damn thing goes upside down!"

"And my legs can hold me in just as well as these bars." She smiled. "Just look at me," she told him as the clicking chain started them up the 305 foot hill.

Hotch looked off to his right and swallowed hard.

"Look at me, Hun!" Kahlan insisted as she massaged his head. Hotch took a deep breath as he felt himself relax a little and looked her in the eyes. "Focus on me and this will be over before you know it," she told him as she continued her massage. His eyes actually drooped a little as he nodded. She noticed his head started to turn away from her and his hands were gripping the leg bar with white knuckles. "Hey!" she yelled and he looked at her again. "Remember how wonderful the loch looked when you took me horseback riding that night?" she asked in a tone that she knew helped to calm him.

"Yeah. That was a beautiful night," he told her as he smiled.

"You know where else I've always wanted to ride a horse?"

"No, where?" he asked genuinely wanting to know.

"Along the beach. Right where the waves hit the sand like in all those cheesy commercials," she told him with a grin.

"We could do that one time," he told her.

Kahlan stole a glance to see how close they were to the top. "What's something romantic that you've always wanted to do?" she asked as she deepened the massage.

He grinned as if half asleep. "Ride one of those boats like in Venice."

"A Gondola?"

"Yeah. Not necessarily there, but something like it, under the moonlight that'd be. . . Sssshhhhhiiiiiittttttttt!" he screamed as the car took them over the edge.

After the ride, she giggled at him as the car pulled into the first braking spot on their way back to the platform. "You ok?" she asked him quickly.

He took a deep breath. "I think so."

"Well calm yourself down real fast and try to look as bored as you possibly can."

"Bored?"

"Yeah, like budget meeting board."

His brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because if you can convince the boys that you could take it or leave it, then they won't bug you about anymore. If they think you liked it or. . ."

"Ok. I understand," he told her as the car pulled up to the platform.

"So?" Jack asked him quickly as he ran up to them as they crawled out of their seat.

Hotch shrugged. "Sorry, Buddy. It's just not my thing," Hotch told him dryly.

"That didn't excite you?" Wyatt asked him flabbergasted.

"No, and I can't believe you all actually think it is exciting. The Scrambler's more fun than that."

Wyatt and Jack walked away shaking their heads, and Morgan and JJ huffed at seeing him so blasé.

Kahlan giggled, and Hotch put his arm around her shoulders and leaned over and gave her cheek a kiss. "Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Anything for my man."

"When did you get your arm back in during the ride?"

She giggled. "When your eyes were closed."

XXX

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and everyone was dragging by the time the park closed. Hotch looked at his kids in the rearview mirror; they were asleep within twenty minutes of leaving the park. He smiled at Joey leaning up against a giant brown bear he had won for her.

Kahlan reached over and took his hand. "Thanks for going, Hun."

"Well, except for almost having a heart attack twice, I did have fun."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Me, too."

*King's Dominion is a real park in Doswell, Virginia. If you've never been and live close, you have to go. It is awesome! If anything, check out the website for it and take a look at the rides. The first hill of the Intimidator is scary (but soooo much fun)!


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Monday started the new week with a new case. The team was flying out to Louisiana to catch a killer who was targeting people in and around a small town on the bayou. Hotch text Kahlan and then they focused on the case for the rest of their flight.

By the time he made it to the hotel that night, the thing foremost on his mind was a shower. He heat and area had all of his clothes sticking to him and he had even shed his suit jacket as soon as they got off the plane. As he sat on the bed wearing only a pair of shorts reveling in the air conditioned room, he took out his phone to call his family.

After talking to each of the kids, Hotch laid back to relax as Kahlan came on the phone. "So how's the case look?"

"Not extremely bad, but it will probably take a couple days. Why?" he asked her. He heard her take a deep breath and he sat up. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you about something," she told him as she cringed.

"Ok," he said slowly wondering way she was acting so strangely.

"Homeland Security has a sticky situation in New York, and they were wondering if Chuck and I could go up and help them," she told him nonchalantly hoping he wouldn't get instantly defensive.

"They want you to go to them?"

"Yeah."

"So this isn't just a consult. They actually want your help with a case?" he asked as his stomach twisted.

She could hear the worry in his voice. "Yes, but they wouldn't have asked if it wasn't needed, and I wouldn't ask you if I thought it could be done without us."

"You don't need to ask me if you can do your job, Babe." _No! _He wanted to tell her, but he knew he could never do such a thing.

"I know, but I would never just up and go without discussing it with you."

"Are you talking terrorists?" he asked weakly hoping to hell that wasn't the case.

"Probably. They don't have a lot of intel. That's why they want us."

He swallowed hard knowing exactly how dangerous the whole thing was. He bit his lip.

"The kids and dogs can stay with Donna. I wouldn't think it would take more than a couple days," she offered quickly.

He took a deep breath.

"You know we can do this."

"I know. It's just that. . ."

"I know," she assured him.

"Can it wait a couple days? Maybe I could come with you."

She swallowed hard. "It's not that type of case, Hun," she told him weakly.

His eyes grew wide. _Son of a bitch!_ He knew then that there weren't going to be any arrests made, and that made it even more dangerous. "I don't suppose you'll be able to talk to me every night, either."

"I will call you as soon as were done," she assured him quickly.

He ran a hand down his face. "Promise me you will be careful?"

She giggled. "Of course!"

He wanted to make her promise to stay safe and to promise to still be alive when it was all said and done, but he knew she couldn't do that. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"You call me before you leave?"

She smiled. "What about your case?"

"I don't care. I can spare a few minutes. . ."

"How about I text you?"

He sighed. _She probably doesn't want to talk and get emotional._ "Alright."

"You're not allowed to spend all day worrying about me, Hun. You need to focus on your own case. I didn't even want to tell you, but I know that would have been wrong."

He closed his eyes and sank back into the bed. _It must be a bad case because if it was just something easy, she probably wouldn't have told me. She wants me prepared in case something does happen. Damn it!_ "I'll try not to, but I can't promise anything," he told her trying to mask the worry that was already building in him.

She sighed. "It'll be fine, Hun."

"I know." He took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I better let you go so you can get a good night's sleep. You don't need to go into that tired."

She giggled. "Yeah, you, too."

"I love you!" he told her strongly.

"I love you, too, Hun."

"Alright. Goodnight, Babe."

"Goodnight, Hun. I'll text you tomorrow."

"Yep," he told her and she ended the call.

Hotch got up, put on a t-shirt, slipped on his tennis shoes, and went out the door.

Rossi frowned at the knock on his door, but got up to answer it hastily. He opened the door to find Hotch looking a little pale. "What?" he asked quickly as he held the door open all the way to allow him to enter.

"Please tell me you have a bottle in your bag. I could use a stiff drink," Hotch told him as he sank down in one of the chairs.

Rossi's brows furrowed, but he took out the bottle that he always had hidden and grabbed two of the plastic cups off the sink. He filled one about half-full and handed it to Hotch and filled the other only about a quarter of the way and sat down in front of his chosen son. "Are you going to tell me why?"

Hotch took a long drink and took a deep breath trying to get the liquor to burn away some of his worry. He licked his lips and told Rossi about Kahlan.

Rossi rubbed his goatee. "You know she can handle herself, Aaron. She'll be fine."

Hotch took another sip. "I know, but I still worry."

"Of course you do."

"What if something goes wrong? What if. . ."

"Stop! There's no sense going through the what ifs! Damn, Aaron, you'll drive yourself crazy if you start that." Hotch nodded weakly and took another sip. Rossi smiled. "Doesn't feel so good being on the other side, does it?"

Hotch looked at him questioningly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rossi laughed. "You don't think she feels that same way every time we leave for a case?"

Hotch shrugged. "I guess, but she's used to it by now." Rossi raised his brows. "Well, she. . ."

"She just doesn't let on to you about it. She doesn't want you to feel guilty, but she worries every time you leave the house."

Hotch sank into the chair a little bit more. "Well, it sucks!"

"Yes, yes it does, but now maybe you'll have a better appreciation for what she goes through."

Hotch sat up defensively. "I have always appreciated how she handles my job!"

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it!" Rossi shook his head. "I just meant you finally have a chance to see what she hides from you all the time."

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know what it feels like to worry," he told him weakly.

Rossi reached over and patted his arm. "I know, Aaron. I know."

XXX

Rossi drove Hotch and Mack to their newest crime scene. Hotch hadn't told anyone else about Kahlan, but they could all tell he was worried about something. Hotch pulled his phone out of his pocket after it vibrated. It was Kahlan telling him she was leaving and that she would call him as soon as she was done.

'Be safe!' he text back quickly. He smiled weakly. _The tables really have turned._

'You, too, and watch out for any gators! I don't want my man to be missing any limbs when I see him again!'

Hotch chuckled. 'Promise.'

'Although, I would love a pair of gator boots.'

He laughed. 'You wouldn't wear those any faster than Joey would.'

'That's true. I love you!'

'Love you, too, Babe. Always remember that!' He smiled. _Let's see how she likes that._

'I will never forget that again!'

He winced. _Shit. I guess that wasn't the nicest thing to say after what you've been through. Sorry, Babe._ 'I'll anxiously await your call.'

'LOL'

Without knowing what else to say, he quickly brought up his contacts and text Chuck. 'Promise me you will watch her back!'

'I promise, Hotch!'

Hotch took a shuddering breath. 'Please bring her home safe.'

'I will.'

'Thanks, Chuck.'

'Yep.'

Hotch put his phone away and tried to focus on the case.

XXX

The case took three more days, and although Hotch hid his worry, Rossi could tell he was getting more and more scared the longer he didn't hear from his wife. As they made their way to the jet, Rossi smiled. "Why don't you go meet her?"

Hotch looked at him quickly. "I don't even know where they are. I couldn't interrupt. . ."

"Just go wait in her hotel, like she does you."

"What hotel?" Hotch asked dryly.

Rossi smiled widely and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Hotch. Hotch opened it and a smile quickly overtook his features. He looked at Rossi questioningly. Rossi chuckled. "I called Cameron, and he said that they should be wrapping everything up tonight." Hotch licked his lips. "I can handle the case files when we get back."

Hotch's dimples emerged with his grin. "You sure?"

Rossi nodded as he grinned. "Yep."

"Did Cameron say anything? Is she alright?"

"Calm down. He said he hadn't heard anything, so she must be fine."

Hotch nodded. "Thanks, Dave."

XXX

Once Hotch got settled into Kahlan's room, he took out his phone and text Chuck. 'Don't tell Kahlan, but I'm in her room. Text me when you all are done and getting close.'

'Really? Ok.'

Hotch's brows furrowed. _That didn't sound good._ 'Is everything alright?'

'Yeah.'

'Charles!'

'We'll be done shortly.'

'Is she alright?'

'She says she's fine,' is all Chuck offered.

Hotch ran a hand down his face. _So, of course, that means she's not. Damn it!_ 'Alright. Let me know when you are close.'

'Yep.'

Hotch put his phone away and started pacing as he imagined all kinds of horrors. _Stop it! You would have known if she'd been hurt. Right?_ He sank down onto the bed. _I would know,_ he tried to convince himself, but a little voice in his head asked him if was sure about that. _I haven't felt anything in a while, but. . ._ He huffed. _Yes, damn it, I would know!_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Kahlan opened the door to her hotel room slowly. She could hear the TV and she knew she hadn't left in on. _What the hell?_ She stepped into the room and saw her husband lying on the bed, back resting up against the headboard, smiling at her. "Hey, Babe," he told her as he got up.

Kahlan looked at him suspiciously. "And you're here, why?"

He grinned. "What? I'm not allowed to surprise you on a case like you do me?"

She licked her lips. "Cam."

He shrugged. "Maybe," he told her as he put his hands on her waist, pulled her to him, and gave her a kiss.

When she pulled away she searched his eyes. "I'm fine, Hun."

He looked her over quickly. She had spatters of blood and dirt all over her clothes. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, but you're filthy."

She giggled. "Yeah. I think I'm going to hit the shower." She stepped towards the bathroom and then turned to look over her shoulder at him. "You relax; I'll be done in a few."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Actually," he started and took her into the bathroom. "I thought maybe you'd want to take a bath."

She smiled as she looked at the bubbled filled tub and reached in and felt that the water was still hot. "Chuck was in on this, too?"

He shrugged. "Maybe," he told her as he started to pull her jacket off her shoulders. She winced and he stopped. "What?" he asked desperately.

She shook her head. "It's nothing," she tried as she pushed him toward the door. "You go watch TV."

"Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner! You don't wince unless you're hurt. Now, what happened?" he insisted.

She drooped. "One of the. . ." she smiled. "Unsubs. . . didn't want to give up quietly."

Hotch took her jacket off gently. "And?"

She shrugged. "So I had to convince him."

He helped her take off her shoulder holster and laid it and the two pistols it held on the sink. Next, he started to unbutton her shirt. "And?"

"I got a little hurt in the process."

He pushed her shirt off her shoulders and his gut clenched at the massive bruise that was starting on her right shoulder that extended down her arm. "Jesus Christ, Babe!" _Why didn't I feel that?_ He bit his lip. "What did he hit you with?"

"Nothing," she told him as she shook her head.

He gave her a look that told her he didn't believe her. "Then what caused that?" he asked as he inspected the mark a little more closely.

She smirked. "The fall."

"The fall?"

"We kind of fell as I was taking him down."

"Kind of fell?"

She licked her lips and grinned. "Yeah."

He studied her. _You can't get a bruise like that just falling to the ground._ He swallowed hard. "Exactly how far did you fall?" Her eyes cut to the side, and he reached up and moved her chin so she had to look at him. "Kahlan?"

"Not that far," she offered quickly as she tried to pull away from him.

"I guess I'll have to ask Chuck then," he started as he took out his phone.

She grabbed his phone from him. "Nah, Chuck's tired. He's probably already in bed."

He fixed her with his stare. "Tell me," he told her in that quiet, menacing, tone he generally saved for unsubs.

She ducked her head and looked at the floor. After a few seconds, she mumbled something under her breath.

He reached and took her chin again. "What? I didn't quite get that."

She took a deep breath.

"You know I'll find out, so you might as well just tell me."

She swallowed hard. "Two stories," she told him weakly.

He let go of her and took a step back in surprise. "What!?"

She shrugged. "You asked."

"How the hell did you survive a two story fall?" he asked as he pulled her to him and hugged her to his chest tightly trying to avoid her shoulder and arm. _My God, Babe!_

"I didn't land on the ground."

"What did you land on?"

She cringed. "A car."

"That still could have killed you."

"I used him to break my fall," she offered matter-of-factly.

He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, it was his fault we fell!"

He licked his lips. "And what happened to him?"

"He didn't survive."

He shook his head slowly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me take a long, hot bath," she offered with a smile.

He chuckled. "Yep. You want something for dinner?"

She smiled. "Sure, order us something good."

He let her go and stood there looking at her. She quirked her mouth as she looked at him. He sighed and shook his head again. "Where else are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "Jeeze!" and she took off the rest of her clothes to reveal another massive bruise going down the outside of her right thigh and one on her right ankle.

His imagination quickly showed him the vision of her falling and landing on her side. "Jesus, Babe," he told her tenderly as he squatted down to check her leg. "Are you sure nothing's broken?"

"I'm fine, Hun," she insisted as she pulled him up.

He sighed heavily and then held her hand as she got in the tub, and she sank down with a contented sigh. He smiled. "I'll get some ice, too," he told her and then leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

XXX

Kahlan emerged to find dinner waiting on a cart. Hotch quickly got up. "Come on," he told her as he went to her and led her to the table. "Did that feel good?" he asked as he took a beer out of the ice bucket, opened it, handed it to her, and then sat her dinner down in front of her.

"Yes, actually, it felt very nice. Thank you," she told him with a smile as she pulled on his shirt to bring him close enough to give him a kiss. "What did you order us?"

He smiled and pulled the cover off her plate. She smiled. He sat down and took the lid off of his. "I know it's not your mom's, but I thought some fried chicken would make you feel even better."

"You know me so well."

"Take these," he said as he held out his hand to her.

"What?" she asked as stuck out her hand.

"Pain pills, they'll help you sleep."

She looked at the pills in her hand and gave him a questioningly look.

"I got them from Chuck. Seems he's a little worried about you, too."

She smiled and swallowed the pills with a drink. "He's worse than you when it comes to worrying."

"He told me he about had a heart attack when he saw you go off the roof."

She shrugged. "Yeah. He lit into me as soon as he made it down and made sure I was still alive."

Hotch shook his head. "I'm glad I didn't see it."

She giggled. "So am I."

After eating, Hotch sat down on the bed and patted the mattress beside him. "Come on," he told her. She crawled on the bed and snuggled up to him as she laid her upper body on his lap. He grabbed two bags of ice off the nightstand, put one on her shoulder, and one on her thigh.

She shivered. "That's cold."

"Stop whining you big baby. It'll help keep the swelling down," he told her playfully and kissed her on the head.

She huffed. "Baby, huh?"

"Yep," he told her with a grin as he flipped through the channels.

She smiled deviously and snuck a piece of ice out of the bag on her leg. She shifted her position and he leaned forward so she could put her good arm behind his back so she could get more comfortable, or so he thought. He suddenly gasped as she put the ice down the back of his shorts. He jumped up, trying to get the ice out of his underwear. "Damn it, Kahlan! That was mean!" he yelled as he pulled out the material by his leg and the ice fell to the floor.

She laughed the whole time. "So was calling me a baby."

He shook his head at her. "Having ice on your arm or leg is a little different than having ice somewhere else!" he insisted.

"I thought you liked ice down there," she offered slyly with a flick of her brows.

He raised his brows. "Aren't you a little too sore for that?"

She smiled. "I'm not that sore."

He chuckled and moved towards the bed. "If you're sure."

She threw the ice bags down onto the floor. "Oh, I'm sure."

XXX

Hotch woke up and smiled down at Kahlan who was still snuggled up to his side sound asleep. He glanced at the alarm clock. It was only a little after six. He wasn't sure how Kahlan was planning on getting back home, but he hoped he could go with her. As he thought about it, though, he wasn't even sure she was done with her case. _Oh well, it doesn't really matter; I have to go home._ He started to slide out from under her and she groaned in disapproval and clutched her arm around him. He chuckled quietly.

"No. Don't move yet," she told him sleepily.

"I have to get back home, Babe," he told her as he peeled her hand off him and got out from under her completely. "I have to work today."

She sighed and finally opened her eyes. "You could go in late."

He smiled but shook his head. "No. Dave already took care of the case files yesterday. I can't ask him to do anymore. Besides, we might get a case," he told her as he grabbed his jeans off the chair and started putting them on.

She stretched and winced.

He sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff and sore," she admitted as she painfully scooted over to him and rest her head on his lap.

"I bet," he told her as he brushed her hair back from her face. "If you don't have to hurry, you should take another hot bath."

"We actually have some other things to take care of."

"Exactly what does that mean?" he asked and his face showed the concern he felt.

She sat up. "No roofs, hopefully," she said with a smile.

"Kahlan?"

She giggled.

"Aren't you hurt enough?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Hun," she told him as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

He noticed she limped a little to begin with and he shook his head at her as he got up and then put on his shirt.

When she finally emerged, she was fully dressed and he knew by her clothes that she was still knee deep in the case. "How many more are there?"

"Just three," she told him as she put her shoulder holster back on.

"But Cam told Dave that you all were wrapping things up last night." He bent down and tied his shoes.

"We thought we were, but the last guy Chuck got his hands on. . . told him about a few others."

He winced. He could imagine what Chuck had done to get him to talk. He bit his lip as he looked at her. "Maybe I could take the day off."

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "No, Hun, but thanks for the offer."

He pouted. "But I could. . ."

"Aaron, come on. If you hadn't have shown up here last night, you wouldn't even know."

"But your. . ."

"Hun."

He took a deep breath. "Fine," he told her as he cut his eyes to the side.

"Now don't be like that. Hopefully I'll be home tonight."

He still pouted.

"I don't beg you to let me help you with your cases when I'm worried."

He looked at her. "But I'm not falling off roofs and chasing terrorists."

She raised her brows.

His shoulders wilted. "Alright, so I have chased a terrorist or two, but I have never fallen two stories with one!"

"Thank God!"

He shook his head. "Is today going to be as dangerous as last night?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted and thanked God that he didn't know everything about the day before. _If he knew the case details, he'd be having a heart attack._

He studied her. "Exactly what are these guys trying to do?"

She stepped away from him and sat down to tie her boots.

"Kahlan!"

"Aaron, you know I can't. . ."

"Don't give me that shit!"

She looked at her watch. "How are you getting home?"

He kneeled down in front of her. "Please tell me."

"No," she told him as she shook her head. "You're worried enough already."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her some more.

She stared right back without flinching.

He huffed and finally stood up. _I can never get anything from her when she won't let me! _

"How are you getting home?" she asked again.

"I guess I'll get a flight. I'd thought I could ride with you."

She took out her phone. "You can use the jet. It can take you right to the Quantico tarmac."

He raised his brows at that. _I didn't know you all had a jet._ He looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you have a jet if you normally handle everything at home?"

She laughed. "Calm down, Aaron. It's Jim's jet, and this was the first time I have ever flown in it."

He balked. "I'm not using the DNI's jet!"

"Why not? It's just sitting at the airport."

"And I can see his face now when he gets the report that Agent Hotchner used it to fly back to Quantico. Yeah, that'll go over real good when he gets the fuel bill."

She shook her head and chuckled. "He wouldn't care, especially with what Chuck and I are doing for him."

He licked his lips. "No!"

"Fine. Fly back home commercial. I just hope someone's available to pick you up at the airport. If not, that cab fare is going to be ridiculous."

"I hadn't thought about that," he offered weakly. "But Dave can pick me up."

"Just use the damn jet. Jim won't care."

"Fine, but if I get called out on it, I will. . ." he didn't finish the statement because he wasn't sure what he would do beside be extremely embarrassed.

She giggled. "Cool. Then you can eat breakfast with us before you leave, and then we'll drop you off at the airstrip."

He shook his head.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Hotch made Chuck promise to keep a closer eye on Kahlan and then pulled her into a hug. She promised to let him know as soon as they were done. He kissed her goodbye and climbed the stairs to the Director of National Intelligence's jet. He whistled as he looked around. _Damn. I thought our jet was nice._

He sat down in one of the oversized captain's chairs and sunk into the luxury seat. _I could get used to this._ He leaned back and it reclined. _Now that's cool as shit!_ He quickly sat back up as a young woman came into the cabin.

"Refreshments are over here," she told him as she pushed on a panel to reveal a mini-fridge and a cabinet. "And here is the remote," she finished as she handed him a remote after pushing a button and a massive flat screen came up out of a cabinet on the side of the jet.

Hotch smiled. "Thank you."

"If you need anything, Agent Hotchner, just press the red button on the side of the armrest and I will see to it that you get whatever you need."

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"Well, buckle up. We're about ready for takeoff," she told him with a smile and then left.

He shook his head as he buckled his seatbelt and then looked around again. His brows furrowed as he saw Kahlan's messenger bag. He bit his lip. _Should I?_ He ran a hand along his chin. _No, you shouldn't go through your wife's bag, Hotchner!_ He sat back and tried to focus on the TV.

Once they reached cruising altitude, his eyes trailed back to the bag sitting so innocently on the floor on the other side of the jet. He drummed his fingertips on the armrest. _I probably don't have high enough clearance to even look at the outside of the files let alone read them._ He rubbed the back of his neck and looked around the cabin. He couldn't see any cameras or anything. _Hmmmm. . ._ He undid his seatbelt and moved to the seat next to the bag. _She wouldn't leave classified files lying around, though, would she?_ He looked down into the bag. _Dave would do it._ He bit his lip. _I guess it isn't any worse than reading her medical records._

He huffed and grabbed the bag. _If I see anything marked classified, I won't read it._ The outside of the first file he brought out was blank. _Hmmm. . ._ He opened it and his chest tightened. _Oh my God!_ Right on top was a picture of several dead bodies and it was obvious they had died in a horrible way. He swallowed hard and flipped the picture to the other side. The next thing was an ME report that listed Sarin gas as the main cause of death but that Lewisite, a blister agent, was the cause of all of the superficial wounds. _Son of a bitch!_

He turned back to the picture and really looked at it. He couldn't really tell anything from the setting as it looked like any city, but up in the corner there was a left side of a small green sign. _That is a street sign, an American street sign. Oh shit!_ He quickly went to the next page. It was the dossier of a man, so were the next ten pages. _Really? Eleven of these sons of bitches!_ He sat the file on the table in front of him. _But they found more. _He got up and looked in the refrigerator because his mouth was suddenly very dry.

_Christ, Babe, is this really what you're working on?_ He downed about half of the bottle of water and then stood there looking at the still open folder on the table. He took a deep breath and sat back down. _So they must have taken out the eleven already._ He shook his head and turned the page. It listed several addresses in and around New York City. His hand balled into a fist involuntarily and squirted water all over his leg and the table. _Shit! _He jumped up and quickly looked around for something to clean it up with. Seeing nothing, he went to the little door in the back hoping that it was the restroom. It was, and he emerged with a handful of paper towels. Only a few drops got on the file, but he still winced because he knew that Kahlan would know someone had been looking in it.

After he got the water cleaned up, he sat down with the file again and turned the page. He frowned as he looked at his wife's handwriting. He couldn't make any of it out because she had written all of her notes in her crazy shorthand that he had yet to figure out. _I'm going to have to ask her about that one day. _He took a deep breath and closed the file. He wanted to take out his phone and call his wife, but he knew she wouldn't answer if she was busy, and he didn't want to distract her. _Maybe this isn't what she's working on. Maybe this is just a consult or something. Maybe. . ._ He shook his head. He knew that was the case, and he understood why Clapper wanted Kahlan in on it. He also understood why all of the agencies hadn't been alerted about the potential terrorist threat. _Something this serious has to be kept to a few as possible._

He finished off what was left of the water and went to the next file. That was a normal case file from the CIA. They wanted Kahlan to teach a few agents advanced stealth practices. He chuckled. _If anyone is qualified for that, it's her._ Another file was asking for an opinion on how to raid a compound, and the rest were normal things, too. He gathered up the files to put them back in her bag. As he held the bag open, something caught his eye. He set the files down on the table and reached into the bottom of the bag.

He smiled as he pulled out a small leather book that was tied closed with a leather string. _Her Indiana Jones notebook as she calls it._ His thumb traced over the soft leather. _I've always wondered what was in this thing._ He tapped the notebook on the table. _God, though, reading this is probably like reading her diary._ He shook his head. _Reading a case file because I'm worried about her is one thing, but reading this. . ._ _Would she read it, if it was mine? Hmmmm. . .What if it is a diary of sorts? If you knew it was, would you still want to read it?_ He knew it was old, and he figured she'd had it for a really long time. He bit his lip. _Maybe she just jots down things as she comes across them or ideas that pop into her head or. . ._ He took a deep breath and untied the string. He sat it down on the table, though, and ran a hand along his chin. _Either open it or put it back, Hotchner._

He ran a hand through his hair. _Ok. Open it up, and if it looks like a diary, put it back. If it's not a diary. . ._ He opened the flap slowly. He smiled as he saw a picture taped to the first page. It was a picture of him and Kahlan from one of those little photo booths. She had pulled him into one a few months after she had moved to Virginia. He chuckled as he remembered the day when the picture was taken. _That was a wonderful day._ He shut the book and tied the string. _I can't read it. _He put it and the files back in the bag and moved back to the other seat.

He leaned back and closed his eyes thinking about the woman who had changed his life so much. _Please be careful, Babe, and please, God, watch out for her and let her come home safely._

XXX

Hotch got back to the BAU, went to the locker room to shave and change, and was still in his office before most of the team got there. Rossi went into Hotch's office and sat down with a smile. "So?"

Hotch put down his pen and looked at him. "You wouldn't believe what they're working on."

Seeing the fear in Hotch's eyes made Rossi sit up straighter. He got up and shut Hotch's door. "Is she going to be alright?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "God, I hope so," he told him as he ran a hand down his face and then told Rossi about the file and Kahlan's altercation the night before.

Rossi shook his head slowly as he studied his friend. "Sorry. I guess sending you there just made you worry more."

Hotch held up a hand. "No. I'm glad I was there, but figuring out what she's facing made my chest tighten and it hasn't let up since."

Rossi stood up and went around Hotch's desk and put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "She'll be fine, Aaron."

Hotch nodded slowly.

"Come on, It looks like you haven't had enough coffee this morning," Rossi offered with a grin and patted him on the back.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Yeah." He grinned as he followed Rossi to the break room. "And yet I'm supposed to cut back on the caffeine."

Rossi snorted. "Just tell him you have the next time you see him. He'll never know."

Hotch looked at him questioningly.

"What? I told my doctor about ten years ago that I stopped drinking and only had one cup of coffee a day," Rossi told him with a grin. "And he continues to be proud of me on every visit."

Hotch deadpanned. "Can't they tell that from your blood work or whatever?"

Rossi shook his head. "They only test for couple of health related things with a routine physical."

Hotch nodded as he thought about it. "Well, either way, I need my caffeine today."

Morgan stepped into the break room. "Case."

"Be right there," Rossi told him as he filled his cup.

XXX

Hotch text Kahlan once they were on the jet and headed to Connecticut. A missing three year old girl had them hitting the ground running.

It took them almost eighteen hours, but they found the little girl and the unsub. They all were tired but happy as they made their way to the hotel at four o'clock in the morning. They were going to crash for five hours and then go back home in the morning.

Hotch groaned as his alarm went off. He picked up his phone and threw it down on the bed after silencing the annoying thing. He stared at the ceiling. The case had kept his mind busy the day before, but he was really getting worried that he hadn't heard anything form Kahlan yet. He took a deep breath and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He got up and headed to the restroom to get ready.

After grabbing breakfast, they made their way to the jet, and most of them settled back down to grab a few more winks on the flight home. Hotch sat in his usual seat in the back and stared out the window. Rossi shook his head and went and joined him. "Anything yet?"

"Nope."

Rossi patted his thigh. "But you'd know if she was hurt, so you don't need to worry."

Hotch pursed his lips and looked at him. "I didn't know she was hurt the day before."

Rossi's brows furrowed. "Really?"

Hotch shrugged.

Rossi sat back and considered it a moment. "Maybe. . ."

Hotch looked at him questioningly. "What?"

Rossi shook his head.

"Seriously, Dave, if you have a theory, I'd love to hear it."

"You still feel connected, right?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes, thank God."

Rossi frowned. "Well, maybe she wasn't that worried about it, so you didn't feel it. All those other times, she was emotionally charged."

_That's true. Only Kahlan wouldn't be scared as she fell two stories._ A small smile found its way to Hotch's lips. "That makes sense." He nodded. "Thanks, Dave."

Rossi smiled. "That's what I'm here for," he told him as he gave Hotch's shoulder a fatherly squeeze.

XXX

Hotch put his files back into his briefcase as he made his way down the steps of the jet. He wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into someone. "Sorry," he offered quickly and finally looked up.

Kahlan smiled at the shocked look on her husband's face. "I guess I'll forgive you, this time."

A big grin spread on Hotch's face. "What are you doing here?"

Kahlan looked dejected. "Well, if you don't want me here, I guess Chuck can take me home," she told him and started for Chuck who was standing beside his Jeep.

"I didn't mean it like that," Hotch told her quickly as he grabbed her shoulder.

She winced and pulled away from him.

"Shit. Sorry, Babe."

She smiled. "It's fine. We got back about ten minutes ago, and the pilot let us know your jet was almost here, so we decided to wait."

He pulled her into a hug and he felt all of his worry finally melt away. "Thank you. Seeing you for myself is so much better than getting a text or a call."

"I figured."

He pulled away and gave her a once over. "You didn't get hurt anymore did you?"

She smiled. "Nope."

"Thank God!" he exclaimed and pulled her back into another hug.

She giggled. "I guess we better go, though, since you still have to work."

He let her go and walked with her toward Chuck. "Yeah, but I'll be heading out at five."

"Ok. I'll fix you something good for dinner then."

Hotch looked at Chuck and his stomach flipped. "My God, Charles!" Chuck's bare left forearm was covered with blisters and burns. The sight of it made Hotch's blood run cold as he knew exactly what had caused it.

Chuck shrugged. "No worse for wear."

Hotch head snapped to Kahlan. "You didn't. . ."

"No!" she told him quickly knowing he was worried about her having the same wounds. She looked at Chuck with admiration. "Chuck shielded me."

Hotch took a deep breath as his eyes locked with Chuck's. Chuck nodded his understanding of what Hotch didn't say. "That's my job."

Hotch shook his head trying to rid himself of all of the horrible images that flooded his mind of what could have happened. "That Lewisite is some nasty shit, huh?"

Chuck's eyes popped open. "How did you. . ."

Kahlan's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Aaron Hotchner!"

Hotch gave them a grin. "I'll see you at home, Babe," he told her as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. He looked at Chuck. "Get some silver sulfadiazine on that," he told him as he pointed to his arm and then walked towards Rossi and the waiting SUV.

Kahlan and Chuck shared a quick look.

Hotch saw them and chuckled as he got in the passenger seat and shut the door.

'Aaron!' Kahlan text him as Rossi pulled away.

'What?'

'How the hell did you know that?'

He turned back and saw Chuck's Jeep leaving the tarmac. 'I am all knowing. You should know that by now.' He smiled as he imagined her huff.

'Then, I guess you know what I'm thinking right now, huh?'

'Yep. You're wracking your brain trying to figure out how I know what your case involved. And I'm really glad that wasn't Sarin gas that was used against you.'

No response, and he chuckled again because he could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. 'Don't strain yourself, Babe. Just accept that I will always know.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Love you,' he tried.

'Love you, too, Hun. See you when you get home.'

He smiled.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Hotch walked into the house and winced at Kahlan's bag on the table. _Shit! Why is it out here and not in her den?_ He took his bag to his den, took off his suit jacket, and then went in search of his family. He found the kids outside. Wyatt and Jack were playing catch and he stopped to chat with them about their week. After that, he found Joey in the shed with the kittens. They were starting to move around and Joey had the mamma cat in her lap as she smiled at the kittens. She looked up at her daddy with dimples showing. "Think Mommy will let me keep her?" she asked as she stroked the cat.

Hotch picked up one of the kittens and sat down beside her. "I don't know. Have you talked to her about them yet?"

Joey quickly shook her head. "I don't want her to know about them until the kittens are bigger."

Hotch pet the kitten in his lap as he grinned.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Joey asked slowly.

Hotch looked at her. "Your mother always knows."

"But she hasn't said anything."

Hotch shrugged. "Maybe she's waiting for you to tell her."

Joey smirked and looked down at the mamma cat. "I just don't want her to make me get rid of them." She reached over and picked up a kitten. "They're too small to be sent away."

Hotch reached over and grabbed his daughter's chin. "Do you honestly think your mother would ever do anything against an animal?"

Joey pursed her lips for a second and then smiled. "No. Mommy likes animals almost as much as me!"

Hotch laughed. "Yes she does." He put the kitten on Joey's lap and got up and brushed the back of his pants off. "Do you know where Mommy is?"

"She was in her den when I came out," she offered as she gathered up the other kittens.

"I would think that dinner will be ready soon. Be listening for the call," he told her as he bent down and kissed her on the head.

"Ok, Daddy."

Hotch went back inside and Kahlan was sitting at the table with her case file in hand. Hotch swallowed hard. _Oh Shit!_ He went to her and kissed her on the head innocently. "Hey, Babe. What's for dinner?"

"Water."

Hotch looked at her with a frown. "Water?"

"Yep."

"I don't think the kids will really like that," he offered with a grin.

She stood up quickly and he took a step back away from her. She giggled her evil giggle. "You honestly think that I wouldn't notice that you went in my bag?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he offered and tried to step around her. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew he didn't want to be within arm's reach of her.

She smacked him with the folder as he went by her. "Aaron! I can't believe you!"

He flinched away from the folder and ran towards the steps. "I didn't do nothing."

She ran after him. "Didn't do nothing? What? Now you're a snoop and a redneck?" She tackled him onto the bed and quickly straddled his back as he landed face down.

He mumbled something into the covers, but she couldn't understand him. "What?" she asked as she started to tickle him. He laughed and squirmed. "What did you say?" she asked again as he vibrated underneath her; still laughing but unable to breathe.

His body tried to ball up to protect itself, but Kahlan continued the assault for a few more seconds. She finally stopped and pushed herself up off of him. He rolled over and held his hands up in submission. "Alright!" he exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath. "I confess!"

She crossed her arms and stared him down.

"I'm sorry." He sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. "I tried not to, but the file kept calling my name."

She licked her lips and smirked at him.

"I just wanted to know what you were working on," he told her weakly as he looked at the floor.

She sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. She shook her head. "And did it help or make it worse once you found out the truth?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

"I wasn't keeping it from you to keep it from you, I just didn't want you to worry so much," she told him as she ran a hand through his hair. "But if it didn't make it worse, then I will tell you from now on."

He looked at her. "I really hope you don't have too many more cases like that."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "So do I, Hun."

He looked into her eyes. "So the water stains gave it away?"

She giggled. "They weren't in my bag right, so I pulled them out and then I saw the stains."

He frowned. "In your bag right? I put them back the exact way I found them."

She shook her head. "No you didn't."

He searched her face. _Damn it. I made sure that they were right._ He bit his lip as he tried to figure out what gave it away.

She patted his chest. "Just accept the fact that I will always know, Hun."

He huffed.

She got up with a smile. "Come on. You can help make dinner."

He licked his lips as he followed her. _I put them back right!_

XXX

After the kids went to bed, Hotch and Kahlan snuggled up on the couch. "You are going to have to decipher that strange shorthand you use for me."

She giggled. "I can't let you in on all my secrets yet."

"Yet?" he asked as he moved so he could look her in the face. "I haven't been around long enough?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

He huffed.

"You have at least a few more years before I can share that with you," she told him with a smile.

He settled back into the couch. "Well, then I guess it's a good thing I plan on being around a lot longer."

"Yes. Yes it is."

XXX

The next day found them caseless, so Hotch hurried through all of his files so he could get home in time for dinner. He shut off his office light, grabbed his briefcase and headed for the elevator. He checked his watch as the elevator doors opened. Kahlan looked him up and down. "Perfect timing," Kahlan said with a smile as she realized he was heading out.

His mouth hung pen for just a second. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I take my man out for dinner?"

He smiled and joined her in the elevator. "Where are the kids?"

"Ash, Chris, Brooke, and Skyler showed up and took them and the dogs for an impromptu camping trip around noon."

He smiled at the thought of dinner and an evening alone. "Yeah?"

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yep. They'll be gone for two nights."

Chris and Skyler were Ashley and Brooke's boyfriends and Hotch liked them both very much, so he had no worries over his kids spending a couple days with his niece-in-laws and their other halves. "Where'd they go?"

"Chris's aunt's land up by Shepherdstown."

Hotch nodded and the elevator opened in the parking garage. He grabbed her hand and walked towards his car as he looked around. "Where's your car?"

She giggled. "I had Chuck drop me off. You'll have to take me to work in the morning."

He opened the passenger door for her. "So where are you taking me?"

"Well, technically, I guess you are doing the taking, but I was thinking Joe's."

He laughed as he got in. "Joe's Crab Shack? You're taking me out to one of your favorite restaurants?"

She shrugged. "Semantics."

He laughed some more and reached over and took her hand. He kissed the back of it. "Anything for my lady, but I want to go home and change first."

She laughed. "Don't want to get crab on your tie?"

He shook his head and headed them towards the house. "I look kind of silly wearing a suit and you're in jeans."

XXX

After a great dinner, Hotch unlocked the door and opened it for Kahlan to go in first.

"We should plan a big cookout for the forth. We could. . . invite. . ." her voice trailed off as she made her way into the house further.

Hotch watched her tense and reach back to the small of her back. "What?" he asked quickly not knowing what had gotten her attention.

She looked around slowly.

He looked around quickly, but nothing seemed out of place, so he went up to her. "Babe?"

"Someone has been in the house," she told him quietly as she advanced to the family room.

Hotch tensed and unconsciously reached for his pistol at his hip, but it wasn't there because he had left it in his safe earlier. _Damn it._ He licked his lips and looked toward the stairs; his pistol was up in their bedroom. "What makes you say that?" he asked quietly. Nothing looked out of place to him.

Kahlan slowly reached up and adjusted a picture of the family on the shelf by the dining room. "Because I can tell," is all she offered and then went to the stairs.

Hotch's brow furrowed as he looked at everything a little more closely, but he still didn't notice anything. He quickly got in front of her on the stairs. He opened Joey's door slowly.

"Not in there," Kahlan told him as she passed him and went to their bedroom.

Hotch shook his head. _And how can you tell that?_ He followed her and walked into their room to find Kahlan standing in the middle of the room and she looked pissed. "Babe? You're freaking me out."

"Do you smell that?" she asked quietly.

Hotch took a deep breath through his nose but shook his head. "I don't smell anything other than the normal."

Kahlan shot him a look and opened the top drawer to Hotch's dresser. "We're you in here before dinner?"

Hotch walked over and looked in the drawer. Nothing looked different. "No." He looked at his wife with eyes full of concern. "Kahlan?"

She saw the way he was looking at her and she snorted in disgust. "I know when things have been moved, Aaron!"

He licked his lips. He knew the truth of that, because the one time he had gone through one of her drawers in the bathroom trying to find something, she had asked him about it that night. He had been extra careful not to move anything, but she still knew. How, he wasn't sure, but she still knew. He was also pretty sure that's how she knew he had gone into her bag. "So what, then? Someone broke into our house and just looked around?"

She shook her head. "I don't know," she told him and went to her closet.

He went to his safe and opened it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw both of his pistols right where they were supposed to be. "Notice anything missing?"

She came back out of her closet and shook her head. "Not yet."

"What do you smell?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just something that doesn't belong. Maybe. . ." she shook her head. "Never mind."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. "Babe?"

She searched his face. "I know you think I'm crazy, but someone has been in the house."

"I don't think that!"

"I'm going to check the basement," she told him as she pulled away from him and headed out of the room.

He sighed heavily and went to check all of the doors.

She came out of his den and they met back in the kitchen. "There is no evidence of forced entry," he told her.

She bit her lip. "And I don't see anything that's missing." She ran a hand down her face. "Maybe I'm just losing my mind," she offered as she sat down on one of the stools at the island dejectedly.

"You want me to call a CS Unit?"

She shook her head. "No. They won't find anything." She took a deep breath.

"Babe?" he put his arm around her shoulders.

She looked at him with eyes full of concern. "The boys haven't said anything about losing their keys, have they?"

"No," he told her and sat down beside her. Her eyes were darting around faster than a pinball. "Babe?"

She finally looked at him and took a deep breath. "I want to get the locks changed."

He sat back and studied her. He could tell she was worried and that she truly believed that someone had been in the house. He didn't doubt her, he just couldn't figure out why someone would or how they even got in. "Alright."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Kahlan got up and so did Hotch. She turned to him. "It's late. You go get ready for bed." He opened his mouth to say something and she pushed his towards the stairs. "We'll discuss it more tomorrow night when you get home."

He sighed heavily and went to the stairs. _What the hell?_

She sighed as she watched him go. _This is connected to those damn emails. _She ran a hand down her face, and she felt her anger start to rise and her hands balled into fists. She took out her phone to text Cameron. 'I want satellite coverage from the house since five this afternoon. And I want it first thing in the morning."

'Ok. Are you going to tell me why?'

'Yeah. Meet me at my office in the morning.'

'Do I need to be worried right now?'

She pursed her lips. 'I don't know.'

'You're worried.'

'Yep.'

'Damn it! What's going on?'

'I'll talk to you in the morning.'

'Alright. Please be careful!'

'Of course!' She put her phone away and went to her den.

XXX

After Hotch took his shower and got his pajamas on, he did a once through of the house. It disturbed him that someone had gotten in without leaving any evidence. _It has to be someone connected to Kahlan because whoever it was picked the locks, and if that's the case, then changing the locks won't help._ His hand went to his pistol that was on his waist. _God, could this be connected to that damn case?_ He ran a hand down his face and made his way back to his room. He laid his pistol on the nightstand. Since the kids weren't home he didn't have a problem leaving his gun out of the safe. He also noticed that Kahlan had one of hers on her nightstand.

Once Kahlan was done in the bathroom, Hotch picked up the covers to invite her in. She snuggled up to him, and they both laid there lost in their own thoughts. She finally turned to him. "Goodnight, Hun."

"Goodnight, Babe." He wrapped his arm around her a little tighter and drifted off to sleep trying to figure out what it all meant.

Once she was sure Hotch was asleep, she crawled out of bed and went down stairs. She went to the three doors: the front door, the backdoor, and the door leading to the garage, and secured them so that it didn't matter if someone had a key or not. _No one can get through them now._ She shook her head as she felt her anger rise again. It was a personal blow to her alpha that someone had been their house, but she would see to it that never happened again.

XXX

"Babe," Hotch called out as he shook her shoulder.

Kahlan awoke quickly and sat up. "What?" she asked frantically as her hand went to her nightstand faster than it should have for someone who was half asleep.

Hotch quickly grabbed her pistol so she couldn't. "Calm down! I have a case."

She took a deep breath and let her eyes finally focus. He was already dressed. She looked at the alarm clock; it was 4:22. "Now?"

"Yeah. JJ called."

She rubbed a hand down her face. _So much for discussing it more today._

"I didn't want to wake you, but I can't get the door open."

She cringed as she got up. "Sorry. I figured I'd be up before you," she told him as she went down the stairs.

He followed her to the front door. "What the hell is that?"

She turned on the light. "It bars the door. You step down on the center of it and it unfolds," she told him as she demonstrated.

He huffed. "I've been trying to get it off for over ten minutes."

"Sorry."

He picked up the strange piece of equipment. "Will this work on any door?"

"Any that swings," she told him as she took it from him.

"I know we need to discuss this but. . ."

"The case is important if they called you out this early. I will try and see what I can figure out and I'll talk to you tonight when you call me."

He nodded and pulled her to him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Then I will talk to you tonight."

She pulled away from him and opened the door. "I love you."

He gave her grin. "I love you, too, Babe," he told her and went out the door.

"Be safe!" she called quietly.

He turned back to her and gave a smile that showed both of his dimples. "Of course."

She stayed in the doorway until he had pulled out of the drive and went around the corner at the end of the street. She sighed heavily and went back inside. She went up and grabbed her phone off her nightstand. She brought up Rossi in her contacts and quickly text him. 'I need to talk to you when you have a chance without Aaron around.'

His reply came back almost instantly. 'Ok.'

'And promise me you will not let him be alone at any time!' Kahlan demanded.

'What the hell is going on?'

'I'm not sure yet. Right now it's more of a feeling than actual fact.'

'Alright. I will call you as soon as I can.' Rossi offered.

'Wait until this evening. I need to check a couple things out first.'

'Are you going to safe doing whatever you're doing?'

'I think this is more about Aaron than it is about me.'

'Does this have anything to do with those damn emails and stuff?'

Kahlan took a deep breath as she smiled at Rossi quick thinking. 'I don't know yet.'

'Ok, Kiddo, but watch yourself!'

'Yep.'

XXX

A senator's five year old son had gone missing in the night, and the local FBI office wanted the BAU's expertise. After the initial case briefing and the extended one on the jet, Hotch made his way to his seat in the back of the jet. Rossi quickly joined him. "Alright, what the hell happened?"

Hotch looked at him innocently. "What makes you think something has happened?"

Rossi raised his brows. "Because you were in a great mood yesterday and now you're all quiet, and I know it's not just because you're tired."

Hotch took a deep breath and then told him about Kahlan suspicions.

Rossi's brows furrowed as he considered the information. _And Kahlan thinks this is about you. Hmmmm. . ._

"I'm worried it has something to do with that case Kahlan was working."

"Really?"

"What else could it be?"

Rossi pursed his lips.

Hotch studied him. "You have another theory?"

"What if it's connected to those emails and computer hacking?"

Hotch sat back in his seat. "I didn't think about that. Nothing has happened. . . I thought maybe that was over," he offered weakly.

Rossi ran a hand over his goatee. "Let's find Sammy and then get the hell back home so we can all sit down and discuss this. I think we need to have the whole group on this."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah."

XXX

Kahlan slammed down a fist onto her desk. "Really?"

Cam flinched at her tone. "It was just too cloudy. I'm sorry."

Kahlan took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated at the situation. I'm sorry I snapped."

Chuck ran a hand down his face. "Will you at least tell us what the hell is going on?"

She took a drink of her coffee and told them about the house. Chuck got more and more agitated with each passing minute. "Someone was in your house?!" He stood up and started to pace. "Why the hell didn't you call us last night?"

"Because whoever it was, was long gone. What good would it have done you to come over?"

"We could have kept watch. We could have made sure no one got in. . ."

She shook her head. "I braced the doors."

"But you were alone all morning! Someone could have. . ."

"They're not after me," she told him plainly.

_How do you know that?_ Cam wanted to ask her, but he knew better than to not trust her instincts. "So you think this is someone after Hotch?"

"I do."

"So where is he?" Cam asked her.

"Out in Oregon looking for a little boy."

Chuck winced. "This is the same person or people who sent those emails and hacked your shit, isn't it?"

Kahlan shrugged.

"Does Hotch know you think he's the target?" Cam asked her.

"No. I'm not even sure. . ."

"But he could be. . ." Chuck started.

"And I told Dave to keep a close eye on him. Hopefully his case won't take too long and we can all sit down and get to the bottom of this," she told them as she stood up. "I guess we just have to wait and see what else happens."

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked her quickly.

"The locksmith should be to the house soon. I'm getting the locks changed just in case," she told them as she headed to the door.

Chuck quickly started to follow her. She looked at him questioningly. "What? We don't know Hotch is the target for sure, and until we do, you're not going anywhere alone!"

Cam chuckled. The only time Chuck ever went against Kahlan's wishes was when he protecting her.

She sighed heavily. "Fine. Come on," she told him and went out of the office.

Cam grabbed his arm. "Keep me posted."

Chuck nodded and ran out to catch up with Kahlan.

XXX

Hotch took a break from the case and stepped outside the Senator's house to check in with his wife. After several rings, it went to voicemail. _Really? After what happened last night, you're not going to answer my call._ He sighed and sent her a text telling her to call him. He had an uneasy feeling in his gut and he knew it had nothing to do with the missing little boy.

A few hours later, as Hotch and Rossi were watching one possible unsub's house, Hotch's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was Kahlan. "Hey, Babe," he answered with a smile in his voice.

"Hotch?" came Cam's voice.

"Cam?" Hotch asked quickly as he sat up. "Why are you calling me on Kahlan's phone?"

Rossi sat up, too, seeing how upset Hotch had gotten.

"I would have used mine, but I didn't think you'd answer it with being on a case," Cam told him quickly.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked desperately because he could hear fear in Cam's tone.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt. I know you have. . ."

"Just tell me what's going on, Cameron!"

"Are you alone?"

"No. Rossi's right here with me. Cameron!"

Rossi took the phone out of Hotch's hand and put it on speaker. "What's going on, Cam?"

They heard Cameron take a deep breath. "Something's happened. I don't know what, but Kay and Chuck have disappeared," he told them weakly.

"What?!" Hotch and Rossi both exclaimed at the same time.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Hotch asked quickly.

"I was on the phone with Chuck, and then. . ." Cam took another deep breath. "And then I heard shouting and gunfire, and then the line went dead. I traced their phones and I found where it went down. Their stuff was there, but they weren't."

Hotch hid his face behind a hand.

"And you're sure that it's not just. . ." Rossi didn't finish the thought. Kahlan and Chuck would never leave their stuff unless they were forced to. "Were they working a case?"

"Kay was running down a few things connected to the house invasion, but that's all I know right now. I'm on my way to their office to see if anything came up."

"Did you check the satellites? Did you check any cameras in the area?" Hotch asked quickly.

"Yeah. I think you need to come home, Hotch."

Rossi quickly nodded his agreement. "The team can handle the case."

Hotch nodded. "I'll get things set up with the team, and I'll be home as soon as I can. Keep looking. Keep. . ."

"I will. Call me as soon as you're on your way," Cam told him and then ended the call.

Rossi quickly called Morgan.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

By the time Hotch had the team up to speed, Cam had called DNI Clapper, Clapper had called Bod Mueller the FBI Director, and Bob had called Rossi to tell him to take the jet back to Quantico with Hotch and that he would send another team out to Oregon. As soon as that team got there, then the rest of Hotch's team would also be coming home.

Once Hotch was on the jet, the laptop came alive with Cam's face. "I have some footage from a traffic cam, but I don't know if you really want to see it."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Just show it to me." He knew that it couldn't have shown anything like Kahlan getting hurt badly or anything because he knew Cameron would never let him see that on the jet.

Hotch and Rossi both watched the footage in silence. It started with Chuck's Jeep being rear ended at a stop sign. Chuck jumped out obviously pissed and he started arguing with the driver of the black van that had caused the accident. Kahlan stepped out and then five men came out of the van with automatic weapons. Kahlan and Chuck tried to take them out as they took cover, but they were quickly captured. Then, they were forced into the van and the van took off.

Rossi reached over and squeezed Hotch's shoulder. "They're alive."

"Yeah," Hotch said weakly.

"The DNI has also seen the footage and then a guy from Homeland called me. They think it's connected to the case in New York."

Hotch nodded. He had come to the same conclusion once he saw the unsubs in the video. "The van plates?"

"The van came back stolen," Cam started and ran a hand down his face. "It's already been found."

Hotch and Rossi both sat up quickly. "What? Where? Was anything. . ." Rossi started.

"It was abandoned, but. . ."

"But what?" Hotch asked quietly. He knew it was bad because Cameron had gotten another shade paler.

Cam swallowed hard. "They were able to type blood found in the van to both Kay and Chuck, but the DNA tests haven't come back yet to confirm."

Hotch sank back into his seat and closed his eyes.

"How much blood?" Rossi asked.

"Not enough to prove anything other than they have been wounded," Cam assured him.

Rossi reached over and patted Hotch's leg. "So that doesn't mean anything."

"Clapper has set up an ad-hoc RRT. They'll be a car waiting at the tarmac for you to come to us. I also took the liberty to call Donna. She's having the girls bring the kids back to her house, and I have set up security for them."

"Thanks, Cam," Hotch told him. He knew Vinnie and Cassie were up in Montreal visiting Vinnie's brother, so he knew they was safe.

"I'm sorry, Hotch, and we are going through everything. Hopefully we have something by the time you get here."

Hotch nodded. "I know."

"Don't wait for us, though, if you all get anything!" Rossi told him.

"Oh, I won't," Cam assured him. "I'll see you guys later," he finished and he signed off.

Hotch closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Rossi asked.

"Last night. It was connected to that damn case!" Hotch insisted as he got up and started to pace.

"You think these terrorists are the ones who broke into your house?"

"Who else could it be?"

"I don't think these terrorists would have just looked around," Rossi offered.

Hotch sank down in one of the other seats and dropped his head into his hands.

"You know what? Let's just focus on one thing at a time. Let's get home, go over everything they have found, and then make up a plan."

Hotch nodded into his hands. _Please, God, please watch over her._

Rossi put a hand on Hotch's back and sent up a prayer of his own because he knew from Hotch what these people had at their disposal and he prayed that they wouldn't use anything like Sarin gas on his 'daughter' and her best friend.

XXX

An SUV took Hotch and Rossi to a building on the outskirts of Quantico. Cam had the door open before they reached it. "Nothing new," he told them quickly to forgo any questions.

Hotch swallowed hard and followed him into the building. There was about twenty people sitting around a huge room, and several of them were on computers or phones.

"Who's in charge?" Rossi asked as he looked around.

Almost everyone looked up to see who had walked in, but Cam turned to him. "That's Hotch's call."

Hotch's eyes showed his shock. "What?"

Cam licked his lips as two men joined Cam. "This is Captain Eric Smith of Delta Force Two and this is Agent Dean Price of the CIA. These two, in my opinion are the most qualified for this type of op," Cam told him as he gestured to the two men.

Hotch and Rossi quickly shook their hands. "And what did you mean by it's my call?" Hotch asked him.

"Clapper told me that you had the ball, but I thought you may want some expert advice on how to handle this," Cam explained.

Hotch took a deep breath and then looked at the two men. "Can you gentlemen give us a few minutes, please?"

"Of course," Smith told him and both men walked away.

Hotch led Cam and Rossi to the farthest corner. "Do you know these men?"

Cam nodded. "Yes. That's why I asked for them. Kay and Chuck both know them, too."

Hotch nodded as he looked around the room. "So what's the general consensus?"

Cam glanced at Rossi and then took a deep breath. He bit his lip.

"Cam?"

Cam's shoulders wilted. "It's either a ransom thing or it's retaliation."

"No contact would put the ransom idea out," Rossi suggested.

"That's what I thought, but some think that they just don't know who to contact. If they tried to figure out who Kay and Chuck are, they aren't going to get anywhere," Cam offered.

Hotch nodded. "Are we sure it's connected to the New York case?"

Cam nodded. "Facial recognition tells us a brother of one of the terrorists in New York was in the van."

Hotch's chest tightened a little more. "How did they know about Kahlan and Chuck?"

Cam shrugged. "I don't know. I've got a few people trying to figure that out as well," he told them and then went back to his laptop.

Hotch and Rossi shared a look and then went to see what Cam was doing on the computer; he was watching the footage of the abduction, over and over again. "What are you doing?" Hotch asked him.

"Something's not right," he said with a faraway quality in his voice.

Rossi leaned down to watch the screen a little more closely. "Why do you say that?"

"Kay and Chuck are both crack shots, sharpshooters in fact, but they only each shot one terrorist?"

"They got off several shots," Rossi told him. He would guess they got off about six shots each.

Cam looked at him. "Have you ever seen Kay miss?"

Rossi stood up and rubbed his goatee. _No actually, I haven't. I've never seen Chuck miss either._

Hotch rubbed the back of his neck. "No. They wouldn't normally miss, so what, then?" Hotch asked as he studied the footage a little more closely.

Cam took a deep breath and started the footage over again.

"Neither one of them look surprised, either," Rossi pointed out.

"There!" Hotch exclaimed as he pointed at the screen.

Cam reached up and quickly froze it. "What?"

"Rewind it," Hotch told him, and he did, frame by frame. "There. See that look?" Hotch asked as he pointed to his wife.

"They share a look and then give up?" Rossi mused and then looked at Hotch. "You think they gave up on purpose?"

Hotch nodded as he still looked at the screen. "It's like they were expecting it and put up a little show to make them think they trying to fight their way out."

Cam smiled. "Then that means that these terrorists definitely don't know who or what Kay and Chuck are."

"That explains why they didn't tie them up or anything. All they did was shove them into the van. There's no way in hell I'd jump in a van with those two if they were my enemy," Rossi told them with a grin.

Hotch took a couple steps away as he processed it.

"So they let themselves be caught. What does that mean?" Cam asked aloud.

**XXXXX**

Kahlan's head was slammed to the side with a brutal backhand. "Tell me where the Sarin gas is!" the man who had hit her demanded.

Kahlan just looked at him. She was sitting in a chair with her hands bound to the back of the chair.

"You will tell me!" the man insisted and hit her again.

She winced as she breathed through the pain. Her face was already bruised, cut, and bloody, but she didn't open her mouth.

Two other men were treating Chuck to the same violence as they questioned him across the room.

A door opened and the men stopped their torture to look at him. "Rimmy wants us," the new man told them and they all went out the door.

Kahlan looked at Chuck. He was slumped over and she knew he was worried that he was hurt worse than she was. "You ok?" she asked him.

Chuck sat up and squared his shoulders. "These guys ain't got shit."

Kahlan laughed, and then stopped as her ribs protested the movement. "Sorry about this."

He shook his head. "It's not your fault."

She shook her head.

"Are you done playing with them yet?"

"You know what I'm waiting on."

"Yeah, but I worry about being in the shape to do anything when that finally happens."

She nodded. "I know."

He licked his lip and then cringed at the taste of blood so he spit on the floor. Chuck swallowed hard. "You know he's already contacted him."

Kahlan winced. She knew he was referring to Cam contacting Hotch. "I hope not." _We should have told Cam our suspicions. That poor man. _She shook her head. _Hopefully Cam will figure it out before he gets Aaron involved._

"He's probably having a heart attack right about now."

"Yeah," she offered weakly not sure if he was talking about Hotch or Cam. _I am so sorry, guys. Please know this was not a surprise._

Chuck shook his head. "It took them long enough."

Kahlan smiled. "Yeah, but now we can get to the bottom of this."

Chuck nodded.

"Well, if he doesn't show when they come back, we'll take care of them and then figure it out another way," Kahlan told Chuck.

"Got it," Chuck told her and then started to prepare himself mentally for the upcoming fight. A smile came to his lips despite the situation. "They really have no clue."

Kahlan giggled her evil giggle. "Nope."

**XXXX**

Rossi watched Hotch as he took a drink from a bottle of water. Hotch winced and then rubbed the side of his face, and even though Rossi knew what it meant, it made him smile. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's a strong woman."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah and stubborn as shit."

Rossi laughed. "That's a good thing, right?"

Hotch looked told him he wasn't so sure. He pinched the bridge of his nose and a thought hit him so he looked at Cameron. "Do you know how to read Kahlan's shorthand?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Because her file on that case had a bunch of notes on it, but I couldn't read it."

Cam smiled. "You think there's something in there we can use?"

"It couldn't hurt to check," Hotch told him. "Was her messenger bag with her?"

Cam shook his head. "No, but I'm sure I saw it in her office. I'll send someone over to grab it."

Hotch nodded and looked at Rossi. Rossi squeezed his shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

"I know," Hotch told him. "I just hope it's before she gets into too much trouble."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Hotch noticed a man walk in with Kahlan's bag, so he went to him. The man gave him the bag and Hotch quickly took out the file as he thanked God that it was still in there. Cam and Rossi quickly joined him. "Is that it?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." He flipped to the page of Kahlan's notes and handed it to Cam. "Can you read this?"

Cam took it and smiled. "Yes. It's not as hard as you think," he offered as he started to read it.

Rossi moved so he could see it. "You can read that?" He shook his head. "My God, that doesn't even look like the alphabet."

Cam looked up from the page. "She does know how to write in seven different languages."

"Seven? She speaks seven different languages?" Hotch asked clearly shocked.

Cam laughed. "Writes seven, she can also speak a few more."

"How many do you read and write?" Rossi asked him.

Cam smiled. "Not as many as her."

"I suppose Chuck can, too?"

"A couple."

Hotch shook his head. "What does it say?"

Cam flipped to the back of the page as he shook his head. "I think we were right about them getting captured on purpose." Rossi raised brows made him go on. "She says that her and Chuck suspected a leak because the terrorists knew too much, but the ones they got to question didn't know who it was. She also suspected that the cell was much larger than what the intel had initially said."

"So they were just waiting around for them to strike?" Rossi asked as he shook his head at his chosen daughter's tenacity.

Hotch shook his head and then studied the younger man in front of him. "What aren't you telling us?" he asked Cam in his Unit Chief tone. Cam tried to look innocent, but Hotch caught a flicker of a wince, and he knew he was indeed hiding something.

Cam licked his lips, and they could tell he was warring with himself about divulging whatever he knew.

"It doesn't make sense that Kahlan would just wait around for these terrorists to strike again. There has to be a reason for it," Hotch told him as he stared him down. "They did something to ensure the terrorists would seek them out. Now tell me what it is," he demanded quietly.

Cam swallowed hard and looked at the floor.

"Cameron James Stillman! Now is not the time to. . ." Hotch started as he inched closer to him.

"Alright!" Cam told him as he held up his hands. He took a deep breath. "Apparently Kay and Chuck took the Sarin gas."

"What?!" Hotch and Rossi both exclaimed at the same time.

"She figured they'd come looking for it."

"I'm going to kill her," Hotch mumbled under his breath as he turned away from them.

"Does it say where they hid it?" Rossi asked thinking that they could stake out the location and wait for the terrorists to show up.

"No," Cam told him quickly.

"So they took the gas, knowing the terrorists would come looking for it, just to see if they could find out who the leak is?" Rossi asked aloud as he tried to figure it all out.

"Yes," Hotch said dryly. _Only Kahlan would think that was a good idea._

A woman brought Cam a piece of paper. Cam quickly read it.

Hotch and Rossi waited for him to finish and then looked at him expecting him to share.

Cam shook his head. "Latest intel from Mossad says that this particular cell has over fifty members."

Hotch felt his heart drop into his stomach. _Son of a bitch!_

**XXXXX**

After waiting what seemed like forever, Kahlan was tapping her foot on the floor in impatience. Chuck shook his head at her. "What do you think they're doing?"

Kahlan shrugged. "I have no idea, but I don't like it."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Chuck confessed. Kahlan huffed, and he could tell she had the same feeling. "I'm out."

Kahlan nodded knowing he was talking about being out of the cuffs that were supposedly keeping him bound. She was tied to the chair, but she wasn't worried.

Chuck smiled. "I say we wait about another twenty and then just say the hell with it."

Kahlan pursed her lips as she thought about it. "Let's play it by ear."

**XXXXX**

Hotch took a deep breath. "Well, you seem to have things covered here. I want to go to the site."

Cam shared a concerned look with Rossi. "I don't know if that's wise."

"Look, Cam, I know you are awesome at your job, and I don't mean anything by it, I just need to see it."

Cam nodded. "Of course, I'm sorry. I'll have someone take you over. Chuck's Jeep and the van have already been brought here, if you want to check them out, too." Cam knew Hotch needed to profile the scene just like with any case.

"I'll do that," Rossi quickly told them.

Hotch nodded and Cam called over a man in military fatigues. "Take Agent Hotchner to the abduction site and anywhere else he wants to go."

The man nodded. "I'll pull up to the door for whenever you're ready, Sir," he told Hotch and then went out the door.

"Keep your phone close," Rossi told him.

"Yep," Hotch told him and then turned towards the door.

Cam put his hand on Hotch's back. "We'll find them, Hotch."

Hotch nodded again and went to the door.

**XXXXX**

After another long wait, the door opened. Kahlan tried to keep the smile off her face as two of their tormenters walked in first, and they were followed by what Kahlan guessed was an American. _It's about time!_ The men passed her, though, and went to Chuck. Kahlan huffed mentally. _What you think he's in charge just because he's a man? Chauvinistic bastards!_

"Sala tells me you have yet to disclose the location of our Sarin gas," the new arrival said as he stood in front of Chuck.

Chuck licked his lips.

"Since neither of you seem to care about your own safety, we have brought in a few others. Maybe they will give us the location."

Chuck shot Kahlan a look. Kahlan's look told him to wait and see what the man was talking about. "That won't help. We're the only ones who know where it is," Chuck tried. He didn't want to think about someone else being beat.

The man appraised him with raised brows. "We shall see," he told him coldly and they turned and left.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Chuck asked Kahlan once they heard the men fading down the hall.

Kahlan shook her head. "I have no idea." She bit her lip.

"Was that him?"

"I wouldn't think so, but I don't like the fact that they seem to have so many men."

Chuck sighed deeply. "This is really starting to suck."

Kahlan's eyes were darting around as she considered all of their options. "Yeah," she offered without enthusiasm. Her chest suddenly grew tighter with fear, and it confused her because she had no idea why.

**XXXXX**

After Rossi looked over the Jeep and the van, he went back to Cam. Morgan had called; they had found Sammy and were on their way back. Rossi promised to have someone at the tarmac to bring them to the building. "The team's on the way back."

Cam nodded. "I know. Penny already told me."

Rossi chuckled. _ I should have known._

**XXXXX**

About forty minutes later, five terrorists were back. Kahlan noticed one of them had blood splatters on his shirt that weren't there earlier and her heart ached for whoever the man had just beaten. She couldn't think of anyone else the terrorists could have gotten ahold of. She took a deep breath as the men split themselves up: two for her and two for Chuck and one stood in the middle and looked at them both. _Here we go again._

"Since your buddies didn't give us anything, we are going to try with you again. I do need to tell you, though, that if you do not give us the information we seek, I will kill you," the tallest man, the one in the middle of the room with the blood on his shirt, told them both.

_Buddies? Who the hell are you talking about? _Kahlan's heart sank even more._ Shit! They grabbed someone else and they beat them because I've been stalling. God damn it!_ She knew the only IDs Chuck and she had on them when they were abducted were their Homeland Security badges with aliases, and she hoped they hadn't grabbed any other HS people. She licked her lips and shot a look to Chuck. His eyes told her that he was ready, so she cleared her throat. "How about a trade of information?"

The man's cold, black eyes bore into her. "What do you mean?"

"I tell you where your gas is and you tell me who your contact in Homeland Security is."

He laughed. "I don't think you are in the position to offer up a deal."

She shrugged. "Well, you said you were going to kill us, so either we die and take the gas's location to the grave with us, or we at least get the satisfaction of knowing who betrayed us and I tell you where the gas is. Either way, we die, so it's a win – win for you."

He ran a hand along his chin as he considered it. "You Americans and your curiosity."

She shrugged again.

He laughed. "How does that saying go, 'curiosity killed the small animal?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Chuck injected from the other side of the room.

The man looked at him and smiled. "That does sound better."

Chuck huffed.

He laughed again. "I think, no. I think I would rather just beat it out of you," he told them as he put on a pair of gloves that had metal studs on the knuckles.

Kahlan looked at Chuck. "Well, we tried."

"Yeah. No one can fault us now," Chuck agreed with a big smile and then winced as his split lip busted open again.

Kahlan gave him a quick look of concern, but he just shrugged.

"Who shall go first?" the man asked.

Chuck chuckled. "Lady's first."

Kahlan's look of shock made all of the terrorists laugh. "Thanks."

"That another American saying?" the gloved man asked Chuck.

Chuck shrugged.

"Very well," the gloved man said and then smiled as he advanced to Kahlan.

**XXXXX**

"Agent Stillman!" a young man called from across the room. He had a phone to his ear.

Cam looked at him quickly and met him half way across the floor. They conversed tersely and Cam shot a look to Rossi.

Rossi's heart sank by look on Cam's face. "What?" he asked quickly as he went up to Cam.

Cam bit his lip and then looked away from him and ran a hand down his face.

"Cameron!"

**XXXXX**

As soon as the gloved man swung his arm back to strike Kahlan, she stood up in a crouch with lightning speed and swung the chair she was tied to into the man knocking him to the ground. Chuck was up before the other men could even respond, and he grabbed the first guy he got to by the head and snapped his neck within a split second. Another man went for Kahlan, but she kicked out and struck him in the gut. The air rushed out of him as he doubled over, and Kahlan used his body as a platform as she stepped on him and jumped into the air and flipped. While she was doing that, Chuck put another man down with a powerful punch to the jaw after breaking his arm by twisting it behind him.

Kahlan landed on her back and the air gushed out of her lungs. She winced as her head hit the floor and she cussed mentally as she realized the chair she was tied to was still intact. _Son of a bitch!_

Chuck jumped and grabbed another man as the gloved man went to Kahlan who he thought was still stunned on the floor. He smiled.

Kahlan gave him a dirty look. "What? You think that's funny?" she asked him and he started to nod. Before he could say anything, she kicked her foot up and connected with his family jewels with enough force that would make any soccer star jealous. He doubled over with a groan and she quickly wrapped her legs around his neck.

Chuck dispersed of the last of the men and stepped toward Kahlan. "You need any help with that?"

Kahlan's face was scrunched up in effort to take the man down. "Nah, I got this," she told him as she adjusted her legs and squeezed a little harder. The man's neck snapped and he slumped to the floor. Chuck raised his brows in impatience, and Kahlan kicked the man away from her. "What? That's a little harder to do tied to a chair!"

Chuck shook his head at her as he took a deep breath.

She smirked in embarrassment. "Shut up, Chuck!"

He laughed. "You look like a turtle on its back."

"Cut the damn ropes!"

He pulled a knife off one of the men laying on the floor and advanced on her and sliced through the rope securing both of her arms. "I can't believe you tried that!"

Kahlan rubbed the back of her head and then accepted his hand to get up. "I saw that ending differently in my mind," she told him sheepishly.

He laughed and shook his head some more.

"What? It worked for Natasha!"

That made him laugh even harder. "Yeah but that was a flimsy movie prop, not a hardwood chair made by. . ." he picked up the chair and looked underneath the seat. "Made by Lane," he told her with a grin and threw the chair down.

She rolled her eyes.

"You can't stop a Lane," he joked as he relinquished another fallen terrorist of his belongings.

Kahlan helped searched the men and sliced the throat of the only man left alive. "Don't even try it. You don't have any connection to that furniture company," she told him as she cleaned the knife on the man's clothes and searched his pockets. Once she stood up, she fixed him with a deadly look. "And I swear, if you tell anyone about it, I will. . ."

"Chill," he told her as he held his hands up.

"Charles!"

"Alright! I swear!"

She finally relaxed and searched the last man.

"Why can't any of them have a damn gun?"

She giggled. "Apparently they didn't think they need the extra protection."

"It wouldn't have helped them, but it would be nice to have one in my hand when we open that door."

She sighed heavily. "Yeah, but we faced worse without any weapons," she told him with a grin as she held up the two knives in her hands.

"True," he agreed and went to the door. "You ready?" he asked as his hand went to the knob.

She nodded. "Ready."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Kahlan and Chuck crept down a long hall. They got to the end of the hall and looked both ways. Chuck raised his brows in question, and Kahlan nodded to the left. He started and before he got fifty feet, a man holding a machine gun came out of a room. Chuck struck out with the knife in his hand and helped the body to the floor quietly. Kahlan grabbed the gun and quickly checked the room the man had emerged from. Finding it empty, they put the body in it and closed the door. Chuck took a deep breath and continued down the hall. It opened unto a walkway going around the second story of a huge building. Kahlan had guessed the building used to be a manufacturing plant, but she hadn't seen enough of it to guess at what had been made there when it was open.

They both tensed as a scream pierced the air. Both of the heads shot around as they tried to figure out where the sound had come from. Chuck ran a hand down his face. "Who the hell is that?"

"That's got to be whoever they were interrogating during our break," Kahlan told him and stealthfully went to the edge of the walkway trying to see.

"Well, whoever it is, we have to rescue them," Chuck told her as he kept on eye on the area around them.

"You think?"

"And we have to find the leak."

"I know," she insisted and headed further down the walkway.

"Why can't anything we do be easy?"

She huffed but didn't offer her thoughts.

After a few more feet, Chuck noticed her jaw was clenched tight. "What's wrong?" He was afraid she had hurt herself without him realizing it.

She shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted weakly. "It's like. . ." She shook her head again.

"It's like what?"

Another scream, one from a much deeper voice, made her forget her strange feelings and hurry along even faster. They rounded the next corner and her breath hitched in her chest as they accidently interrupted about fifteen men eating dinner at several tables. She tried to force Chuck back around the corner before the men saw them, but a shout from the nearest man had all of the men scrambling. She sent them all ducking for cover as she unleashed the machine gun on them.

Chuck grabbed her shirt by the scruff of the neck and pulled her back as soon as the first bullet hit the wall next to them. "Over!" he yelled as they went to the edge of the walkway.

She nodded and threw the empty gun down, grabbed the railing, and swung over.

He quickly joined her on the next level down. "Shit!"

"Ok, I admit, I had no idea they had this many men."

He smirked. "And now they know we're out," he whispered as shouts and men running could be heard above them.

"Come on," she insisted with disgust and headed down the walkway and around the next corner.

She looked around and with the coast being clear, she grabbed the railing again. "Let's get to the bottom floor. We'll have an easier chance of getting out of here on ground level."

"But what about the screamers?"

She winced. "Let's just hope that we find them on our way."

Chuck swallowed hard and they went over the edge. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked around. "I'd say this way," he suggested with a gesture to the left.

Kahlan's eyes squinted as she looked the opposite way. She shook her head. "This way," she told him as she pointed.

"But those windows obviously mark a perimeter wall," he tried as he looked at her as if she was crazy.

She licked her lips. "I know, but. . ."

"But what?" he asked quickly.

She took a deep breath. "Everything in me is telling me to go this way."

He studied her with furrowed brows for a second and then nodded weakly. He knew better than to go against her instincts. He gestured for her to lead the way.

She squeezed his shoulder, gave him a weak smile, and took off at a half run. She went around the next corner and skidded to a halt. "Nooo!" she screamed as she took in the scene. There, about twenty feet in front her, were two men strung up, stripped of their shirts, soaking wet, and being electrocuted by a man with two wires in his hands. What had her frozen in fear, though, was that one of the men was her husband.

The torturer looked at her as she screamed and touched Hotch with the wires again. Hotch's scream unfroze her and she ran. As soon as she was close enough, she threw the knife in her hand. The man went down in a heap, the knife sticking out of throat. Two other men stood up and lunged for their guns that were leaned up against the wall about ten feet from them. They never had a chance as Chuck launched himself at them and tackled them to the floor. He snapped one man's neck as Kahlan grabbed one of the guns and shot the other.

Chuck quickly grabbed the other gun and took up post as Kahlan ran to Hotch. "Jesus Christ, Aaron! What the hell are you doing here?"

Hotch swallowed hard and winced as he took in her beaten face. "Are you alright?" he asked her desperately.

"I should be asking you that!" she told him as she slung the rifle over her shoulder, grabbed a chair, and put it under him so he could lift himself off the hook he had been hanging by. She mentally cringed because she could see that he had been beaten worse than she had. He half fell to the floor as she helped him down. "Be still while I get him down," she told Hotch as she took the chair to the other man.

"Sargent Coy Stickler, Ma'am, and I really appreciate you getting me down," the man told her.

She smiled at him and then turned back to Hotch. "What the hell, Aaron?"

"I went to the site," he started as she knelt down in front of him. "He drove me," he told her as he gestured to Stickler.

She shook her head. "I thought you were in Oregon."

He swallowed hard. "Cam called me and. . ."

"Cam?"

He nodded. "Yeah. He. . ."

"He knew you went?"

He nodded again.

"We really need to get out of here," Chuck told them.

"Right. Let's get them to a room at least," she told him as she helped Hotch stand. The electrical currents had weakened him greatly.

Chuck helped Stickler and they made their way toward a back hall. They found a dark room and helped the weakened men into it. Kahlan helped Hotch to the floor and then grabbed his face. "Did Cam give you anything?"

Hotch's brows furrowed. "No."

She pursed her lips and shot a look to Chuck who was guarding the door. She looked at Hotch again. "Did he touch you?"

"Cam?" Hotch asked and she could see confusion on his face, so she nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut and then nodded. "Yeah. He put his arm around. . ." Clarity showed on his face. "He's tracking me?"

She smiled. "I would think so. Where are your shirt and jacket?"

"Back where they hung us up."

_Thank God! _"How long ago did they grab you?"

Hotch looked at Stickler. "Maybe two hours." Stickler quickly nodded his agreement.

She shot another look to Chuck. "They're probably already outside."

Chuck smiled his agreement and looked around the room. His smile grew. "Let's let them know we know," he told her as he took a lighter out of his pocket and walked over to a sprinkler head in the ceiling.

She smiled. "Do it."

Chuck held the lighter up as far as he could, but it wasn't far enough.

"Here," she told him as she held out her hand for the lighter and basically climbed up him and sat on his shoulder. It only took a moment for the thin glass holding the mercury to shatter and the water sprayed out of all the sprinklers as an alarm sounded throughout the whole building.

She jumped off Chuck and went back to Hotch. "Are you hurt?"

He took a deep breath; he knew she was asking about anything serious. "No, just a little twitchy."

She put her hand on the said of his face. "That'll pass."

He nodded.

She pulled him into a hug. "God, Aaron," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as she cried against his chest silently. "I know, Babe."

XXX

It only took the group Cam had brought with him forty minutes to clear the building. Most of the terrorists died in the fight, but they did capture a couple of them and five Americans including Agent Timothy Stern of Homeland Security. Agent Price, of the CIA, assured Kahlan and them that he would be questioned thoroughly and then taken care of.

Hotch had his arm around his wife as they both sat in the back end of an ambulance. Kahlan insisted on Hotch getting checked because of getting electrocuted. She wanted to make sure his heart and everything was fine. He agreed, but only to be checked out by the EMTs; he was not going to the hospital unless she also went.

Rossi shook his head at them both. "I ought to knock both of your asses out and have them take you, cuff you to the bed, and then maybe I could get a few hours sleep!"

Kahlan smiled, got up, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I thought all of this would be over before you all knew anything about it."

He pushed her away so he could look her in the eyes. "That doesn't make me feel any better! What the hell were you thinking young lady?"

She ducked her head. "Ok. I admit that things turned out to be a little more complicated than I thought, but in my defense, it was a good plan."

He shook his head at her and pulled her back into a hug. "Shut up, Kiddo. Just let me hold you so my fear and worry can finally melt away."

Kahlan shared a grin with Hotch over Rossi's shoulder.

XXX

Hotch and Kahlan made their way into the house slowly. She turned to him as he turned and locked the door behind them. "I know you want to discuss this and you probably want to yell at me, but I really just want to soak in a hot tub and crawl into bed. Can we talk in the morning?"

He pulled her into a hug and winced as she brushed up against his sore ribs. "Sounds good to me."

XXX

Hotch moaned as he started to wake up. Every muscle screamed as he moved. He sighed deeply and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He took a deep breath as he sat up; he was alone in the room. He looked at his watch and frowned. _Shit! Damn thing must have got fried._ He took it off with disgust and looked at the alarm clock; it was already after ten. _Shit!_ He made his way to the bathroom and then made his way down the stairs.

Kahlan was talking on her cell. She gave him a small smile and went to the kitchen. He followed her and she poured him a cup of coffee as she continued her call.

He took the cup and tried to figure out who she was talking to. _Ah, DNI Clapper._

"Yep, thanks, Jim. I'll talk to you later," Kahlan told him and then ended the call.

Hotch sat down at the island and fixed her with a look. "Is it over?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yes."

He sighed heavily. "Thank God!" He shook his head. "How could you ever think that was a good idea?"

She could tell by his tone that he was very disappointed in her. She took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her neck.

He could see that her neck was tender so he got up and moved in behind her to rub it. He pulled the back of her shirt down and noticed four long bruises going down her back. "Jesus, Babe. What the hell did they beat you with?"

She winced as she recalled the bruises she had seen in the mirror the night before; the chair had left its mark. "That was my own fault."

He twisted her to look her in the face. "What?"

She shook her head. "Don't ask. It was really rather embarrassing."

He took a deep breath and shook his head, but he continued his massage. "I can't believe you stole Sarin gas from terrorists with the hopes that they would come looking for it."

She pulled away from him. "If the cell was small as it was supposed to be, Chuck and I could have taken them out in our sleep."

He shook his head some more. "And it turned out to be huge."

"Yes, but we still had everything under control. It's Cam's fault you were involved."

He put his hands on her waist. "Don't you dare yell at him for telling me."

"You would have been safe in Oregon and it would have been over by the time you got back. You wouldn't have had to worry, let alone get caught up in it!"

He gave her a look. "So you knew when they were going to strike?"

She ducked her head and looked at the floor. "Well, no."

"So I could have been sitting in my office and gone home to find you missing?"

She winced at the thought. "I thought they would come after us immediately."

He shook his head.

"If I would have told you, you would have had a coronary."

He took a deep breath. "Yes, but I also would have helped you set it up. It was a decent plan. It just could have used a little more planning and more people involved."

She shrugged. "I guess," she offered weakly as she looked away from him.

He pulled her chin to make her look at him. "Promise me you won't ever do anything like that again without involving me."

She shook her head. "You have your own job to worry about. This was mine. . ."

"Kahlan!"

She wilted. "Alright, Aaron."

He raised his brows.

She sighed heavily. "I promise."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Hotch let Kahlan go and moved to the refrigerator. "You want me to make you breakfast?"

"No, but thank you. I have a few things I need to take care so I need to go get ready."

Hotch eyed her suspiciously as he crossed his arms. "And what would that be?"

The doorbell rang and Kahlan turned to go answer it as a way of getting out of answering Hotch. He wasn't having it, though, so he grabbed her shoulder to halt her progress and moved in front of her. "Kahlan!"

"What?"

The doorbell rang again.

"Do try to act all innocent with me, Kahlan Lavonne Hotchner. Tell me what you're going to do!"

They both turned towards the door as someone tried to unlock it, and they knew it was someone they knew. When the door wouldn't unlock, the person pounded on it.

"You better let him in before he breaks it down," Kahlan told him with a smirk.

"Who is it?" Hotch asked her.

"It's Chuck."

Hotch looked towards the door and then back to Kahlan. "He's not the only one with a key."

She crossed her arms. "A key that no longer works since I had the locks changed."

Hotch furrowed his brows as the visitor pounded on the door a little harder. Hotch sighed deeply and went to open it. Sure enough, it was Chuck.

"Jesus, you really know to scare someone! Were you still asleep?" Chuck yelled as soon as the door opened.

Hotch shook his head at him. "No. We were having a discussion, but I'm glad you're here. Maybe you could shed some light on what Kahlan thinks she's doing today."

Chuck took a step back from the door. "A discussion? Sounds like maybe I should leave," he said tentatively as he turned to leave the porch.

Hotch grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled him inside. "I don't think so."

Chuck swallowed hard and straightened his shirt. He stood up tall and looked Hotch in the eye. "I claim deniable plausibility."

Kahlan laughed. "Good one."

Hotch shook his head at both of them. "After yesterday, I'm not letting you do anything without telling me what it is first."

Kahlan licked her lips and shot Chuck a look.

Hotch took a deep breath. "I was attacked by gun point, thrown into an SUV, manhandled into that building, strung up, beat, and electrocuted all because they thought I knew where that damn gas was!"

Kahlan looked aghast. "I am sorry about that," she told him as she went to him and put her hands around his neck. "I never wanted anything to happen to anyone else. That's why we made it a point to put it out there that we were the only two to know where it was."

"Well, I think you owe me. You can at least tell me what you are doing today," Hotch offered trying to sound mad. Chuck shot Kahlan a look that told her that he agreed with Hotch. Hotch noticed it and then cleared his throat. "And you owe me a watch!"

"A watch?" Chuck asked him.

"Yeah. That asshole apparently fried mine."

Chuck smirked as he thought about it. "Well, just be glad he only used low level currents."

"Low level? That shit hurt like hell!" he exclaimed and then shuddered at the memory.

"It had to be low level. Anything over 180 volts would have damaged you permanently or sent you into cardiac arrest."

Hotch eyed him for a second. "It's creepy that you know that."

Chuck shrugged.

Hotch shook his head at him and then turned back to his wife. Before he could say anything, the door opened to reveal Rossi. Rossi looked at them and then back to the door. "Why is the door unlocked?" he asked and then studied the three a little more closely. "And what's going on?" he asked as he went to shut the door behind him.

Before he could shut it, Cam stuck his foot into it. "Hey," Cam called out and pushed it open all the way. Rossi moved to allow him to enter, but when Kahlan fixed him with a deadly look, he thought about going back out it. "Hey, guys," he said weakly.

Hotch saw Kahlan's look and stepped in front of Cameron. "Kahlan!"

Rossi cleared his throat. "I'll ask again. What's going on?"

Hotch looked at him. "Kahlan's mad at Cam form calling me and she is leaving to take care of something else that she won't tell me about."

Rossi looked at Kahlan and shook his head at her.

"What? I was going to tell him, but Chuck showed up before I had the chance," Kahlan defended herself.

"Maybe we could take this out of the entry way," Rossi offered ever the voice of reason in the group.

Kahlan huffed and then went to the table with everyone following. Cam quickly passed everyone else and sat down beside her. "In my defense, had you told me the plan, I wouldn't have called them in."

Kahlan nodded. "I know."

Hotch caught what Cam had said and then gave him a dirty look. "Really, Cameron?"

"How about some coffee?" Rossi asked with a smile.

Kahlan got up and went to the kitchen. With her gone, Cam looked at Hotch and Rossi. "I still would have called," he whispered to them. Chuck hid a smile and they knew he agreed with Cam.

Kahlan came back with a tray holding five cups of coffee. As Cam reached to accept his, Kahlan's look told him that she had heard him. He swallowed hard and took the cup.

"So what did you all do with that damn gas, anyway?" Rossi asked her and Chuck.

Chuck looked at Kahlan with shock. "You didn't tell them you hid it in the garage?"

Hotch shot to his feet and Rossi's look of shock matched his.

Kahlan busted out laughing. "Really? You honestly think I would bring something like that to our house?"

Hotch settled back down after cuffing Chuck in the back of the head. "Not funny, Charles!"

Chuck laughed. "Yeah it was. You should have seen your face!"

"Anyway. You didn't answer the question," Rossi told them after giving Chuck a look of disgust as he continued to laugh.

"It has been destroyed. We couldn't take the chance of someone actually getting their hands on it," Kahlan told him seriously.

"Good," Rossi told her and then took a drink of his coffee. He turned a serious look to Kahlan. "And exactly what do you have planned for today?"

Kahlan smiled. "I was just going grocery shopping and picking the kids up."

Hotch shot her a look. "And you couldn't just say that?"

She laughed. "You're the one who automatically assumed it was something bad."

He shook his head at her. "You give me a headache," he told her and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

She squeezed his hand. "Sorry, Hun."

"Then why are they here?" Rossi asked her as he gestured to Chuck and Cam.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Chuck sat up straighter. "I was just wondering how they were doing."

Cam nodded. "Same here."

Hotch looked at them with eyes full of doubt and then shot a look to Rossi.

"Well, you both look like you need to stay home and relax. I can bring the kids back later and pick up whatever you need from the store."

Hotch watched his wife's reaction. _Ha! Now we'll see if she's telling the truth._

"And why are you here?" she asked him instead.

"I was also wondering how you two were doing," he offered with a smile.

She studied him for a moment and then smiled. "Uh-huh."

Rossi sat back as his hand went to his chest. "What?"

"You thought we'd need a mediator."

His brows rose in shock, and she laughed. He shook his head. _I hate it when she knows what I'm thinking._

"You can all relax. We're fine." She turned to Rossi. "And you bringing the kids later would be wonderful. Thank you."

Hotch finally relaxed completely. "You might want to warn them before you bring them home." He, Kahlan, and Chuck looked worse today than they had the night before as the bruises finally made their way to the surface fully.

Rossi chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, I had a talk with them last night."

Hotch nodded. _I should have known._


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

After the guys left, Hotch and Kahlan spent the rest of the day relaxing. Donna brought the kids back, and Hotch wasn't sure who got the worst accusing looks, Donna against Kahlan or Joey against him. Once the Hotchner couple assured the kids and Donna that they were fine and everything was over, they relaxed a little. Hotch noticed, though, that Joey wouldn't let him out of her sight the rest of the day.

They were all out in the yard and Hotch and Kahlan were cuddled up on the loveseat as the kids were having a water gun fight. Kahlan got up and laughed at Joey hitting Jack in the face with a well-aimed stream of water. "I'm grabbing some tea, you want some?" she asked her husband.

"Sure," he told her as he laughed at Jack and Wyatt ganging up on Joey, and then Jack went inside to get a towel.

As Kahlan was pouring the tea, the house phone rang. She frowned at the blocked number but answered it anyway as Jack came in to get a towel. "Hello?"

"May I speak to Mrs. Hotchner please?"

"Speaking."

The woman on the other end of the line took a deep breath. "You don't know me but. . ."

Jack came into the room and frowned at Kahlan's look of anger. Kahlan saw him and quickly tried to give him a smile. He went outside and went straight to his father. "Mom is on the phone and she looks really mad."

"What?" Hotch asked as he stood up.

"I don't know who she's talking to, but it's obvious that she doesn't like what she's hearing."

Hotch squeezed his shoulder as he went past him. "I'm sure it's fine," he tried and then went in the house.

Jack looked after with a look that told him he didn't believe him. _Sure it is, Dad, sure it is._

Kahlan hung up the phone as Hotch got in the door. She was facing away from him, but when she reached up to wipe her face, his heart sank. He went to her quickly. "Babe?" he asked tenderly as he put his hands on her waist.

Kahlan turned around and was about to say something, but Joey came in the door. Kahlan quickly gave Hotch a look that said 'not now' and went to her daughter. "Grandma was wondering if you guys wanted to come over and spend the night. I think she wants to bake cookies or something."

Joey's face lit up at the mention of baking with grandma. "Yes!" she exclaimed and did a fist pump.

"Then go get changed and get a bag together," Kahlan told her as she patted her behind and sent her towards the stairs.

Hotch watched the whole thing with concern. He knew Kahlan hadn't been talking to her mother. _And now she's getting rid of the kids. What the hell is going on?_ He felt his chest tighten. _God I hope it's not that case again!_

Kahlan went outside and told the boys and they went to their rooms to get ready as she called her mother from her den and told her she needed to take the kids for the night. Cindi, of course, agreed and even went to the Hotchner's to pick them up. Rossi, who had been with Cindi, decided to stay and see what was going on. He knew something was up because it didn't make any sense that they were getting rid of the kids the very night they'd gotten back home.

They watched Cindi and the kids from the driveway as they pulled away. Rossi turned to Hotch. "What's going on now?"

Hotch shrugged and looked at Kahlan. "I have no idea. What was that phone call about, Babe?"

She huffed and turned toward the door. "Let's take it inside."

Rossi and Hotch shared a look as they followed her.

She went to her den and grabbed her laptop. They all sat down at the table and waited for her to start. She brought up her email and then turned the computer so Hotch could see it. He frowned and slid it closer. Rossi scooted over so he could see it too.

Hotch's eyes got wider and wider as he read the email. Shocked, he turned to Kahlan. "When did you get this?"

"Apparently yesterday."

Rossi sat back and rubbed a hand down his face. "So instead of Hotch getting the email, you did." He shook his head. "My God!"

Kahlan huffed.

"What was that call?" Hotch asked her as he shoved the laptop away from him.

Kahlan bit her lip to try to quell her anger. She got up roughly and took a couple steps away from him.

Hotch stood up when he saw her hands balled into fists. "Kahlan?"

She cracked her neck and then turned to him. "It was a woman."

Rossi frowned. "She called you?"

Kahlan huffed again and nodded. "She wanted to make sure I saw the email."

Hotch's face lost all of its color. "Kahlan. . ."He licked his lips. "You can't possibly believe. . ." he started desperately. The email had said that Hotch was having an affair.

She went to him quickly and put her hand on the side of his face. "No! Of course not, Aaron."

He took a deep breath and visibly relaxed.

"What else did she say?" Rossi asked. With Kahlan's look of disgust, Rossi was sure he didn't really want to know so he quickly turned to Hotch and asked another question. "How? How could she know. . ." Rossi started as he shook his head. "How could she know about that scar on your ass from where your father pushed you out that window when you were ten?"

Hotch swallowed hard. "I don't know. You two are the only ones still living who have seen it."

Rossi shook his head some more and looked at the floor. He suddenly sat up. "The laptop!"

Hotch paled. "The laptop," he agreed as he sank down into the chair.

Kahlan winced. "You don't always change in the rest room do you?"

Hotch paled even more. He had been so worried about his fight with Kahlan being seen that he never thought about what else could have been seen.

"I bet you will for now on," Rossi offered with a laugh.

Hotch's head snapped to him with a look of utter disgust. "Yeah, laugh it up! It wasn't your bare ass being recorded and sent to a website for the whole world to see!"

That made Rossi laugh even harder. Hotch huffed and shook his head as he focused on the floor.

Kahlan sat down beside him and rubbed his back. "We figured that whoever was doing this recorded everything they saw."

"I know."

"Just be glad that you haven't been digitally added to some porn video," she offered with a grin, and she felt him tense under her hand.

Rossi snorted a laugh. "Are you sure he hasn't?"

Hotch's head snapped up to look at him and then to Kahlan. Their grins added fuel to the fire of his anger and embarrassment. "Can that be done?"

Kahlan choked back a laugh. "I'd watch it." Rossi busted out laughing.

Hotch stood up roughly. "I swear! You two. . ."

Kahlan shook her head. "I take that back," she started as she stood up. "I don't think I could handle watching you screw another woman," she told him trying, unsuccessfully, to bite back a grin.

"How can you treat this as some big joke?" he asked her seriously.

She put her arms around his neck. "Where did anger get you last time, Hun?"

He snorted and pulled away from her. "Yeah, well, they didn't have intimate knowledge of you did they?"

She put her hand on his back. "No they didn't. I'm sorry," she offered honestly. "I'll stop making this a joke."

His shoulders wilted. "Why? What could they hope to accomplish by all this?"

She licked her lips. "Whatever it is, it's not going to work. We know this is fake, so we won't fall for again."

Hotch nodded weakly. _We didn't fall for it last time. I did. God damn it!_

Kahlan stood up and started pacing. "I really don't want to admit it, but I think she's the one who was in the house."

Hotch head snapped to her. "What? I thought it must have been those damn terrorists."

She shook her head. "If they had broken into the house looking for that gas or whatever, they would have destroyed the place."

"So why do you think it was her?" Rossi asked.

"Because I could smell her perfume, because she only went into the rooms Aaron's in all the time, and because the only things that were disturbed where things centered around him."

Hotch studied her and he knew she truly believed it. _Oh my God!_

Rossi sighed in disgust. "So you think it's been this woman all along. That this woman is after Hotch?"

Kahlan sat down dejectedly. "I don't see any other way it could be."

Hotch shook his head slowly and then dropped his face into his hands as he put his elbows on the table.

Kahlan reached over and put a hand on his back. "We'll figure this out, Hun."

"Will we?" he asked without looking up.

"So was she claiming to be the one he's having the affair with or did she just say that she knew?" Rossi asked her.

"She didn't come out and admit it, but the way she was referring to it made me think she was the one."

Rossi shook his head.

"How are we going to stop her from getting in the house again?" Hotch asked once he finally looked up.

Kahlan smiled. "I had the locks changed."

"What if she picked the lock?" Hotch asked quickly.

Kahlan choked back a huff. She knew that Hotch thought it was someone connected to her. "The new locks can't be picked," she told him as she got up and went to her bag. She came back to the table with a handful of keys. She gave one to Dave and the rest to her husband. "There's a chip in them. If the chip isn't present, the tumblers freeze. It can't be picked."

Rossi smiled as he looked at the key. "Just like in a lot of new cars. Nice!" he exclaimed as he took out his key ring and changed keys.

Hotch put all of the keys into his pocket knowing she wanted each member of his team to have a key like always.

"And the dogs will also be staying home for now on."

Rossi chuckled. "I would love to see someone's face as soon as they broke in and came face to face with Sampson."

Kahlan giggled as she pictured it.

"Speaking of the dogs," Hotch started as he frowned. "That means she was watching the house if she knew we were gone and the dogs were gone.

Kahlan nodded. "Yep."

"Son of a bitch!" Rossi exclaimed and hit the table.

"Yep," Kahlan agreed. "I'm going to get Cam started on the email and the call. Maybe we might just luck out and them lead to someone," she told him as she got up, squeezed Hotch's shoulder, and then went to her den.

Once she shut the door behind her, Rossi put his hand on Hotch's back. "What are you thinking?"

Hotch huffed.

"Come on, Aaron. Talk to me."

"I'm still not convinced that a woman is behind it. Some guy could have had a woman call."

Rossi nodded slowly. "That's true."

"But let's say that it is a woman. What does she hope to gain? What could she possibly want?"

"I would say that the main goal is to break you all up."

"And since the first time didn't work, they're using the opposite tactic? Do they really think that we'd fall for that again?" He stood up roughly. "I know I was an idiot and fell for it the first time, but. . ."

"At least that proves whoever is behind it doesn't really know you two," Rossi cut in quickly.

Hotch turned to him with confusion in his eyes. "How do you get that?"

"Because anyone who really knows you two, would never believe that you all would fall for it again."

Hotch gave him a strange look. "So you think it's some woman just waiting in the wings for me and Kahlan to split up so she can have me? Does she really think that will work? That I'd just accept some new woman because Kahlan and I broke up?"

Rossi shrugged. "We've seen obsessed people think worse things."

Hotch ran a hand down his face. _Son of a bitch!_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

About ten minutes later, Kahlan came out of her den and the disgust on her face was very evident. She shook her head at Hotch and Rossi. "Nothing. Nothing more than a dead end just like before." She sat down roughly in the seat beside her husband.

Rossi shook his head. "Well, I really don't see this going very far tonight. Maybe we should pull the team in and discuss this more tomorrow."

Hotch shook his head slowly. "I don't think there's anything to discuss. If it can't be traced, we need to just wait and see what happens next."

Kahlan ran a hand through her hair. "You're right. Cam is running analysis on the call to see if he can isolate anything off of it."

Rossi looked at them and stood up. "Well, I guess I'll head out. If you need me, I'm a phone call away."

Kahlan stood up and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Dave."

"Anytime, Kiddo. You know that."

Hotch stood up and walked him to the door.

Rossi put his arm around Hotch's shoulder. "Buck up, Aaron. We'll figure this out."

Hotch nodded slowly. "I know. I just hope it's before something bad happens."

Rossi turned to face him. "Don't. Don't even start with the negative shit! We've already nipped this in the butt before it even got started." He put his hands on Hotch's shoulders. "This isn't going to become a problem!"

Hotch stood up straighter. "You're right."

Rossi smiled. "Of course I am," he agreed and turned and opened the door. "You working tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Rossi smirked. "Well. . . you still look like shit. You sure you're up for it?"

Hotch shoved him out of the door. "Get out of here."

Rossi smiled. "See you in the morning then."

"Yep," Hotch told him and then locked the door and went back to his wife.

Kahlan came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea in her hand. She handed one to Hotch and made her way to the couch. "Come sit down and relax, Hun."

Hotch sat down next to her and took a drink. After a moment he turned to her. "I am really sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I feel like all of this is my fault. If. . ."

"Are you telling me you know who this is?"

"What? No. I just. . ."

"Have you been flirting with every woman you run across?"

"No! It's just. . ."

"Shut up, Aaron. This is not your fault! The only one to blame is the crazy bitch who is trying this shit. Not you!"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Yeah? Then why do I feel like shit?"

She slowly shook her head at him. "Because that's what you do. You always take the blame for everyone else's actions." She put her cup down and put her arm around his shoulder. "We'll figure this out, Hun."

Hotch put his cup down and let her pull him close. "I sure hope so."

She reached up and stoked his hair back from his forehead. _We'll figure it out and that bitch will pay! No one messes with my man!_

XXX

As Hotch made his way to his office the next morning, he realized he was even earlier than normal as the bullpen was empty. He took a deep breath and sat his briefcase down on his couch and ran a hand down his face. He winced a little. Most of the bruises didn't hurt anymore but one stubborn one on his right cheek was deep and still hurt. He sighed and sat down at his desk. A pile of file folders made him sigh again. Being out of the office since they had left to go to Oregon had left him with a mountain of paperwork to make up. He huffed. _Maybe I should have taken the day off._

With another deep sigh, he grabbed the first file and got to work.

He was deep in a file when Rossi entered his office and sat down in his usual chair. Rossi waited for him to finish and then cleared his throat.

"So it was the Senator's brother, huh?" Hotch asked as he shut the file before him.

"Yep. You said it was someone close to the Senator. Morgan kept on that angel after we left. Sure enough, they narrowed it down and found the boy before anything bad happened to him."

Hotch nodded. _Thank God! I don't think I could handle hearing another outcome being I had to leave the case._ He took a deep breath. "What did you need, Dave?"

Rossi smiled. "Nothing. I just wanted to check on you. See how you were doing."

"Why?" Hotch asked suspiciously.

Rossi shook his head. "Just because I can."

Hotch's eyes narrowed as he took in the man he considered a father. Mistrust evident on his face. "Again, why?"

Rossi smiled deviously. "What? Don't trust me, Aaron?"

Hotch titled his head a little as he studied the man in front of him. "Not when you smile like that."

Rossi laughed and got up. "Come on. We have a case."

Hotch eyed him for another moment but he finally stood up. Rossi laughed even harder and left the office. Hotch shook his head. _I swear, Dave. If you have done something. . . I kill you._

XXX

Once the jet reached cruising altitude, Hotch text Kahlan to let her know they were headed to Missouri. She told him to be safe, and he settled back to get some more files done.

The case only took three days, and the team was heading back early in the afternoon. They all had the files turned in and headed home by five. Hotch opened the door to his house and took a deep breath through his nose. The smell of dinner cooking made his stomach growl.

"Daddy!" Joey yelled as she ran through the house and slammed into his legs. "I missed you!"

Hotch smiled as he picked her up. "I missed you, too, Angel," he told her as he carried her into the kitchen.

"Are you going to be home tomorrow? It's the fourth, you know," Joey told him with a big smile.

Kahlan smiled at him. "Yeah, it's the forth, you know."

Hotch put Joey down and pulled his wife into a hug. "We will be unless something pressing comes up."

"Good. The boys have been arguing about which one of them were going to set off the fireworks if you weren't here, and while I think they are big enough, I think they might get a little to overzealous," Kahlan told him as she pulled away from him and went to the stove.

Hotch laughed. "I can imagine. Anything you want me to do?" he asked gesturing to the stove.

"Nope. It'll be done in about fifteen minutes, so go wash up and text your boys. They were walking the dogs, so God knows where they are."

He leaned in and put his head on her shoulder. "You do know that's an excuse for Jack to see Sarah," he whispered into her ear.

She giggled. "Yep. I've invited her to the cook out tomorrow, but I don't know if Jack's ready for that."

"Oh, I'm sure he's already warned her about us," he told her with a chuckle and then kissed her cheek. He took out his phone as he made his way to his den. _And I'm sure you've already checked the whole family out._ He smiled. _And apparently they have passed the test._ He chuckled quietly as he text his boys. _I don't have any room to talk, I'm sure I'll do the same when some boy takes an interest in Joey._

XXX

The next evening found the whole extended family and their families at the Hotchner's for a giant Fourth of July cookout and summer party. Food, fun, games, and general comradery was had by all. All of the kids' excitement level grew as soon as it started to get dark. The Hotchners were known for their awesome fireworks. The team had once tried to figure out if Kahlan had gotten them from someplace illegal or if she knew someone who could make them. They never figured it out, and they never asked; they just sat back and enjoyed them as did most of the neighborhood.

Everyone laughed after Hotch lit the first one and it elicited a loud giggle from Cassie. Matty and Rozz, JJ's little ones, weren't even interested, but Cassie was enthralled by the bright lights and noise. "She's going to love blowing stuff up," Rossi whispered to Chuck. Chuck choked on his beer, and Rossi laughed.

They weren't even halfway through the fireworks when Hotch's phone vibrated in his pocket. Before he could even take it out, the rest of the team's phones were also going off. Hotch sighed heavily as he made his way back to the group. He locked eyes with his wife. "Sorry, Babe."

She quickly shook her head. "Don't! It has to be important to call you all out now," she told him as she pulled him into a hug as the team started packing up. "Be careful!" she demanded of them all.

After making sure everyone was taken care of, they all quickly said goodbye and headed to the BAU.

Kahlan, Will, Cam, Chuck, and Mina shared a look. "I really hope it isn't anything bad," Mina confessed to them.

Kahlan took a deep breath. "So do I."

"I'll finish the fireworks," Chuck told them and handed Cassie off to Donna.

XXX

Paxton met them at the double doors. He gave them a nervous smile, and Hotch's stomach tightened. Paxton cleared his throat. "Several small towns around Millsboro, DE have reported explosions. Apparently someone had replaced the normal fireworks with actual bombs."

"Oh my God!" Garcia exclaimed as a hand went to her mouth.

"Several?" Reid asked.

"As of last report, six explosions in four towns. Five dead and many wounded. They need you now," Paxton explained.

"Are we taking the SUVs?" Morgan asked him.

"No. It would take you about three hours without the holiday traffic. The jet is ready," Paxton told him quickly.

Hotch nodded and turned to his team. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded.

"I'll have you the reports and everything else you need by the time you're airborne," Garcia assured him.

Hotch nodded again and headed back out of the bullpen with everyone else on his heels.

XXX

"You know, it's bad enough when people do this on an ordinary day, but when someone does this on a holiday. . ." JJ didn't finish her thought as she shook her head. They all agreed with what was unsaid, though, because they were all pissed.

"If you think about it, though, what other day would so many people willingly light a fuse? It's a bomber's dream day," Reid pointed out.

Hotch took a deep breath. "Alright. The first thing we need to do is figure out if the fireworks came from the same place or not. JJ, you and Mack head to the hospital and start interviewing. Rossi, Morgan, and I will head to the sights. Morgan, I want you to concentrate on the bombs. Maybe you'll be able to get some insight into the bomber. Rossi and I will interview and such around the sights. Reid, I want you at the station compiling everything to start a geographical profile."

They all hit the ground running and silently hoping no more explosions would rock the night.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Hotch walked around the scene. The backyard looked like so many others including his own. He shook his head. Plates laid scattered on the ground; red, white, and blue decorations littered the ground; but the worst thing to look at was the blood glistening a large patch of neatly manicured grass. Hotch took a deep breath and listened to the detective and the Fire Marshal give him an account of what had happened.

The detective started. "They were about half way through their fireworks having a good time, but when Mr. Mohr lit the big one. . ." he took a deep breath. "Well, it exploded. He took the brunt of the blast, but his twelve year old son and his brother suffered nonlife threatening injuries, too. The father was DOA."

Hotch looked around the scene one more time. "Have you determined the makeup of the bomb?"

The Marshal rubbed his chin. "This one was like a pipe bomb. A lot of black powder and shrapnel made out of nails, nuts and bolts."

Hotch swallowed hard. "The other bombs?"

The detective huffed. "More or less like this one. The types of fireworks used were different. The one north of here was the worst. It was one of those that stays on the ground and emits showers. Most of the family had gathered around it." He shook his head in disgust and took a shuddering breath. "The two youngest kids didn't make it. Neither did the family dog."

Hotch felt the bile from his stomach rise up in his throat. He swallowed hard. Images of his own family celebrating and suffering an attack like that made his stomach hurt. He quickly put the images and his fears away. He had a case to solve. He looked at the detective. "Have you been able to determine where the fireworks came from?"

The detective shook his head. "Not yet. Mrs. Mohr said her husband brought them home one day last week. She had no idea where he got them. We have closed up the two stands in Millsboro, but I haven't heard if we've found anything yet."

Hotch nodded. "I think I'll head over there now. If we can figure out where they came from, we'll be able to narrow down the unsub."

The Marshal nodded and gave him a serious look. "I really hope you find the son of a bitch. We always get a few calls on the Fourth because of people being stupid, but this. . . This is unacceptable!"

Hotch nodded his agreement and headed to his SUV.

XXX

Hotch and Rossi were in an interrogation room with a man who owned and ran one of the fireworks stands. Most of the fireworks were traced back to his stand, but Hotch didn't think he fit the profile. The man was pissed, though. "I don't care what you've found. I have not done any of this!"

"Were not saying you did, Mr. Reiner, but the bombs came from your stand. How do you explain that?" Rossi asked him.

"Maybe they came like that when I got them in."

"And where did you get them?" Hotch asked him calmly.

"Same place I always get 'em, a place out of West Virginia," Mr. Reiner told him coldly.

"Does anyone help you at the stand?" Rossi asked him.

"My wife does on evenings the closer it gets to the fourth," Reiner started and then got even more mad. "And I'll be damned if you try and say it was her!"

Rossi held up his hands. "We didn't say that either."

"Have you noticed anyone hanging around the stand, maybe someone coming around a little too often?" Hotch asked.

Reiner huffed. "No."

"Would you like a drink or something," Rossi offered to try and calm the man down. Garcia had already run the man's background, and he was a retired army sergeant who had done two tours in Vietnam. There was nothing in the man's background to suggest attacks like what they had seen, but they also couldn't ignore the fact that the man was a demolition expert while he was in the army.

Reiner studied him. "This is because of my MOS, isn't it?"

Rossi regarded him for a few moments. "Yes."

Reiner huffed again. "Why would I make little pansy ass pipe bombs when I could make so much more?" Rossi shot Hotch a look. Reiner shook his head. "Jesus Christ! I have lived here most of my life! These people are my friends! I coach Tommy Harper's little league team! Why would I want to hurt any of them?"

Hotch noticed the man's cold exterior started to crack. _He's not as calloused as he tries to put off._ "The only fireworks that had been tampered with were ones in open cases. They couldn't have come from the factory like that."

Reiner frowned. "You checked them all?"

"Yes." Hotch nodded. Reiner licked his lips and shifted in his seat. Hotch noticed a hint of something in the man's eyes. "You remember something?"

Reiner shook his head. "Nah, it couldn't have been. . ."

"Couldn't have been, what?" Rossi asked him quickly.

Reiner sat up and ran a hand through his short gray hair. He shook his head violently. "There's no way!"

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that?" Hotch asked him. He knew whatever the man had remembered was agitating him even more than being accused himself.

Reiner sunk into his chair. "I caught some kids in the tent about four nights ago. I thought they where trying to steal stuff, but after I chased them out, I checked and nothing was missing." He swallowed hard. "A lot of the boxes had been opened, but nothing was missing."

"Kids? Do you know who they were?" Rossi asked quickly.

Reiner nodded. "Yeah, but. . ." he ran a hand down his face. "Could kids do that?"

"We need to know who they were, Mr. Reiner," Hotch told him as he stood up.

Reiner studied Hotch for a moment and then looked back to Rossi. "I guess we have seen our share child killers in Nam, huh?"

"Who are they?" Rossi asked him quietly.

XXX

Mr. Reiner gave them three names: two twelve year olds and a fourteen year old, all boys. The team quickly went out with the local police and picked all three of the kids up with their parents. One of the younger boy's father was a construction worker, and the older boy's father ran a gun shop. By the time the interviews were over, two of the boys had broken down and turned on the other saying that it was just supposed to be a joke, a prank. When they found out people had been hurt and killed they were reduced to tears.

The boy who had planned it all and constructed the bombs sat in silence. His cold eyes stared into Morgan and JJ as they interviewed him, but their tactics had no effect on him. Hotch watched the boy through the mirror and knew they were talking to a true psychopath. He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was already after four in the morning, and he was running on fumes.

Rossi huffed as he listened to JJ try to reason with the boy. "His parents seem almost relieved that he is in custody. I get the feeling they are actually afraid of him."

Hotch nodded. "I believe it. Morgan showed him the pictured of the victims, and he didn't even blink."

Rossi shook his head. "And he'll be institutionalized until he's twenty one, and then God help the world."

The detective walked into the room. "We have his fingerprints on the bombs that we found in the stand. With the statements from the other boys, he'll definitely be convicted, even without a confession."

Hotch nodded.

"Why? Why would you want to hurt the people in this town?" JJ asked the boy.

The boy's passive face finally altered. He began to smile, and it chilled JJ to the bone. "Because I could," is all the boy said.

Morgan shot JJ a look and they both got up and left the room. They joined Hotch and them. "That kid is some piece of work," Morgan offered.

"Yep," Rossi told him and then headed out into the station with everyone else following.

After getting everything wrapped up, the team headed to the jet for the short ride home, and they all rode in silence contemplating the case and the boy. They had all seen plenty of bad people. Some of those people had been turned bad by life and circumstances, but a few just seemed to be born that way. Reid could have offered all kinds of statistics on all of the different studies, but no one was in the mood to hear them. They just wanted to go home to their loved ones and try to get back a piece of themselves that they always seemed to lose on the really bad cases.

XXX

Hotch tried to climb in bed without waking Kahlan, but he failed. She turned sleepy eyes to him and snuggled up to his chest after he laid down. She studied him a moment and then laid her head on his chest. "Love you," she offered. She knew he didn't want to talk, so she didn't push him.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him tightly. "Love you, too, Babe."

XXX

Hotch awoke to an empty bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and realized it was after eleven. _Damn._ They had the day off after the late night case. He made his way to the restroom and then down stairs to find his wife in her den. He walked up behind her and leaned down to kiss to her head. "Morning, Babe."

Kahlan looked at her watch and giggled. "Almost afternoon," she joked as she turned in her chair and stood up. She pulled him to her and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm glad you were able to get a few hours."

"Where are the kids?"

"Ash and Chris took them to the pool. I thought you could use the quiet," she told him as she grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. She poured him a cup of coffee and sat him down at the island with it. "What do you want for breakfast?"

He took a drink and then pulled her into his lap. "I'm good just like this."

She giggled. "You need to eat."

He pulled her to his chest and sighed heavily.

"That bad, huh?"

"The unsub turned out to be a twelve year old boy."

"Damn."

"Yep."

"So that's why you took so long to come to bed last night. You were in the boys' rooms?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. I needed to see the innocence on their faces after looking into the face of that boy."

She pulled away to look him in the face. "If you want, I can call them to come home."

He smiled. "Nah, let them have their fun. I'm fine."

She studied his eyes, and knew he wasn't, but she knew he would be with a little more time. She pulled away and stood up. "You at least need some toast or some cereal," she insisted and headed to the counter.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll take some cereal."

She smiled and got a bowl down. "Frosted Flakes?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, as long as you don't finish the box. I don't need Joey mad at me all day."

XXX

The next day brought a new case. The BAU was called out to southern California to help solve a rash of home invasions that had turned deadly the night before. The case wasn't overly difficult, and they had their unsub narrowed down by that night. It took them two more days to track him, though, and it ended with a standoff with the unsub holding an entire family hostage.

After some awesome negotiating from Rossi, though, the unsub gave up without anyone getting harmed. The team made their way to the hotel with plans of going home first thing in the morning because the trip was too long to take that night.

Rossi opened his door to find a smiling Hotch. Hotch held up a bottle of scotch and two plastic hotel cups. "I think a congratulatory drink is in order after that negotiation."

Rossi smiled and opened the door to allow him to enter. "By all means," he offered with a smile as he gestured to the two chairs.

XXX

The teams' moods had stayed positive the whole way home, and they had the case files turned in by four. Hotch gave them all the go ahead to head out an hour early, and most of them decided to go out to eat and get a few drinks together. Hotch declined, though, because he knew Kahlan was fixing roast for dinner.

He walked in the door with a smile on his face. His smile quickly left him, though, when he found Kahlan at the island. "What?" he asked quickly as he took in her mood. She didn't look quite pissed, but he knew something had upset her.

"She called again."

He sank down into the stool beside her; he knew who the 'she' was. The kids were out in the yard, so he thought it was safe to talk. "And?"


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Kahlan chewed on her lip. "Maybe we shouldn't be discussing this now," she started as her eyes trailed to the French doors that led to the back yard.

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "Why? What could she have possibly said that's worse than before?"

She shook her head. "Let's at least wait until the kids go to bed," she told him as she stood up.

Hotch swallowed hard. _What the hell?_ "Alright." He gestured to the kitchen. "You need me to do anything?"

"Nope. Go change and spend some time with the kids. They missed you."

He nodded and headed to the steps. Once he was in his room, he took out his phone and called Rossi.

"You better not be calling about a case," Rossi joked as soon as the call connected.

Hotch chuckled. "No." He sighed heavily. "But I have the feeling that would probably be better."

"Better? Better than what?" Rossi asked with a tone that conveyed the concern he was suddenly feeling.

"Apparently my stalker called again."

"Son of a bitch! What the hell did she say this time? Was there another email?"

"I don't know about the email, but whatever was said is bad enough that Kahlan doesn't want to discuss it until the kids are in bed," he told him as he took off his dress clothes.

"Hmmm. . ."

"Yeah," Hotch offered weakly as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Is she mad?"

Hotch chuckled nervously. "I'm not really sure. I think she's upset, but I don't know about actually mad."

"Well, that's a good thing," Rossi offered trying to sound light.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm still worried."

"Of course you are. You want me to come over?"

"Nah, it seemed like you have plans with the way you answered your phone."

Rossi laughed. "Kind of, but if you need me. . ."

Hotch heard Rossi grunt and Hotch knew that Cindi had smacked him. "No. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he joked.

That made Rossi laugh even harder. "You have no idea, Aaron."

Hotch chuckled. "And I don't want to hear about it," he offered quickly. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Alright, but you know you can call me if you need to," Rossi told him quietly.

"Of course I do, and I love you for it. Have a good night."

"Alright. Talk to you later," Rossi finished and ended the call.

Hotch put his phone in his pocket and slipped a t-shirt over his head. He took a deep breath and headed back down stairs. _Please don't let it be anything bad!_

XXX

Hotch came down the stairs after reading two bedtime stories to Joey. He smiled at Kahlan relaxing on the couch. "I didn't think she was ever going to zonk out," he joked as he sat down beside her.

"She slept in this morning," Kahlan offered as she grabbed her beer off the coffee table and took a drink.

Hotch studied her as he grabbed his beer and took a drink.

She took a deep breath and sank back into the cushions.

"You really don't want to tell me what she said, do you?" he asked as he turned in his seat to face her better.

She huffed. "It's not that," she started and then concentrated on her beer.

Hotch noticed the toes on her right foot bouncing on the carpet, and he knew it was bad. He sat his beer down. "Just tell me."

She sat down her beer, stood up, and walked around the coffee table. "She's been watching you. . . and I would say closely."

Hotch studied her but silently waited for her to continue.

She turned to the shelves around the TV and straightened up the DVDs that didn't need straightening. "She said that. . ." she shook her head.

Hotch got up and went to her. He turned her to him and put his hands on her waist. "Tell me."

She huffed. "She said that she has slept with you several times."

Hotch tensed ever so slightly. "Did she now?"

"Yep, and I told her I didn't believe it. She laughed at me, and told me I was stupid."

Hotch's brows raised a little. "That apparently pissed you off."

She chuckled. "Just a little."

"And?" Hotch asked knowing there was more to the story.

Kahlan chewed her bottom lip for a moment and then focused on the floor. "And she said she left proof."

"Proof?"

She pulled away from him. "Yeah," she offered weakly.

He took a deep breath. "What kind of proof?"

Kahlan cracked her neck, but she wouldn't look at him. "She said she put those scratches on your back."

Hotch's heart skipped a beat. "What?" he asked a little loudly.

She snorted. "Yep."

Hotch's mind raced back to the scratches. "No. I told you that I slipped down that hill."

"I know what you told me," she told him as she finally turned to him.

He took a step back. "You don't believe me?"

She shook her head quickly as she went to him. "I didn't say that!" she told him as she put her hand on the side of his face. "Of course I believe you, Aaron."

"Then. . . then what. . ." Hotch stumbled trying to figure out what it all meant.

She let him go, turned away from him for a moment and then looked at him again. "How could she have known about the scratches?"

"The laptop. . ."

"Your laptop was locked in your den by then."

His breathing sped up as he tried to remember. _Son of a bitch!_ He knew she was right, so he took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. "So that's why you think she has been watching me?"

"She had to be, at least that time." She swallowed hard. "But I think she has gotten her hands on you, too."

"What?!" he asked as he stepped back from her in shock.

She pursed her lips and then locked eyes with him. "The scratches. . ."

"I fell!" he insisted.

"I know. I saw your dirty suit, Aaron. But. . ." her hands balled into fists as her brows furrowed.

"But what?" he asked quietly as he studied her.

"The grass and dirt stains on the seat of your pants proved that you fell. . ."

"Ok, but?"

She licked her lips and cuts her eyes to the side.

"Kahlan?" he asked quietly as he put his hands on her waist. "Please, Babe, tell me what you're thinking."

She shook her head and then locked eyes with him. She could tell he was too distressed already, and she didn't want to add to it even more. "Never mind," she offered weakly and pulled away from him and picked her beer back up and took a long drink.

"No! Not, 'never mind'! Tell me why you believe her!" he insisted as he took the beer from her and put it back on the coffee table.

"It's not that I believe that you have slept with her. . ."

"Why do you think she has had her hands on me?"

She took a deep breath. "The scratches were on the right side of your back."

"Yeah," he agreed slowly as his stomach flipped. He was starting to get a really bad feeling. She wiped her mouth off with her hand and then licked her lips, and he could tell she really didn't want to tell him what she was about to. When her eyes watered, his bad feeling doubled. "Babe?"

She bit down on her bottom lip with enough pressure that Hotch thought she might actually bite through it. "The dirt and grass stains on your suit jacket were on the left side," she finally blurted out as a solitary tear escaped the corner of her eye.

He sucked in his breath and held it as his mind raced to make sense of it all. He started to shake his head slowly. "No," he offered weakly.

Her eyes darted around the room to keep from locking with his.

"Kahlan," he stated louder as he reached out for her chin to turn her head towards him. "What are you saying?"

She wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"If the fall would have caused the scratches, then the stains would have been on the same side; that's what you're getting at?"

She shrugged slightly.

"Are you saying that you think I have been slee. . ."

"NO!" she yelled as she finally locked eyes with him. "No. I would never think that, Hun!"

"Then how?"

"I don't know," she told him honestly. "But I'm really scared by what it might mean," she admitted as her eyes filled with tears.

"God, Babe." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so sorry," he exclaimed into her hair. After a moment, he pulled away just far enough to look her in the eyes. "I don't know what's going on for sure, but I promise, I will figure it out," he vowed as he reached up, took her face in his hands, and then wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

She sniffed and then gave him a weak smile. "Not if I figure it out first."

Despite himself, he chuckled and pulled her back to his chest. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too, Hun," she told him as she held onto him tightly. _That bitch has got another thing coming if she thinks I will just stand idly by why she tries to take my man. MY MAN!_

He held her for a few moments and then took her back to the couch and sank down in it. He sighed deeply as he dropped his head into his hands.

She put her hand on his back. "At least we know she has been closer than we previously thought. Now that you know she is actually following you on at least some of your cases, you know you have to keep alert."

He huffed. "I don't understand how she could be watching me physically without me knowing. Using the laptop was one thing, but. . .," he offered with weakly. "Let alone do anything else."

"I know. It's not just you either. If she's followed you on your cases, then the whole team has missed her, and that doesn't even include when she's been watching here."

Hotch could tell by her tone that she was disgusted with herself for not realizing it. He sat up and looked at her. "We'll get this figured out."

She gave him a small smile. "Of course we will."

XXX

That night, they laid in bed snuggled up to each other like normal, but neither one of them were completely relaxed enough to go to sleep quickly. They both laid there lost in their own thoughts about the mysterious woman and what it all meant.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Kahlan joined Hotch in the bedroom as he got ready for work the next morning. "You're going to tell the team about this, right?"

He nodded as he tied his tie. "Not everything."

She nodded knowing he didn't want to make the scratches public knowledge. "I also don't think you need to be alone while you're out on a case."

He put on his suit jacket and looked at her. "Kahlan. . . I don't think that's necessary at this point. . ."

"If she was able to. . ."

"We don't know for sure what she has done."

She bit her lip as she studied him. "Aaron. . ."

He pulled her to him. "Stop worrying, Babe. I'll be fine," he tried to assure her with a smile.

She chewed on her lower lip. _If you won't take extra precaution, then I will be forced to do it._ She finally returned his smile. "Alright," she offered as she pulled away from him. "I'll get your coffee ready," she told him and started toward the door. She sighed heavily as she went down the stairs. She wasn't even sure he believed her about the scratches. She shook her head. She was upset with herself for not understanding how it could have happened without Aaron knowing about it. Everything in her was warning her about the woman, and she knew there was more going on than she knew about, and it pissed her off. _ I have to keep you safe, Hun._

XXX

As soon as Hotch's car left the driveway, Kahlan took out her phone and called Rossi. She told him about the new call and her fears. He assured her that he wouldn't let Hotch be alone and that he would keep an eye out. He took a deep breath. "Are you sure she has been following him?"

"How else would she know about the scratches, let alone be the one to put them there?"

"Maybe she was already there. Maybe she was in New York, and that's the only time she has actually seen him," he offered.

Kahlan brows furrowed. She hadn't thought about that. "Was there a woman working the case with you all?"

"There were a couple on the force, but I didn't notice anyone giving him any undue attention. You know it could just be some woman who saw him from across some parking lot or something. We have seen stalkers who are delusional enough to imagine a relationship when there isn't any."

"I know. That's what scares me. She could do anything," she offered weakly. _And I'll kill the bitch!_

"We'll protect him, Kiddo. You don't need to worry. She won't get close to him again."

"But she was in the house."

"Yeah, but that was after the New York case."

"True."

"Hotch thinks she picked the lock."

"I know."

"You don't?" he asked warily.

"No, and I know that Aaron thinks that means she's somehow connected to me, but even if she can pick locks that doesn't mean she's connected to me," she insisted.

"I know. A lot of people can pick locks," Rossi assured her.

She heard him shut off his car and she knew he was at work. "Well, I better let you go."

"Yeah. If I think of anything, I'll call you later," he told her as he got out of his car.

"Alright, thanks, Dave."

"Yep. Keep your chin up, Kiddo. We know now, so we'll be able to watch out for him."

"I know. Love you."

"Love you, too," he told her and then ended the call. He smiled as he made his way into the building. _Maybe it was just that one time in New York. Maybe she's not really a threat._ Then he thought about the woman breaking into Hotch's house and his internal alarms started ringing. _No. Anyone brave enough to break into a house just to look around where he lives is dangerous._ He shook his head. _I don't care who you are, you have messed with the wrong family this time!_

**XXXXX**

Kahlan shook her head as she made her way to her den. _Maybe it was just New York. Maybe she saw him there and became obsessed._ She smiled. _I can certainly understand some woman wanting him; he is something special._ Her smile left her, though, as she thought about it some more. _My something special!_ She sat down at her desk and contemplated what to do. She thought about the scratches and then imagined all of the times when she had left marks on his back in the fit of passion. She smiled again. _Those are always angled out, not straight up and down._

Suddenly her breath hitched in her chest as she remembered another scratch somewhere else on her husband. _Oh my God! No!_ Hotch has always kept his nails neatly trimmed. _He's never left a scratch on me, so he wouldn't have left a scratch on himself. Would he?_ Her heart sank as everything in her was telling her that it was indeed the woman who had caused that scratch, too. _He wouldn't be lying about it all, would he? He wouldn't be screwing around on me, would he?_

A tear fell down her cheek. _I pushed him away after he accused me. Did he seek out someone else. . . Did he use her for release and then she wanted more? _She bit her lip as her eyes darted around. She wiped her face. _No. He would never lie to me. He would never do something like that. He's not that type of man! Maybe she saw him upset and tried to console him and when he brushed her off she became obsessed. _She shook her head. _No. He would remember her and know she was the one behind it, and I don't think he knows who it is. _ She took a deep breath. _With his team keeping a close eye on him, she won't get the chance to do anything else to him._

She smiled as she took out her phone again. _And Cam can keep an eye on him, too. There's no such thing as too much protection._

**XXXXX**

Before their case briefing, Hotch told his team about his stalker watching him on the case in New York. They were all shocked. They couldn't believe that she had been there and they had realized it. They all vowed to be more aware, and he thanked them.

Once they were done with the case briefing, they were headed out to Colorado to help find a serial killer. Hotch text Kahlan to let her know. She told him to be safe, and then called Cam to let him know. Cam would use any and all cameras he could find and even take a look through the satellites.

After three long days, the team had their unsub. Without anything from his stalker, Hotch was beginning to think that maybe New York was the only place she had followed him to. He relaxed on the jet ride home. _That has to be it. She saw me there and that's it._ Then his mind went to the break in at his house. He huffed. _There's no proof that was her. It could have been anyone. So it was a woman, so what? It could have been a woman connected to Kahlan's case or job or anything._ He leaned back, closed his eyes, and relaxed a little more. _Yeah. Whoever this woman is, she'll get bored and eventually she'll leave us alone._

XXX

After one day to catch up on files, the BAU was called out to Texas to help find a serial arsonist. On the second day of the case, Hotch frowned at his caller ID. _What the hell is Kahlan calling me for in the middle of the day while I'm on a case? _His chest tightened. _Oh God, I hope it's not the kids._ He quickly excused himself from the conference room and stepped out into the hall. He swallowed hard and tried to keep the worry out of his voice as he answered. "Hey, Babe."

"Aaron. . ."

He could tell by her tone that something was definitely wrong. "What?" he asked quickly.

"Please tell me you are not wearing your burgundy suit."

That made him pause. He looked down at himself. "How the hell do you know that?" He heard her take a shuddering breath. "Babe?"

"She's there."

His breath hitched in his chest. "What?"

"She just called to tell me how wonderful you look in burgundy."

He looked around, but he didn't see anyone he thought would be his stalker.

"Aaron? Did you hear me?"

He swallowed hard. "Yeah. Maybe she. . ."

"And your black shirt and burgundy tie?"

"Jesus Christ!"

"I'm coming!"

"Kahlan," he started.

"If she's there, I'm coming!"

"Just give me a minute to think, please."

She was silent to let him process everything. She heard Rossi in the background asking Hotch what was going on.

"Let me call you back, Babe. Don't do anything until I call you back, please," he pleaded.

She took a deep breath. "Alright, Aaron, but I swear if. . ."

"I know. I'll call you back," he assured her.

"Yep," she told him and ended the call. She took another deep breath to try and calm herself down. _He can take care of himself, so stop worrying so much._ She nodded slowly. _Dave won't anything happen to him._

**XXXXX**

"My stalker is here," Hotch told Rossi quietly.

"What? How do you know that?"

"She apparently called Kahlan to tell her how much she liked my burgundy suit," he told him as he straightened his jacket.

"Son of a bitch!" Rossi shook his head in disgust and then studied Hotch. "Kahlan wants to come out, doesn't she?"

Hotch nodded. "That was her first instinct, yes."

Rossi took a deep breath. "You don't want her to?"

Hotch quick shook her head. "No. Just because she can see me. . ."

"Doesn't mean she's close," Rossi finished the thought for him. He nodded. "Yeah, there are ways."

"She might not even be here," Hotch offered as his mind raced. "With the computers and phones being hacked. . . Maybe she's watching using other means."

Rossi considered it a moment. "True. Maybe she can hack into the cameras around the city."

Hotch took a deep breath. "I would know if I was physically being watched," he insisted.

Rossi nodded. He knew Hotch had great instincts. "Us, too," he offered talking about the team. He took out his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Our resident computer expert. Maybe there's a way to check."

Hotch gave him a small smile. "Nice."

**XXXXX**

About thirty minutes later, Hotch finally called Kahlan back. "Have you settled down some?" he asked trying to be light.

She giggled. "Yeah. Sorry. It's just she said that and then I saw red and. . ."

"It's fine, Babe, and you'll be happy to know that Garcia has found someone hacked into the city's camera system. She thinks it's the same person, too."

"Could she tell where she is?"

"No."

"So she still might be in the city. . ." she started.

"You don't need to come running out here. Aren't you doing something with the Counter Terrorism team there at Quantico today?" Kahlan took a deep breath and Hotch knew she was warring within herself. "I'll be fine, Kahlan."

She huffed.

"Babe."

"Then, I'll make you a deal."

"A deal?" he asked slowly not knowing what she was going to offer.

"Yeah. You promise me that you won't be alone, and I won't come out there."

"Promise," he offered quickly knowing Rossi wouldn't let him be alone anyway.

"Even in your room. You have to let Dave share with you."

He huffed; that he hadn't planned on. "I don't think. . ."

"Then, I'm coming," she insisted.

"Fine. Dave can share my room with me like I'm some kid or something," he told her.

She could hear the anger in his voice and she felt a little guilty. _No, damn it! It's for his own good. I don't care if it makes him mad. _"Well, you can either share a room with Dave or a bed with me."

He sighed heavily. "Dave."

She giggled. "Wow, you're choosing Dave over me? That's a shock," she joked.

"You know that not what I meant," he offered as he felt his anger leave him and smiled.

"Alright. Please be careful. I don't even like the fact that she's watching you let alone if she's there."

"I know. We'll keep alert. Try not to worry so much."

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises. Call me tonight?"

"Of course. Did she say anything else?" he asked before she ended the call.

"No," she lied. She couldn't tell him what else she said, not on the phone anyway.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, more," she told him.

He chuckled. "I have to get back to the case. I'll talk to you later."

"Yep," she told him and he ended the call. She shook her head as she went back into the conference room to join Chuck and the agents she was working with. _Please be careful, Hun._


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

One the Counter Terrorist agents left, Chuck looked at Kahlan. "So what happened?"

She shook her head. "Hotch's stalker called again. She's supposedly watching him through the city's cameras."

He sat down at his desk. "She's pretty computer literate." He bit his lip and then gave her a smirk. "I would think Cam of Pen could stalk the hell out of someone."

Her eyes went wide with the thought. "Yeah, but I hope she's more like Pen than Cam."

He laughed. "Yeah. Pen's scary with the computers but personally she wouldn't scare a kid. Cam. . . well, that's a different story."

"Yeah," she offered weakly knowing that Cam was dangerous as hell.

"Maybe there's some sort of way to check out hackers or something. Maybe Cam or Pen has some connections they could use."

She nodded. "They're already on it."

"Cool." He studied her and knew she was still worried. "They won't let anything happen to him."

She sighed deeply. "I know."

"Maybe that's what she's been doing the whole time. Maybe she hasn't actually been near him," he offered to try and sooth her.

"Maybe," she agreed with a forced smile. She hadn't told anyone but Dave about the scratches.

"Are you sure it's some woman after him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure it's not some woman you've pissed off and she's fucking with you because of it?" he asked as he studied her.

She pursed her lips as she thought about it. "I don't know of anyone that I've pissed off, but it's definitely something else to look into. Dave thinks that it's some obsessed woman who has seen him but never actually met him."

He shrugged. "I guess they would know more about those types of people. I guess it doesn't even have to be a woman. Maybe some guy is actually behind it all and he's just using some woman to call you."

She ran her fingers across her forehead. "God knows."

He took a drink of his soda and then fixed her with a look. "It's a shame she doesn't try something."

"What?!"

"At least then we would know who it is for sure."

"While that's true, I'd hate to see anything happen to him."

"I'm not saying I want him to get hurt or anything, but some physical contact to clue us into who it is would be nice. There're just too many possibilities."

_There's already been too much physical contact!_ "We'll figure it out."

"Oh I know, I just hope it's soon."

She nodded her agreement and then went to her desk. She sat down roughly. _And once I figure out who it is, I'm going to kill her._

**XXXXX**

Once Hotch called it a night, the team went to the hotel. As they walked down the hallway, Rossi turned to Hotch. "Were you serious about me bunking with you?"

Hotch huffed. "I promised her."

"Alright. I'll go grab my stuff."

"I'm hitting the shower."

XXX

Hotch emerged from the shower to find Rossi's stuff in the room, but Rossi wasn't there. He chuckled when he found a drink already made for him on the table. He smiled and took a drink as the door opened. Rossi came in with two sodas in his hand, and then looked at the drink in Hotch's hand. "Nice of you to wait for me."

"Then why did you make it?" Hotch asked as he sat down a grabbed the case file and went to take another drink.

"I didn't make it. I went to go get sodas," Rossi told him warily as he held up the bottles.

Hotch's hand froze halfway to his lips. "You didn't make me a drink when you brought your stuff in?"

Rossi sat the bottles down slowly. "No."

Hotch sat the drink down slowly and swallowed hard. "I didn't make it."

Rossi picked up the cup and sniffed the liquid. "How much did you drink?" he asked quickly.

"Just one," he told him as his heart sped up a little.

Rossi bit his lip. "How. . ." He shook his head. "We need to have it analyzed."

Hotch nodded his agreement as he stood up.

Rossi studied him. "Are you ok?"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Yeah. I think so." Rossi grabbed his wrist with one hand to check his pulse and put his other hand on Hotch's forehead, but Hotch pulled away from him. "Even if there was something in it, it wouldn't be affecting me yet."

Rossi's look told him he didn't agree. "How the hell did she get in here?"

Before Hotch could answer, there was a knock at the door. Rossi went to answer it as his hand found his pistol on his hip. He visibly relaxed when it was Morgan. He opened the door to allow him to enter.

"Oh, there you are. I was getting ready to ask Hotch where you were," Morgan started and then held out a cup to Rossi.

"What's this?" Rossi asked as he shot a look to Hotch.

"I fixed you guys a drink. I thought it would help you relax. I put Hotch's on. . ." he started as he pointed at the drink on the table. "I see you found it."

"You put this drink on the table?" Hotch asked him quickly.

"Yeah. You were in the shower. I thought I'd be back before you were done. Why?" Morgan asked with concern when he saw the way they were acting.

Hotch sighed deeply as he sank back down into the chair.

"Really?!" Rossi demanded. "You put a drink on the table without anyone knowing it was from you? Jesus, Morgan, do you really think that was a good idea with everything that's going on?"

"Oh, Man. You thought it was from your stalker?" Morgan asked as he ran a hand over his head. "I'm sorry, Hotch. I didn't think about that."

Rossi shook his head at him. "Way to scare someone, Derek."

Morgan licked his lips. "I'm sorry," he tried again.

Rossi grabbed the drink out of Morgan's hand. "Give me that. I definitely need it now."

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "I think I need it, too," he told them and then picked up the drink and downed it in one swallow.

Morgan shook his head at him. "I'm really sorry."

Hotch took a deep breath and the burn in his chest helped to ease his fear away. "It's fine, just don't do it again, please."

"No problem. I'll see you guys in the morning," he told them as he let himself out.

Rossi looked at Hotch and then they both busted out laughing. "Jesus Christ. I think we might be getting a little too paranoid," Rossi offered and then downed his drink, too.

"I'm going to bed," Hotch told him as he stood up and went to the bed on the right side of the room.

"I'm right behind you," Rossi told him as he grabbed his pajamas out of his bag and headed to the bathroom.

XXX

After another day and a half, the team had their unsub. As far as he knew, Hotch didn't think they had anything else from his stalker, but he had the feeling Kahlan knew more than what she was telling him. He sighed deeply as he sat on the jet on the ride home. _God help her if she ever shows her face. Kahlan will kill her just because of the phone calls._ He thought about it some more and then huffed. _God help me if she ever shows her face. Kahlan will lock me away in some room or won't leave my side so she can protect me._ He shook his head as he imagined a fight between two women. He chuckled to himself. _No. It wouldn't be an ordinary cat fight by any means. Kahlan will kick her ass._

He shook his head again. _There's no way this woman is connected to Kahlan. Any woman who actually knows Kahlan would never go up against her, would she?_ He licked his lips. _So Rossi's probably right. It's probably someone who saw me and in her delusional mind decided that she wanted me. _He huffed. _I don't know whether that makes me feel better or worse. I don't know what's scarier, a woman like Kahlan or some delusional woman._ He ran a hand down his face. _Oh my God. What if it's a delusional woman like Kahlan? Son of a bitch! _ He rubbed his temples. _I'm getting a headache thinking about this shit!_

Rossi sat down next to him and gave him a smile. "Stop stressing. You'll drive yourself crazy worrying about stuff you have no control over. This will either disappear or escalate. If it disappears, then you have nothing to worry about. If it escalates, then you can worry."

Hotch studied him for a minute and then nodded. "Your right."

Rossi smile grew. "Of course I am."

XXX

By the time Hotch got home that night, it was late. The house was quiet and dark. _Well, either they're all in bed or they're gone._ Kahlan hadn't said anything about the kids going anywhere, so he made his way down to the boys' rooms. He checked in on Wyatt first. He chuckled quietly when he found Wyatt and Sampson asleep on the floor next to the bed. Wyatt still had his Xbox controller in his hand. Everything was off, though, so Hotch wasn't sure how that happened. He shook his head and took the controller out of Wyatt's hand and then threw his blanket over him and Sampson. Sampson's look thanked him, and Hotch scratched him behind the ears and then kissed Wyatt on the head. "Goodnight, Wyatt. I love you," he whispered.

Hotch opened Jack's door to find Jack still awake. Jack was apparently surprised to see his father suddenly in his door. He had his phone in his hand, but he quickly put it under the covers. "What are you doing up so late?" Hotch asked him as he went and sat down on his bed beside him.

"Nothing," Jack told him with a small smile.

"Is Sarah supposed to be texting this late?"

Jack blushed a little at being caught. He shrugged. "We're not bothering anyone."

Hotch smiled and tasseled his hair. "Just don't get her in trouble."

"I won't," Jack assured him with a smile. "How'd your case end?"

"Decent. I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning if you're awake," Hotch told him as he stood up.

"I'll be up. Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Buddy," Hotch told him and then leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Jack told him and then brought his phone back out as Hotch left his room.

Hotch made his way up to Joey's room to find her sleeping with her big bear that he had won for her at King's Dominion. He smiled as he looked at his little angel. He went over and kissed her cheek. "Love you, Angel," he whispered and then left her room quietly.

He went to his room and opened the door to find Kahlan asleep, too. _Well, that's a shock._ He went ahead and took a shower and got on his pajamas. He crawled into bed and snuggled up to Kahlan's back.

She rolled over and gave him a sleepy smile. "Missed you."

He pulled her to his chest and gave her a kiss. "Missed you, too."

She pulled away from him far enough to see his face. "Sorry, I didn't wait up for you. I took the kids to the pool this afternoon and they wore me out."

He chuckled. "I bet."

She studied him. "You tired?"

His brows knotted together. "Why?"

"If you're not, we need to talk."

He sighed heavily and rolled over onto his back. "I knew you were keeping something."

She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

He wrapped his arm around her. "I know."

She pat his chest. "It can wait. Go to sleep, Hun. I know you've had a long day."

He took a deep breath. _This is going to piss me off, isn't it?_ "You sure it can wait until tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Then, let's wait. I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Hun."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The BAU had the morning off due to not getting back until late, so Hotch enjoyed sleeping in. He stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The alarm clock read a delightful 10:26. He sighed deeply and made his way to the bathroom and then downstairs. A commotion coming up from the basement steps got his attention, so he went to investigate. The kids were down in the rec room and Wyatt and Joey were taunting Jack by playing keep-away with Jack's phone. Hotch cleared his throat and Wyatt quickly gave the phone to Joey who quickly held it behind her back and stepped in front of him. Hotch raised his brows at Wyatt and then looked at his daughter. "And why do you have Jack's phone?" Hotch asked her menacingly.

Joey giggled. "I don't have his phone," she tried innocently using her best puppy eyes.

"Really?"

"No," she shook her head quickly as she held out her hands to the sides; they were both empty.

The shock on all three of the males' faces made her giggle even harder. Jack went to her and spun her around thinking she had hid it in a pocket or her waistline. "What did you do with it?" he asked her frantically.

"I don't have it," she insisted as she folded her arms across her chest.

Hotch advanced on her and searched her. "We all saw Wyatt give it to you," he told her as she held out her arms to give him full access. She giggled some more. "What did you do with it, Angelique?"

She ducked her head and glanced at Wyatt.

"I don't have it. I gave it to you," Wyatt insisted.

"Dad!" Jack demanded.

"Angelique Josette," Hotch insisted as he fixed her with his stare.

She swallowed hard. "It's in Wyatt's pocket," she told him meekly.

Wyatt quickly searched his pockets and his eyes grew wide as he found Jack's phone. "No way!" he exclaimed as he dug it out of his hoodie pocket. He held it out to his brother.

Jack took it and then turned to Joey. "How?"

Hotch shook his head. "Because she takes after her mother. I better not catch you doing that when you shouldn't be."

"I won't, Daddy," she assured him with a smile.

"And why did they have it in the first place?" he asked Jack.

"Cause we were trying to see if he told Sarah he loved her or not," Wyatt told him with a grin.

"Really?" Hotch asked as he raised a brow in amusement.

"So what if I did?" Jack asked defiantly.

"You two leave your brother alone," Hotch told them as he tussled Jack's hair as he gave him a big grin.

"I'm good," Jack told him.

"I'm going to get some coffee, then I have to get ready for work," Hotch told them as he headed to the stairs.

"Awww. You have to go in today?" Joey asked as she quickly joined him.

He nodded. "Just for this afternoon. I have a bunch of paperwork to do."

"So you'll be home for dinner?"

"Yep," he assured her.

"Good," she told him and then went towards the stairs to her room as he went into the kitchen. After fixing him a cup of coffee, he found his wife in her den. "Morning, Babe," he told her as he leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"Morning, Hun," she told him with a smile as she spun around in her chair to face him.

He sat down on the window seat.

She got up and went over and sat beside him.

He leaned his shoulder up against hers. "So what do you know, Mrs. Hotchner?"

She giggled. " Ahhh. . . let's see. . . Joey has named all of the kittens."

"All of them?"

She smiled. "But we've already talked. She only gets to keep one."

"She wants the mama cat," he told her with a smile.

She returned the smile. "I figure that's the one she'll pick, but she insists that she hasn't made up her mind yet." She grabbed his free hand in hers. "And Jack and Sarah are getting a little more serious. He's taking her to the movies Thursday night."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah. Wyatt and Joey were just teasing him about telling her he loves her supposedly."

That made her smile again. "She was over for dinner last night. She really is a nice girl."

"Yeah. I like her." He took a drink of his coffee. "I can't believe he's into girls before Wyatt."

She shrugged. "Don't rush it. They're growing up too fast as it is!"

He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her tight. "Yeah. I don't even want to consider them as teenagers."

She sighed heavily. "It's coming."

"Yeah."

She stood up. "What do you want for breakfast?"

He reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her. "I'll grab a granola bar or a piece of fruit. You don't have to make me anything." He pulled her back to him. "Don't we need to talk?"

She took a deep breath. "Why don't we wait until tonight?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"Why ruin your whole day?"

He swallowed hard. "So it is going to ruin my day?"

She winced. "Probably."

He shook his head.

"Seriously, Hun, we'll talk about it tonight. Go get ready and have a decent day at work."

He took another drink of his coffee and then let her go. "Alright," he told her as he got up and then went to get dressed.

She watched him mope up the stairs. _It's going to piss you off, Hun. Well, that is if you believe me._ She shook her head and went to the kitchen to get him something out for breakfast.

XXX

After an afternoon of meetings and finalizing case files, Hotch finally shut off his office light at 6:34 and headed home. He didn't hurry because he really didn't want to have the talk with Kahlan that he was supposed to have. He sighed heavily as he pulled into the driveway. He got out, grabbed his briefcase, and slowly made his way into the house. As soon as he was in the door, he was almost run over by Sampson and Goliath. They were chasing Joey. She was running around laughing as she kept a tennis ball away from them.

Hotch dropped his briefcase and scooped up Joey. "No you don't," he told her as he wrestled the tennis ball from her and threw it for the dogs. It went bouncing into the family room and the dogs scrambled after it.

"Angelique! What did I tell you about throwing that ball in the house?" Kahlan yelled from the kitchen.

"Ut-oh," Hotch said quickly as Joey fixed him with her stare.

"Sorry, Mommy!" Joey yelled out to save her father and then squirmed out of his arms and ran up to her bedroom.

Hotch licked his lips and then went into the kitchen. "Hey, Babe."

"I'm going to kill her," she exclaimed as she shut the dish washer.

"Aw, don't be too hard on her. She's only playing."

She huffed. "It wouldn't be so bad if it was just her, but when those two beasts get to romping around the whole house shakes."

He chuckled. "No it doesn't." Goliath ran up to Hotch and sat down with the ball in his mouth expecting Hotch to throw it again. Hotch tried to shoo him away with his leg, but Goliath just sat there, his tail sweeping back and forth across the floor.

Kahlan's look told Hotch she knew he had thrown it before. "And you let your own daughter take the fall for that. You are a shameless man, Aaron Hotchner!" she told him as she put her hands on her hips.

He ducked his head a little. "She answered before I had the chance to," he told her as he took the tennis ball and threw it to Sampson. He caught it easily. "Take it outside," he told them and they quickly went through the dog door.

She shook her head at him. "Of course she would protect her daddy."

He gave her a cocky look. "Of course."

She shoved him out of the kitchen. "Go get changed. Dinner will be ready in about ten."

XXX

After the kids went to bed, Kahlan joined Hotch in his den and shut the door behind her. He was preparing a couple of consults for the next day. She walked up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. He put his pen down and leaned his head forward to give her better access to his neck. His soft moans showed his approval, and she continued the massage for several minutes. Once he was finally loosened up, she leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "You can't hide in your files all night, Hun."

He turned in his chair and sighed heavily. "I know."

She sat down in one of the other chairs. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to know what she has told me."

He studied her and knew whatever it was, was going to be bad. "Go ahead."

She licked her lips and then nervously chewed on the bottom one. "I think she. . ." She shook her head. "I think you. . ." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You need to consider that she has gotten her hands on you, Aaron."

His head tilted a little as he considered her. "You mean more than the scratches on my back."

She nodded.

"In what way?" he asked slowly.

"In the most intimate way."

He sat up straighter as he quickly shook his head. "No! There's no way!"

Her look told him that she didn't agree with him. "But she. . ."

"I don't care what she has said! It's all lies! And don't you dare believe them!" he told her forcibly as he pushed his chair over to her and grabbed her hands in his. "Please don't believe her, Kahlan."

"But she knows things," she told him quietly.

"Whatever she knows she got from that damn laptop. She probably saw every inch of my damn body."

She shook her head. "That's not it."

He looked her in the eyes and felt his stomach clench. "What could she possibly know that would make you think that?"

She swallowed hard. "She knows what you like."

He sat back in his seat and let her go. "What do you mean?"

"She knows what turns you on." He started shaking his head. "She knows you like your hair pulled, Aaron."

His eyes darted around for a few seconds. "Most men probably like that, so that doesn't mean anything besides it was a lucky guess. That's all it was. She messing with you, trying to get you to believe her."

She cut her eyes to the side and shook her head. She didn't want to tell him about the other scratch; she didn't think he would believe her especially if he never saw it. _You need to know what she's done, Hun. You have to come to terms with it so you can make sure it doesn't happen again._ She finally looked him in the eyes again. "She also knows you're ticklish and how your most sensitive spot is at the top of your inner thigh."

He deadpanned as his face slowly lost all of its color. "No," he told her weakly.

"She couldn't have gotten that from the laptops."

He pushed a couple feet back from her. "No," he told her a little more strongly.

She got up and advanced on him, but he scooted further away so she stopped in her tracks. "Why do you insist denying this?"

"Why do you insist that it has happened?" he asked defensively as he stood up.

"Because there is no other explanation."

"There has to be," he demanded. "I would know, damn it!"

"Aaron. . ."

"NO! I. Would. Know," his quiet words dripped anger, and then he turned on his heal and left the room.

She drooped as she watched him make his way to the front door. _Would you?_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Before Hotch could pull the door shut behind him, Sampson wormed his way out with him. Hotch gave him a look and then headed for the sidewalk. He needed to clear his head, so he was going to take a walk. After about a block, he looked down at the Doberman. "I would know, wouldn't I?"

Sampson whined.

Hotch huffed. "I would know if I had slept with someone else. That's not something you forget."

Sampson looked up at him as they walked, but he didn't offer any advice.

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "There are ways, though, I guess," he offered quietly. He sighed deeply. _I can't accept that!_ He shook his head roughly._ I won't!_ He stopped and moved to the curb and sat down. He searched the quiet night around him as Sampson sat down beside him. Hotch reached up and stroked him down his back. "Mom believes her, Boy, but I can't."

Sampson whined and laid down beside him.

"I don't think Mom is accusing me of doing anything wrong, but she thinks that woman has done something to me."

Sampson laid his head on Hotch's leg and whined a little more.

"Mom's not mad or upset with me, but if it's true. . ." He huffed. "My God, I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't handle being unfaithful. . ." He dropped his head into his hands. _I couldn't have done anything._

Sampson nuzzled his leg and Hotch rubbed his head affectionately. "How else could she know those things? If I can answer that, then I can prove I haven't done anything." He nodded. "Yeah. That's what I have to do. I have to prove how she could know."

After a while, he stood up resolved to take things into his own hands. "Come on, Boy. We need to get some sleep, and I have someone I need to talk to tomorrow."

Man and dog made their way back to the house. Hotch made his way to his room and Sampson made his way down to Wyatt's. Hotch opened the door to his room to find Kahlan already asleep. He sighed heavily and went to the bathroom to take his shower and get his pajamas on. When he climbed into bed, he didn't snuggle up to his wife like normal; he laid on his back on his side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. He looked over at his wife's sleeping form. _I will figure this out and prove to you, Babe, that I haven't done anything!_ He took a deep breath, rolled over on his side, and grabbed one of the extra pillows off the floor. He squeezed it to his chest and fell asleep thinking about everything he could do.

Kahlan huffed slightly as she stared at the wall on her side of the bed. _I shouldn't have said anything. Now he's mad at me._ She shook her head and rolled over to see him facing away from her. _No damn it! I will not let this bitch come between us!_ She scooted over and snuggled up to his back as she wrapped an arm around him. He wrapped his arm around hers, but she wasn't sure if he was awake or not. _I'll figure out who she is, Aaron. And then I'm going to kill her!_

XXX

Hotch came into the kitchen the next morning fully dressed and carrying his briefcase. Kahlan looked at him questioningly. "You're not eating breakfast?"

"No. I have a couple things I need to take care of at work, so I'm going to get an early start," Hotch told her as he sat down his briefcase, grabbed a to-go mug out of the cabinet, and filled it up with coffee.

"A couple things?" she asked warily.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Yeah. I'll text you later if we get a case. If not, then I'll see you tonight."

Her brows rose in question, but he gave her a smile and headed to the door.

"Aaron?" she tried as she followed him.

"What?" he asked as he grabbed the doorknob, but he didn't turn around to look at her.

"Nothing. Have a good day."

"Yep," he told her simply and left.

She shook her head and headed up to get ready for work.

XXX

Once Hotch was in his office, he paced back and forth as he contemplated what to do. He knew Kahlan was going to work and the kids were going to Jessica's, so he knew the house would be empty. _Will he do it? Will he help me without Kahlan's approval?_ He bit his lip as he considered it. _I guess there's only one way to find out._ He took a deep breath and took out his cell phone. He found Cameron in his contacts and touched the call button as he sat down at his desk.

"Hey, Hotch. What's going on?" Cameron asked him joyfully.

"I need a favor, and I don't want Kahlan to know," Hotch started.

"Ok," Cameron said slowly wondering why Hotch was being so cryptic. "What exactly?"

"Can you do something for me without involving her?"

Cam hesitated. "You can't give me a clue?"

"It's nothing dangerous," Hotch offered.

"Is it going to piss her off?"

Hotch chuckled. "No, or at least. . . Well, I guess, that depends on the outcome, but either way she won't be pissed at you," he assured him.

Cam swallowed hard. "This about your stalker?"

"Yes."

"My curiosity is peaked. I'll do it."

"And you promise to not tell Kahlan if I say so?" Hotch wanted to be sure.

"If you say so?"

"It depends on the outcome. If it's nothing, then I don't want her to know. If it's something, she's going to have to know," Hotch tried to explain.

"Oh, I see." He took a deep breath. "Sure. I promise."

"Thanks. Are you available today if I don't get a case?"

"So we're going somewhere?"

"Just to the house."

"The house?"

"Yep. I want you to search the house for anything my stalker might have planted."

"Oh my God! Why didn't we think of that before?" He shook his head at his own stupidity. "That's genius, Hotch."

"Yeah, but if it doesn't reveal anything, I don't want Kahlan to know."

"Alright," Cam assured him not understanding why, but it didn't matter why. He was glad to be doing it to make sure.

"I'm available all day. Call me when you want to do it."

"Alright. Thanks, Cam."

"You know, I could even do it without you if you do get a case," Cam tried.

"Let me see what we get, then I'll call you."

"Ok. I'll get everything ready."

"Yep," Hotch agreed and then ended the call. He took a deep breath. _At least we'll know for sure_. He pinched the bridge of his nose. _And I really hope we find something that will explain how she knows those things!_

XXX

After the conference room meeting, the BAU had to go down to Mobile, Alabama to help stop a killer who had targeted the police force. With officers in trouble, there was no way Hotch was going to step out to help Cam in his house. Once they were on the jet, he contemplated whether or not to let Cameron do it on his own. Rossi saw the turmoil on his face and joined him at the back of the jet. "What's going on?"

Hotch winced and then told him about the last stalker's last call and his idea for Cam. "Do you think I should let him do it alone?"

Rossi thought about it for a moment. "I don't see why not, especially if you make sure he doesn't do anything with whatever he finds until he talks to you." He nodded as he thought about it some more. "In fact, if he does find something, you need to come up with a plan of how you want to handle it."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah. If something's found, though, Kahlan is going to go ballistic."

Rossi chocked back a chuckle. "Yeah. I can see that."

Hotch took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I'll have him go in and give it a once over. There's no sense speculating or coming up with a plan if there doesn't need to be one."

"Yep. First things first," Rossi offered with a grin.

Hotch took out his phone and called Cameron. Cam said he head over there within the hour and promised to call Hotch as soon as he had anything to report.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

"I don't understand why you don't want Kahlan to know you want to do this, though," Rossi offered as he studied Hotch.

Hotch ducked his head a little. "Because I want to see if it provides proof that my stalker hasn't had her hands on me."

"But. . . wouldn't that be a good thing? Wouldn't Kahlan like that?" Rossi wondered as he gave Hotch a strange look.

"Yes, but I don't want her to think that I don't believe her."

"It's not you not believing her, it's you wanting to cover all possible avenues. That will not make her mad or upset her," Rossi insisted. "Jesus, Aaron. Haven't you two had enough of not sharing of keeping things from each other? Haven't you all gotten past that point?"

Hotch took a deep breath as he considered the words that came from the man he loved as a father. He started to nod slowly. "You're right." He ran a hand down his face. "There is no reason not to tell her. I guess I'm so stressed out by all this that I'm not thinking straight."

Rossi quickly nodded his agreement. "By not working together, you are allowing a wedge to come between you and your wife, and that lets your stalker win."

Hotch gave him a small smile. "Thank God I have you to keep me straight."

Rossi gave his thigh a fatherly pat. "That's what I'm here for."

Hotch nodded and took out his phone. He quickly text Kahlan. 'I want Cameron to check the house to see if my stalker left anything when she was there. What do you think?'

Kahlan response came back instantly, so Hotch knew she wasn't busy doing something important. 'Great idea! Is it sad that I hope she did?'

Hotch chuckled. 'That's not sad at all.'

'You want to ask him or do you want me to?'

'I'll call him. I have time, I'm on the jet.'

'K. Tell him to call me if he needs me or anything.'

'Yep. Love you!' Hotch told her.

' Love you, more!'

Hotch's dimples showed with his wide grin as he switched to call Cam and gave him the go ahead to go sweep the house and to let tell him Kahlan knew, so if he needed anything that he could call her. Cam's relief over Kahlan knowing was obvious, and Hotch couldn't blame him. _I'll get everything straightened out. . . eventually._

**XXXXX**

Kahlan shook her head as she put her phone away.

"What was that?" Chuck asked with concern.

"Hotch. He wants Cam to sweep the house."

"That's a great idea."

"Yeah it is."

"Then why did you shake your head?"

"Because I can't believe I didn't think of that right after she was in the house! I'm an idiot!"

Chuck shook his head at her. "Oh my God, the queen is not perfect, someone call the press," he joked.

She reached over and smacked his arm. "Shut up."

He smiled. "We could do these consults real quick and go over and help Cam," he suggested.

"Yep," she smiled.

XXX

Kahlan had the door open by the time Cam walked up to her door. He smiled at her but gave Chuck a dirty look. "If you knew I was here, you could have come out to help carry this shit."

Chuck gave him his best innocent look. "I am holding the door for you."

Cam huffed and made his way into the foyer and sat his stuff down. "I assume you want to scan for transmissions first?" he asked Kahlan in a whisper.

"Yes. We need to know if there is anything before we accidently happen upon one and let her know we found it."

Cam nodded. "I brought three, so let's split up and each take a floor. I don't need to remind you that. . ."

Chuck grabbed a scanner out of the tub Cam just opened. "No. You don't need to tell us how to do our jobs," he offered with mock offense.

Kahlan laughed and grabbed the one Cam offered to her. "I'll take the top, Chuck, take this floor, and Cam can have the basement."

They nodded, turned the machines on, and headed out to search for anything the stalker might have installed when she was in the house. As Kahlan climbed the stairs toward her bedroom, she prayed that something was found. _Even if there is something found, it won't explain the scratches, but it will put Aaron more at ease._ She sighed heavily. _Please let me find something._

**XXXXX**

Hotch tried to put his house and the sweep out of his mind as he concentrated on the case. Three police officers had already been killed and the note from the unsub promised a new victim every day until he was caught. They quickly devised a profile but it was generic enough that it didn't narrow down the pool of possibles very much. He spilt his team up with Reid and Mack concentrating on recently paroled criminals who had a beef with the city, Morgan and JJ concentrated on the letter and victims of recent cases, and he and Rossi concentrated on the crime scenes.

By the end of the day, they felt a little closer to narrowing down the unsub, but there was nothing definitive. Hotch finally called it a night a little after eleven. Once he was in his room, he took off his suit jacket and tie and took a deep breath as he took out his phone. He knew Kahlan was waiting for his call, and he prayed that they had gotten something at the house.

"Hey, Hun," Kahlan answered.

Hotch couldn't tell by her tone if the search had revealed anything or not. "Hey, Babe."

"Did you get your message?"

Hotch's brows furrowed. "Apparently not because I don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed. "Did you stop by the front desk?"

"No, we came in a side door. Apparently I need to go down there?"

"Yes, please."

"And you don't want to. . ." he started.

"Not until then," she told him quickly.

"Then, I'll call you back."

"Yep."

He ended the call and went to the hotel desk. Sure enough, there was an envelope waiting for him. He opened it as he made his way back to his room. He stopped in his tracks as he read it, but a small smile formed on his face. 'Listeners were found in the bedroom, the dining room, and family room; but Cam couldn't trace the signal. I left them where they were so we could decide how to handle them. I don't want to talk about anything while at the house, so you will have to call me at work tomorrow when/if you get a chance to really discuss this. I would think we should use them against her, but we can discuss that once you're back home.'

He quickly read it again once he was back in his room and then took out his phone to call his wife back. "That's good news, right?" he asked as soon as she answered.

She giggled. "I guess you could say that."

"I would," he offered. "So can I be. . ."

"I'm not sure," she offered quickly knowing he was wondering if he could be heard.

"I guess we better play it safe then."

"Yeah. How does the case look?"

"Not good. Maybe a couple days, maybe a little more."

"Well, don't stress yourself or you'll have an even harder time. Things will work themselves out," she offered.

"I know," he knew she was talking about the case and his stalker.

"Where's Rossi?" she asked as she realized she hadn't heard him in the background.

"In his room. Garcia is keeping track of things. There's no sign of anything," he assured her.

She took a deep breath. "Aaron. . ."

"I'm fine, Babe. If I thought that it was warranted. . ."

"But. . ."

"But nothing," he insisted. "I'll be fine." _ Do not need a babysitter!_

She bit her lip to stop her from saying what she really wanted to, but if he wouldn't accept the fact that his stalker had gotten her hands on him before, he definitely wouldn't consider that she could do it again. "Alright, Aaron," she conceded. "Promise me that you will keep your eyes open. An unsub like that could be dangerous."

"I know," he answered quickly knowing she was referring to both his stalker and the unsub they were searching for. "I got this."

She tried to relax. "I know. You all are the best. I better let you go so you can get a decent night's sleep. I don't need you too tired to do your job," she tried to joke.

"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow as soon as I get a chance."

"Alright. I don't have anything on the books, so call my office."

He chuckled. "Being extra careful, huh?" he joked knowing that she wanted him to use the land line just in case.

"One can never be too careful."

He laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Babe," he told her and then ended the call.

He took a deep breath as he put his phone on the nightstand. He smiled to himself as he got out his pajamas and headed to the bathroom. _ That's how she knows those things. She has heard me and Kahlan in the bedroom._


	54. Chapter 54

***Sorry for the delay, but the site wouldn't let me into my 'Manage Stories' page to post it. I really hope once they let me, that it actually posts.**

**Chapter 54**

Kahlan stared at her phone on the nightstand and then looked at her husband's matching nightstand on the other side of the bed. She had found the listener on the back of it. She was glad they hadn't found any cameras; listening in on them was bad enough, and she didn't want to consider anyone watching them. _She apparently got her fill of Aaron through his laptop._ She huffed. _Thank God I never had mine anywhere near me after hours._ She shook her head and hen laid down. She stared at the ceiling as she thought about what they could do to use the bugs to their advantage.

After a few moments she rolled over on her side. _That's pathetic, Kay. You can't go to sleep because you know someone's listening?_ She felt her anger rise. _No, it's because you know for sure she has been in your house and she's after your man! Fucking bitch!_

She rolled over onto her back again, and her heart sank as she thought about her husband's stalker some more. _What kind of woman have you come in contact with, Hun? She picks locks, she has bugs. . ._ She slammed a fist down onto the bed. _She seems an awful lot like me. Son of a bitch! And she uses computers like Cam and Pen. . ._

She got up and went down to the kitchen. She grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went out onto the back deck. The yard was free of listeners, so it gave her a little peace. _So she has training. . . or she has friends who can do stuff like that. . . Is it someone I know? _She shook her head and then took a drink. _No, anyone I know would know not to mess with me, right? _She pursed her lips as she considered the implications of it being someone like herself. Her chest tightened. _My God, Aaron could be in serious danger! _She shook her head as her anger started to rise. _If she wanted him dead, he'd be dead already. She's had her hands on him so she could have easily killed him. So she wants him alive. . . Shit! What the hell does she want with you, Hun? _

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. _Don't stress over something you're not even sure about. _She took another drink and felt herself relax a little. _I have to figure out who it is. I have to get her to give me some clue as to who she is. I need to provoke her into giving me something I can use against her._ Her brows furrowed as she thought about it. _You're not a stupid woman, Kay. You can figure something out._ She nodded and took another drink. A smile formed on her lips. Not a big smile, but the little smile was definitely evil. _I can't wait until you call me again._

**XXXXX**

Hotch laid in the hotel bed and stared at the ceiling. The case wasn't keeping him awake; it was thoughts of his stalker that kept blissful sleep just out of reach. _She isn't just some random woman. She has training. . . She has bugs. . . She can hack a computer and a phone. . . _He shook his head roughly. _This has spy written all over it! _His heart skipped a beat as he considered exactly how dangerous the woman could actually be. _Son of a bitch!_

He rolled over onto his side and grabbed the extra pillow and hugged it to his chest. Try as he might, he couldn't get the nagging feeling deep down in his gut to go away. After a few minutes he threw the pillow away and sat up. _It's time to change things up a bit. I'm tired of playing this game. If she likes to sit and run things from a distance, then I'll just have to take the fight to her._ His eyes sparkled as the corners of his mouth tilted up in a slight smile. _She wants me and Kahlan to break up, then that's exactly what we're going to do._

He got up and took a drink of the cold coffee he had left on the table. He nodded as he thought about it some more. _She wants me. . . then she's going to have to come and get me._ He took a deep breath and felt himself finally relax. He laid back down; finally having a plan let his mind rest and sleep came quickly.

XXX

Half way through the next day, a shudder ran through Hotch as he looked over the newest crime scene. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but it left him a little uneasy. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the officer giving them a report. Another dead cop had the whole precinct in foul moods, and the BAU couldn't blame them because they felt the same way. Once the officer was done, Hotch stepped off to the side and Rossi joined him. "What?" Rossi asked questioningly; he had noticed Hotch's behavior change.

Hotch shook his head a little. "I don't know," he admitted.

Rossi faced morphed into outright concern. "It's not Kahlan?"

Hotch's head snapped to him; he hadn't thought about that. "I don't think so," he offered weakly. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the feeling. After a few moments, he shook his head. "No, it's not Kahlan, but something's not right."

"With what?" Rossi asked slowly.

Hotch looked around slowly. "I don't know yet."

Rossi brows furrowed as he studied him. "Well, when you figure it out, let me know."

Hotch nodded and then went back to the scene.

XXX

By the end of the day, the feeling had never left Hotch and he finally figured it out; he was being watched, and it pissed him off. He wasn't sure if it was his stalker or the unsub. When he shared his feeling with his team, they were all deeply concerned. "Are you going to tell Kahlan?" JJ asked him as they sat around the conference table eating a quick meal of takeout burgers and shakes.

"No, it might be the unsub. Garcia hasn't found anything in the computers," Hotch tried.

"Yeah, but if it's her and she's here, she wouldn't need to be in the computers. Now would she?" Mack asked and then ate a fry.

Rossi shot Hotch a look that told him he agreed with Mack.

"Yeah, Man," Morgan started and then swallowed a bite of burger. "If it's her, then maybe she has decided to take this to a new level."

Hotch shook his head. "We can't assume it's her. We need to focus on the case. . ."

"True, but you need to be extra careful just in case," Reid told him sternly.

Hotch looked at him. Reid was never that forceful and Hotch knew exactly how worried he was. He looked around at his team; they were all worried. He took a deep breath as he sat his burger down. "Fine. I will promise to not be alone. Is that acceptable?" He didn't want any of them to call Kahlan because he knew she would rush down there to protect him, and he wasn't sure it really was his stalker.

"Including in your room?" JJ asked him quickly.

Hotch stared her down, she swallowed hard but didn't back down. After a few seconds, Hotch sighed deeply. "Fine."

Rossi shot JJ a grin and she returned it proudly and stuck a fry in her mouth.

XXX

The next day, they had narrowed down their unsub and had split up to trace down a few leads. Hotch wanted Rossi to interview a couple of older retired police officers, but Rossi didn't want to leave Hotch. Hotch was going to take Mack with him, but Morgan suggested that he go with Hotch and Rossi agreed with a smile. Hotch didn't particularly like the idea of his team deciding things for him, but he relented to pacify them and their worry.

After interviewing a witness, they had a description: a twenty to thirty year old man with medium length brown hair, and brown eyes. That general description fit about six men on their short list, so they set out to interview those six. Hotch and Morgan pulled up to the second house on their list. "Looks a bit shabby," Morgan offered as he studied the house as they walked up the drive. The unkempt lawn was another testament to the owner's lack of pride. Morgan shook his head. The old house could be beautiful with a little work.

"Our profile says that the unsub would have withdrawn from society," Hotch offered as they approached the door.

Morgan nodded as he peaked in the window closest to the door. "Yep, and the inside looks even worse," he offered on a hushed tone and then knocked on the door.

After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a mountain of a man. His brown hair hung in disgusting, oily clumps as looked at the two agents before him. "What?" a deep tenor asked.

"Steven Piles?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"We are Agents Morgan and Hotchner with the FBI," Morgan answered as he and Hotch both took out their credentials and showed them to the man.

Piles studied them some more. "And?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions," Hotch offered as he moved a little closer to the door.

"About what?" Piles asked not moving from the doorway.

"Could we come inside?" Morgan asked him with a smile.

"Whatever," Piles offered as he turned from the door and headed into the house.

Hotch and Morgan followed him slowly as they studied their surroundings. They shared a look as they noticed a room off to the side; there was a shadow box that held a revolver and a badge hanging on the wall, but the pistol wasn't there. Their profile had suggested that the unsub may have been a former police officer and ballistics identified the slugs removed from the victims as belonging to a .38, an older standard police issue. Hotch took a deep breath and turned to Piles who had sat down on the couch in the family room. Garcia had told them that Piles had been on the force for thirteen years, but a shooting had left him unable to keep his position as he wasn't able to fully use his right arm anymore. "We were wondering what you have been up to these last couple of days, Mr. Piles," Hotch told him as he studied him.

"Oh, you know, this and that," Piles offered with a grin.

"No, we don't know," Morgan answered as he folded his arms across his chest.

Piles smiled. "Is this about those shootings?"

"Why can't you answer the question?" Hotch wanted to know. He was starting to get an uneasy feeling.

Piles stood up and started for the kitchen. "You two want a drink?" he asked as he went towards the fridge.

Morgan shot Hotch a look, and Hotch knew Morgan was getting the same feeling. _This is our unsub._ Hotch moved to follow Piles as his hand went to his pistol on his hip.

Piles turned suddenly and slammed into Hotch before Hotch could draw his weapon.

Morgan had his gun out and pointed at Piles within a split second.

"I wouldn't," Piles offered as he stood behind Hotch. His right arm held Hotch to his chest roughly as the other hand held the pistol he had taken out of Hotch's holster aimed at Hotch's head.

Morgan locked eyes with Hotch and then held his hands up in submission. "Let's talk about this."

Piles smiled. "I've been watching you all. It's sad that Marlow had to call in the FBI to help with this case. My beef wasn't with you, but I guess it doesn't really matter now. Drop it!"

Morgan licked his lips as he weighed the odds of Hotch getting hurt if he didn't comply.

"Now!" Piles demanded.

"Alright!" Morgan exclaimed and dropped his pistol. He knew Hotch still had his backup pistol.

"We're going to take a ride, and I don't want you following," Piles told him as he continued to back up towards the door.

"You know you are never going to get away with this," Hotch told him as he tried to position his legs differently.

"Oh, I think I might," Piles told him coldly as he wrestled Hotch backwards.

"You don't need him. You can get in your car and go," Morgan offered quickly.

"But I do," Piles offered with a sickly evil smile. "He's coming with me." He stopped and shook Hotch. "Dump your pockets."

Hotch eyes darted around as he considered what to do. He didn't want to get shot, and he definitely didn't want Morgan to get shot because of him, so he reluctantly emptied his pockets onto the floor.

"We wouldn't want your phone being traced, now would we?" Piles asked.

Morgan winced. That had been his first thought. _I hate unsubs who have been cops! They know all of our tricks._

"Now we are going out the door, and if I see your sorry ass, I will shoot him," Piles told him as he started for the door again.

"And then I'll shoot you," Morgan told him seriously.

Piles chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you would, but from what I've seen, you all care too much for each other. You won't risk him."

Hotch swallowed hard. Piles was right. _Son of a bitch! I knew we were being watched._

Piles let go of Hotch to open the door, and for a split second, Morgan was worried that Hotch was going to try something, so his look pleaded with Hotch to be careful. Piles was too quick, though, and he had ahold of Hotch again and pulled him out of the door. He slammed it shut and then forced Hotch down the driveway to his car. "You can drive," he told Hotch.

He opened the door and got in as he caught a glimpse of Morgan looking out the window. Hotch smiled mentally; Morgan was already on his phone. Hotch pulled on his seatbelt and silently hoped that Piles wasn't smart enough to put his on. The car was older, but it did have a driver's side airbag. Piles open the passenger door and then turned to the SUV Hotch and Morgan had driven. He shot out both tires on the side facing him.

Hotch mentally cussed. _Well, I guess Morgan won't be following us._

Piles got in the car and tossed his keys onto Hotch's lap and Hotch smiled mentally again as he noticed the passenger side didn't have an airbag. _Hmmm. . . _

Hotch started the car and looked at Piles; he was aiming Hotch's pistol at Hotch's side. "Which way?"

"Just start towards the main road," he told him as he took out a phone.

Hotch put the car in reverse. _What the hell? Who are you calling? Are there two unsubs?_


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

Steven Piles never relaxed the hand that held Hotch's pistol aimed at his side as Hotch drove the car further away from Piles' house. Hotch's hands gripped the steering wheel firmly as he considered his choices. He thought about wrecking the car, but they were around too much traffic and he wouldn't take the chance of hurting someone else. He also thought about the phone call Piles had made. They were on their way to meet someone else, and Hotch really wanted to know if it was another unsub. Piles had been cryptic enough with the call that Hotch wasn't sure how involved the other person was. He took a deep breath and resigned himself to wait it out.

**XXXXX**

Kahlan had met Donna for a late lunch and her fork was halfway to her mouth when it froze.

"What?" Donna asked quickly.

"Something's wrong," Kahlan told her as she put the fork down and took out her phone and stood up.

"Wrong? Where? With whom?"

"Aaron," Kahlan told her as she tried to call her husband. "I'll be back," she told her sister and headed to the front door.

**XXXXX**

_Oh, man!_ Morgan winced as Hotch's phone vibrated in his hand and he saw Kahlan on the caller ID. He thought about not answering it for just a moment, but he took a deep breath and touched the button.

"Hey, Hun," Kahlan answered and the relief in her voice made Morgan wince again.

"It's Morgan, Kahlan," he told her as he tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"What?! Where's Hotch?" she demanded immediately. "What's going on? Is he alright?"

She had asked everything so quickly Morgan could even begin to answer the first question. "Take a breath, Woman."

She took a deep breath. "Sorry, Derek. Where is my husband," she asked a little more calmly.

"He's not able to answer the phone right now," he tried as he weighed the option of lying to her. "He's run into a little trouble," he decided that a lie would get him in a lot of trouble with her, but he at least tried to play down the truth as much as possible.

"A little trouble? I see," she said slowly knowing that it was anything but 'a little'. _Aaron would never let him answer his phone if he was capable of doing it. _She licked her lips. "Is he hurt or not there?"

"Not here," Morgan told her simply thinking that he wasn't going to give anything that wasn't asked for.

"He's not hurt?"

"Not that I know of."

"Where is he exactly?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Who is he with?"

_Shit! She would have to ask that, wouldn't she?_ He swallowed hard. "With our unsub."

"What is he doing?"

Morgan ran a hand over his head. "Questioning him," he told her as a small smile came to his lips. He was sure Hotch was because he knew Hotch would try and get as much information out of him as he could.

"And yet you don't know where he is?"

"Well, see. . ."

"Derek, if you don't tell me what has happened, I'm going to hurt you. Not hit you, hurt you," she told him and the ice in her tone sent a chill through him.

"The unsub has him," he confessed. "He made Hotch get in the car and drive off. Rossi and them are on their way and then we will find him."

Silence.

"Kahlan?" Morgan asked quietly.

"I see."

"Now don't go get all upset and fly off the handle. You know Hotch can take care of himself," Morgan tried as he imagined her face getting red with anger. He didn't blame her because he felt the same way.

"You're sure it was your unsub and not his stalker?" she asked calmly

"Absolutely. We were at his house."

"Alright. Call me the second you know anything."

"I will," he agreed.

"I mean it, Derek."

"I promise, Kahlan."

"Alright. Be careful."

"You know it," he told her and ended the call as Rossi and JJ pulled into the driveway. They quickly used both spares to replace the ruined tires and took both SUV's back to the station.

**XXXXX**

Kahlan ended that call and immediately called Cameron. She filled him in on what was happening and he got to work on his satellites as he connected with his wife. He promised to call as soon as he had anything and ended the call. Kahlan took a deep breath to try to calm herself down a little and made her way back to her sister. She threw money down on the table to pay for their meal as Donna stood up. "I have to go," Kahlan told her as she gave her a hug.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know," Kahlan told her as she let her go.

"Alright. Be careful," Donna told her.

Kahlan nodded and started for the door again as she pulled out her keys. She really wanted to call Dave, but she knew he was busy trying to find Hotch, so she made herself wait. She cussed under her breath as she started her car. _I hate waiting! _She took a deep breath as she pulled onto the street. _You have never been a patient person, Kay._

**XXXXX**

Piles directed Hotch to a road heading out of town. Hotch studied the road and thought again about wrecking the car; Pile hadn't put on his seatbelt. _No. Your luck you'd get hurt, too. Better just wait. _He smiled mentally. _The team is looking, and if I know Kahlan, she probably already knows and has Cameron looking into satellites, too. All I need to do is behave and see where this leads._

"That next right," Piles told him gruffly.

Hotch glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and nodded once to let him know he heard him. He noticed Piles was sweating. He didn't have a reason to be sweating as he had turned on the air conditioner as soon as they were out of the driveway. _He's nervous? What the hell does he have to be nervous about?_ Hotch stole another glance at the man holding him hostage and he started to get an uneasy feeling. "Exactly where are you taking me?" Hotch tried in a casual tone.

"Oh, don't you worry about it," Piles told him with a grin that showed dirty teeth.

"Are we going to meet your partner?"

Piles huffed. "I don't have a partner."

_Damn it! If it's not someone connected to the case, then who is it?_ "The person that hired you?"

Piles chuckled. "You're good."

_Shit! So you were hired to kill those cops. Why? _"So you weren't the only one who had a beef with the police department?"

Piles laughed. "Ok, maybe you're not that good."

_What the hell does that mean? _Hotch's eyes darted around as tried to figure out what Piles had meant.

"Next left."

Hotch nodded and did as he was told. Before he could think of another question, the road ended at a building. _Shit! We're here. God damn it!_ He slowed the car down and brought it to a stop right in front of the door.

"Turn it off," Piles ordered, and Hotch did. Piles snatched his keys out his hand and then gestured with the pistol. "Get out, slowly." Hotch took off his seat belt and reached for the handle. "And before you think about doing anything stupid, you need to know that I have become a very accomplished shot with my left."

Hotch stared him down a moment and then got out. _Yeah, but you suck as a cop. You haven't even searched me yet, asshole. _Once Hotch was out, Piles got out and motioned for Hotch to go to the door. Hotch noticed him looking at his watch. _Are we early or late?_ He hadn't noticed any other vehicles around so he didn't think anyone else was there.

Piles pushed Hotch to the side as they got close to the door so he could open it and still keep the pistol trained on his hostage. "After you," he gestured through the door.

Hotch took a deep breath and entered the darkened building. It wasn't a big place, but it wasn't small either. Hotch envisioned it an old office building with the lobby and hallways that held many doors. He walked halfway across the lobby and stopped and turned to Piles. "What now?"

Piles smiled. "We wait," he told him simply and motioned for Hotch to continue. "Third door." Hotch went to the door and opened it. It revealed a small room that only housed a chair. "You have cuffs, right?"

Hotch stared the man down; he really did not want to relinquish his cuffs just to be restrained with them, but he couldn't see any other options available at the time. With a deep sigh, he reached back and took the cuffs out of the holder at the small of his back. _Can I wrestle my gun back from him? Can I get to my back-up pistol fast enough? Hmm. . ._ He held the cuffs out for the man.

Piles stepped forward with an outstretched hand. Once he was close enough, Hotch threw the cuffs at his face and charged in. He put himself between Piles' left hand that held the pistol and Piles' body and tried to wrench the pistol from the man's massive hands. A nasty punch to Hotch's kidney dropped him to one knee, and Piles used the pistol to hit Hotch in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

Piles shook his head at the agent on the floor. "Idiot!" He huffed and grabbed the cuffs from the floor and proceeded to handcuff Hotch's hands behind his back.

**XXXXX**

Garcia was frantically searching through every camera she could find while Cameron sped through satellite data. It took her about twenty minutes, but as soon as Garcia had Piles car in one camera, she sent out the team to track down its path as she followed it through town. Once she ran out of cameras, Cam was ready with his satellites and traced it down even further.

Fifty two minutes after Morgan first placed the call to the team to tell them Hotch had been taken, two SUVs and four police cars pulled down the road to the building where Piles had made Hotch drive. They saw Piles' car, but nothing else, so they quickly split up and surrounded the building. Rossi, JJ, and Mack converged on the front door with several officers while Morgan and Reid took the back door that was located by Cam's satellites.

The stillness disturbed Rossi as he made his way down the first hall. _If they're here, why the hell can't we hear anything?_ He was starting to think the car had been left as a ruse, but hearing an officer call out that he had found him made his heart skip a beat. Rossi quickly reversed directions and ran to where the officer had come out of a room. His breath hitched in his chest as he took in the scene. _Oh God, no! _Hotch was lying on the floor with his small pistol in his hand. Piles was across the room with Hotch's other pistol still clutched in his fingers, but it was obvious the man was dead.

Another officer was checking Hotch for a pulse, but Rossi didn't wait for him to report, he went to Hotch's side and pushed the man out of the way as he looked over the man he thought of as a son. There was blood in Hotch's hair at the back of his head.

"He's alive," the officer assured him as he stood up and brushed his pants off.

Rossi took a deep breath and slowly rolled Hotch over. A nasty cut above his right eye had blood all over his face. Rossi didn't care how badly he was hurt all he cared about at that particular moment was that he was still breathing. "Jesus Christ, Hotch!" Rossi exclaimed as he grabbed one of Hotch's hands.

"Looks like he shot Piles and then passed out," JJ mused as she looked over the scene.

"Come on, Aaron," Rossi tried as he shook Hotch a little.

A small moan escaped Hotch, but he didn't wake up.

"A bus is on the way," Mack told him as Morgan and Reid entered the room.

Rossi searched the rest of Hotch for any other injuries. He breathed a sigh of relief as the only other thing he found were bruises.

"Damn man can't stay out of trouble," Morgan exhaled as he checked Hotch, too. He felt around his head and nodded when he felt the cut on the back of his head. "I don't feel any fractures."

Rossi nodded and smacked Hotch on the cheeks lightly. "Come on, Hotch. Wake up."

Nothing.

Rossi bit his lip as worry started to drown out any good feeling he had previously had. "Why won't he wake up?"

"There could be any number of reasons," Reid started as he knelt down next to Hotch. He pulled up one of Hotch's eyelids and then the other. "Pupils are reactive." He felt the pulse point on Hotch's neck. "Heart beat's fine." He laid a hand on Hotch's chest. "He's breathing regularly." He shook his head. "He probably just got hit really hard."

"With this, the way it looks," Mack told them as she held up the pistol she had taken from piles. The bottom of the butt of the handle had blood and a few hairs on it.

Rossi shook his head in disgust. "That son of a bitch!"

Morgan stood up and looked the scene over again. "So they got in a struggle, Piles hit him a couple times but Hotch was able to draw his back-up, and then shot Piles before he lost consciousness."

Everyone nodded their agreement as the sirens announced the arrival of the ambulance. An officer showed the EMTs the way to Hotch, and he was loaded up onto a gurney within no time and sent to the nearest hospital with Rossi riding along. On the way, he called Kahlan to let her know they had found him.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

The rest of the team found Rossi in the waiting room. Hotch still hadn't regained consciousness, and they were running tests on him to find out why. Rossi was beside himself with worry. The doctors had already checked out his obvious injuries, and they were only superficial. One theory they could come up with was internal brain injuries, and that scared the hell out of Rossi.

"Come on, Man, you know he's going to be fine," Morgan tried.

Rossi look told him that he didn't agree.

"Yeah, Hotch is too tough to let a little bump on the head take him down," Mack told him as she rubbed circles on his back.

"Does Kahlan know?" JJ asked.

"I called her while we were on the way here, but she doesn't know about him not waking up. I don't want to call her again until I know something," Rossi told her and they all heard the quiver in his voice.

"I can't believe she isn't on her way," Reid told them as he pulled his legs up in front of him and hugged them.

"She is," Rossi told them. He looked at his watch. "She should be here in another hour or so."

Morgan swallowed hard. "She's going to kick my ass."

"No she's not. It's not your fault that he got the drop on Hotch," Mack told him.

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to have his back," Morgan told them and the guilt he was feeling over it was evident. "I should have done something. . . anything other than let him take Hotch out of there."

"You did what you had to do to keep Hotch safe. If you would have tried something, he would have shot him," JJ told him as she put her arm around his shoulders. He nodded weakly.

A doctor came out and Rossi stood up quickly. "Agent Hotchner's MRI came back normal. There isn't even a sign of a slight concussion."

"Then why hasn't he woken up yet?" Rossi asked him quickly.

"I don't know yet. We are running blood test." He took a deep breath and studied the people in front of him. "Could he have been drugged?"

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked as his stomach twisted.

"It seems like he. . . It's almost as if. . ." He shook his head. "We will know for sure once we have the tests run."

"What does it seem like?" Rossi demanded. _How dare you start a sentence like that and not finish it!_

He licked his lips. "He acts like most of our patients who have been sedated."

"Sedated?" JJ asked as her heart sped up.

"Like given anesthesia used for outpatient procedures. It keeps them under enough for the procedure to be performed, but doesn't have the risks of putting them all the way under. We use it all the time."

Rossi shared a look with the team. _What the hell?_

"Anyway. It is just a thought. We will know for sure when the tests come back," he told them and then turned to go back to the ER.

Rossi sat down roughly.

"Maybe Hotch knew he was drugged and decided to fight back before it could take effect," Mack offered as she sat back down.

"Why would he need to drug Hotch?" Reid asked them.

"Why did he take him from the house?" Morgan asked him implying that none of it made any sense. "I guess we won't know until Hotch wakes up."

"Well, if it is some form of drug, then Hotch will wake up. That's a good thing," JJ told Rossi as she pat his thigh.

"Yeah," Rossi offered weakly as he tried to make sense of it all.

XXX

They had moved Hotch into a room by himself while they awaited the test results. Rossi went ahead and sent the team to the station to wrap everything up as he waited for Hotch to wake up. He was sitting in the chair beside the bed when he heard Hotch moan and move his head a little. Rossi jumped up and grabbed Hotch's hand. "Come on. Wake your lazy ass up."

Hotch's eyes fluttered opened a little but closed again.

"No. All the way," Rossi urged.

"Wher'm I?" Hotch mumbled.

"Hospital."

Hotch nodded slightly and then relaxed back into the pillow.

When Rossi felt Hotch's grip relax, he knew he had fallen back into unconsciousness. He brushed the hair back from Hotch's forehead. "You sleep, Aaron. Wake up when you're ready. You're safe now," he told him tenderly and leaned down and kissed his head. He sat back down to wait, but seeing Hotch trying to wake up made the wait a whole lot easier.

XXX

Rossi turned toward the door when it opened. Kahlan went to her husband's side in a rush. She grabbed his hand and then looked at Rossi questioningly. "So?"

Rossi had updated her about the tests and all. He shook his head. "I haven't heard anything yet, but he tried to wake up a little about twenty minutes ago."

She nodded and reached and put her hand lovingly on the side of his face. "Come on, Aaron. If you don't wake up soon, you're going to cause Dave to worry too much," she joked.

Rossi snorted, but smiled as he shook his head at her.

"Kahlan?" Hotch asked in a tone that sounded far away.

Kahlan brows rose in surprise. "I'm here, Hun."

Rossi went to the other side of the bed and grabbed Hotch's other hand. "Oh, I see how you are. You'll wake up for her but not me? Thanks, Aaron. I love you, too."

Hotch's lips curled up and a sly smile, but he still didn't open his eyes.

The door opened and in walked the doctor.

"I think he's coming to," Kahlan told him with a smile.

The doctor nodded and approached Hotch as Rossi moved back out of the way. "Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked Hotch as he put his hand on Hotch's arm.

"Aaron. . . Aaron."

"What's your last name, Aaron?"

"Hodgener."

Kahlan and Rossi shared a quick grin. He sounded drunk.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" the doctor asked. One eye opened slightly, but the only thing that could be seen was the whites. "Both eyes, please."

Hotch shut the one eye and then squeezed them shut for a second. He finally opened both of them and looked around. His eyes settled on his wife, and he smiled again.

"Do you know who this is?"

Hotch frowned at the man but looked back to his wife. "Wife," he told him and then shook his head a little. "Kahlan."

Kahlan's smile made him smile a little more.

"That's great, Agent Hotchner. We'll be right back. You relax."

Hotch nodded and closed his eyes again.

The doctor motioned for the door, so Rossi and Kahlan followed him into the hall. "I was correct with my earlier assessment. Agent Hotchner had a large quantity of midazolam in his system. The normal dose for that kind of drug is between one milligram and no more than 2.5 milligrams. Agent Hotchner had almost double that in his system by the time we took his blood, so God knows how much he was given to begin with."

Kahlan shared a look with Rossi and then looked at the doctor. "Is he going to be alright?"

He nodded. "I believe so. He is slowly coming out of it. It could have sent him into respiratory arrest or even killed him. He was a very lucky man."

"Are there any side effects or anything that we need to be worried about?" Rossi asked him.

"No. Once he is fully awake, there should be no lasting effects, but he won't remember anything."

"What? Why?" Kahlan asked him.

"That's its purpose. It relaxes the person enough for the procedure and then wipes it from their memory. I've never heard of it being used outside of a medical setting."

"How much will he have lost?" Rossi asked.

"That varies a little. Some remember right up until it takes effect. Other lose a little even before it, but not much. With him getting such a high dose, though, it's hard to say."

"And how long does something like that take to take effect?" Kahlan asked him.

"Five minutes if injected right into the vein as in an IV, but up to fifteen for an actual shot. Not knowing exactly how it was given, though, I would hate to put a definite time on it."

Kahlan nodded as she considered it. "So once he wakes up, he'll be fine?" she asked again for reassurance.

The doctor squeezed her arm. "Yes. He may me a little groggy for a little while to completely get out from under it, but once he's fully awake, he'll be fine."

"Thank you," Rossi told him.

"Of course. I'll be back in to check on him a little later," he told them and then headed down the hall.

Kahlan sighed deeply. "What the hell would your unsub need to drug him for?"

Rossi shook his head. "I have no idea."

She shook her head and headed back into the room and Rossi followed. Hotch was frowning, and Rossi chuckled at him. "Stop screwing around and wake your ass up."

"Dave?"

"Yep," Rossi told him and then grabbed his hand. "Right here."

Hotch nodded. "Where's here?"

Rossi shook his head. "Hospital."

Hotch's frown deepened. "Hospital?"

"If you'd open your eyes, you could see for yourself," Kahlan told him as she grabbed his other hand.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, Aaron. I'm here, too."

"Why?"

"Are you still tired?" she asked instead of answering.

"Yeah," he offered weakly.

"Then go back to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up," she assured him and leaned down and kissed his cheek.

He nodded and let himself drift off again.

Rossi smiled at him and then sat down. "I guess there's no sense telling him what happened until he's fully awake because he won't remember anyway."

Kahlan sat down roughly. "That son of a bitch could have killed him!"

Rossi nodded. "Yeah, but he got him."

Kahlan nodded. She didn't like speculating about what had happened, but that's all they could do since Hotch wouldn't be able to remember. She looked at Rossi. "How did he get ahold of a medical drug?"

Rossi shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted as he studied her. "What are you thinking?"

She shook her head. "Nothing good."

He turned in his seat to face her better. "Ut-uh. Talk to me, Kiddo."

She huffed. "What if he wasn't alone? What if someone else is involved?"

"You think he had a partner? The profile didn't suggest a partner."

She inhaled deeply through her nose. "I don't know." She reached up and rubbed her temples.

"What's your gut say?"

She looked up and locked eyes with him. After a second, she looked at her husband. "He won't believe me, but," she started and then looked back to Rossi. "But I think this has his stalker written all over it."

Rossi studied her and then looked at Hotch. He knew she had great instincts, but nothing suggested that his stalker had been watching or anything on this case. "I guess there's no use in guessing because we'll never know."

She studied him and knew he really didn't believe her. _Oh, there are ways to find out. I just don't think you all are ready to face the truth._ She finally shrugged. "We'll see."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

After about ten minutes, Kahlan fixed Rossi with a look. "Do you all carry GSR test kits in the SUVs?"

Rossi brows furrowed as he looked at her. "Yes. Why?"

"Because I want one," she told him standing up and holding out her hand for the keys.

Rossi dug into his pocket and gave them to her. "In the evidence kit in the back."

She nodded and left the room.

Rossi looked at Hotch still asleep in the bed. _She's going to check for Gun Shot Residue to see if you actually fired your gun. Hmmm. . ._ He sat down to wait and tried to figure out exactly what Kahlan was thinking. After a moment or two, he shook his head. _There's no use wondering, she'll tell me as soon as she gets back._

Kahlan came back in and immediately went to Hotch's right hand. She swabbed it with a long cotton tipped swab and then stuck it in a thin vile of liquid. She shook the vile after closing it and nothing happened. She shot Rossi a look.

Rossi thought back to the scene. "His gun was in his left hand."

Kahlan's face scrunched up in confusion. "He doesn't shoot with his left."

Rossi shrugged. "It's hard to say what happened if there was a struggle. Test his left."

Kahlan shook her head, but did. The liquid in the vile, again, stayed clear. "It would turn blue, right?" she asked just to make sure their tests were like the ones she had used.

"They could have rubbed it all off. Hell, we could have holding his hand."

She nodded as she considered it. After a moment, she looked at Rossi again. "Where're his clothes?" She knew clothing could be tested just as easily as hands.

He smiled and reached for the bag of Hotch's belonging's he had stuck under his chair. He dug out the shirt and handed it to her. She tested the right sleeve with no results, and then tested the left. The liquid finally turned blue. Rossi smiled as if that proved everything. He studied Kahlan and her eyes were darting around and he knew she was formulating new theories. "What?" he asked her as she sat down looking a bit miffed.

"Anyone around him would know he's left handed." Rossi nodded his agreement. "But they wouldn't know he shoots ass backwards unless they actually saw him shoot."

Rossi inhaled deeply through his nose as he considered her train of thoughts. "So you think someone, probably his stalker, was there and killed Piles using Hotch's gun in Hotch's hand?"

She shrugged. "It's done easily enough especially if the person is unconscious."

He wouldn't bet his life on it, but he suspected she had done something like that once or twice in her past.

"And if her hand was covering his, then he wouldn't have any GSR on his hand."

"Or it was rubbed off," he offered trying to stay objective.

She half nodded, half shrugged. "Possibly."

Rossi looked at Hotch who had moaned again. "It's going to tear him up not being able to remember."

She sighed heavily. "Yeah." She bit her lip. "And he won't want to hear anything that can't be proven."

Rossi nodded.

Kahlan sat in silence as she continued to work things out in her head.

Hotch started moaning and moving around as if he was having a nightmare. Kahlan and Rossi both stood up and went to him. "It's ok, Aaron. You're safe," Rossi assured him calmly as he placed a hand on Hotch's chest and stroked his hair.

Hotch let out a low moan as a smile formed on his lips.

Kahlan shot a look to Rossi. _That doesn't sound like a nightmare._ She grabbed his hand. "Aaron? Come on, Hun, wake up."

Hotch's head bent back into the pillow as he moaned again. He let out a little chuckle and then whispered something almost unintelligible.

Kahlan turned her head away from him and took a step back. _Son of bitch!_

"That wasn't. . ." Rossi started quickly.

"He just said Haley; you know he did," she insisted.

Rossi let go of Hotch and went around the bed to Kahlan. "Come on, Kiddo." He pulled her into a hug. "He said you knew about the dreams."

She pulled away from him and looked at her husband. He had settled back down and was lying there innocently. "Yeah, but I thought they had stopped. I guess I was wrong."

"He can't control what he dreams about."

She took a deep breath. "I know, but it. . ." she trailed off and shook her head. "I know it's not his fault."

"But it still hurts," Rossi offered as he pulled her back into another hug. "I understand, Kiddo."

XXX

Hotch finally came fully awake about two hours later. He was confused and a little angry. "What?" he asked in disbelief after Rossi and Kahlan explained to him what had happened.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kahlan asked him.

He licked his lips and closed his eyes. After a second or two, he opened them. "Going up to Piles' house with Morgan." He shook his head and then a look of horror filled his face. "Morgan?" he asked frantically.

"No!" Rossi told him quickly. "He's fine. Everyone is fine," he assured him and Hotch relaxed a little.

He ran a hand down his face. "And Piles is dead?" Rossi nodded. Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jesus Christ!"

"How are you felling?" Kahlan asked him with concern.

"I have a headache," he started as his hand went to the cut above his eye. It wasn't bad enough for stitches, but it hurt like hell. "And this hurts." He took a deep breath. "And my shoulders hurt," he admitted weakly.

She gave him a small smile. "All things that we can deal with."

He nodded. "Yeah." He looked around the room. "And how long do I have to stay here?"

She shrugged. "He never said, but I'll go find out," she told him and gave his cheek a kiss and left the room.

Hotch fixed Rossi with a look. "You all had to call her?"

Rossi huffed. "She called your phone moments after you left with Piles. Morgan had to tell her." Hotch shook his head, but Rossi smiled. "It's like she can sense when you're in trouble."

Hotch smiled in spite of the situation. "Yeah." Hotch lost his smile as he looked at Rossi. "Are we sure Piles was our unsub?" He didn't want to consider having killed an innocent man no matter what happened.

Rossi nodded. "Yes. We found his .38 in his car and ballistics matched it to the slugs from the victims. We also found evidence that he was planning a big attack on the upcoming Police Ball. He would have killed a lot more people if you hadn't taken him out."

Hotch nodded, but it still didn't make him feel any better. To know that he shot the man and didn't have any memory of it bothered him. "As long as it's over."

Rossi pat his shoulder. "It's over, you're going to be fine, and we can go home in the morning."

Hotch nodded.

Kahlan came back in and Rossi stepped out to update the team. Hotch sighed heavily. Kahlan grabbed his hand. "Sucks losing time, doesn't it?"

He huffed. He knew she had gone through the same thing, but it didn't make him feel any better. "Yes. Yes it does."

She studied him. "There's no sense trying to force yourself to remember, Hun. You can't, and trying will only drive you crazy."

His shoulders finally relaxed as he gave up trying. He was pissed. The only person who could shed any light on what actually had happened was dead. He knew his team was good, and he knew they could profile the scene to figure out what had happened, but he had a nagging feeling that wouldn't go away. He knew they were missing something, something important. _I guess I am missing something, several hours in fact,_ he thought sarcastically.

"Stop, Aaron," Kahlan told him tenderly as she brushed the hair back from his forehead.

"What?"

She gave him a look. "Stop beating yourself up over this. There is nothing you can do except move on."

His look told her he knew she was right but didn't like it one bit.

"Be happy you're alive. He could have killed you," she told him as her eyes watered.

He reached up and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he told her as he held her to him. "I know how worried you must have been."

She pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. She gave him a small smile. "You're safe now. That's all that matters."

He returned her smile and pulled her back into another hug. "Yep."

XXX

After the doctor came in and checked Hotch over, he was free to leave. So Hotch made his way to the bathroom to change. He looked at himself in the mirror. _You look like shit, Hotchner, again._ He sighed heavily. _Oh well, I'll heal._ He rolled his shoulders and his neck. He was sore. _I guess from my scuffle with Piles._ He shook his head and pulled a change of clothes out of his bag. As he pulled on his pants, he noticed a faint bruise on his wrist. He pulled his pants up and then looked at it. _It looks like a cuff mark._ His eyes darted around. _If he put my cuffs on me, then how did I. . . _He shook his head. _Maybe I fought back before he could snap it on my other wrist._ He checked his other wrist and there was no mark. He pursed his lips as he pulled his polo shirt over his head. _Yeah, that makes sense._ He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. _Damn, that's sore._ He huffed and opened the compartment on the side of his bag.

He took out his phone, keys, and such. Rossi had told him that Piles had made him empty his pockets, and for a second he had thought he had lost everything, but Rossi assured him the Morgan had picked everything up and took care of it. He put everything away in his jeans pockets and then put his holsters on. They had his guns because they need to be cleared with ballistics and such, but he knew he would get them back as soon as he saw the team. He looked at the holder with his cuffs in it. _Somebody must have taken them off me when they found me._ He shook his head and clipped the holder on the back of his belt. _Now I understand why Kahlan was so pissed at losing time. I don't think there's any feeling that's worse than not being able to remember something! _He sat down on the toilet roughly and dropped his head into his hands. Something in him told him it wasn't as black and white as the team thought, but try as he might, there was only a black hole where his memories should have been. _God damn it!_

After a few moments, he stood up, grabbed his bag, and went back out into the room. He sat down on the bed and put on his socks and shoes. He sighed heavily as Kahlan sat down next to him.

"How you doing?" she asked as she leaned up against his shoulder.

"I'll live," he told her as he pushed back against her slightly. "I don't understand it. I've slept most of the day away, but I'm still tired."

She gave him a small smile. "The doctor said it could take a while for it to be completely out of your system. You want to head to the hotel; you could go ahead and go to bed?"

He looked at his watch. It was only a little before five. "Nah. I want to check in with the team."

Rossi came back in the door with a handful of papers. "All set?"

Hotch stood up. "Yes."

Rossi gave him a smile and grabbed his bag before Hotch could. "Then come on. The team's just about done. I say we meet them for dinner."

Hotch nodded. "Fine."

XXX

The team spent the whole meal theorizing about what had happened and why. Hotch didn't offer much to the conversation, but he listened to them intently. He also studied his wife. She didn't have a whole lot to say either, and he knew she was coming up with her own theories. He could also tell she was a little mad, even though she tried to hide it. He wasn't sure who she was mad at, though. _Is she mad at Piles for doing it, Morgan for being my partner at the time, or me for allowing it to happen?_ He studied her some more as the conversation continued. _No, it's not me or Morgan._

Rossi nudged Hotch's arm to get his attention. "You still with us?"

They could tell by Hotch's face that he had no idea that Mack had asked him a question. "I'm sorry. What?"

Rossi stood up. "Come on. I think we're done for the night. Our Unit Chief is spent."

They all started to stand up, too, but Hotch held up his hands. "No. I'm fine. I was just. . ."

"We aren't getting anywhere anyway," JJ told him with a smile. "You should get some sleep."

Kahlan gave her a smile as she stood up and looked at her husband expectantly.

Hotch sighed and finally conceded. "Fine."

XXX

After they got to the hotel and called the kids, he took his shower and got ready for bed. He was even more tired. Kahlan let him crawl in first and then snuggled up to his side. "Goodnight, Hun. I love you."

"Night, Babe. I love you, too."

XXX

Kahlan rode back home in the jet with the team, but she headed home while the team went into the BAU to do their case files. Hotch shut off his office light at 5:03. He wasn't in the mood to stay any longer than he had to, and he wanted to go home and see his kids. To know that he could have been killed made him need to see his family even more than normal. He got home, changed, and then joined the kids in the family room as they played video games. Jack finally talked him into playing, and they were all having a ball laughing and making fun of each other.

After getting dinner started, Kahlan joined them and laughed at Hotch trying to kill a couple Keese using the Wiimote. He was hacking the air around him and almost hit Joey. "Easy there, Hun. You don't have to be so animated."

He huffed and gave Wyatt the controller. "You do it." He turned to Kahlan. "I don't see the joy of playing a game like that," he confessed as he sat down on the foot stool.

"Hey! Don't dis my Zelda games!" she demanded. "Skyward Sword may be a couple years old, but it's still decent."

"But it never ends," he told her as finished off his iced tea.

Joey laughed and then climbed onto the huge stool with him. "Yes it does, Daddy. You just have to play it for a while," she told him as she stood up beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

He shook his head and looked at Kahlan. "I suppose you beat it quickly."

She shrugged. "Yeah, but I've been playing Zelda for over twenty five years."

"I can't even make it out of one room," he told her as he watched Jack hack his way through more of the dungeon.

Kahlan laughed. "Well, the Wii makes it a little harder," she offered to help sooth his ego. "You want a good Zelda? You should play Orcarina of Time. That's my favorite."

"That or Twilight Princess are the best," Wyatt quickly added which got a smile of approval from his mother.

"Nah. The first is still the best!" Joey assured them all. "The Legend of Zelda for the original NES is a classic."

Kahlan laughed at her. "That's true."

"I can't believe you still have all of these consoles and the games," Jack told his mother.

She shrugged. "I've always taken care of my stuff."

Hotch went to stand up but Joey grabbed his shirt as she clung to him. "No, Daddy. You have to play with us."

He tried to peel her off. "Can I go get a drink at least?"

She giggled. "I guess so," she told him reluctantly and slid down his back to the foot stool. Hotch started to move away and Joey giggled even more.

"What?" Hotch asked as he turned back around to her.

"Daddy's got a hickey," she got out through more giggles.

"What?!" Kahlan and Hotch both said at the same time. Kahlan quickly stood up.

"It's on the lower part of the back of his neck," Joey told her as she pointed to him.

Hotch turned his head as if he would have been able to see it, but Kahlan actually went to him and pulled the collar of his shirt down and revealed a dark, one inch, hickey. Her breath hitched in her chest, and the boys busted out laughing. "Its' a bruise," she told them quickly with a look that told them to shut up. "You know he got hurt on his case." She turned to Joey. "And how do you know about hickeys anyway, young lady?"

Joey ducked her head a little. "Cause I saw one on Skyler and I asked him what it was. He told me it was a hickey and when I asked him what that meant; Brooke told me how a person gets one."

"She did, did she?" Hotch asked as he shot a look to his wife.

"Yeah, but I don't think people should pinch people like that," Joey told them seriously.

"Like what?" Kahlan asked not sure where Joey was going with it.

"Brook said you have to pinch someone real hard and then twist their skin in your fingers. I think that would hurt."

Kahlan bit back a smile. "It would, and I don't want you to ever try it," she told her and then shot a look to the boys that dared them to correct their sister.

"Oh, I wouldn't," Joey told her quickly.

Hotch took his glass and went to the kitchen quickly. Kahlan watched him go. _Fucking bitch! I knew it!_ _I wonder where else she has marked him. _She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. _Now is not the time to deal with this, especially with her listening._ She could tell the boys knew that it was a real hickey, too, but she was sure they thought she had put it there. She forced a smile and went to Wyatt. He was having trouble in the game. "Here, let me show you how to beat the Stalfos easily," she told him as she held out her hand for the controller and tried to get the focus off of her husband and the offensive mark.

In the kitchen, Hotch reached back and rubbed the spot Joey was talking about. It was sore and a little swollen. _What the hell? I thought it was a normal bruise. . ._ He swallowed hard and stood up straight. _It is. It can't be anything else! I had to get it in the struggle with Piles._ He ran a hand down his face as his chest tightened. _Didn't I?_ He took a deep breath to calm himself down and filled his glass with more tea. He stood up straight and headed back into the family room. _It's just a bruise!_


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

When Hotch got back into the family room, Kahlan shot him a look. He took a deep breath and knew she thought the mark was a real hickey, but he also knew they couldn't discuss it with their house being bugged. He silently thanked God, too, because he knew he couldn't prove that it wasn't. He sat down and took a drink of his tea. _She can't prove it is, though, either._

Kahlan shot him another look that told him they might not be able to discuss it there, but they would discuss it.

He swallowed hard as he studied her some more. _She thinks my stalker got her hands on me again. _ He ran a hand through his hair. _There's nothing that says my stalker was there! There was nothing from the cameras or anything!_ He sat up a little straighter. _Having the cut above my eye and the bump on my head proves that I was in a struggle. I have to convince Kahlan that's it's only a bruise._

XXX

Once they got the kids to bed, Hotch made his way to the bathroom to take his shower. Once he was undressed, the door opened behind him. He turned to see Kahlan standing there checking him out intently. _Damn. Sneak attack while I'm naked, thanks, Babe. _He shifted nervously. "What?"

Kahlan looked him up and down. It was obvious she was checking to see if he had any other marks on him. She grabbed a small mirror out of one of the drawers by the sink then spun him around so his back was facing the wall mirror. She gave him the handheld mirror and pointed to the bathroom mirror.

He sighed heavily and used it to see the mark in the wall mirror. _Jesus Christ! It does look like a hickey! But it's not!_

While he was looking at that, Kahlan busied herself checking out the rest of him that he couldn't see. Seeing the mark on his naked flesh made her alpha's hackles rise. _Fucking bitch! Mark my man! MY! MAN! _She felt a growl trying to form in her throat._ I'm the only one allowed to do that!_

Hotch started to check out his own body and the only other thing he could find was some faint scratches on his shoulder, but he thought they looked innocent enough. He smiled mentally. _There's no way that woman had her hands on me and only left one mark. Kahlan marks me all over when she does it! _He looked at Kahlan questioningly.

She shook her head to let him know she didn't see anything else either and then sighed heavily.

"Come on, Babe," he urged her to see it his way as he pulled her to his chest.

She huffed. "Take your shower, Hun," she told him as she pulled away from him and left the bathroom.

He watched as she shut the door behind her. _It's just a bruise._ As he stepped into the shower, his gut laughed at him and asked him if he was sure. _Yes! It's just a bruise!_

XXX

When Hotch emerged from the bathroom, Kahlan was already in bed. She rolled over and gave him a small smile. "Took you long enough, I almost feel asleep," she told him as she held up the covers to invite him in.

He crawled into bed and she let him get settled and then snuggled up against him. He half expected her to be mad at him or something.

"Goodnight, Hun. I love you," she told him as she squeezed him with the arm that was draped over his chest.

"Goodnight, Babe. I love you, too," Hotch told her and leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. _Really? _He smiled mentally and finally let himself relax. _I guess she thinks it's a bruise, too._

Kahlan felt the tension leave Hotch's body and she mentally shook her head. _No, Hun, I won't try to convince you that it was her, again. I will get proof this time, and when I do, you won't be able to deny it._ She felt her eyes filling with tears. _My God, Hun, that's at least twice. . . If you won't accept the fact that she can do it, then you're never going to be able to stop it from happening. _She swallowed hard. _I have to find proof before she does anything else!_

Hotch felt Kahlan's toes moving rapidly and he knew she was thinking. _Damn it. I guess she doesn't think it's a bruise. _ He sighed mentally. _ I'll prove it. I'll get Garcia to check Piles out a little more closely. If I can prove he was working alone, then she'll have to accept the fact that it's just a bruise._

They both finally fell asleep as new plans formed in their heads as to what they were going to do to prove their theories to the other.

XXX

Hotch woke up before it was even light outside. He sighed heavily as he thought about everything and then looked at the alarm clock; it was only 4:29. He actually felt fully awake for the first time so he gently slid out from under Kahlan and made his way to the hall. He stopped at the guest bathroom and then made his way down stairs. He started a pot of coffee and sat down at the island. His mind drifted to the case. _It doesn't make sense that Piles took me. If his grudge was truly just against the police, why did he take me? He could have just shot me and Derek to get away. . . He had more plans for the city. . . so how did taking me fit into that? He had to know that my team would search for me._ He shook his head and then got up and fixed himself a glass of orange juice while he waited on the coffee. He paced around the kitchen as he drank the juice. _Nothing in the profile suggested he had a partner, but yet his actions surrounding me suggest he did. Son of a bitch! If he did, is the case really over? Could someone else be planning to attack the ball? Jesus Christ! Was taking me a way of getting the focus off whoever his partner is?_

He finished off his juice and sat down at the island roughly. _If I could remember what the hell happened. . ._ He shook his head roughly. He shut his eyes and tried to remember. _Anything. . . just a glimpse. . . please!_ He startled as a hand landed on his shoulder.

He jumped up and turned around in a rush. "Jesus Christ, Babe!"

She ducked her head sheepishly. "Sorry, Hun."

He shook his head at her. "One of these times. . ."

She giggled. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked as she went to the coffee pot and fixed them both a cup.

"I guess I finally got enough sleep."

She nodded. "So how do you feel?"

He smiled as he took the offered cup. "Finally completely alert."

"Good," she told him as she sat down at the island.

He took a deep breath and sat down beside her. He waited in silence expecting her to start.

"So what were you thinking about?"

He swallowed hard. "Piles and the case."

She nodded. "You want to know why."

He nodded.

She licked her lips and then took a drink of her coffee. "I would think the Pen and Cam could help with that," she suggested. _He wants to find a connection to someone else, and so do I. If it turns out to be his stalker, then we've killed two birds with one stone._

"Cam?"

She got up and grabbed the notepad off the fridge and wrote something down quickly and handed it to him. 'Cam helped find the building. Maybe he can find footage of it for the whole time you were there. Maybe it shows someone else showing up.'

His brows rose as he considered it. He took the pen from her and flipped the page over and scrawled a note to her. 'And Garcia can trace down his phone to see if he had any contact with anyone else.'

She smiled. "Yep. They make a pretty good team."

He bumped up against her affectionately. "Not as good as us."

She chuckled. "No one's as good as us," she told him conceitedly.

He chuckled. "We'll figure this out."

"Of course we will." She knew he was referring to the case, but she was thinking about his stalker.

XXX

Once Hotch got to work, he went to Garcia's lair and filled her in on what he wanted her to do. She assured him she wouldn't leave any stone unturned.

When Kahlan was on the way to work, she called Cameron and told him what she wanted. He told her he would have it if it could be found by the end of the day. She text Hotch and asked her if they could all meet at Dave's to discuss anything found that evening.

He quickly text back and told her he had thought the same thing, and that they would as long as they didn't get a case.

XXX

That afternoon, Kahlan and Chuck were walking back to his Jeep after a meeting with the DOD. Kahlan's phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket. She stopped in her tracks and Chuck ran into her back. "Damn, Woman, warn someone next time," Chuck joked as he went around her. The look on her face sent a shudder through him. "What?"

"How did I know she'd be calling me today?" Kahlan tone dripped venom as she showed the unknown call to her partner.

"Oh shit."

She took a deep breath to calm herself down and then answered the call. "Hello?" she answered politely.

"Hello, Kay," came the woman's voice. "That is what your friends call you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you're not one of them," Kahlan told her coldly.

"Oh, don't be so mean. I did save his life."

"Well then, I guess I owe you a thank you."

"Not necessary. He thanked me enough," she told Kahlan slyly. "You did see the love bite I put on him as reward, didn't you? You should see the ones he put on me," the caller told her and then laughed lightly.

Kahlan felt her inside burst into flames. _Fucking bitch! I will destroy you!_

Chuck saw Kahlan's reaction and knew the woman had gone too far. He took a cautionary step back.

Kahlan swallowed hard and tried to get a handle on her anger before she blew up and ruined any chance of been able to get anything useful out of the woman. "If he was better at his job, then maybe he wouldn't get himself into trouble all the time."

"Better at his job?" the woman asked obviously pissed that Kahlan felt that way. "He is the best!"

"The best? Then you must not know him very well," Kahlan tried.

"When I worked with him, I knew there was no one better," the woman insisted.

_Got you!_ Kahlan smiled mentally. "Well, I guess it's all in how you look at it."

"You obviously don't appreciate him the way you should. Why don't you just let him go?"

"Why would I do that?"

The woman snorted. "He doesn't love you."

"And how do you know that?" Kahlan asked as her anger flared again.

"He told me. He told me the only woman he has ever truly loved was his first wife."

Kahlan breath hitched in her chest.

"He said he only married you because you were there and he was lonely."

_No! She is lying! _"I don't believe you," Kahlan offered.

"You still don't believe me? I guess you need more proof, huh?"

"Just because you have been able to get your hands on him doesn't mean he is actually having an affair with you."

The woman huffed. "You're too trusting."

"No, but I know a bitch when I hear one."

The woman laughed. "Hit a nerve, have I?"

Kahlan bit her lip.

"Maybe I will finally give you the proof that you can't deny. . . but maybe not," the woman told her coldly and then ended the call.

Kahlan hand wrapped around her phone so hard that Chuck thought she might actually break it. He licked his lips and then tried to pry it out of her hand. "Don't let that bitch have that kind of power over you, Kay!" He knew she was livid and not thinking straight. "Come on, Kay. Calm down."

Kahlan's eyes finally focused on her partner and relaxed her grip. He quickly took her phone away from her, and she fixed him with a deadly look. "I'm going to kill her."

He nodded quickly. "I know."

She ran a hand down her face, took a deep breath, held a few moments, and then finally smiled.

"You got something from her?"

"Yep," she told him with an evil grin and then went to his Jeep.

He smiled as he followed her. He thought about what Kahlan would do to the woman once she had her and it sent a shudder through him. _I know I wouldn't want to be her! Kay will probably be worse to her than that guy down in Columbia._ That thought sent a chill through him that made his whole body erupt in goose bumps despite the July heat. _Fuck, can anything be worse than that was?_ He studied the woman he thought of as a sister and the hate coming off of her in waves made him rethink his last thought. _Yeah, it'll be worse than Columbia._


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Kahlan sat at her desk as she contemplated what to do. _Just because she implied she was there doesn't mean she actually was. She said she put that hickey on him, but she didn't actually mention where it was. She could have guessed that he'd have a bruise. . . _She shook her head roughly. _No, damn it! I know she was telling me the truth!_ _It's Aaron I have to convince, not myself._ Her eyes darted around as she thought about the conversation. _What the hell did she mean by proof I couldn't deny?_ Her heart sank. _Oh God, she's got pictures._ Her eyes watered. _No God, please, no!_ A tear trailed down her cheek and splashed onto her desk.

She wiped her face and her eyes. _But if she has pictures then that means she's done more than just get her hands on him. That means he's. . . Oh God!_ More tears spilled down her face. _We know she's drugged him once, so that means. . . She's. . . That's how she's done it and he doesn't remember. She has drugged him before this last case._ _Oh, Aaron. . ._ She dropped her head into her hands and cried in earnest.

She felt her fear and anguish slowly turn into confusion and anger. She sat up and wiped her face. _How? How could she drug him? When did she do it?_ She thought back to the night before his doctor's appointment. _Oh my God! That's what was wrong with him! He wasn't drunk, he was drugged! That's why he didn't have any memory of it! And that's why he was acting so strange! Whatever she gave him turned him into an aggressive animal. Son of a bitch! _Her chest felt tightened to the point that she couldn't hardly breathe. _If I hadn't showed up. . . Oh God! She was there! She was planning on being with him that night! But she found out I was there, and it pissed her off. That's when she decided to come to the house. _

She tried to calm herself down so she could think. _You have to wait and see what comes out of Cam and Pen's search. Aaron will never believe you if you can't get proof that she was there in Alabama. If I can prove she was the one to drug him and give him that hickey, then he will have to listen about the other stuff._ She nodded and ran a hand down her face. She looked at her watch; she had two hours to get herself cleaned up and under control. She stood up and cracked her neck. _Please let me find proof before she actually sends me hers!_ She took a deep breath and headed to the restroom.

XXX

Hotch looked at his watch as he sat in his office. It was almost five, and the whole team was planning on going to Rossi's so they could discuss the last case and his stalker. He was tempted to go to Garcia and see if she had anything before she presented it to the group. He really wanted a heads-up on what was going on, but he also didn't want to put Garcia in the middle of his and Kahlan's disagreement. _I have to get proof that Piles was working alone or, that if he truly does have a partner, that it had nothing to do with my stalker!_ He shook his head. Something about the Piles' case was really bothering him, and he wasn't sure it was just the missing memories. He prayed that it was something with the case, and not something with his stalker.

XXX

Hotch drove to Rossi's house slowly and the closer he got the more his stomach tightened. _Jesus Christ, Hotchner! Get a grip!_ _We might not even get anything out of this tonight. If Garcia and Cam weren't able to find anything, then there won't be anything to worry about!_ He swallowed hard and nodded. _Don't stress until you have to!_ A quick smile formed on his face because he knew that was Dave talking.

He pulled into Rossi's expansive driveway and smiled again as he realized almost everyone was already there. _At least I won't be able to stress because I have to wait._ He took a deep breath as he shut off his vehicle and got out. He looked around, but he didn't see Kahlan's car. He looked at his watch. They still had ten minutes before the appointed time, but Kahlan was always early for everything. _What the hell?_ _ I figured she'd be the first one here. _He shook his head and headed inside.

As soon as he opened the door, he heard everyone in the dining room. He stood up straight and started to go to them, but Kahlan came into the foyer. "Hey, Babe. I didn't think you were here yet."

"I rode with Chuck so we didn't have two cars," she told him as she went up and put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

He put his hands on her waist and studied her. "What's wrong?" he asked because he could tell something was bothering her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Come on," she told him as she grabbed his hand to take him to the rest of the group.

He pulled back on her to make her stop. "If it's nothing, why do you have that sadness in your eyes? What have you learned?"

She gave him a smile. "We haven't discussed anything," she assured him.

_That didn't answer the question. God damn it! _He could tell the smile she had given was forced, too. "Babe?"

"Come on, Aaron, let's get this over with," she urged as she tugged on him again.

He sighed heavily and allowed her to lead him.

Hotch sat down next to Kahlan and they joined in on the small talk because they were still waiting on JJ and Reid because they were in charge of stopping by and picking up the pizza. Rossi went around and made sure everyone had a drink and then he sat down next to Hotch. When Hotch locked eyes with Chuck, Chuck quickly looked away from him. _So you apparently know what's wrong with Kahlan. . . Does that mean something happened at work today?_

Before he had a chance to really think about it, Cameron came into the room with a projector. Hotch noticed Kahlan wince, and he understood it. _He apparently found something he wants all of us to be able to see. Shit!_ He watched as Cam got his laptop hooked up and Garcia got hers ready, too. By the time they were done, JJ and Reid had shown up.

The pizza was put in the middle of the table for easy access, and once everyone had gotten their plate, they quieted down and looked at Hotch. He looked at Cam and Garcia. "Who wants to start?"

Cam looked at his wife, and she sighed. "Thanks Puddin, love you, too."

Everyone laughed, but they could all tell that neither one of the techs really wanted to share what they had found.

Garcia took a deep breath and started in on her laptop. "As per My Liege's orders, I looked into Steven Piles a little more closely. We all know he took our Mr. Numero Uno at roughly 2:45. I traced his cell, and while on the road, he made a call at 2:52."

Hotch tensed in his seat and shot a look to Rossi. Rossi looked around the table and knew no one liked that news.

"That call was made to a burn phone," Garcia continued and several of them made noises of disgust and disappointment. "And while I know that doesn't lead anywhere, I have more." They all quieted down and waited for her to continue. She looked at Hotch briefly.

He noticed her eyes watering slightly. _What the hell?_

"At 3:14 he used his phone to access his bank, so I checked it out. A deposit in the amount of $5,000 dollars had been made electronically minutes before that." She paused as she let everyone absorb that.

Hotch and Rossi shared a look of concern. _What?_ Kahlan hide her face behind her hand and Hotch heard her suck in her breath. He reached over and squeezed her thigh. She nodded quickly and sat up.

"There was nothing else from him after that, so I searched back through his records. The same phone called him Wednesday, the second day you all were there."

The team shared looks, and Kahlan could tell they were all confused by the news. She shook her head. _Fucking bitch hired him to get Aaron! Oh my God!_

Hotch noticed her growing distress. _This doesn't prove anything, Babe._ He put his arm around her shoulder and scooted closer to her, but she wouldn't look at him.

"While that's great, Pen, that really doesn't . . ." Mack started.

Cameron held up his hand. "Let's hold the discussion until I'm done, please."

"Yeah, let's wait until we have all of the evidence. There's no sense speculating about things until we have the whole picture," Rossi told them all. He turned to Garcia. "Did you have anything else, Kitten?"

"Yes and no," she started. "Yes because I do have something else to say, but no because I found no other communication from Piles, and I couldn't find any connections he had with anyone else, other than that phone."

Hotch took a deep breath and he noticed Kahlan's foot bouncing silently on the floor beneath the table.

"I guess I'm up then," Cameron told them as he turned the projector on. "You all know that I used the sats to help find Hotch, and once I did, you all went to him. Kay wanted me to go back and see if I could get anything else on the building before that, though," he told them as he worked his keyboard. He shot a quick look to Kahlan.

She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. _Oh thank God, he got her!_

Hotch swallowed hard as his stomach flipped. _Oh shit!_

The building Hotch was taken to filled up half of the wall. Everyone on that side of the table shifted their seats around so they could see better. "This is at 2:30," Cam told them. The building looked deserted. He sped up the video until Piles' car came into view. "As you can see, this is Piles and Hotch showing up."

Hotch's brows furrowed. Watching himself and yet not having any memory of doing it made for a really strange feeling.

Cam again set the video to fast forward, but he brought it back to normal speed when another car showed up at the building.

Hotch's heart skipped a beat. _No!_

"At 3:08 this vehicle shows up, and before you ask, I will get back to that in a minute. Let's finish the vid first," he told them as he looked at all of them slowly.

When his eyes went to Hotch, Hotch could have sworn they had sympathy in them. _Son of a bitch!_

They all watched a figure get out of the vehicle and enter the building. After several minutes, the figure emerged. "That is at 3:23," Cam told them, and they watched the figure get back into the car and pull away quickly. Once that car was out of view, Cam sped the video up again. "And then there is nothing until you all show up at 3:38."

He paused as everyone shared looks.

"Which do you want to discuss first? The person or the car?" he asked them but his focus was on Kahlan and Hotch.

Hotch looked at his wife, but she still wouldn't look at him. "The person," Hotch told him. _I guess it doesn't really matter. It's obvious who you all think it is._

Cam nodded and manipulated the video to rewind to a point where the figure was on the screen. Then he zoomed in and changed the angel, and as the screen cleared up, Hotch's breath hitched in his chest. It was obvious that it was a woman. _Son of a bitch!_

"That's as clear as I can get it, and I did look for other footage, but there wasn't any," Cam apologized. The screen showed a woman, but she had a sun hat on that covered her face and hair. The only thing that could be said for sure is that she was nice shaped and had decent sized breasts. Other than that, there was nothing distinguishing about her.

Kahlan studied the image with fevered intensity. _Of course we can't get anything useful from it! I will find you, though, and when I do. . ._ She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She looked at Cam. "And the car?"

"I was able to get the plates. I traced them down to a rental out of Mobile. The only thing I could get from them, though, is the rental agreement. Their copier was down, so they didn't get a copy of her license. Pen traced down the name on the agreement, but it was obviously an alias."

Kahlan slammed a fist down on the table and everyone flinched. "So we got nothing?!"

Cam swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."

"The rental agreement did list the same burn number," Garcia offered to her quickly.

Kahlan shoved herself away from the table and got up. She looked at Cam and Garcia. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you all. I know you did your best, and I thank you because I know others wouldn't have been able to get what you did." She took a deep breath. "But you all will have to excuse me a moment. I need some air," she told them, turned on her heel, and left the room.

They all watched her leave in silence; they could all tell she was furious. When they heard the front door slam, they all turned to Hotch. He took a deep breath and stood up. "I'll be back," he told them and went after his wife.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Hotch found Kahlan pacing in the driveway. He licked his lips and went to her, but he stopped about five feet from her. He took a long, slow deep breath. "I suppose you're going to say 'I told you so'."

She paused in her pacing, but she didn't turn to him. She huffed and shook her head. "Yeah, because I wanted her to be there," she said sarcastically. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She finally turned to him and she had tears in her eyes. "Jesus Christ, Aaron, do you think that makes me happy?"

He went to her and pulled her to his chest. "No, Babe. I know you didn't want to be right. I'm sorry."

She cried into his chest, and after a few minutes she sniffed and wiped her face as she pulled away enough to look him in the face. "Do you really believe that was her?"

His eyes darted around as he considered it.

She pulled away from him completely. "Aaron?!"

He sighed as his shoulders slumped. "I guess so."

"Guess so?" She shook her head roughly and turned away from him. After a few seconds she turned back and her eyes had darkened with anger that bordered on madness. "That fucking bitch found out you all were on that case, figured out Piles was your unsub, and then paid him to get you!"

"Kahlan," he started and he licked his lips. "Yes, a woman showed up, yes she paid him, but we can only speculate on who she is and her involvement," he told her as he reverted to his Unit Chief persona. "She could have been his partner from the beginning and paid him for the job he had already done, or was paying him for something else he didn't get a chance to do. There are too many unanswered questions."

"Unanswered questions?" she asked flabbergasted. "I'll give you a few more! So was she just another unsub on the case? How do you fit into all of it, Aaron? Why did he take you? Why did they drug you?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off.

"But those questions can't be answered because you were drugged and can't remember!"

He closed his eyes for a second and then took a deep breath and faced her again. "Kahlan, until we. . ."

"Do you know your pistol was found in your left hand?"

"What?" Hotch asked her as confusion etched his face.

"Your left hand! The hand you don't shoot with!" she told him as she advanced on him until she was inches away from him. "The hand most people would think you shoot with, though!"

He took an unsteady step back as his eyes darted around trying to process what that meant.

"And I tested you, but you didn't have any GSR on your hands at all. There was some on your left sleeve, but. . ."

"You tested me?"

"Yes! While you were still out of it in the hospital. Something told me that she was involved, so I tried to get some proof, but like everything else where this bitch is concerned, it turned out to be inconclusive!"

He ran a hand down his face as he thought about it some more. "But. . ." He shook his head and turned around. He started back for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked him quickly.

"I need to find out something," is all he told her.

She quickly caught up with him and they went to the dining room. Everyone stilled as they entered. Hotch took a deep breath and looked at his team. "Which one of you took my cuffs off me?"

"What?" Rossi and Morgan both asked at the same time.

"In that damn building," Hotch told them as he pointed to where the building had been on the wall. "Who took my cuffs off me?"

Rossi's brows furrowed as he shared a quick glance with the rest of the team. "No one. They weren't on you," he told Hotch as he tried to figure out why Hotch had asked.

Hotch paled a little with the news and his eyes shut. _Son of a bitch!_

Kahlan studied her husband and knew he finally accepted that the woman was indeed his stalker. "Sit down, Hun," she told him as put her hand on his back gently.

He complied silently and sank down into his chair, clearly defeated.

Kahlan cleared her throat and everyone's attention shifted from Hotch to her. "You all also need to know she called me again today."

Hotch's head snapped up to her. _That's what was wrong with you! Oh God, what did she say this time?_

"What did she say?" Mack asked before anyone else could.

"While the whole conversation isn't important, you do need to know I got her to say she had worked with Hotch. To me, that proves she's not just some woman who has seen him across the room. She knows him, and that should give you all something to go on to try and figure out who she is," she told them seriously and then sat down.

Hotch shook his head and then leaned down, put his elbows on his knees, and then dropped his head into his hands. Kahlan reached over and put her hand on his back as the whole team started discussing how to start compiling a list of potential unsubs.

Hotch tuned them out as he thought about what it all meant. He felt a little a little twinge of elation as he processed everything he had heard that night. _She was only there for fifteen minutes, and if she truly shot Piles and all. . . then that didn't give her enough time to do anything with me!_ He bit his lip. _Yeah, she may have pulled my collar down and gave me that hickey, but that's it! _He felt himself smile. _She was there, but she didn't do anything! Hell, that's all she could do with me sedated!_

Kahlan felt the tension melt out of Hotch's back muscles, and she sighed mentally. _Now what have you convinced yourself of, Aaron?_

XXX

After about an hour of discussion, most everyone left Rossi's with promises to get busy dealing with Hotch's stalker first thing in the morning. Hotch, of course, told them that their cases took priority. By the time it was all done, the only ones left at Rossi's were Hotch and Kahlan. She wanted to discuss with him her thoughts about everything, but she thought it best to do it with Rossi. _I have the feeling we are going to need a mediator._

Rossi made Hotch and him a stiff drink and got Kahlan a beer. "Alright, what else happened?" he asked Kahlan as they got comfortable in his den.

Kahlan swallowed down about half of her beer and then took a long breath.

Hotch studied her. _Son of a bitch! This is going to be bad!_ He down his drink in preparation for what he knew he was about to hear.

Rossi watched them both. _What the hell?_ he thought and downed his drink, too, and then filled Hotch's and his glasses again. "Are we ready now?"

A chuckle escaped Kahlan as she scooted the edge of her seat and looked at her husband. "So you agree that was your stalker in Mobile?"

Hotch nodded.

"And you agree that she is the one who drugged you?"

He nodded again. "Yes, but I want to point out that she didn't have the time or the chance to do anything besides mark me!"

Kahlan nodded her agreement. "True. . . for that time."

Hotch's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "That time?" He licked his lips. "Are we back to the scratches again?"

Kahlan winced. _Shit! I didn't think about that time, too. Fuck! Did she drug him then, too?_

Rossi took a sip of his drink of as he studied both of them. _And here we go._

"I was actually referring to Richmond," Kahlan told him after taking another long drink of her beer as she watched Hotch.

Hotch sat up and put his drink on the table beside him. "Richmond?" His eyes darted around as he thought back to the case. His eyes grew wide as he realized why she thought that. "You think she drugged me then, too. That that is the reason I don't remember what happened?"

She nodded. "Yes. I thought you were drunk, but you have never acted like that under the influence of alcohol. Sure you've lost a few hours when you have been plastered, but you have never lost an entire night," she insisted.

Hotch ran a hand down his chin as he considered it.

"Then that means JJ and Mack were also drugged. They didn't have any memory of the night before either," Rossi offered.

Kahlan nodded. "It makes sense."

Hotch sank back into the chair and rested his head on his fingertips. "So she didn't know which drink I was going to get, so she drugged half of them in the hopes that I would get one. So I have put my team at risk because this woman was trying to get me! Son of a bitch!"

"While I know that bothers you greatly, Hun, what bothers me so much is what would have happened had I not been there."

His head snapped to her. "You think she was waiting in the wings? That she was waiting to get her hands on me?"

She nodded as she her eyes watered. "I do."

He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. He swallowed hard. "So whatever she gave me that time wasn't just a sedation that also rid me of my memories. Whatever she gave me left me. . . I was still able to. . . Oh God!" The one piece of pizza he had picked at all night threatened to come back up.

Kahlan scooted her chair closer to him and put her hands on his knees. "But I was there, so she didn't get to," she tried to ease some of his tension.

"If she was able to follow us to Richmond, follow us to that damn bar, and spike the drinks. . ." Rossi shook his head roughly. "We didn't even know." He left off the next statement that came to mind. _She could have done it on any case!_

Kahlan sat back and finished off her beer. "I'm not sure what she used, though, because nothing showed up in your blood work the next day."

Hotch shook his head. "Those types of test have to be asked for specifically. Certain drugs need certain tests. If something isn't suspected, they don't test for them. At least that's the way it is when a victim gets tested. I would think a routine physical wouldn't include any of them, though."

"Oh," Kahlan offered weakly. "You would know more about that than me."

Rossi downed his drink as the more he thought about it the more disturbed he got.

"What?" Hotch asked him as he saw how distressed he was getting.

Rossi quickly shook his head. "Nothing," he told him as he got up and refilled his glass.

"No, not 'nothing'! Tell us what you're thinking, Dave," Hotch urged him.

Rossi licked his lips and took a deep breath. He snorted and then returned to his seat.

"Please, Dave," Kahlan urged. She still had things she needed to bring up, but she wanted to see what Rossi was thinking, too.

He cleared his throat. "Well, when you brought up that doctor's appointment it got me thinking," he started and then took another long drink. "Why did you have to go to the doctors in the first place?"

Kahlan studied him and her heart squeezed so tightly that she thought it might burst. _Oh my God!_ She quickly hid her eyes in her hand as she felt tears stinging.

Hotch took a deep breath as he watched Kahlan and then looked back to Rossi. "You think. . . You think the headaches and. . . and everything. . ." He reached out for his drink with a shaky hand. After a long swig he looked at Rossi again. "You think everything that was happening to me was because she has drugged me multiple times?"

Rossi bit his lip. He hated to see Hotch so distraught especially since he was the one to cause it. "I'm sorry, Aaron, but if we look at all of it. . ."

Hotch got up roughly and turned away from them. He advanced to the fireplace and braced an arm on the mantle as his other hand ran down his face. _Oh my God! All of those times I couldn't remember. . . Waking up naked. . . Oh my God!_

Kahlan went to him and put her hand on his back. "Come on, Aaron. Talk to me. What are you thinking?"

He shook his head and wouldn't look at her.

"Please, Hun. Please don't shut me out."

He choked back the sob that was desperately trying to escape. "There are things you don't know."

Kahlan looked at Rossi. Rossi's look told her he wasn't sure what Hotch was talking about. She rubbed a hand up and down his back. "What things?"

Hotch finally stood up and turned to her with unshed tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan!"

She shook her head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for! This is her! You haven't done anything wrong, Hun!"

A tear fell over the rim and slowly made its way down his cheek. "I'm not so sure about that anymore."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He put his hands on her face. "I swear to you, Babe, I didn't know!"

Tears formed in her eyes and started a trails down her cheeks to his hands. "Didn't know what, Aaron?"


End file.
